La princesse Hunter aux yeux vairons
by Alliana2312
Summary: Âgée de 16 ans et destinée à diriger l'Association, Sarah Darkwing, descendante des premiers Hunters de ce monde et étrange fille aux yeux de couleurs différentes, accepte la proposition de son père, et part à l'Académie Cross dans le but de prouver ses valeurs... Sa rencontre avec les vampires risque d'être explosive! Ichijo x OC x Shiki, classé T pour Injures et bagarres
1. Chapter 1

Coucou tout le monde !

Aujourd'hui je commence donc une nouvelle fiction, en espérant que vous aimerez, mais d'abord il faut que je vous présente mon OC, car il n'y aura que ça qui m'appartiendra vu que tout le reste est à Matsuri Hino-sama ! Cette fiction est dédiée à Chloé et Julie M. mes amies me soutenant beaucoup pendant ces temps difficiles….

* * *

Nom: Darkwing

Prénom : Sarah

Age : 16 ans

Date d'anniversaire : 30 novembre 1996

Race : Humaine.

Arme préférée : aucune en particulier.

Particularités : bracelet se transformant en armure avec l'arme au quelle Sarah aura pensé.

Description : Cheveux rouges flamboyants, yeux dorés/verts (vairons) , 1 mètre 65 et mince. Cicatrice sur le bras gauche, laissée par Level E quand elle avait 4 ans (Vampire qui a été réduit en cendres on ne sait comment…)

Caractère : Déterminée Courageuse et indépendante, Sarah a plus le profil d'une guerrière que d'une princesse. Néanmoins elle sait en découdre avec des gens bien plus âgés qu'elle, et elle obtient généralement ce qu'elle veut. Assez renfermée, elle n'en veut pas vraiment aux vampires, mais quand ces derniers l'énervent, elle n'hésite pas à leur donner une leçon mémorable. Respectueuse et intelligente, elle aime être tranquille et réfléchir sans être perturbée. Bonne stratégière, elle manie les armes à la perfection. Elle est gentille avec ses amis qui restent quand même assez rares…

Aime : Chocolat, les armes, s'entraîner, lire, écouter de la musique, donner une bonne leçon à Aido (surtout quand elle a une bonne raison).

N'aime pas : Aido, les devoirs, sa phobie des serpents, les Sang-Purs ( en même temps, essayez de trouver un chasseur qui aime les Sang-Purs !)

Passé : 1ère princesse « complète » de la famille Hunter Darkwing depuis un millénaire, ses yeux vairons confirment qu'elle est la descendante directe des premiers hunters de l'histoire. Elle possède de ce fait certains pouvoirs et des capacités au-dessus des humains. Sa vie n'a pas été facile entre l'indifférence de sa mère et le sur-entraînement de son père. En tant que princesse légitime, elle devra diriger l'association des Hunters lorsqu'elle sera majeure.

* * *

1er chapitre :

_Celui qui a le choix a aussi le tourment._

Avertissement : Je ne possède rien à part mon OC, Sarah !

En espérant que vous aimerez ce 1er chapitre :Laissez-moi des avis, Please !

Sarh respira à fond. Voici donc la fameuse Académie Cross, avec l'encore plus célèbre Kaien Cross, le meilleur chasseur de ces temps. A la retraite. Je tapa à la porte, remettant bien ma mèche devant l'œil à la couleur la plus perturbante. Si l'un était d'un doré scintillant, l'autre était d'un vert étrange, Pas vert comme une forêt, non plutôt comme le vert d'une émeraude, en plus clair.

Donc je mis ma mèche sur le doré. Ça m'énervait prodigieusement de ne voir que d'un seul œil, mais je dois essayer de ne pas remarquer.

Pour les simples humains, soit on évitait de me regarder, soit on m'appelait des pires noms. Pour les Hunters, mes yeux confirment mon rang et ma position royale dans la société.

Pour les Vampires, du moins ceux qui connaissent mon existence, je suis la pire menace ayant foulé la Terre. Ils me craignent au moins autant que leur Sang-Purs.

Pourquoi ? Parce que je suis Sarah Darkwing, descendante directe de Daichi et Asuka Darkwing, premiers Hunters de ce monde ayant tué un Sang-Pur. Je suis la Princesse Hunter et héritière des pleins pouvoirs sur l'Association. Vous allez me dire : c'est trop bien d'être princesse, de quoi te plains-tu ?

Oui sans doute que c'était super d'être une princesse ! Mais il y a une énorme différence entre Princesse et Princesse Hunter.

Je suis passionnée des combats, et j'adore traquer les ex-humains. Mais je me fais tout le temps protéger, chaperonner, etc. … Je ne peux même pas faire de chasses sans autorisations. Où est le plaisir dans tout ça ?

Nul part.

C'est pour ça que je vais dans cette Académie. Pour me prendre en main et prouver mes valeurs. Seule. C'était l'une des 2 solutions que m'avait proposé Papa, l'actuel dirigeant de l'Association, quand je lui ai parler de mon impatience à propos des chasses. LA 2ème option étant de prendre un mari, et que comme je me sentais trop jeune pour épouser quelqu'un, j'ai choisi la solution la plus raisonnable et la plus pratique ? Le mariage ce n'est pas pour moi, non merci !

Brisant mon flot de pensées, les portes s'ouvrirent et une fille brune aux yeux noisette apparut et me demanda souriante :

-Bonjour, que voulez-vous ?

-Je cherche Kaien Cross, je suis une nouvelle élève, dis-je en la saluant.

-Ah ! Nous vous attendions. C'est la 1 ère fois que le directeur fait autant de raffut pour une nouvelle arrivante, dit-elle, la dernière partie semblant être dit pour elle.

Je souris à l'évocation, d'aussi loin que je le connaisse, Cross avait toujours été excessif. Et il avait aussi l'obsession de la cuisine « fait maison ».

Je suivis la fille jusqu'à ce qu'on croise un garçon devant la porte du directeur.

Yeux mauves, cheveux argentés, cela ne pouvait être que …

-C'est un plaisir de vous revoir, Kiryu-kun. Dis-je en le saluant gentiment.

Il me regarda bizarrement, et je compris qu'il ne me reconnaissait pas, sûrement parce que j'avais caché mon œil Il me demanda avec un regard méfiant, me détaillant de la tête aux pieds :

-Qui es-tu ? Je ne t'ai jamais vue, pourtant tu connais mon nom…

Alors j'ouvris la porte, avec un petit sourire, je fus tentée de lui montrer mon deuxième œil, mais je décidai finalement de tout révéler avec le directeur c'était normal qu'il ne me reconnaisse pas, cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'on ne s'était pas vu …Je lui dis :

-Tu le sauras bien assez tôt.

* * *

Alors qu'est ce que vous en pensez ? Laissez-moi des avis !


	2. Première soirée

Hello tout le monde !

Alors…2ème chapitre de cette nouvelle histoire, en espérant que vous l'aimerez !

Mooonknight : Premier à répondre, premier dans les remerciements ! Que dire a part que je te remercie d'être à chaque fois pour une de mes nouvelles fictions ? J'apprécie que tu aimes l'idée de départ, et j'espère que tu apprécieras ce chapitre !

Captainfish : Pour reprendre une de tes phrases, je vais avoir la grosse tête avec tous tes compliments ! Merci encore de venir et bon chapitre !

Daaku : Merci encore pour t'inquiéter pour moi, mais vois-tu, écrire me permet de guérir (en plus ça rime :D), désolée, c'est vrai qu'il était plutôt court, mais bon c'était plus une « mise dans le bain » comme je dis qu'un chapitre ! Dans ce chapitre, il n'aura pas de rencontres avec la Night Class (en tout cas pas officiellement), mais j'espère que tu aimeras quand même !

Laiina : C'est vrai que le trio Ichijo OC Shiki est plutôt rare…Dommage d'ailleurs ! Pour l'instant on ne verra pas les vampires, mais patience ça viendra ! Bon chapitre !

* * *

Chapitre 2 :

La lumière montre l'ombre, la vérité le mystère

Sarah PDV (Point De Vue) :

J'entrai donc dans la pièce du directeur, après avoir pas mal semé le doute dans l'esprit de Kiryu, apparemment, vu comment il me regardait. Yuki nous dévisageaient sans comprendre, mais je ne fis pas attention à ça.

Kaien Cross, ou le directeur, avait bien changé depuis notre dernière rencontre, ses cheveux avaient poussé, et il n'avait pas de lunettes avant…Ni de tablier rose d'ailleurs. Je passa sur ce détail et déclara sans ambages :

-Salutations Cross-san!

Il releva la tête de ses fiches et s'empressa de se lever en disant :

-Sarah-chan, que tu as grandis ! Toujours pas décidée à enlever cette mèche devant les autres, n'est ce pas !

Il essaya de m'étreindre, mais je l'esquiva facilement en répliquant :

-Le fait que vous connaissiez mon père et moi ne vous permets sûrement pas de m'appeler « chan » ! Et pour la deuxième partie, vous savez très bien que je ne veux pas les effrayer ! Dis-je en jetant un bref coup d'œil aux deux autres, regardant la scène de loin, avec un air interloqué pour Yuki et un air méfiant pour Zéro. Je soupirai à cette observation : à force de froncer les sourcils, il va prendre des rides !

-Vous savez, Zéro te connais, et Yuki est trop gentille. Répliqua Le directeur, secouant son tablier pour enlever la poussière, avec un ton enjoué et chantant.

-D'abord elle, ensuite vous, insinuez que je connais cette fille. Sauf que non, dit Zéro en me désignant d'un coup de tête, apparemment énervé de ne rien comprendre…

Je soupira, quel poisson rouge… Ichiru-san avait plus de mémoire. Je lui donna donc un indice patiemment :

-Nous avions 8 ans et 9 ans à l'époque, la première fois que l'on s'est rencontré, c'était le 24 juillet 2004.

Le visage de Zéro s'assombrit considérablement, et me regarda d'un air méfiant. Toujours pas ? Je releva ma mèche pour qu'il puisse voir mon œil en déclarant :

-Ceci devrait considérablement vous aider.

Pour l'aider, ça l'aida, son visage prit un air étonné, en état de choc, et il dit :

-Darkwing-sama…

Je remis ma mèche à sa place et secoua ma main en disant :

-Pas « sama ». Je ne tiens pas à faire comme les vampires, non plus….

Yuki m'interrompit, surprise :

-Comment savez-vous pour les vampires ? Et vous connaissez Zéro ?

Je me tourna avec elle, en souriant, et expliqua :

-Cross-san, j'ai toujours su pour les vampires, je suis une « Vampire Hunter ». Et je connais seulement Kiryu-kun de vue.

Elle me regarda un moment, puis me sourit, tourna sa tête vers l'heure, et verdit considérablement. Elle attrapa la manche de Zéro en s'exclamant :

-C'est l'heure du changement de classe ! Désolée Sarah-san, mais on doit y aller !

J'eus à peine le temps de lui renvoyer l'au revoir qu'ils avaient déjà disparus. De vraies fusées. Je me tournai vers Cross-san, qui avait maintenant l'air sérieux, et avait enlevé le tablier. Il me demanda, se rasseyant à son bureau, m'incitant à faire de même avec un des fauteuils :

-Alors, Sarah-chan, que me vaux ce plaisir ?

-Déjà, vous oubliez le « chan », et le fait est que je m'ennuyais, alors j'ai décidé de prendre une mission. En clair, je surveille l'Académie, et c'est pour ça que je m'inscris à la Day Class. Vous savez sans doute, que malgré votre garantie, l'Association se méfie de la Night Class et de ses vampires. Et puis j'avais besoin de changer d'air.

Kaien soupira et dit :

-En fait, tu es là pour ton père.

-Non justement. Je suis là parce que j'en ai envie. Et ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne piétinerais pas sur votre « paix » entre humains et vampires.

-Hum. Parfait, je suis ravi de pouvoir accueillir la Princesse dans mon Académie ! Ton dossier est prêt, il ne reste plus que ton uniforme, qui te sera envoyé dans ta chambre demain, et tu seras prête pour la classe. Comment se porte votre père ?

-Il se porte à merveille, merci pour lui. Dis-je sans grand intérêt.

« En clair, il est toujours aussi manipulateur, narquois et grincheux que d'habitude » rajoutai-je dans ma tête en ayant un minuscule sourire.

-Tu peux aller faire le tour de l'Académie, dis aux gardiens si tu les croises, bien sûr que tu as eu l'autorisation. Et s'il te plaît, sois prudente !

-A plus tard, et tu me connais ! Dis-je en refermant la porte sur moi pour m'en aller.

Je n'entendis pas les derniers mots de Cross :

-C'est bien ce qui m'inquiète…

23 heures, dans le parc.

Je m'étais arrêtée pour me reposer un peu. Ici, c'était calme et paisible, le rayon de la Lune dominante dans le ciel était arrêté par le feuillage épais de l'arbre sous lequel j'étais. J'étais quand même un peu déçue que Zéro ne m'avait pas reconnu. Mais je ne le blâme pas. Après tout, même si les Darkwing étaient les créateurs de l'Association, je ne me montrai que pour les grandes occasions. Comme celle du 24 juillet.

Flash-back

_Je soupirai, bon sang, ce que c'était ennuyeux, ces réunions ! _

_Aujourd'hui, j'étais assise sur un des sièges de la grande table du conseil. Conseil qui était dirigé par mes parents : Kiken et Hantâ Darkwing. Kiken était mon père, le principal maître des Hunters, grand chef des armées, je le respectais et le craignais, même pour mon jeune âge. Tandis que ma mère, Hantâ s'occupait des missions à donner aux Hunters ( c'était donc elle qui préparait les listes noires des chasseurs). Et c'est aussi elle qui me donnait des leçons de politesses, danse, musique et tissage… Bref tous les trucs qui ne servent à rien à une Hunter, bien que faire de la musique m'avait toujours plu. Mais en dehors de ça, elle ne m'aimait pas, ou du moins elle m'ignorait royalement…C'est le cas de le dire. Bien que je frôle la perfection avec les armes. Bien que je sois déjà au lycée à mon jeune âge, et que j'aurais sûrement fini mes études avant mes 14 ans. Depuis que je suis sortie du parc d'enfant, j'ai toujours essayé de lui plaire. Sans grands résultats. _

_M'ennuyant de plus en plus, je quittai mon siège doucement, les adultes ne s'en rendirent pas compte, et je sortis de la salle. Traînant dans les couloirs, je respirais l'air frais qui entrait par les fenêtres grandes ouvertes de la maison Darkwing. J'allai dans le jardin, où j'avais l'habitude de rester pendant des heures, pour m'enfuir de cette prison dorée. J'étais quasiment toujours restée à la maison depuis ma naissance, n'ayant franchi que deux ou trois le seuil du portail d'entrée. Pour aller en ville, chasser quelques Levels E._

_Vous vous douterez que dans de telles conditions, je n'avais pas beaucoup d'amis. J'arrivai au saule pleureur du jardin, qui trônait dans le jardin. J'allais m'asseoir en dessous quand je vis deux garçons, identiques, en train de jouer. Je m'avança un peu, et je les vis un peu plus dans la lueur de cette soirée de pleine lune. Ils avaient des cheveux argentés et des yeux couleur améthyste. Dès qu'ils me virent, ils vinrent vers moi et se présentèrent comme les jumeaux Kiryu, poliment, je leur répondit :_

_-Je suis Sarah Darkwing, ravie de vous rencontrer._

_-Voulez-vous jouer avec nous ? _

_-Ce serait quel jeu ?_

_-Cache-cache, répondit celui avec une voix plus grave, seule différence entre ces deux jumeaux. _

_-Avec plaisir, mais j'habite ici. Je connais toutes les cachettes, ce n'est pas très juste… avouai-je_

_-Alors, c'est toi qui compteras jusqu'à 100, nous ne nous cacherons que dans le jardin ! Déclara l'autre garçon._

Fin flash-back

Je sortis de mes pensées quand j'entendis un bruit, me retournant je m'exclamai :

-Qui va là ?

-Eh, pas besoin de s'énerver ! Ce n'est que moi !

C'était un blond aux yeux bleus, avec un uniforme blanc presque irréel, bien différent des vêtements des préfets. Un blond aux yeux bleus extrêmement beau d'ailleurs. Il était adossé à un arbre et me dévisageait avec un air de curiosité. Je répliquai, pas vraiment satisfaite par la réponse :

-Oui, le « moi » désigne qui ?

Là, il eut un air horrifié puis résigné en regardant mes vêtements. Je les regardai aussi : à part mon bracelet large argenté, j'étais toute en noire. Slim noir, tee-shirt noir, bottines noires, gilet fin noir….

Ben quoi ? Ils n'avaient rien de spécial…

-Oh, j'ai compris, tu es nouvelle ! Je m'appelle Hanabusa Aido. Et toi ?

-Je suis….commençai-je, soudainement interrompue par une voix masculine qui dit d'un ton lassé :

-Hanabusa, dépêche-toi…

Le blond devant moi ne tarda pas à répliquer en l'air, puisque la personne n'apparaissait pas, sûrement déjà partie…

-Akatsuki, tu ruines l'instant !

Puis Aido se retourna vers moi :

-Désolé, chaton, je te promets que ça ne fera pas mal, dit-il en souriant de toutes ses dents en se rapprochant de moi. Dents dont les canines commençaient à se rallonger.

Vampire.

Je ne réagis pas exprès, jusqu'à ce qu'il s'approche de mon cou. Juste après, alors qu'il se tenait derrière moi, je lui assenai un coup de coude bien placé dans l'estomac assez fort, et il fut coupé en deux, commençant à cracher une insulte, et profitant de son essoufflement, je sortis le couteau de ma bottine et fis tomber Aido en le prenant par le col.

Le temps qu'il se rende compte de ce qu'il se passait, j'avais planté mon poignard dans sa manche, frôlant sa chair sans pour autant l'érafler. Je m'éloignai, satisfaite, et eut un petit sourire quand il essaya de retirer le couteau tout en pestant :

-Pourquoi petite co…

Je le coupa dans son élan, toujours amusée :

-Les vampires qui sont retenus par ce poignard ne pourront pas le retirer. Tu devras rester ici jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un puisse t'aider…

Il jura encore une fois, et je rajoutai, tournant le dos pour partir, disparaissant dans la nuit :

-Je n'apprécie pas que l'on m'appelle chaton…Mon nom est Sarah. Sarah Darkwing.

3 heures plus tard, Ichijo PDV :

Je lisais tranquillement mon nouveau manga sur le canapé du salon commun quand la porte s'ouvrit sur un Kain soutenant Aido, apparemment essoufflé…et furieux. Je remarquai que l'une des manches du vampire blond était trouée. Kaname étant en haut des escaliers, il intervint avant que je ne puisse parler :

-Que se passe-t-il ?

Aido commença :

-En fait, une…

Mais Kain l'interrompit avec sa voix grave :

-Il a essayé de s'attaquer à une nouvelle rousse, mais il s'est révélé que c'était une Hunter plus forte que lui. Je l'ai trouvé, i peine dix minutes, mais Hanabusa a dit que ça faisait plus de 2 heures et demi qu'il était coincé avec un couteau…

Je le regardai : c'était rare que Kain dénonce son cousin, mais le plus étonnant, c'était qu'une humaine –même une Hunter- puisse battre Aido. Un coup dur pour le play-boy…

Kaname sembla réagir à un détail et demanda :

-Aido, les yeux de cette fille étaient de quelle couleur ?

Le vampire blond sembla réfléchir à voix haute :

-Je ne me souviens pas, il faisait nuit, et elle avait une mèche sur l'un d'eux, mais il me semble que l'autre était vert…Oui c'est ça, vert pomme, en plus clair !

-T'a-t-elle dit son nom ? Demanda Kaname, son ton se faisant un peu plus pressant.

C'était bizarre. Rien ne pouvait mettre Kaname dans cet état-là. Pas même Yuki-chan. Aido le sentit lui aussi et répondit :

-Sarah…Quelque chose.

Kaname fit alors une chose improbable : il pâlit. Et il demanda d'une voix inquiète :

-Sarah Darkwing ?

Le visage d'Aido s'illumina :

-Oui, Kaname-sama !

Je demandai donc à Kaname (car oui, je connaissais ce nom et ce qu'il signifiait) :

-Tu es sûr que c'est vraiment elle, ?

Kaname ne répondit pas, et alla dans sa chambre en marmonnant une faible excuse. Aido me demanda alors :

-Mais à la fin, qui est donc cette petite c… euh cette fille ?

-Tu ne connais donc pas la légende des Darkwing ? Et toi Kain ? Répondis-je en regardant tour à tour les cousins qui répondirent de façon négative.

Je continua donc, en prenant la voix la plus sérieuse possible, c'était un sujet plutôt grave :

-Pour vous dire qui elle est, je dois vous dire qui étaient Asuka et Daichi Darkwing…

* * *

Et c'est tout pour aujourd'hui !

Dans le prochain épisode, vous aurez donc droit à un petit cours d'histoire, et à une petite réunion entre Sarah et tous les vampires…

Je mettrai la suite quand j'aurai 6 commentaires, alors s'il vous plaît, laissez-moi des reviews !


	3. Histoire de Sarah

Bonjour tout le monde !

Merci pour tous vos commentaires, favoris, en particlier à:

Mooonknight: NNOOONN! Ne meurs pas! J'ai trop envie de savoir la suite de ta fic'!:)

Tu veux savoir?Les explications sont en dessous! Bon chapitre!

Cliker: Merci beaucoup!

Captainship: Eh oui, tu as raison, sa vie familiale n'a jamais été facile, on en saura sûrement un peu plus dans les prochains chapitres! Je plains Aido, dans toutes mes fic', il se prend soit un râteau soit une bonne raclée, le pauvre...C'est de l'archarnement!

Louriana: Oui, il y en aura une, et ce sera un triangle (voire un carré, ça dépend de comment évolue l'histoire) amoureux!

En espérant que vous appréciez ce chapitre! Seul mon OC et l'intrigue m'appartiennent!

* * *

Chapitre 3:

_Soyons des ennemis, pas des assassins._

Ichijo PDV:

Je commençai mon récit après avoir pris une gorgée de thé, la mine sérieuse et en racontant posément, ayant maintenant l'attention de Kain et d'Aido:

Il y a longtemps de cela, les vampires vivaient séparément, sans aucune loi et dans l' une des villes au centre du Japon, se trouvait une telle concentration de vampires que c'en était presque leur capitale.

Les Darkwing étaient l'une des rares familles humaines à connaître notre existence, aussi, elle passa un marché avec nous: on ne faisait pas de bain de sang, et ils juraient de ne jamais révéler notre secret. Les Kurans furent les premiers à accepter, suivis d'autres puissantes lignées vampires. La paix s'installa pendant deux siècles. Jusqu'à ce qu'un événement vienne briser l'harmonie déjà précaire.

Une nuit sans lune, des nobles dirigés par un Sang Pur allèrent au manoir Darkwing, ceux-ci les accueillèrent, inconscients du danger. Parmi eux, se trouvaient Daichi et Asuka Darkwing, tous deux âgés de vingt-cinq ans, et parent d'un petit garçon de deux ans.

A peine furent-ils entrés que les vampires commençèrent à tuer les humains sans défense, ils n'étaient pas Hunters, et ils ne savaientpas se battre. Après ce bain de sang, les vampires repartirent, leur méfait était accompli.

Par miracle, Asuka et Daichi sortirent de l'inconscience quelques heures après, bien que grièvement blessés, ils allèrent tout de suite vers la chambre de leur fils. Mais il était trop tard, le garçon était mort, plusieurs marques de morsures sur tout le corps. C'est à ce moment que les deux parents se jurèrent de tuer le Sang Pur ayant commandé cette tuerie.

Ils allèrent donc voir un sang Pur de confiance, et lui expliquèrent la situation. Le vampire, curieux, leur demanda pourquoi ils lui racontait tout ça. Ce fut Asuka qui répondit:

-C'était notre famille, c'est notre vengeance, mais c'est l'un des vôtres. On trouve qu'il est normal de vous en parlez, nous ne voulons pas vous créer de problèmes. Le pacte a été rompu, nous devons lui reprendre la vie pour qu'il puisse tenir à nouveau.

Le Sang-Pur fut étonné et impressionné de leur sens de l'honneur. D'après leur description, le vampire commanditaire de ce carnage était le Sang-Pur de la lignée Hio, Kaju Hio. Il savait aussi que rien n'arrêterait les deux anciens parents. Il leur donna alors son sang à chacun d'entre eux, pour les rendre plus forts. Ils ne savaient pas alors qu'Asuka était enceinte de quelques semaines.

Asuka et Daichi allèrent au manoir Hio. Alors s'ensuivit une terrible bataille: les deux rescapés, même avec le fluide vital du Sang Pur, arrivaient à peine à rivaliser avec les Nobles protégeant Hio-sama. Ce n'est que grièvement blessés qu'ils accèdèrent à la chambre du Vampire. Ce dernier n'eut pas de mal à achever Daichi, en buvant son sang. Il ne surveillait pas à ce moment-là Asuka, qui, avec ses dernières forces, brisa la vitre d'une armoire dans laquelle se trouvait un sabre forgé d'un métal inconnu. Avant que le Sang-Pur puisse faire quoi que ce soit, elle lui planta le katana dans le coeur: c'était en fait une des premières armes Hunter de l'histoire qu'Hio-sama aurait ajouté à sa collection.

Asuka était donc la seule survivante. Mais elle avait réussi son objectif ainsi que celui de son mari: elle avait vengé sa famille.

9 mois plus tard, le bébé arriva: son fils et celui de Daichi. La seule chose qu'il lui restait de son défunt époux, c'était elle.

Mais une particularité de cette enfant était tout simplement inexplicable à l'époque: les couleurs de ses yeux vairons: doré étincelant et vert brumeux pomme. On apprit plus tard que les Darkwing possèdaient en fait un gène très rare, qui aurait réagi au fluide vital du Sang-Pur, lui donnant des capacités hors du commun, un don pour les arts de combat, et ses yeux vairons.

C'est ainsi que la 1ère princesse Hunter apparut.

JE terminai sur cette phrase mon explication très longue, buvant une gorgée de thé pour rafraîchir un peu ma gorge sèche? Aussitôt, Aido s'écria:

-Alors, cette co... euh cette fille est notre ennemie!

Kain répondit avec lassitude, mais en ayant écouté jusqu'au bout toute l'histoire:

-Pas nécessairement, Hanabusa...

Je continuai:

-Cette famille et ses membres mérite un profond respect. Leur sang est très puissant, rivalisant avec celui des Sang-Purs en général. Et elle est dangereuse: on dit que chacune de ces princesses Hunter peuvent tuer une armée de nobles en s'en sortant vivante. J'ai bien dit Chacune.

-C'est une menace pour nous! s'exclama Hanabusa, encore une fois, pas content d'être contrarié quand il ait sûr d'avoir raison.

-Dans ton cas, elle s'est simplement défendue, d'après ce que j'ai compris, c'est toi qu'il l'avait attaqué en premier...

-Je rêve, tu la prtèges! C'est une Hunter! Elle ne rêve sûrement que de nous tuer d'une façon lente et douloureuse!

-Oui, ça, pour toi, pas de doute, vu combien de fois tu l'as traitée en une demi-heure, j'aurai fait pareil si j'étais elle...dit une voix masculine ennuyée.

Je me retournai de mon canapé: Shiki et Rima venaient de descendre les escaliers sans bruit.

-Ah, vous êtes là! dis-je de manière enjouée, espérant pouvoir enfin cesser cette dispute qui ne mènerait à rien de toute façon...

-Vous parliez de l'"Ange de la Mort"? demanda Rima, impassible et en sortant une boîte de Pocky's.

Je fronçai les sourcils: Qui?

Shiki dit après mon moment de silence: C'est l'un des nombreux surnoms que l'on donne à Sarah Darkwing.

-Ah. Oui, on parlait d'elle. Elle vient d'arriver à l'Académie, et elle a battu très joliment Aido. Pourquoi la surnomme-t-on comme ça?

-C'est en référence à son nom, et apparemment elle serait d'une beauté surnaturelle. Aussi, elle dirait au moment de vous assener le coup fatal avec un sourire: "On se reverra peut-être en enfer..." répondit Rima. Et c'est normal qu'elle ait battu Aido.

-Quoi? Qu'est ce que tu entends par là? dit ce dernier, piqué au vif.

-Je dis juste qu'elle est simplement trop forte pour que tu puisses la battre, répondit celle-ci. Il n'y a que les idiots qui ne savent que les princesses Hunter sont supérieures aux Nobles.

Aido s'apprêta à ouvrir la bouche, peu heureux de s'être fait traité involontairement (ou pas?) d'idiot. quand la voix puissante du sang-Pur retentit:

-Nous allons voir Darkwing-san.J'ai un ou deux mots à lui toucher...

Immédiatement, nous sortîmes du dortoir, à la recherche de la nouvelle élève, qui avait fait parlé d'elle en un temps record...

Sarah PDV:

3 bonnes heures après mon attaque (si on peut appeler ça une attaque) je revins là où j'avais laissé le vampire, avec l'intention de le délivrer. Mais quand j'arrivai, il n'y avait plus personne, seul restait mon couteau que j'avais planté dans l'uniforme de l'autre. En le ramassant, je ne pus m'empêcher de dire à voix haute:

-Finalement, ce stupide idiot s'est libéré...

J'entendis un bruissement d'arbre, et un murmure aussitôt arrêté. Je décidai finalement de garder le poignard à la main et je criai:

-Montrez-vous, ou je viendrai vous cherchez!

Solution que je déconseille fortement si l'on tient à garder une tête, deux bras et deux jambes...

Le premier à se montrer fut un brun aux yeux bleu clair, apparemment ennuyé, suivi d'un blond souriant, et d'une fille rousse. Puis un géant roux apparut et après vint le garçon de tout à l'heure, l'air furibond. Je supposai qu'il m'avait entendu. J'étais d'humeur massacrante, donc je lui dis avec un sourire narquois:

-Encore toi? Et tu es venu avec des amis... T'avais besoin d'aide pour me réduire en pièce?

Les yeux d'Aido se rétrécirent jusqu'à devenirdes fentes et il persifla d'une voix suave:

-J'ai un nom, Hunter. C'est Aido ou Idol, comme les filles aiment m'appeler...

-Idol? Je me demande bien pourquoi...dis-je quelque peu surpris, mais sans en perdre ma répartie.

-Qu'est ce que tu as dit? s'écria Aido, maintenant furieux.

-Exactement ce que tu as entendu, vampire...dis-je en appuyant sur le dernier mot en plantant mes yeux dans les siens. Un coup de vent délogea ma mèche, et mes deux yeux furent entièrement visibles. Il blêmit et recula, sûrment surpris par les nuances de couleur.

-C'est vrai alors...

-Je suppose que vous êtes Sarah Darkwing? résonna une autre voix derrière moi.

Je ne bougeai à peine ma tête, à moitié surprise de trouver un Sang-Pur . Ignorant le Noble qui m'éxaspérait, je dis au nouveau venu, en l'affrontant du regard:

-Mes respects, Kuran-san. Je suis ravie que vous me connaisiez...

* * *

Alors, qu'est ce que vous en pensez?

Laissez-moi des avis, s'il vous plaît!


	4. La Night class et Sarah

Me revoilà!

Et ouais, prêts pour un nouveau chapitre, en avaaant touuute!

*redevenant elle-même*

Bon, tout ça pour dire que le chapitre 4 est là, et qu'il sera principalement "Ichijo PDV" comme je me plais à dire.

Place aux remerciements:

Captainship: Pour répondre à une de tes questions: Oui, il y a d'autres princesses Hunter, même si elles ne sont pas "complètes" comme Sarah... Mais il y aura aussi des petites retrouvailles dans quelques temps... J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre!

Luna: Merci beaucoup!

chloee: Coucou, j'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre!

Mooonknight: Eh non, ce n'est pas l'amour! Mais comme on dit, on ne fait pas des chiens avec des chats! Bon chapitre!

ChupS68: Comme tu me l'avais demandé, la suite! Merci beaucuop de ton soutien, que ce soit sur cette fic' que sur les autres! que veux-tu? J'aime les triangles amoureux, même si ça me rend la vie compliquée! Il n'y a tout simplement pas assez de fiction avec de triangles avec des oc à mon goût, alors j'en fais, et du mieux que je peux! Contente que tu aimes mon Oc, en espèrant que les prochains chapitres te plaisent!

Daaku: Et si j'ai le droit, la preuve, je l'ai fait! XD. Nooon, si Ma VIP préférée boude, et ben moi je boude aussi! Na!

Zéro: T'as pas bientôt fini de faire l'enfant?

Moi: Ben non, et toi, t'as pas bientôt fini de faire ton râleur?

Avertissement: Est-ce bien utile de préciser, que malheureusement pour moi, il n'y a que mon Oc qui m'appartient?

* * *

Chapitre 4

_A la guerre, l'audace est le plus beau calcul du génie_

Ichijo PDV:

"Bonjour Kuran-san. Je suis ravie que vous me connaissiez."

Celle qui venait de parler n'était qu'autre que la légendaire Sarah Darkwing. Une des princesses Hunter, celles qui restaient la menace n°1 des Vampires de tous niveaux.

La plupart des Nobles connaissaient leur existence, et s'en méfiaient beaucoup. D'autres comme Aido et Kain, ne savaient pas que de telles personnes partageaient la Terre avec nous, ou alors, ils croyaient que ce n'étaient que de simples légendes déstinées à faire peur aux enfants de bas âge.

Moi, comme j'ai été élevé par mon grand-père, Asatô Ichijo, qui a eu la "chance" de rencontrer la prédécesseuse de Sarah lors de ses début au Sénat dont il est à présent le chef, Yamiko Darkwing, qui n'était qu'autre que l'arrière-arrière-arrière-arrière grand-mère de Sarah-san. A mes 6 ans, il me disait que si je n'étais pas exemplaire, les princesses allaient m'enlever et me torturer de manière horrible jusqu'à ce que je les supplie de mettre fin à mes jours.

A mes 10 ans, il commençait à me prendre au sérieux, alors il me parla de sa rencontre avec Yamiko-san. Il la décrivit comme une jeune femme perspicace, ne se laissant pas marcher sur les pieds (au grand damne des vampires d'ailleurs...) et assez franche. Il disait aussi qu'une aura mystique, attirante et imposante l'entourant, et que le fait de la regarder droit dans les yeux l'avait découragé quand il avait essayé de la contester. "Des yeux vairons brillants d'obstination, d'intelligence et d'un calme effrayant" pour le citer.

A 18 ans, je ressentais le même malaise tandis que je détaillai Darkwing-san.

Elle était petite, ne dépassant sûrement Yuuki-san que de justesse. Un petit corps, mais mince, très maigre pour être exact. Elle avait les cheveux rouge sang dans la nuit, ce qui laissait supposer qu'avec la lumière du soleil, elle les avait rouge éclatant. Cette couleur constratait beaucoup avec sa peau blanche de poupée, mais qui surtout, rajoutait encore plus d'étrangeté. Ses cheveux raides encadraient son visage parfaitement proportionné, et sa mèche assez longue servant à cacher l'un de ses yeux avait été remontée, dans le but de lui dégager la vue.

Je me concentrais un peu plus sur le visage de la nouvelle arrivante. Et en resta pétrifié.

Son visage, même avec le petit sourire qu'elle arborait, ne trahissait aucune émotion. Seule une lueur pensive, ou devrais-je dire réfléchie, habitaient ses yeux.

Ses yeux...

Les choses les plus impressionnantes qui m'a été donné de voir jusqu'à maintenant:

A ma droite, un vert pétillant mais aténué par une sorte de brûme, exactement la couleur que certains tableaux utilisaient pour décrire les enfers. A ma gauche, un doré scintillant, brillant de curiosité, le même jaune que prenaient parfois les nuances des flammes. Le tout donnait un côté assez inquiétant, mystérieux, et complexe au visage de la jeune fille. C'étaient des yeux dans lequels on semblait pratiquement plongé dedans vu leur intensité. Des yeux qui semblaient pouvoir vous déchiffrer en un seul instant. Des yeux qui semblaient avoir vu beaucoup de choses sans jamais avoir racontés.

Bien que ma description puisse sembler effrayante, l'ensemble était d'une séduction étonnante. On pouvait facilement la comparer à nous autres, vampires, pour sa beauté.

Me tirant de mes pensées, Kaname dit d'une voix posée:

-Je pensais que la terrible princese Hunter était plus grande...

Je regardai le Sang-Pur avec surprise. Même s'il avait dit ça d'une voix insondable, sans aucune trace de mesquinerie, il était évident qu'il s'agissait d'une moquerie. Bien que ce soit vrai (Sarah-san arrivait un peu près à la base du cou de Kaname), ça ne ressemblait en rien à celui-ci.

PDV Normal:

Comme réaction, le sourire déjà minuscule de Sarah disparut, et un de ses sourcils s'éleva de quelques millimètres tandis qu'une réplique sortit de sa bouche tout naturellement:

-Et moi, je croyais que les Sang-Purs, dont on flatte si souvent l'intelligence, savaient qu'on ne juge jamais quelqu'un sur sa taille...

-Comment oses-tu...Excuse-toi tout de suite auprès de Ka...commença Aido, offusqué, mais qui fut arrêté par un regard glacial de Kaname.

Sarah, malgré l'interruption, le dévisagea, son visage grave et sérieux ne reflétant aucune émotion, lui dit:

-D'un, que nous ne soyons pas de la même espèce, nous sommes techniquement du même rang. Et de deux, Je ne reçois pas d'ordre venant d'un vampire, surtout si celui ne sait pas ouvrir une simple canette!

(A/N: Merci à mooonknight pour m'avoir permis de prendre un de ses secrets de sa fiction!)

Tous les vampires regardèrent tour à tour Sarah et Aido avec une lueur d'incrédulité dans les yeux. Celui-ci ouvrit grand la bouche, essayant de répliquer, mais abandonna. Comment avait-elle fait?

Kain regardait la scène de son cousin horrifié, avec un sourire énorme. et puis il demanda:

-C'est vrai Hanabusa?

Là encore, Aido ne sut que répondre, regardant tour à tour Sarah (heureuse d'ailleurs de lui avoir cloué le bec de jolie façon) et Kain qui savait que son silence parlait pour lui et dont le sourire s'étira. Kaname ayant aussi le sourire aux lèvres, répondit à sa place:

-Oui, c'est vrai.

Cette phrase termina d'achever Kain, qui se mit à rire, les autres souriaient devant l'absurdité de la chose. Même Shiki et Rima avaient du mal à se retenir de rire. Kain était heureux d'avoir enfin une chose compromettante à propos d'Aido. Dieu savait combien de fois son cousin s'est moqué de lui parce qu'il savait qu'il ne savait pas faire de noeuds de cra...

Il réfléchit à tout allure, si la princesse rousse avait deviné le secret d'Aido, qui n'ait plus un secret d'ailleurs, alors le sien...

Il cessa aussitôt de rire.

Kaname se racla la gorge, faisant cesser le moindre bavardage:

-Et que nous vaut l'honneur de votre visite, Darkwing-hime?

Pour toute réponse, Sarah haussa les épaules puis répondit d'une manière blasée:

-Je voulais voir des amis. Je devais étudier. J'avais envie de m'amuser. J'étais curieuse. Et je me demandais si l'idée d'un lieu public partagé entre humains et vampires était vraiment possible. En passant, tu devrais faire attention à tes élèves, président de la Night Class. Il y en a au moins un qui a tendance à sortir les crocs un peu trop vite, dit-elle en se tournant vers Aido, qui avait cessé de faire le poisson rouge, et qui était en train de réfléchir au moyen de tuer la princesse Hunter sans que personne ne s'en aperçoive...

-Sois assurée qu'il aura une sentence mémorable, lui dit le Sang-Pur.

Une fois de plus, Sarah haussa les épaules:

-Peu m'importe. Pour moi, il a déjà eu une punition. Mais qu'il refasse un écart, et il ne s'en tirera pas avec un couteau dans la manche et quelques os brisés...  
Aido retrouvit son audace après cette phrase anodine:

-Vous êtes gonflée de menacer un aristocrate tel que moi!

Sarah eut un sourire narquois:

-Mais je n'ai jamais manquée d'air...Des questions?

Une main hésitante se leva. Ichijo demanda:

-Qu'entendez-vous par le "même rang" que Kaname?

Sarah le regarda un instant, puis répondit:

-Pour faire simple, je suis au sommet de la pyramide de la société des Hunter, ainsi que tous les "Hunters Royaux", complets ou non. Si on compare votre hiérachie à la mienne, Kuran-san étant un Sang-Pur, nous sommes du même niveau.

Une question d'Akatsuki:

-Combien êtes-vous dans votre famillle?

-Moins d'une trentaine. Je suis la seule "anormale" comme il plaît à certains de dire.

-Et combien y a-t-il eu de princesses aux yeux vairons? demanda Rima, intéressée par cette fille qui avait une bonne répartie, en particulier avec Aido...

Sarah sembla réfléchir avant de rpondre:

-7, moi y comprise.

Les vampires se regardèrent: ce n'était pas énorme, surtout si c'était sur un ou deux millénaires...

-Comment se fait-il qu'une fillette peut-elle faire autant mal?

Question évidemment posée par Aido.

Sarah souleva un sourcil parfaitement dessiné et dit:

-De toute façon, c'était censé faire mal, et puis, la fillette comme tu dis, viens d'avoir 16 ans.

Aido rigola en disant:

-C'est impossible d'être si petite, on n'a qu'un an de plus que toi!

-Ne t'est-il pas venu à l'esprit que c'était vous qui étiez trop grand?

Aido ouvrit grand la bouche, mais ne trouvant encore auune réplique, la referma. Rima sourit intérieurement. Décidement, elle aimait bien cette fille. Après tout, elle avait raison, les garçons étaient vraiment très grands, et elle ne dépassait Darkwing-san de quelques centimètres seulement.

-C'est vrai, ce que l'on dit sur vous? demanda shiki, apparemment réveillé depuis un bon moment.

Sarah le regarda sans ciller, ses yeux vairons semblants s'assombrir, et lui dit:

-De quoi vous parlez exactement?

-Que vous êtes l'héritière et la future dirigeante du conseil des Hunters. Que vous êtes "L'ange de la Mort". Que vous êtes la personne la plus redoutée par les vampires.

Le silence accueillit la déclaration de Shiki. Seul lui avait osé poser ce que tout le monde se demandait. Sarah le regarda avec de la surprise, mais retrouva bien vite son petit sourire en coin en disant:

-Premièrement, oui. Deuxièmement, je n'aime pas ce surnom, mais oui, et troisièmement... Je suppose que ça dépent de vous...

Je ne suis pas là pour me battre, ni pour être votre ennemi. Je suis là pour consolider la paix, pour la préserver. Mais si l'un d'entre vous s'attaque aux élèves ou à moi-même je serai obligée de réagir...avec la force si nécessaire. Autre chose?

Encore une fois, ce fut Akatsuki (toujours un peu inquiet) qui demanda:

-Comment avez-vous su qu'Aido ne savait pas ouvrir une canette?

Sarah le regarda avec amusement, pour la première fois:

-De la même façon que je sais que vous êtes Akatsuki Kain, vampire contrôlant le feu, le cousin d'Idio...euh, d'Aido Hanabusa, contrôlant la glace. Ou que vous, vous vous appelez Ichijo Takuma, vous avez le pouvoir de désintégrer les objets jusqu'à leur forme moléculaire, et vous êtes le petit-fils d'Asatô Ichijo. Vous êtes Senri Shiki, pouvant former un fouet avec son sang, modèle avec Rima Toyâ, contrôlant l'éléctricité. Et qui manquent deux autres filles, que je pourrais peut-être rencontrer plus tard...

Elle avait dit toutes ces informations en se tournant vers chaque personne concernée. Tous la dévisageaient avec incrédulité. Kaname soupira de frustration: non seulement elle semblait savoir tout des autres, mais en plus elle n'avait pas répondu à la question. Kaname n'avait pas l'habitude non plus de se mesurer à quelqu'un aussi fort que lui (même s'il détestzit l'admettre). Et Darkwing-san prenait déjà ses démarques, installant ses pièces sur l'échiquier tranquillement.

Soudain, on entendit des pas, et une tête argentée ainsi qu'une brune apparurent. Zero fronça les sourcils à la vue de la princesse entourée de vampires, tandis que Yuuki se demandait pourquoi les vampires rataient les cours...

-Darkwing-sama, le directeur voudrait vous voir, dit Zero, respectueux qu'envers la princesse. Après tout, c'était grâce à elle qu'on lui donnait une certaine confiance au Conseil. Il avait entendue dire que la Princesse avait assuré qu'il était digne de confiance. Pour cela, il la remerciait.

Aido réprima un rire: Zéro se retrouvant à servir quelqu'un, une fille qui plus est... Un spectacle qu'il ne voudrait manquer pour rien au monde...

Sarah soupira avant de dire à tout le monde:

-A la prochaine, Night Class!

Et elle partit avec sur ses talons, les préfets qui se demandaient ce qu'il avait pu se passer entre la princesse et les Vampires...

La night class retourna en classe, Aido grimaçant encore au souvenir d'une certaine rousse, alors que d'autres s'interrogeaient sur elle. Après tout, avec ses réparties osées et ses jolis détournement de conversation, ils n'avaient pratiquement rien appris d'elle. Chacun avait une opinion d'elle, comme Rima qui commençait à apprécier la nouvelle protagoniste, et Kaname se demandant ce qu'il allait se passer maintenant que Sarah Darkwing était à l'Académie. Nul doute que ça allait faire de gros changements...

* * *

J'espère que ça vous a plu, et à la prochaine!

Amicalement,

Alliana


	5. Proposition et rencontre approfondie

Bonjour à tous !

Alors prêts pour le 5ème chapitre de Sarah Darkwing ? Non ? Ben tant pis, il est là quand même !

Bon d'abord remerciements :

ChupS68: C'est gentil!J. T'es vachement rapide? Sérieusement, quelques secondes après sa parution ? Tu me bluffes ! °O°. Ah, tant que j'y suis, tu as lu le bonus de mon autre fanfiction ? J'espère que tu l'as aimé ?

Daaku : Un peu court tu dis ? C'est pour mieux te faire souffrir, mon enfant ! (Non, je sais, c'est pas ma faute, ma cousine est en train de regarder le chaperon rouge). Ne t'inquiètes pas, Shiki va apparaître beaucoup, après tout c'est l'un des deux amoureux de Sarah (tu lui dis pas que j'ai dis ça, elle va me tuer …).

Mooonknight : Merci beaucoup ! Et oui, Sarah aime beaucoup faire tourner en bourrique les gens, en particulier les vampires, et surtout son péché mignon : répondre aux autres ! Bon tu verras plus tard dans les autres chapitres….En plus, il y a pire qu'elle…J'en dis pas plus je tiens pas à faire des spoilers…Merci pour les encouragements !

Captainship :Merci et désolée pour les petites fautes…En espérant que tu aimes ce chapitre !

Luna : Oui c'est normal, tu peux l'interpréter comme un court silence entre les deux phrases… Merci pour tes encouragements et j'espère que tu aimeras la suite !

Sarah, à toi !

Sarah : Je dors….

Moi : Que je sache, tu n'es pas un vampire ?

Sarah : Dois-je te rappeler pour qui je me suis réveillé en pleine nuit pour aller chercher des bonbons pour que tu puisses te goinfrer devant « Danse avec les stars » ?

Moi : -Gloups- Non, non…Shiki, à toi ?

Shiki : (Dans le lit à côté de celui de Sarah ) Je dors….

Moi : C'est quoi ton excuse ?

Shiki : Je suis un vampire…Je dors la journée.

Moi –goutte de sueur-. Bon je vais le faire moi-même… Je ne possède que mon OC, Sarah Darkwing , le reste est à Matsuri Hino-sama !

* * *

Chapitre 5 :

_N'entretiens pas d'espoir qui ne peut être espéré…_

Shiki PDV :

Après le départ de la princesse Darkwing, la Night Class et moi restèrent un peu, essayant d'y voir plus clair. La rousse aux yeux vairons maintenait le suspense sur les raisons de son arrivée, et malgré son petit sourire narquois, on pouvait sentir l'aura dangereuse qui émanait d'elle. Moi, je m'en fichais un peu, mais d'elle, j'étais sûr de 5 choses :

Elle est dangereuse narquoise et intrigante.

Son sang sent extrêmement bon, mais pas comme celui des Sang-Pur, c'était d'un autre genre. Le sien semblait fruité…

Elle allait mettre un peu de piquant au niveau de la vie à l'Académie

Elle et Aido ne seront pas amis

Et vu l'emballage qui dépassait de sa poche, elle mange des Pockys.

Ces 3 derniers points étant positifs, le premier était clair comme de l'eau de roche. Mais à intrigante dans quel sens ?

Il aurait été intéressant d'avoir encore quelques minutes avec…Sarah, c'est ça ? Pour voir combien de temps tiendrait Aido avant d'essayer de l'étriper. J'ai bien dit « essayer ».

Une des choses les plus étranges, c'est qu'elle ait réussi à deviner le pouvoir de chacun (les noms, passe encore, mais nos capacités ?). Peut-être les légendes étaient vraies alors.

Que Darkwing-hime a des facultés surnaturelles !

Kaname dit finalement :

-Rentrons. A l'heure qu'il est, nous pouvons encore aller en cours.

Je soupirai intérieurement. Et dire que je pensais qu'on allait avoir une nuit de repos…

Kain dit :

-Que va-t-il se passer avec l'arrivée de Darkwing-san ?

Comme à son habitude, le Sang Pur répondit vaguement :

-Des changements. Beaucoup de changements.

Aido grommela quelque chose à propos d'une « naine rousse », et Rima fronça les sourcils : Darkwing-san et elle étaient à peu près de la même taille, peut-être même que la princesse était plus petite. Et Rima aussi était rousse. D'ailleurs, en parlant de couleur, celle des cheveux de la hunter était assez étrange : Rouge sombre, comme celui des roses pourpres. Couleur assez inhabituelle, qui était apparemment impossible à avoir naturellement. Et pourtant, ce n'était rien comparé à ses yeux.

Ça tenait carrément de l'irréel, car d'après mes connaissances en Sciences, des yeux vairons contenaient automatiquement un œil bleu. Or, les yeux de Darkwing-san étaient vert et doré.

Frustrant.

Mais je me demandai quand même une chose :

Qu'est ce qu'une hunter pourrait aimer comme saveur de Pocky ?

Sarah PDV :

Et moi qui commençais tout juste à m'amuser ! Pff…Le directeur est vraiment un Rabat-joie ! Bon, je me plaindrais plus tard car Kiryu-kun et Cross-san venaient d'arriver devant la porte de Cross. J'entrai la première, et évitai de justesse un directeur voulant me serrer dans ses bras, et qui s'écrasa lamentablement par terre.

-Sarah-chan…Ce n'était pas gentil….

Je levai les yeux au ciel…ou plutôt au plafond. A qui la faute ? Attendez ! Sarah-chan ?

Je le dardai des yeux :

-Première chose : je vous ai déjà dis de ne pas m'appelez chan. Et deuxièmement, pourquoi m'avez-vous fait venir ici ?

Il se releva, et je jetai un bref coup d'œil à son tablier rose avec des têtes de chats. Mais je me re-concentrai sur son visage, à peine plus sérieux que celui d'un clown, et il dit :

-Je voulais te remettre en personne ton uniforme...et te demander une chose?

La dernière partie retint mon attention, le ton qu'il avait utilisé me laissait aussi présumer que cette "chose" était délicate et importante. Je dis en fronçant les sourcils:

-Allez-y.

Le directeur demanda alors rapidement:

-Est-ce que tu pourrais devenir un préfet?

Zéro-kun, derrière moi bien qu'il n'ait pas parlé, se raidit et Yuuki-san écarquilla les yeux. Il y eut un silence?

Bon sang, réalisait-il l'immensité de la chose qu'il me demandait? Il est dangereux autant pour les vampires que pour moi (bon, d'accord plus les vampire que moi), que je sois une gardienne en permanence. Depuis la nuit des temps, le sang des princesses Hunter Complètes attire les vampires, plus particulièrement les Level E... Avec moi, faisant des rondes la nuit...Autant dire qu'l y aura 3 fois plus d'attaques! Et par ricochet, il y aura plus de probabilités que la Day Class découvre le secret de la Night Class.

Ah oui, autre chose: je ne pourrais pas supporter Aido à long terme. Au début, c'est marrant de le taquiner et de le prendre à son propre jeu, mais l'avoir sur le dos en permanence...

-Non, dis-je. Et vous savez très bien pourquoi, directeur.

Le principal tomba à terre, prit une de mes mains...Hein? Il n'allait quand même pas me supplier, quand même? Non, il a plus de fierté que ça...

-S'il te plaît, Sarah-san! Je te prie de bien vouloir m'aider!

Et ben si. Il commença à pleurer, me regardant comme le "Chat Potté", et je sentis ma volonté s'effriter. Je poussai un gros soupir, fermant les yeux et dis:

-Non, No way, Pas question, Nada, Shinai, Nicht, dans toutes les langues du monde, c'est non.

Le directeur se releva alors, et soupira à son tour:

-Sarah-san, je ne voulais pas en arriver là, mais tu ne me laisses pas le choix... Sur l'ordre de Kiken Darkwing, actuel roi et chef des Hunter, je t'ordonne de devenir un préfet , Darkwing-san.

Je le regardai avec des yeux vides. Wouah, c'était un coup bas, ça... Utiliser mon père pour me faire obéir, en sachant que je ne pouvais pas me dérober à mes parents, sinon, j'étais bonne pour le mariage...Comme quoi, il avait tout prévu pour que je ne puisses pas refuser...

Maudit sois-tu, Cross!

-...C'est d'accord. Mais tu ne pourras pas dire que je ne t'aurais pas prévenu...lui dis-je.

-Excellent choix, Sarah-san! Dit le directeur en me tendant un uniforme noir et un brassard de préfet.

Je haussai un sourcil. Un choix? Je n'ai pas vu de choix, moi...

-Bon, si ça ne dérange personne, je vais commencer aujourd'hui et en même temps, m'offrir une petite visite...dis-je en allant à la porte.

Le directeur me fit les gros yeux:

-Ben, je croyais que tu l'avais déjà fait?!

Alors que j'allai répondre, on toqua à la porte.

-Entrez! dit le directeur.

La porte s'ouvrit, et je découvris Kuran-san et Ichijo-san, qui me regardèrent à leur tour, j'arrêtai de sourire.

-Re-bonsoir, vampires. leur dis-je avec distance, et en appuyant sur le mot vampires.

-Oh. je vois que vous êtes là, Darkwing-san...commença Kuran-san. Puis il regarda mon uniforme. Et il rajouta:

-Alors, ce n'était pas une simple visite...Vous allez devenir une élève.

Je fronçai les sourcils. Ah ben merci, je vois que t'es heureux...Non, je rigole.

-Et oui... Et un préfet aussi. Même si je ne l'avais pas prévu initialement dis-je en foudroyant du regard le directeur...

Si vous vous demandez, non, je n'ai pas bien digéré l'obligation, et oui, j'ai besoin de me passer les nerfs sur quelqu'un, tant pis si ce quelqu'un est un Sang Pur, un humain, ou même le directeur...

Bon, allez Sarah...Zeeeeeennnnn...

Le vampire brun me regarda et je le fixai des yeux aussi, bien que ma mèche était replacée au-dessus de mon oeil doré. Il rétrécit les yeux, comme si il mémorisait les moindre détail de mon visage. L'aura de la pièce s'intensifie dangereusement, la tension était palpable. Ichijo-san et les autres regardaient la scène avec incompréhension. Le directeur se racla la gorge, et le Sang-Pur fut le premier à briser le contact. Je souris intérieurement. Il avait quelque chose, si ce n'est pas plusieurs, à cacher. Cross-san (pas la fille) demanda avec un ton joyeux, bien que la gravité se lisait derrière ses lunettes:

-Qu'est ce qu'il t'amène, Kaname?Tu ne devrais pas être en cours?

-Je voulais m'excuser auprès de Darkwing-san pour Aido, personnellement. répondit le sang Pur. Et m'assurer que ses intentions pour la paix dans cette Académie étaient certaines.

Le directeur eut un éclat d'incompréhension et me regarda en disant:

-Qu'est ce que Kaname veut dire à propos d'Aido-san, Sarah-san?

Kaname fut (ou fit semblant d'être, plutôt) surpris et s'interrogea:

-Ne vous a-t-elle pas dit qu'Aido l'a attaqué?

Zéro-san écarquilla les yeux, ainsi que Yuuki-san, et le directeur s'exclama:

-Sarah-san! Pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas dit?

Je haussai les épaules:

-Les accidents arrivent parfois, Cross-san. Et puis, je lui ai laissé un avertissement, on ne peut plus clair... Oh, et Kuran-san. Sachez que je ne serai sûrement pas venue ici si je ne voulais pas la paix. Vous n'avez pas à vous inquiéter de ce côté-là.

A la fois le directeur et le Sang Pur me dévisageaient. Le premier hocha la tête en comprenant, et Kuran continua à scruter. Je retins un "vous ne savez pas que c'est malpoli de dévisager les gens?" plutôt malplacé, surtout devant le directeur...Au bout d'un moment, il hocha la tête.

Ce fut alors que Kiryu-kun s'exclama:

-Cette sangsue s'est attaqué à la princesse?! Et vous le laissez s'en tirer comme ça? Vous êtes stupides ou quoi?

-Zéro-kun...

-Zéro...

-Kiryu...

commencèrent Cross-san, Yuuki-san et Kuran (dans ce sens là) pour essayer de le calmer...

-Dites-moi que vous allez faire quelque chose? dit Zéro au directeur.

-Mais Kiryu-kun...

-RIEN? Vous n'avez pas le droit, bon sang, c'est la princesse?!

-Kiryu-kun. Arrête ça.

Ils s'arrêtèrent tous à ma voix, qui avait pris un tout autre ton. On était passé du normal, presque blasé au ton commenditaire, puissant. Royal.

-J'ai dit que je m'en étais occupé, Kiryu-kun. Cela n'ira pas plus loin que ça. Compris? rajoutai-je.

-Oui, Darkwing-sama. répondit-il un peu renfrogné.

Je soupirai. Je ne devrais pas utiliser mon influence sur les Hunters comme ça. Il ne pensait pas à mal, après tout. Kaname me dévisageait une fois de plus, en profonde réflexion. Ichijo-san me regardait lui aussi. Sûrement surpris que je puisse contrôler Kiryu, LE hunter de cette école, qui n'obéit à aucune loi, sauf à la sienne.

Je dis finalement:

-Je devrais y aller, j'en ai assez fait pour aujourd'hui. Au revoir à tous.

-Ta chambre est dans le dortoir du Soleil, c'est la seule à ête individuelle. Au revoir Darkwing-san. dit le directeur.

Je hochai la tête et fermai la porte derrière moi. Je rejoignis ma chambre, car je l'avais dit, j'allais faire une patrouille rapide, histoire de me familiariser avec les lieux...

Pendant ce temps, Cross PDV:

Zero et Yuuki sortirent peu de temps après Darkwing-hime. Cette dernière n'avait apparemment pas perdu de temps pour se présenter à sa manière aux vampires. Je soupirai. Sarah-san pouvait être insolente, narquoise, moqueuse, mais je savais qu'elle avait un bon fond. Ce qui était surprenant quant on voyait ses parents, et surtout comment ils sont avec elle. Je me sentais d'ailleurs honteux d'avoir utilisé son père contre elle, mais une aide en plus serait la bienvenue dans le comité de discipline...

Ichijo prit à son tour son congé, et Kaname se mit finalement à parler:

-Pour quelles raisons est-elle réellement là?

Je soupirai. Je comprenais qu'il ne lui faisait pas confiance, mais une princesse, bien qu'elle soit Hunter, a aussi des conditions. Elle ne peut pas agir directement contre les Sang Pur. Je lui dis avec sincérité:

-Elle s'éloigne un peu de sa famille. La sienne n'est pas comme la tienne, aimante... J'ai vu à peine une dizaine de fois ses parents, et je ne crois pas vouloir les revoir, à moins d'y être obligé. Elle ne veut que la paix, Kaname.

Il hocha la tête mais dit:

-Vous savez qu'il est dangereux de l'intégrer à l'école quand même?

Je ris, mais sans aucune joie:

-Ne te vexe pas, mais je pourrais dire la même chose que toi...

Il ne répondit pas tout de suite:

-Oui, c'est vrai. Alors comme ça, elle rejoint les préfets.

Ce n'était pas vraiment une question, plutôt une affirmation. Je hochai la tête.

-Je dois avouer que je n'avais pas prévu ça...dit Kaname.

-Parfois, toutes les pièces de l'échiquier ne sont pas là au début... répondis-je en ne souriant pas.

On ne pouvait pas dire que Sarah Darkwing était une pièce, cependant. Pourquoi?

Parce qu'elle n'est pas dépendante de quelque chose ou de quelqu'un, au fond.

Sarah PDV:

Je marchai dans le parc, ayant l'uniforme, le brassard et le bracelet. Bref, j'étais parée pour l'école. Je n'aurai jamais cru que je mettrai un jour un uniforme, surtout si dans ledit ensemble, il y a une jupe... Ben ça allait encore, l'uniforme était bien plus classe que bien d'autres, on ne pouvait pas vraiment se plaindre.

_Croc._

Je me retournai au bruit. Mais je ne voyais personne. Bizarre... J'étais sûre d'avoir entendu quelque chose...

_Croc._

Je levai les yeux , regardant vers la source du bruit, quand je vis un des étudiants de la Night Class, affalé sur une branche, en train de manger des Pockys.

Attendez, Pockys!

Il a réussi à me donner faim...Et à me rappeler que je n'avais pas pris de dîner.

L'étudiant de la Night Class me regarda et je pus enfin mettre un nom sur son visage: Senri Shiki. Il me demanda:

-Alors comme ça, tu es un préfet...

-On dirait bien. Tu n'aurais pas cours, toi, par hasard? demandai-je en haussant les sourcils.

-Peut-être bien...répondit-il négligemment.

Je le regardai, avec une légère impression qu'il se fichait de moi. Mais j'avais su tout à l'heure, en regardant avec ma double vue (un autre de mes pouvoirs) consistant à regarder non seulement les informations physiques, mais aussi le caractère. Et ce vampire était plus que flemmard et blasé. Ne voulant pas insister sur ce point:

-Trop fatiguée pour te renvoyer en cours de toute façon, dis-je en m'asseyant contre l'arbre. Je gardai néanmoins un oeil au dessus de moi, évaluant la vitesse je pouvais réagir s'il décidait de m'attaquait. Je crus voir un minuscule sourire quand je dis ça, et il continua:

-C'est pas très sérieux, Mlle la nouvelle préfet...

...Non, là, il se foutait bien de moi. Mon sens de la répartie se réveilla:

-Tu peux parler, je croyais que tous les vampires devaient aller en cours...

-Personne n'est parfait. Et puis, sécher n'a jamais fait de mal à quelqu'un.

Je hochai la tête, fermant les yeux. Là , je ne pouvais rien dire, c'était plus que vrai. Pour les deux parties...

_Croc. _

Je relevai la tête. Encore en train de manger ses Pockys celui-là. Je soupirai encore, ça me donnait l'eau à la bouche cette affaire, et j'avais fini mon paquet après avoir battu Aido...

-T'en veux?

Je le regardai, il tenait un bâton. Je demandai:

-Quel goût?

-Fraise et chocolat.

Je haussai les épaules en le prenant. Pas mon préféré, mais bon... Je le remerciai, et croqua dedans.

_Croc._

_Croc. _

-Tu préfères quel goût, Dark-san? demanda-t-il.

Je le regardai, surprise entre le fait qu'il sache que j'aimais les Pockys et qu'il est diminué mon nom. Mais, ce n'était pas trop important. Je répondis:

-Chocolat pistache.

Il hocha la tête. A nouveau, on entendit une série de _Croc_. Je dis finalement:

-Je suppose que vos cours sont ennuyeux, pour vous...

-Quand on a étudié le sujet il y a déjà pas mal de temps, on peut dire ça. Et toi?

-J'en sais rien. J'ai eu mon bac à 11 ans.

Il me regarda, le visage fermé, mais avec une lueur de surprise dans les yeux. Les gens étaient toujours assez étonnés quand je leur disais ça.

-Alors, pourquoi est-ce que tu viens étudier? Tu vas t'ennuyer grave. dit-il.

-Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais le choix...dis-je en restant vague.

Il me regarda et recommença à croquer dans ses Pockys. Il m'en repassa un, et alors qu'il allait parler, je vis une tête blonde avancer vers nous. Je dis:

-Je te préviens, Aido, si tu veux mordre la poussière encore une fois, je serais prête dès que j'aurai fini de manger!

-Non, Darkwing-san, moi, c'est Ichijo. dit la personne après s'être approcher. Effectivement, il avait des yeux verts. Je haussai les épaules:

-Ah. Désolée.

-Je viens chercher Shiki, Kaname veut le voir. dit le nouvel arrivant.

Je le regardai en le fixant. Bizarre qu'il l'ait appellé aussi familièrement, surtout que Kuran était un Sang Pur, et lui un aristocrate. J'en déduisis qu'ils se connaissaient depuis un moment.

Shiki-san sauta de son arbre, me regarda deux secondes, et me donna sa boîte de Pocky's à moitié pleine. Je le regardai avec étonnement, puis réussis à dire un "merci". Il me fit un signe et partit avec le blond qui le regardait comme si un troisième oeil lui était poussé au milieu du front.

_Croc._

Finalement, peut-être que les vampires étaient un peu sympas, ici...Mais en tout cas, ils sont étranges.

Shiki PDV

Ichijo-san me dévisagea tout le long, mais ne dit rien. Le soleil allait bientôt se lever, donc nous rentrâmes directement au dortoir. Kaname se tenait dans le hall, avec tous les autres vampires. Rima me demanda:

-T'étais où?

-En train de me promener. répondis-je, mon attitude redevenu normale.  
Ichijo-san me jeta un regard en coin mais ne rajouta rien. Bon garçon. Mais je savais que j'allais avoir droit à un interrogatoire dans la chambre.

Kaname se mit à parler:

-Comme vous le savez, la princesse Hunter est arrivée dans l'établissement, et s'apprête à devenir un préfet.

Tout le monde hocha la tête.  
-Aussi , je voudrais que vous me rendiez un service...continua le Sang-Pur.

Nous hochâmes la tête en signe d'accord et nous attendîmes le principe du service en question...

* * *

Alors, ça vous a plu? Laissez moi des com's, et à la prochaine!


	6. 1ère Journée Pas si rêvée

Coucou tout le monde! Ouai, cachez-vous, je suis de retour, et avec une nouvelle arme, j'ai nommé:

-CHAPITRE 6 DE SARAH DARKWING!

Tout le monde: (goutte de sueur).

Sarah:...C'est sûr que c'est une tuerie...

Moi: (froudroye Sarah) Et t'as encore rien vu...Tu vas souffrir, MWAAHAHAh!

Shiki: Laisse-la tranquille, la pauvre...

Sarah: ...Merci je suppose, Pockyman.

Shiki:...Pockyman?

Sarah: L'homme aux Pocky. J'aime donner des surnoms. Là-bas, par exemple, il y a l'imbécile aux crocs:

...:Je m'appelle AIDO-SENPAI!

Sarah: M'en fiche, le surnom est plus facile à retenir!

Moi: EHHH, STOP, la bagarre! Place aux remerciements:

Mooonknight: Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire! Et oui, et c'est pour ça qu'on aime les pockys, sans eux, on ne saurait pas quoi faire! Bon chapitre!

Daaku: Je fais de mon mieux pour me retenir, mais, je ne peux pas, mon côté sadique prend le dessus à chaque fois que je fais la fin d'un chapitre, et paf! Je l'arrête là. Bon, prends note quand même que j'ai fait des efforts pour ce chapitre et que je n'ai pas coupé en plein milieu. Encore une fois ton chapitre était génial, et n'hésite pas à m'interpeller si tu as besoin d'aide! :)

Luna: Non, tu ne rêves pas! En fait, j'aime beaucoup travailler les photos, et puis un jour je me suis dit que je pourrais faire des pochetes avec mes personnages! D'ailleurs, regarde bien, c'en est encore une autre... Mais non, le titre n'a pas changé! ^ ^. Sarah et Aido sont plus partis pour une relation "meilleurs ennemis" qu'autre chose. Mais cette histoire va partir (je crois, attention, c'est si j'y arrive!) sur un triangle amoureux Ichijo x Sarah x Shiki! Merci beaucoup et bonne suite!

Bon...Bon voyage, tout le monde! Oh, pas si vite, Aido, fais l'avertissement, s'il te plaît:

Aido: Mais bien sûr, Allia-chan! Allia-chan ne possède que son OC qui fait très mal en passant, Sarah Darkwing, le reste est à Matsuri Hino!

* * *

Chapitre 6:

_Par notre manière de penser et nos attitudes, nous construisons soit notre malheur, soit notre bonheur._

Sarah PDV, le lendemain:

Quand il fut l'heure d'aller en cours, j'étais déjà prête depuis un bon moment. Quand ce n'est pas la vérité qui nous poursuit, c'est généralement les cauchemars. Génial. Premier jour et j'ai le moral à PLAT. Je me suis réveillée du mauvais pied, ce qui a considérablement démoli mon humeur, et mon sens sarcastique est de ce fait doublé...Dans le mauvais sens. Et en plus, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment.

On frappa à ma porte. Mettant mon brassard de préfet, j'allai ouvrir.

Je vis Zéro qui me dit qu'il m'accompagnait jusqu'à la salle de Japonais.

Je soupirai: Rien de tel que de la langue pour bien commencer une journée de cours...

Pendant le trajet, le hunter aux yeux mauves me dit mon planning: Japonais, comme je l'ai dit tout à l'heure / 2 heures de Maths, histoire de bien bousiller le cerveau le matin/ Anglais, la seule chose qui était bien dans cette matinée. Ensuite, déjeuner, et on repart avec Musique, Art, Sport et Ethique. Les cours finissaient donc à 17h 30, et comme on est en début d'hiver, le soleil se couche assez tôt.

Je hochai la tête et demandai:

-A quelle heure exactement doit-on servir de barrage aux sangsues?

-Tout de suite après l'Ethique.

-Merde.

Il sourit au juron. Il savait que la princesse n'avait pas apprécié le chantage (car oui, c'en était bien un) du directeur.

Je commençai à baîller sous cape quand je vis la porte de la salle des langues. Ah tiens, voilà le paradis...de l'ennui.

J'entrai et je montai à la dernière table, au fond, saluant au passage Yuuki-san. Sur mon passage, j'entenids des chuchotements:

-Qui est cette fille?

-Apparemment c'est un nouveau préfet...

-Elle est canon mais elle le serait plus si elle l'enlevait cette mèche de son visage...

Je souris à cette dernière parole...Non je ne serais pas plus canon, je serais plus ...anormale!

-Vous avez vu, elle est rentrée avec Kiryu-kun...C'est bizarre, il ne parle jamais à aucune fille, à part Cross-san.

-Pour moi, elle est étrange.

Les discussions ne m'intéressant guère, je m'assis à la dernière table. Zero s'installa à la table du coin, au fond, soit à deux places de la mienne. De là où j'étais, je suplombai tout le monde. Et j'étais cachée par une des têtes de mes voisins de devant (un des rares avantages d'être ridiculeusement minuscule, n'est ce pas...) . Parfait, au moins, personne n'irait me déranger...

J'étais à des lieues d'imaginer ce qui allait me tomber dessus...

Alors que le cours commençait, on entendit un toquement à la porte. Le professeur dit un "entrez" agacé. Enseignant qui se trouva assez surpris quand il vit qui s'avança.

J'écarquilla les yeux en voyant qui c'était.

Oh. Merde.

L'une des filles s'écria:

-C'est Idol-senpai, pincez-moi je rêve!

Les autres soupirèrent de satisfaction, tandis que je roulai des yeux: c'est pas un rêve, c'est un cauchemat, il y a quand même une différence, non?

Le professeur demanda:

-Que faites-vous là, Aido-san?

-Oh, le président du dortoir m'a demandé d'aider Darkwing-san pour ses premiers cours ici...dit-il avec un sourire...dégoûtant!

...

...

...  
Quoi? Kuran, je vais te tuer...

Silence. Le professeur regarda les élèves. Dont les filles commençaient à se tourner vers moi avec des regards meurtriers. Pour une fois, j'essayai de me faire petite sur ma chaise.

-Qui est Darkwing-san? Levez-vous! commanda Sensei.

J'hésitai à me séparer de ma chaise, puis me résignai. Le regard de sensei dévia vers moi tandis qu'il disait:

-Très bien. Aido-san, allez vous asseoir à côté de Darkwing.

-NON! m'écriai-je malgré moi.

Tout le monde se retourna et Sensei me regarda avec des yeux de faucon qui va déchiqueter la proie:

-Et pourquoi ça, Darkwing?

Derrière lui, Aido fit un petit sourire du genre:

-"Vas-y, tire-toi de là, si tu peux!"

Je réfléchis un instant, avant de déclarer avec un sourire très très faux :

-Sensei, il se peut qu'il ne voie pas très bien de là où je suis...Il serait peut-être mieux pour lui de s'asseoir à côté d'une autre fille...

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, ça ira très bien comme ça. Merci quand même, Sarah-chan!

Je grinçai des dents. Retenez-moi, je vais le tuer! Non mais, Sarah-chan...Seuls les adultes ont le droit de m'appeler comme ça, et encore, c'est limité!

L'idiot en uniforme blanc parvint rapidement au sommet et s'assit à côté de moi:

-Bonjour Sarah-chan!

-Mauvaise soirée, Aido-baka! répliquai-je, du tac au tac.

Quand je vous disais que je n'étais pas d'humeur...

Il fit une tête affligée:

-C'est méchant, princesse de mes rêves...

-Ce n'est pas de ma faute, ton arrivée m'a démoli ma journée...Eh attends, comment tu m'as appelé, il y a deux secondes? demandai-je, sûre d'avoir mal entendu.

-Princesse de mes rêves, pourquoi?

-...Bon dieu, Qu'ai-je fait pour mériter ça?

Le blond eut un éclair démoniaque dans ses yeux bleus et dit:

-Peut-être parce que tu m'as humilié devant toute la Night Class...

Je le regardai:Oh pauvre chéri...Son ego est blessé. Je répondis:

-Tu l'avais mérité de toute façon.

-Ah oui?Et Pourquoi?

-Parce que tu as approché un peu trop près tes crocs de ma gorge, stupide vampire! dis-je en chuchotant.

-Qui traites-tu de stupide? J'ai 4 fois ton âge!

-Tu voies quelqu'un d'autre à qui je pourrais dire ça, grand-père? dis-je en souriant méchamment.

Son air moqueur s'en alla aussitôt, et je ne pus m'empêcher de rigoler doucement.

Soudain son pied s'écrasa sur le mien et je ne pus arrêter le cri qui me monta à la gorge:

-Aïe!

Sensei se retourna et me lança un regard noir en me disant:

-Darkwing! Puisque vous êtes aussi intéressée par le cours, trouvez-nous une citation ou un proverbe étranger!

Je répondis, fusillant Aido du regard, ce dernier cachant son rire derrière sa main:

-La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid.

-Et votre voisin, que peut-il nous proposer?

-Plus facile à dire qu'à faire! dit-il en me regardant avec sarcasme.

Et moi, je sais que tôt au tard, tout se paye..pensai-je. Non, pas que j'allai me rabaisser à son niveau, mais mon heure viendra...

Wouah, dis donc, je commençe à penser comme une psychopathe...

Une demi-heure après, j'étais sortie de ce cours infâme (infâme, car Aido n'avait pas arrêté de m'embêter...Pour ne pas dire autre chose, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire...). Aussi je filai assez vite en Maths, car les fan-girls, ayant une légère envie de m'étriper, me regardaient d'un air menaçant (non pas que j'avais peur, mais l'une des contraintes de mon père était de faire tapisserie à l'école. Autrement dit, pas de bagarre). Quand je sentis une main sur mon épaule, je me dégageai assez vite, allant rapidement sur le côté. Avant de m'exclamer:

-Encore toi! Espèce de harceleur!

Aido-baka leva les maint en geste de défense:

-Eh, ce n'est pas ma faute! Crois-moi, j'irai bien retourner dans mon lit, au lieu de te suivre partout dans tes cours ennuyeux!

Je le regardai avec des yeux ennuyés:

-Ben, vas-y, c'est pas moi qui t'en empêcherai...Au contraire. dis-je en murmurant la dernière partie pour moi.

-Kaname-sama veut absolument s'assurer que tu t'intègres bien à l'Académie.

-Ouais, c'est ça...J'y crois. Eh bien, tu pourras lui dire que je n'ai PAS besoin de chaperon! dis-je en accélérant le pas pour le distancer.

Bon sang, si je m'étais inscrite ici, c'était pour avoir la paix, pas pour être encore suivie, espionnée, harcelée, etc...

J'arrivai à la salle de Maths avant cet idiot, et je croisai Zero-kun qui me demanda:

-Voulez-vous que je l'extermine?

L'idée, ô combien délicieuse, me traversa l'esprit, mais je répondis:

-Non, je vais m'en occuper moi-même...  
Je sortais mes cachiers, tandis que l'imbécile de Vampire arrivait. Je soupirai:

-Alors, comme ça, je vais devoir te supporter deux heures de plus? Je suis maudite, ce n'est pas possible!

Il rigola, tandis que le professeur expliquait:

-Aujourd'hui, une heure de leçon de géométrie, et ensuite une interrogation sur tout ce que vous avez vu depuis le début de l'année...Cross! Je veux un résultat au-dessus de 15, c'est compris?

Je regardai le professeur s'archarnait sur la pauvre fille, tandis que la déclaration fut suivie d'un concert -non un orchestre- de soupirs...

Curieusement, Aido était calme...Aussi, alors que le professeur continuait la leçon, je mis ma tête entre les bras, et fermai les yeux...

Mon répit ne dura que deux minutes:

-Darkwing? Je vous dérange peut-être! Allez résoudre ce problème! tonna le professeur.

Je soupirai mais allai au tableau. 30 secondes plus tard, j'avais fini.  
-Mouais, ce théorème de Thalès version simple m'a l'air correct. dit le professeur, encore furieux.

-Faux, monsieur. dis-je.

-Quoi?

-C'est d'abord un Pythagore suivi d'un théorème de Thalès version Sablier...dis-je en haussant les épaules. C'est pour ça que j'ai marqué : étape 1 et étape 2.

Tout le monde dans la salle retint son souffle. Une veine sur le front de sensei éclata et il dit:

-Pour qui vous prenez-vous? Puisque vous pensez être plus forte que moi, je vous laisse diriger ce cours jusqu'à sa fin! dit-il.

-Bien.

-Quoi?

-Je suis d'accord. dis-je en haussant un sourcil. Bon, puisque nous sommes encore dans la leçon, nous allons continuer avec une autre propriété, moins connue du théorème: la négative. Celle-ci s'applique, comme vous l'aurez peut-être deviné, au cas où les résultats que nous avons trouvé ne sont pas égaux, et une formule nous permet d'en déduire que les droites ne sont pas parallèles.

Je dessinai un triangle avec une droite qui le coupe (bon, on pouvait quand même penser qu'elle était parallèle à la base de vue...) et prit des formules au hasard. Je déclarai ensuite:

-Commencez comme pour le théorème de Thalès, calculez, et ensuite disez-moi ce que vous avez trouvé. Nous ferons ensemble la conclusion. A vous!

10 minutes plus tard.

La conclusion: Si (BC) et (MN) étaient parallèles, alors en utilisant le théorème de Thalès, nous aurions trouvé l'égalité AB/AM = AC/AN, ce qui est CONTRADICTOIRE avec ce que l'on a trouvé avant. Donc les droites (BC) et (MN) ne sont pas parallèles, elles sont sécantes. dis-je en écrivant au tableau. Des questions?

Personne ne leva la main. Le professeur, à une des tables, était en train de fulminer.

-Bien, repris-je. Pour m'assurer que vous avez bien compris, nous n'allons pas faire d'interrogation, mais vous allez faire des exercices.

-Mais...commença le professeur.

-Vous avez dit que je dirigerai ce cours jusqu'à la fin. C'est ce que je fais, le coupai-je. Donc, les numéros, 2, 3, 5 page 243. Je passerai dans les rangs pour voir si vous avez bon.

Je souris. C'était marrant de faire la maîtresse.

Soudain, j'eus une idée...démoniaque. Je me retournai:

-Aido-san, vous me ferez aussi le 6, 9, 11 et 12. Puisque vous êtes d'un niveau supérieur scolairement parlant, ça ne devrait pas vous gênez...dis-je en le regardant.

Oui, je sais, c'était puéril, mais sa tête, était hors de prix. Je dus serrer les mâchoires pour ne pas éclater de rire...

45 minutes plus tard.

Je regardai l'horloge. Plus que 10 minutes. Tout le monde semblait avoir compris (même Yuuki-san, personnellement, je ne vois pas pourquoi sensei, ah pardon, c'est _moi_, sensei pour l'instant, la critiquait, car elle s'est magnifiquement bien débrouillée pour les exercices), et je ne savais pas trop quoi leur faire d'autre...

Soudain, mon esprit sadique se mit en marche. Et ma cible était un certain blond aux yeux bleus... Je dis à la classe:

-Vous vous êtes bien débrouillés, alors, vous avez 8 minutes de temps libre. Profitez-en comme vous le souhaitez...dis-je joyeusement.

Aussitôt, toutes les filles, ou presque, se dirigèrent vers Aido, qui se retrouva assiégé. Il me regarda avec des yeux horrifiés, tandis que j'observais la scène de loin.

Vengeance, douce vengeance...

Malheureusement, le temps passa vite, et les classes furent rejetées, alors que je me dirigeais vers la salle des langues pour la deuxième fois de la journée, Aido s'avança d'un pas menaçant:

-Tu vas me le payer, Darkwing!

-Rappelles-moi qui a commencé en marchant sur mon pied tout à l'heure? lui dis-je, pas encore remise de mon fou rire, après m'être échappée de la salle.

Aiod grogna et s'en alla. Curieusement, mon moral était revenu, quand j'entrai dans la salle d'Anglais.

Eh, attendez...Il ne m'avait pas suivi?

ALLELUIA, ALLELUIA, ALLELLUUUIIIIAAAAA!

Je montai vers la table du fond, heureuse d'être tranquille, Zero-kun me regardait bizarrement, puis avec un sourire amusé. La vie est belle...

Alors, que la professeur allait commençer à parler, un toquement se fit entendre. Je gelai. Oh non, ne me dites pas qu'il allait revenir...

A mon grand soulagement, ce n'était pas lui. Bon, c'était toujours un vampire, tout était mieux que l'imbécile aux dents longues. Même si j'avais affaire à son cousin.

Kain-san raconta la même histoire qu'Aido, puis alla s'asseoir à côté de moi.

Après deux minutes, il dit:

-Alors comme ça, vous avez envoyé les fan-girls sur Aido?

-Pour ma défense, c'est lui qui a commencé à m'embêter. lui dis-je, en ayant un minuscule sourire.

-Bravo. Je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi furieux contre une humaine, je vous en dois une.

Je haussai un de mes sourcils en le regardant:

-C'était pas très gentil pour votre cousin, ça...

-Oui, mais là, il me paraît remis à sa place...dit-il .

-Ravie d'avoir pu rendre service, alors. lui dis-je.

Le cours fut bien mieux que ceux d'avant, puisque là, je n'ai pas été importuné ou quoi que ce soit par Kain-san. Comme quoi, les vampires ne sont pas tous comme Aido...

A la pause-déjeuner, Kain-san me laissa. J'étais heureuse d'avoir une pause entre tous ces cours, même si personnellement, je les savais déjà sur le bouts des ongles. Au repas, je pris une tempura de crevettes, avec un sauté de légumes. Oh, et pour le dessert, mon péché mignon, un paris-brest... Hum...

Je quittai le self service, et eut une surprise. Non, c'est pas possible...

Pas encore!

Ichijo-san se tenait, un plateau aussi à la main, devant la porte. Quand il me vit, il eut un magnifique sourire et s'avança. Je lui demandai incrédule quand il arriva:

-Bonjour. Kuran vous a demandé de me surveiller même pendant la pause déjeuner?

Il eut un petit rire et dit:

-Surveiller est un mot fort. Tenir compagnie serait plus adapté. Veux-tu manger à l'intérieur ou sur un banc?

-Euh...Sur un banc, à l'extérieur, répondis-je, déroutée. Bon sang, est-ce sûr que ce gars-là est un vampire?

-Je vais te porter ton plateau, attends, dit-il en joignant le geste à la parole.

Je le suivis, à travers le petit parc, en ayant les regards meurtriers de toutes les filles qui passaient à côté de nous. Il m'emmena à une table assez éloignée puis déposa mon plateau.

Si vous m'aviez dit un jour que les vampires pouvaient être de parfaits gentlemans, je vous aurais dit que vous planiez complètement. Et pourtant, c'est exactement ce qu'était Ichijo-san.

Je m'assis en face de lui, tandis que nous disions "itadakimasu*", et nous commençâmes à manger avec les baguettes. Je dis "nous" parce que lui aussi avait pris des plats: un boeuf teriyaki, une soupe claire, et une glace au thé vert. Je le regardai:

- Vous n'êtes pas fatigué? Je veux dire, pour vous, il ne devrait pas être loin de 2 heures du matin...

-Non, pas vraiment. Je m'endors très tard et je lève plutôt tôt par rapport aux autres vampires. Que ce soit pour le travail de vice-président, que pour mes activités. dit-il.

-Oh.

Ce fut tout ce que je pus dire. Non, vraiment, ce gars-là était un vampire?

-D'après ce que j'ai entendu dire, tu as taquiné Aido? demanda-t-il.

Je lui dis en souriant:

-JE plaide la légitime défense. Il l'avait mérité!

-Je n'en doute pas. Aido est parfois taquin, mais il n'est pas méchant, au fond.

Je lui lançai un coup d'oeil incrédule, et il sourit.

-Quoi qu'il en soit, je penses savoir pourquoi Kuran-san vous as demandé de "me tenir compagnie", comme tu l'as dit. dis-je après un moment de silence...

-Alors, à ton avis, pourquoi il ferait ça?

-L'hypothèse la plus plausible en ce moment, est qu'il veut m'éliminer, mais il ne veut pas s'impliquer. Alors, il vous envoie tour à tour me suivre, histoire de bien énerver les fan-girls, qui préparent peut-être en ce moment même mon assassinat, et qui de ce fait, feront le sale boulot pour lui. expliquai-je en continuant à manger.

Ichijo me regarda bizarrement et éclata de rire. Je le dévisageai surprise: ben quoi? C'était tout à fait une éventualité!

Il reprit son souffle et dit:

-Tu as beaucoup d'imagination, Darkwing-san! Même si ce serait un peu tordu de la part de Kaname! Mais je penses qu'il fait tout cela pour...renforcer la paix à l'Académie. Je crois que c'est quand même moins farfelu, non?! dit-il en me regardant.

Je souris en retour. Puis demandai:

-Je peux vous poser une question, Ichijo-san?

-Oui?

-Pourquoi vous appellez Kuran par son prénom?

-Parce que nous sommes des amis de longue date. Tuvois, après que ses parents soient morts, c'est mon grand-père qui s'est chargé de l'instruire. Nous avons pratiquement vécu ensemble, il est comme un frère pour moi.

Je le regardais surprise. Ami? Avec un Sang Pur, ceux qui sont les plus antipathiques des vampires?

-Oh. D'accord, désolée pour cette question...déplacée.

-Ce n'est rien. Et vous pouvez me tutoyer! Puis-je à mon tour te demander quelque chose? me questionna-t-il, avec toujours ce sourire resplendissant sur son visage.

-Allez...Vas-y, Ichijo-san. dis-je en me rattrapant à la fin.

Il sourit encore plus:

-Beau sauvetage. Comment as-tu su, hier, toutes ces informations sur la Night Class?

Je souris en coin. Je m'attendais plus ou moins à une question de ce genre.

-Les princesses Darkwing "complètes" ont beaucoup de capacités priviligiées. L'une d'entre elles s'appellent la double vue, et elle m'a permis de voir non seulement à quoi vos ressemblez, bref la vue normale, mais aussi votre identité complète, ainsi que vos capacités, comme tu as pu le voir.

Je regardai l'heure. Et je déclarai:

-Mes cours vont bientôt commencer. Ce fut un plaisir, IChijo-san.

-Pour moi aussi, Darkwing-san. répondit-il en emportant son plateau, et en prenant le mien avant que je ne puisse réagir. Il me dit qu'il allait le remporter, et je le remerciai.

C'était la première que je déjeunais avec un vampire aussi aimable.

Surtout un vampire qui m'a fait sourire de pure joie.

* * *

*: formule que l'on utilise au Japon avant de manger, signifiant littéralement: "Je mangerai et je boirerai".

J'espère que ça vous a plu et à la prochaine!

Laissez-moi des commentaires s'il vous plait!


	7. Stupide journée

Bonjour à toutes et à tous!

Et ouais, vous allez vous dire: "Hein, mais qu'est ce qu'elle fait? Elle nous a mis un chapitre i peine 3 jours..."

Ben oui, mais comme c'est la rentrée, je vais vous en remettre un! Devinez qui est gentille? Non, je plaisante!

Place aux remerciements:

ChupS68: Salut! Alors, tes déclarations officielles sont plus ou moins exactes (surotut pour celle de Kanape et du prof, ainsi que celle d'Idiot) et heureusement, Sarah a survécu, sinon je ne serais pas là à te parler! Merci de m'encourager et en espérant que tu aimes la suite!

Mooonknight: La gourmandise est un vilain défaut, mooonknight! :). Non, sérieusement, je suis contente que tu l'aies apprécié. C'est vrai que la tête d'Aido devait être hors de prix, Sarah est juste sadique quand il est à proximité (mais ça, je pense que tout le monde s'en ait rendu compte...). Et ouais, Kain, l'allégorie du calme... On t'aime tous, wild-senpai! Merci beaucoup pour tout tes compliments et à la prochaine. PS: c'est quand que je vais avoir un nouveau chapitre de Nessa? Je l'ennuie, moi sans mon elfe préférée..:(

Captainship: Ah...Kaname, le manipulateur en chef, celui que nous ne devons surtout pas énerver...Brr, je flippe à chaque fois que je penses à lui (au grand damne de ma fierté). Ah! Je vois que quelqu'un n'aime pas trop les Maths! T'inquiètes, moi pas trop non plus. :). LE triangle amoureux va prendre du temps, mais tu verras, tu ne devrais pas être déçue... Bon chapitre!

Alecto: Oh, génial un nouveau suiveur! :). Non, sérieusement, je suis hyper contente que tu aimes l'idée principale de l'histoire, ça fait plaisir! Merci encore et bon chapitre!

Luna: Merci. :). L'éthique, c'est une matière où on étudie la morale et ses principes. Non, non, ça a toujours été le même titre (ce serai grave si je ne m'en souvenais pas de si j'ai changé le titre ou non...). Pour ta question (t'es la première à me l'avoir posée, et je suis contente que quelqu'un y ait fait attention); ça n'a jamais été dit, mais on peut supposer que son père l'aurait fait épousé un Hunter. Merci je vais en avoir besoin, et bon chapitre!

Sarah, à toi!

Sarah: Cette tarée ne possède absolument pas Vampire Knight. Mais elle m'a crée, et donc, je lui appartiens.

Aido: On te plaint.

Moi: (fusille les autres du regard): ne les écoutez pas, ils font leurs martyrs. Non, je suis pas si terrible. Je ne suis que sadique. Bon peut-être un peu folle aussi. En tout cas:

Bon chapitre à tous !

*Stradivarius: dans ce cas, un violon fabriqué par Stradivari, qui aurait une qualité exceptionnelle de son...C'est les meilleurs violons au monde, et de nombreuses recherches ont été faites pour découvrir le secret de leur musique.

**: La chanson est New Moon (The Meadow) par Alexandre Desplat. Très agréable à écouter. S'il vous plaît lisez ce chapitre en l'écoutant!

* * *

_La seule amitié qui vaille est celle qui naît sans raison_.

Sarah PDV:

Après avoir quitté Ichijo-san, je me dirigeai vers mon prochain cours. Par chance la salle de musique ne se trouvait pas loin de là où nous avions déjeuné, et je pus y accéder en ne me faisant pas repérer par les fan-girls... Ce qui expliquait entre autre que j'étais encore en vie. En rentrant dans la pièce, je restai stupéfaite.

La salle avait une forme de coupole, plusieurs rangées de tables étaient en cercle, entourant le bureau de l'enseignante. Mais c'était tout autre chose qui avait attiré mon regard: une multitude d'instruments, plus que je n'en avais jamais vu, se trouvait là, sous mon nez. Mes yeux se portèrent plus précisément sur le piano, la guitare, le violon et la harpe, mes 4 favoris.

L'enseignante me vit et dit:

-Oh, vous êtes sûrement la nouvelle! Eh bien, je vais donc vous expliquer comment fonctionnera mon cours tout au long de l'année. Vous choisissez deux instruments, ceux que vous préférez jouer -ou essayer-. Mais sachez que dès que vous me les annonçez, il vous sera impossible de changer, et il faudra vous débrouiller avec.

Je regardai à nouveau les instruments, mais mon choix était sans appel:

- Je vais prendre le violon et le piano. Sensei, au lieu de prendre le vôtre, pourrais-je apporter mon Stradivarius* pour les prochaines fois?

Les yeux de l'enseignante s'illuminèrent:

-Vous jouez du violon? Avec un Stradivarius qui plus est? C'est assez rare de nos jours...Oui, bien sûr. Bon le cours va bientôt commencer. Allez vous mettre à la dernière table de cette rangée-là, en attendant les autres.

J'obéis, en sachant parfaitement une chose: Musique allait être ma matière préférée.

J'ai toujours aimé la musique? Aussi longtemps que je me souvienne, c'était LE cours que je préférais, bien que mon professeur précédent ( plus exactement ma mère) disait que c'était inutile.

Hantâ Darkwing était en apparence une personne normale, une Hunter, reine des chasseurs de vampires, celle qui programmait les exécutions des Levels E. C'était le point de vue de ce qu'elle était quand on la connaissait pas. Maintenant, mon point de vue: Hantâ Darkwing, était la reine des Hunters, mais aussi la mère la plus insensible que je n'aies jamais connue. Froide, elle m'a éduqué sans amour, agissant comme si j'étais une parfaite inconnue dès que nous avions fini les cours. Je ne la voyais pas beaucoup, c'était les nourrices qui s'occupaient constamment de moi à l'époque. Et j'avoue que j'en ai souffert.

J'ai donc essayé par tous les moyens de l'impressionner: j'ai battu tous les Hunters de la cour, même mon père s'était plié à mon arme. J'avais appris et retenu tellement de choses que j'avais eu mon bac à 11 m'étais appliquée dans tout ce que j'avais fait, devenant une professionnelle de la musique. J'ai essayé d'être parfaite pour faire la fierté de ma mère.

Pour ne récolter que des reproches.

JE riais amèrement à l'intérieur de moi. J'étais naïve à l'époque. Je ne savais pas qu'un souverain ne devait pas avoir de pitié ni de sentiments pour régner. Même pour ses amis. Même pour sa famille.

Même pour soi-même. Et ça, ma mère me l'avait bien fait comprendre.

Mon père, quant à lui, laissait faire ma mère, trop occupé à diriger la politique, à prendre des décisions. Même si j'habitais dans le même bâtiment que lui, il n'avait pratiquement jamais le temps de me voir. Ce ne fut qu'à partir de 4 ans qu'il commença à s'intéresser à moi. Non pas comme une fille, un membre de la famille. Comme la future dirigeante de l'association des Hunters. Comme la descendante des plus puissants Hunters de ce monde. Comme une arme de destruction massive.

Je souris en coin: Mes parents faisaient parfaitement la paire. Autant insoucieux l'un que l'autre. Et aussi tous les deux étaient complètement cruels.

Mais c'étaient mes parents. Mes problèmes, dont je n'ai parlé à personne à part ma cousine.

Ma cousine, celle que je considérait comme ma soeur. EN qui j'avais placé ma totale confiance. Celle qui m'avait tourné le dos, comme tous les autres, sans que je comprenne pourquoi.

L'arrivée des autres élèves me détournèrent de mes pensées bien sombres, et à mon grand soulagement, je n'ais pas de cousin. Et en plus, il semble qu'Aido ait fait passer le mot à Kuran, car aucune sangsue ne se pointa. Je souris: enfin tranquille...

Hum, j'étais quand même méchante, après tout, la compagnie de certains, comme Ichijo-san et Kain-san, n'étaient pas désagréables. Mais bon, d'autres avaient le don de m'exaspérer (*tousse*Aido*tousse*).

Je mis mon sac sur l'autre chaise, m'appropriant la place, quand je vis, une paire de jambes blanches juste devant moi. M'attendant à pire, je levai la tête...Pour faire face à une tête ennuyé avec des yeux bleu céruléen. Je soupirai en remettant mon sac à sa place en disant:

-Au moins, Kuran n'a pas envoyé l'autre crétin blond...

Shiki-san répondit:

-L'autre crétin blond, c'est Aido?

-Malheureusement. dis-je.

Shiki me détailla un instant, puis souleva un sourcil quand il vit mon uniforme. Et demanda silencieusement ce qu'il s'était passé. Je répondis:

-Je ne supporte pas les jupes depuis que j'ai 5 ans.

Oui, mon uniforme de la Day Class était légèrement différent des autres: au lieu du jupe, j'avais voulu un short. Une grande bataille s'était ensuivie entre Cross et moi à ce sujet, mais c'était moi qui avait gagné. Mais (comme pour se venger) il m'avait donné un short _extrêmement_ court.

Maudit sois-tu Cross.

Shiki-san haussa les épaules, et je commençai à écouter le professeur. Je dis:

-Bonjour en passant.

-Hum. Salut Hunter-girl.

-Hunter-girl? dis-je un peu surprise.

Il me dévisagea sans expression et me dit:

-C'est bien ce que tu es, non?

Je hochai la tête, en approbation. Quand voulez-vous que je réagisse? On ne m'a jamais donné de surnom! Mais celui-là...était bien. Je pense que je vais le garder.

-Darkwing-san. Puisque vous êtes nouvelle, passez donc le test d'arrivée. Prenez un de vos deux instruments, et jouez un morceau. dit la professeur.

Je m'exécutai, hésitant un instant, puis alla vers le piano, et je commençai la 1ère note.

Pas de PDV:

Lorsque Sarah a commencé à jouer, tout le monde se tut. La mélodie s'éleva, parfaitement réalisée, et attirant vraiment l'attention de Shiki. Il ouvrit grand les yeux, en regardant la "Hunter-girl" comme il l'avait surnomnée. Ses doigts fins semblaient voler, touchant à peine les touches. Le visage de la princesse était cachée, bien sûr par sa mèche, mais le vampire avait bien vu qu'elle fermait les yeux, comme si elle savait parfaitement sur quelles touches appuyer à quel instant précis. La mélodie** rappelait elle-même une part sombre et une certaine mélancolie en échappait. Shiki pouvait s'identifier à ce son, tellement c'était bien fait. Il n'aurait jamais deviné que la Hunter savait aussi bien jouer. Tout le monde à présent, écoutaient. Certains même, versèrent une larme ou deux. Sensei était elle-même impressionnée, et pensa que cette jeune fille avait beaucoup de talent.

Sarah, quant à elle, ne faisait que penser. Les notes venaient d'elle-même, il lui suffisait juste d'un souvenir. Actuellement, elle revoyait son enfance, qu'elle, si elle avait la possibilité, de refaire pour la rendre meilleure. Sans pourtant trop regretter le passé. Ce sont les souvenirs qui font les personnes que nous sommes. Et c'est grâce à eux, qu'elle est ce qu'elle est.

Shiki PDV:

Sarah-san appuya sur la touche finale, et sans un mot, regagna sa place. Mais cette atmosphère silencieuse ne s'en alla pourtant pas avant quelques minutes. Shiki lui-même n'osa pas parler avant un certain temps, en voyant la face de Sarah, qui semblait en profonde réflexion. Le cours reprit finalement et Sarah regardait avec attention la professeur. Ce qui constratait avec ce qu'avait dit Aido. Pour le citer: "Elle était insolente, et le professeur de maths s'en était mordu les doigts, et maintenant ce dernier vouait une haine à la Hunter" . Pour ne rien arranger, elle s'en était prise à lui, en donnant littéralement le feu vert aux fan-girls pour l'assiéger, alors que Kiryu-kun était endormi et que Cross-san était en train de discuter. Tout le monde avait souri, même Ruka-san, celle-ci ne connaissant pas la Hunter puisqu'elle n'était pas là. Plus tard, Ichijo-san m'avait dit que pour elle "c'était de la légitime défense". J'avais pris en note depuis ce moment-là de ne pas agacer Sarah-san, au risque de subir ses vengeances quelque peu...originales.

Je dis:

-Tu joues bien.

Elle répondit pas avant un moment:

-Merci.

JE demandai:

-Quel est ton autre instrument?

-Le violon.

-Hum.

La sonnerie retentit, et nous nous levâmes en même temps. Sarah-san me regarda un instant, puis sortit un paquet de sa poche. Des Pockys plus exactement, et me les tendit. Je haussai les sourcils, et elle dit simplement:

-J'ai le souvenir que je t'en devais une, Pockyman.

-Pockyman? dis-je un peu étonné, ce qui m'arrivait rarement.

Elle me regarda avec un petit sourire en coin:

-C'est bien ce que tu es, non? A plus.

Et elle fila aussi vite que le vent. Je la regardai, et sourit en coin à mon tour. JE regardai le paquet: Saveur fraise. Comme celle de la fois dernière. Je l'ouvris et en croqua un, tout en sortant, car je devais aller faire mon devoir de mannequin.

Sarah PDV.

Le professeur d'art n'étant pas là, je passai une heure à glander, attendant sans envie d'aller au cours de sport. Bizarrement, aucune sangsue ne s'était pointée. Tanr mieux, le calme n'avait jamais fait de mal à personne. Et enfin vint l'heure de sortir dehors. Les filles (Yuuki-san et Yori-san) et moi allèrent nous changer. Au passage, Yuuki-san me demanda:

-POurquoi les étudiants de la Night Class te suivent?

-Parce que La sangs... Kuran s'est mis en tête de me pourrir la vie je suppose. dis-je en me reprenant devant les autres élèves, et en sortant du vestiaire.

Ce que je vis me dégoûta.  
Devant moi, se tenait Aido, avec un air de revanche sur le visage. Lui, avait encore ses affaires ordinaires. Et quand il me vit, il dit:

-Ma chérie, tu es là! Comme tu es jolie dans ce pantalon de sport moulant! dit-il en mettant sa main proche de mon cul.

Oh. Merde.

JE le froudroyai du regard:

-Rapproche ta main gauche de moi, et je te jure que tu vas subir ce qui s'appelle "expérience de mort imminente", espèce d'harceleur!

A ces mots, toutes les filles ou presque de la Day Class me tuèrent des yeux. Ben quoi? C'est vrai, c'est un harceleur!

Le professeur se racla la gorge pour arrêter toutes les menaces de mort :

-Aujourd'hui course d'orientation dans la forêt. C'est individuel, échauffez-vous bien, et après, je donnerai le signal de départ.

Ok. Et après je m'occuperai de casser la tête à cet imbécile de vampire. Et celui qui tentes de m'en empêcher aura le même sort...Trop loin, c'est trop loin!

Le signal retentit, et j'écarquillai les yeux, j'avais tellement passé de temps à me demander quelle serait la meilleure façon de le faire souffrir que j'en avais oublié de m'échauffer!

Merde, merde et merde! Stupide vampire!

JE regardai ma carte, et me dirigeai vers mon premier point de rencontre, heureusement, j'avais un très bon sens de l'orientation (et je remercies Dieu pour m'avoir faite Princesse Hunter), et je ne tardai pas à le trouver. Après avoir poinçonné mon petit papier, je regardai la carte étendu sur un arbre. Le deuxième point était largement plus loin, et je devais me dépêcher. JE commençai donc à courir en évitant les branches, contournant les arbres et les autres.

QUE?

Soudain, une flèche de glace me passa juste devant mon nez, j'arrêtai net. Je regardai partout, pas la trace d'un crétin blond. Je grognai, il veut jouer à ça? On va jouer.

JE recommençai à courir,et bientôt un autre pic de glace fit son chemin vers moi. Mais je savais quoi faire.

Alors qu'il allait atterrir sur moi, je l'attrapai en plein vol, et le lançai dans la direction de l'envoyeur. Un instant après, j'entendis un cri de douleur suivi d'un grondement sourd.

Oh oh. C'est pas bon, ça.  
JE me mis à courir autant que je pus, tandis que l'air se réfrigérait considérablement. Mes bras non couverts commencèrent à prendre froid, mais je trouva la deuxième balise. Plus qu'une seule. Mais alors que je m'élançai dans sa direction, un mur de glace apparut, assez large pour que je ne puisse le contourner...Il grandit encore plus, formant un cercle autour de moi. Réagissant enfin, je m'élançai, et escaladai le mur, et sautai de l'autre côté. Il y eut de nouveaux obstacles, mais beaucoup moins importants, j'en déduis qu'il était fatigué. Aussi je trouvai facilement la dernièe balise. Mais alors que j'arrivai au stade, je vis que toutes les filles étaient déjà là...Le professeur me gronda pour ma lenteur et je haussai les sourcils: je ne crois pas qu'elles aient dû affronter des murs de glaces et des projectiles sur la route, elle.

Alors que j'allai au vestiaire, je vis Aido, avec un sourire victorieux. Sa manche était trouée, mais je vis à son air qu'il n'en était pas moins fier de ses actes.

Je pétai un câble instantanément.

JE m'approchai de lui, et aussitôt après, il se retrouva à terre, en se tenant la mâchoire. Mon poing lui avait certainement cassé un os. Je m'accroupis et déclarai si doucement que peronne ne nous entendit:

-Tu es un idiot. Tu te rends compte qu'une fille aurait pu te voir? La prochaine fois que tu veux me donner une leçon: Réfléchis, merde!

Et je dirigeai vers le vestiaire, à peu près vite, en claquant la porte. Il fallait que je me calme, mais je n'y arrivai pas...

Et ce n'est pas ce qui suivit qui arrangea les choses.

A peine sortie, que je sentis une main frapper ma joue. Je me retournai vers la gauche, pour voir de où le coup venait, ma joue me brûlant. Une brune aux yeux bleu glacé me regardait avec dédain. Elle dit fieillement:

-Alors, à peine arrivée, on se la joue, mademoiselle? D'abord, les garçons de la Night Class t'accompagnent à tes cours, ensuite, tu oses frapper Aido-senpai. Pour qui tu te prends, petite?

Alors qu'elle allait encore me frapper, je pris son poignet et le tordis. Elle se retrouva à terre en grimaçant tandis que je disais:

- Tu ne sais rien de moi, tu ne peux pas donc me juger, et encore moins me frapper. Suis-je claire?

Ma voix était froide, et je revis en moi ma mère, et je me dégoûtai, à agir comme elle.

La fille se libéra de mon emprise et s'éloigna furieuse, avant de quitter le bâtiment elle me lança:

-On se reverra, chargée de discipline!

JE la regardai avec des yeux vides. La seule pensée qui me venait était: Pathétique.

Sans plus attendre, je rejoignis mon prochain cours, qui se trouvait être l'éthique. Oh l'ironie. Après ce que je viens de faire, la leçon de morale! Super.

1 heure plus tard.

Je me réveillai, en entendant la sonnerie. Tellement je m'ennuyai, je m'étais endormie. Et maintenant, j'avais à retenir des furies.

Avec un pas lent, je me dirigeai vers le pavillon de la Lune. Yuuki-san peinait à retenir les filles...Tiens, d'ailleurs, où est Zéro-kun?

JE soupirai. Pas le temps pour les questions. Je me rapprochai du côté non surveillé et dit:

-Tout le monde en ligne calmement. S'il vous plaît.

Au lieu de ça, on me poussa en criant:

-Pousse toi le préfet.

Je fermai les yeux. On ne pourra pas dire que je n'avais pas essayé de la manière douce:

-BORDEL, METTEZ-VOUS EN LIGNE, SINON VOTRE ESPERANCE DE VIE VA REDUIRE D'UN COUP SANS QUE VOUS L'AYEZ VU VENIR, C'EST CLAIR?

Gros silence de mon côté, puis les filles s'enfuièrent. Pff, je vous jure. Enfin, je ne serai rien contre un peu de calme.

Les portes s'ouvrirent, et les fan-girls de Yuuki redoublèrent d'excitation, en voyant leurs précieuses idoles. L'une d'elles dit à Yuuki-san:

-Tu es un vrai monstre, tu le sais?

Je vus Yuuki être surprise, puis blessée. Je me dirigeai vers elles:

-EH, TOI, TU CHANGES DE TON, OU TU PEUX DIRE ADIEU A TES IDOLES, COMPRIS?

La fille me jeta un regard froid, et je bis que c'était la même fille que tout à l'heure. Sa voix se fit mieilleuse:

-Tiens, tiens, comment on se retrouve...Tu a été deux fois sur mon chemin, chargée de discipline, et c'est deux fois de trop!

Avec ses mots elle me gifla. Tout le monde perdit son souffle. Y compris la Night Class. Je relevai la tête, en sentant du sang s'échapper de ma lèvre fendue, et je la regardai droit dans les yeux. Les deux yeux, ma mèche s'étant déplacée. Elle tressaillit et recula. Je dis doucement, avec un sourire amer:

-Tu vois, tu t'es trompée de personne...Le monstre, ce n'est pas Yuuki-san...C'est moi.

Yuuki-san me regarda avec tristesse, et la Night Class, à part Aido, aussi. Ces paroles me firent du mal à moi aussi, mais je n'en montrai rien. La fille aux yeux bleu glacé cria:

- Ne t'approches plus de moi, tu es la Fille du Diable!

Je reculai d'un pas. Les vampires me regardèrent, se demandant ce que j'allai faire. Ichijo-san, Shiki-san, Rima-san et Kain-san me dévisageaient d'un air désolé. Mais je répliquai:

-Vois-tu, je préfère être la fille du diable q'une parfaite idiote comme toi!

Ce fut à elle de reculer. Mais en partant elle me cria:

-Tu ne mérites même pas d'être en vie, sale monstre!

A ce moment-là, je revis ma cousine. Elle m'avait crié exactement la même chose à notre première dispute. Et ça fait mal.

Mais je ne devais pas baisser la tête. Je ne devais pas me laisser atteindre. Pas de sentiments.

-Yuuki-san. Tu la connais? dis-je.

La Night Class et elle me regardaient stupéfaits, par mon manque de réaction. Ichijo-san fit un pas vers moi, puis renonça. Kaname leur demanda silencieusement de se mettre en route, et c'est ce qu'ils firent.

-...Non, désolée, Sarah-san. dit la chargée de discipline.

-Ne le sois pas. Pas pour moi.

Et je quittai leslieux, m'enfonçant dans la forêt, m'installant contre un arbre. Pour ne rien faire. Je fixai ce qu'il y avait devant moi. Personne ne m'avait dit ça à part ma cousine, mon ex-meilleure amie, qui s'est retrouvée être mon ennemie après. Cette fille, la brune aux yeux bleus, ne m'avait pas blessé avec ses paroles. Elle m'avait blessé avec des souvenirs. Mes propres souvenirs, la seule faille que je n'avais pas encore recouverte. La seule plaie que je laissai ouverte.

Soudain, l'arbre devant moi explosa, et je dus me rouler pour ne pas me le prendre en pleine face. Je me relevai, assez surprise. Wow, il faut que je me calme...

-Hum, hum...Enervée à ce que je vois?

JE me retournai pour faire face à une fille de mon âge, bien que plus grande, avec des cheveux blancs comme la neige, et des yeux bleu glacé sans fond. Je murmurai:

-Haki.

-Heureuse de te revoir aussi...dit-elle en sortant un fouet de nulle part et en s'élançant vers moi avec un sourire mauvais.

Je réagis, et l'instant d'après, nous étions à quelques centimètres l'une de l'autre, son fouet enlaçant mon bras droit et son autre bras me bloquant l'autre épaule. JE faisais pareil, mais dans ma main droite, se trouvait mon sabre à quelques millimètres de sa gorge... Elle me regarda malicieusement:

-Mon dieu...Est-ce une façon de saluer sa cousine?

* * *

Alors? JE sais c'est sadique...la fin comme la journée de Sarah! Prochainement l'opinion sur cette journée de la Night Class (Takuma et Senri), et un peu plus d'Haki au programme.

A la prochaine et bonne rentrée!


	8. Les deux cousines Darkwing

Salut tout le monde!

Pouah, fatiguant, la 1ère semaine de cours...Et j'ai déjà plein de devoirs...:(

Donc, je disais: Chapitre 8 de Sarah Darkwing est prêt!

Bon d'accord, à moitié prêt... Voyez-vous, je viens d'apprendre que je ne serais là ni aujourd'hui ni dimanche...Et je pensais finaliser ce chapitre justement cet aprèm'... Alors j'ai eu un gros dilemme:

Suite? Tentation? Suite? Tentation?

Finalement, c'est la tentation de mettre quand même ce chapitre qui a gagné... C'est pour cette raison qu'il n'y aura pas de PDV Senri ou Takuma dans ce chapitre et qu'il est hyper court... Désolée!

ChupS68: Tu veux la suite? La voilà! Oui, je sais, c'était complètement sadique, d'ailleurs, tu n'as pas été la seule à me le dire... Mais que veux-tu, ça me fait plaisir de vous torturer...(sourire diabolique). La situation familiale de Sarah est plus clairement expliquée dans ce chapitre, et pour cause: presque entièrement des flash back!

Oui, d'ailleurs, Zero était parti faire la sieste, à ce moment-là...Je connais Lindsey mais ce n'est pas vraiment ma préférée niveau violon...Je suis plutôt David Garrett, je sais pas si tu connais... Je te conseille d'écouter vivaldi vs vertigo, c'est un de mes morceau favoris :)! C'est vrai qu'on a à peu près les mêmes goûts musicaux!

Mooonknight: Voilà la suite en espèrant que tu apprécies! Oui, Sarah a du caractère, mais ce n'est rien comparé à sa cousine...PS: Tu écris le chapitre 12 avant le 11?

Captainship: Eh oui, que veux-tu? Pour info, j'attendais juste le bon moment pour remettre un peu d'action...Merci beaucoup, ce n'est pas facile de se "mettre dans la peau" des personnages. Sarah et Haki sont là, par contre il va falloir attendre un peu pour le PDV Shiki, désolée... BOnne rentrée aussi!

Daaku-chii: Je sais je suis horrible...Avec Sarah, mais vois-tu, cela va sûrement m'aider pour les prochains autres chapitres... Bon chapitre!

Luna: Ravie que tu aimes Sarah :). Et oui, Aido peut pas la sacquer, et c'est apparemment partagé... Eh oui, tout est expliqué, ou du moins, ce sera un peu plus clair pour toi dans la relation Haki/Sarah...Pour Takuma et Senri, il faudra attendre...Désolée, et tout de même un bon chapitre!

* * *

A TOUS LE MONDE AYANT FACEBOOK: Mon amie a crée une page spécialement réservée à mes fan fiction. DES IMAGES ET VIDEOS CORRESPONDANT AUX HISTOIRES SERONT MISES A JOUR FREQUEMMENT; tapez dans la barre de recherche: Fanfictions vampire knight d'Alliana2312, et vous y accéderez!

* * *

EH, TOUT LE MONDE! J'AI BESOIN DE VOTRE AIDE! Voila, pour cette fiction, j'aimerai avoir votre avis, car je suis en plein choix cornélien, pour cette question:

A votre avis, Sarah serait mieux avec Qui? Takuma, Senri, ou quelqu'un d'autre? S'il vous plaît, allez voter sur mon profil, ça m'aiderait grandement si vous le faisiez! Merci d'avance!

* * *

Chapitre 8, (PS: JE sais, le titre n'est pas original, dans la barre des choix, mais le fait que mon imagination est un peu au ralenti le matin...)

Celui ou celle qui n'est plus ton ami(e) ne l'a jamais été.

Sarah PDV:

"Mon dieu... Est-ce une façon de saluer sa cousine?"

Je fronçai les sourcils: la dernière fois que j'ai parlé à Haki remontait à 3 ans plus tôt, et elle avait été claire sur un point: elle ne voulait en aucun cas me revoir. Je répondis séchement, en pinçant les lèvres:

-Je crois que ça dépend de quelle sorte de cousine...

Haki fronça légèrement les sourcils, mais elle se ressaisit vite, et avec un sourire malveillant, elle reserra l'emprise de son fouet sur mon bras. Je ne me démontai pas:

-Qu'est ce que tu fais ici?

-Je viens voir ma chère cousine, quoi d'autre?

-Ne mens pas. lui dis-je carrément. Tu as été claire comme de l'eau de roche, la dernière fois, alors je te le redemande, que viens-tu faire ici?

Haki eut soudain un regard pensif et ajouta:

-Laisse le passé tranquille...Ou, non, plutôt, rappelle-toi quand nous étions petites...

Elle n'avait pas besoin de me dire ça, j'y repensai quasiment toutes les nuits...

_Flash-back, 10 ans plus tôt._

_Dans le jardin Darkwing, 2 filles de 6 et 7 ans couraient joyeusement_ . _La plus jeune, rousse comme le feu et ayant les yeux vairons, cria:_

_-Haki, c'est toi le chat, maintenant!_

_-D'accord, Sarah-chan, mais je te préviens, cours vite!_

_Les deux cousines s'amusèrent encore, mais finalement, Haki m'attrapa, et nous décidâmes d'arrêter. Essoufflées, nous rentrâmes. Jin Darkwing, mère de Haki et ma tante, les attendaient sur le seuil de l'entrée. Quand elle les vit, son visage se peignit d'inquiétude et elle dit:_

_-Les filles, il fait bientôt nuit, vous ne devriez rester si tard dans le jardin! Les méchants vampires pourraient vous attaquer facilement. _

_-Okaa-san, on sait se battre, Sarah-chan et moi! Nous sommes après tout des princesses Hunters, n'est ce pas, cousine? dit Haki, en revenant auprès de sa mère._

_Je hochai la tête. La mère de Jin sourit:_

_-Oui, et un jour, l'une d'entre vous montera sur le trône et dirigera la Guilde des Hunters._

_A ces mots, les yeux d'Haki étincelèrent tandis que j'eus un pâle sourire: Haki étant l'aînée, il y avait très peu de chances que je sois l'héritière. Mais bln, vu comment Otou-san est occupé, elle ne voulait pas vraiment de ce poste-là... _

_Les deux enfants rentrèrent dans la maison, mais elles n'entendirent pas les dernières paroles de Jin:_

_-Même si le destin a déjà décidé de qui il s'agissait..._

_7 ans plus tard._

_C'était un dimanche midi, et pour une fois, mes parents nous avaient fait l'honneur de se joindre au repas familial, que je partageais habituellement, avec Haki et sa mère. Le déjeuner se déroula dans un profond silence, jusqu'à ce que mon père déclare:_

_-Hum...Pas mauvais, ce bourguignon français...Il faudra commencer ton apprentissage de politicienne dans quelques jours, Sarah._

_-Oui, mon père, dis-je, en hochant la tête, et en bougeant de la fourchette ce que j'avais dans l'assiette...Que je n'avais pratiquement rien touché_

_-Après tout, tu devrais déjà savoir comment te débrouiller en tant que future dirigeante de la Guilde des Hunters?ajouta-t-il en regardant devant lui avec des yeux noirs sans fond. _

_Je relvai la tête, ainsi que Haki. Comment était-ce possible? Haki était la plus vieille, elle devrait être celle qui est choisie, ce n'est pas possible autrement!Celle-ci dit:_

_-Ben, le choix ne se fait pas en fonction de la maturité?_

_Le maître des Hunters fronça les sourcils et la foudroya du regard:_

_-Non. L'héritière est sans conteste Sarah Mayumi. _

_Je grimaçai: je détestais ce deuxième prénom, et si son père l'appelait ainsi, c'était vraiment sérieux... Bon, tant qu'il n'avait pas utilisé le troisième...Heureusement d'ailleurs..._

_Il y eut un profond silence. Puis d'un coup, Haki quitta la salle, sans crier gare. Je la regardai surprise et m'apprêtai à la rejoindre, mais, ma mère Hantâ, à ma grande surprise, me dévança. Puis je sentis le regard de mon père fixé dans mon dos et me figeai._

_Effectivement, mon père me regardait...bizarrement. D'habitude, il me scrutait sans émotions, avec gravité ou avec réflexion du genre : "A quoi va-t-elle me servir, cette fille?"_

_Là, il me fixait avec...satifaction. D'ailleurs, un petit sourie en coin commençait à se dessiner à la commissure de ses lèvres. Jin, la mère d'Haki, dit finalement:_

_-Tu aurais pu y aller doucement, pour leur annoncer..._

_Kiken haussa les épaules, pour lui, c'était parfaitement normal de leur dire qui est l'héritière de but en blanc..._

_Je me décidai à quitter la table, marmonnant quelques mots d'excuse auprès des 2 adultes et allant directement vers la chambre d'Haki. La famille était (ou plutôt devait paraître aux yeux des autres) tellement soudée que tous les Darkwing habitaient dans un seul et même batîment._

_Batîment ayant la même superficie que la Maison Blanche et le Palais impérial de Chine réunis. D'ailleurs, je m'étais déjà perdue 5 ou 6 fois dans ce dédale de couloirs..._

_Mais actuellement, les deux cousines allaient avoir leurs propres maisons chacune. J'avais beaucoup apprécié l'idée car, forcément, tout le monde savait tout dans le manoir; et j'avais toujours mal supporté ça. Alors un peu d'intimité était la meilleure chose qui pouvait arriver..._

_Après avoir parcouru un long chemin, j'arrivai devant la porte de la chambre de ma cousine. Alors que j'allai fraper, j'entendis une voix:_

_-Comment a-t-il pu me faire ça? C'est moi, l'aînée!_

_Malgré les bruits étouffés, je pouvais par déduction dire que c'était Haki qui venait de parler. Une voix douce lui répondit:_

_-Je sais, c'est injuste. Mais comme je te l'ai expliqué, ça n'a jamais été par rapport à l'âge..._

_Je tressaillit quand je reconnus la voix de ma mère. Et surprise aussi, Hantâ venait de dire plus de choses à Haki en 1 minute qu'elle m'en disait en 2 mois. En ne comptant par les cours. _

_-Tout ça à cause de ses stupides yeux vairons! Je la hais, mais bon Dieu, je la hais!_

_Je reculai, touchée en plein coeur. Haki avait été pendant longtemps la seule qui m'acceptait, ma meilleure. Mais le pire, c'était le long silence qui suivit la déclaration de ma cousine. Le silence de ma mère. Elle n'essayait pas de me défendre._

_Non. Elle était d'accord avec ça. _

_Cette dernière conclusion me persuada de quitter ce couloir, et ces dernières parole que je n'étais pas censée avoir entendu; se rembobinant dans mon esprit, je retournai dans ma chambre._

_1 semaine plus tard._

_Je n'avais pas reparlé à Haki depuis ce fameux jour. A vrai dire, je n'en avais pas vraiment eu l'occasion._

_...Non, en fait, je n'en avais pas du tout envie. Bien sûr, on s'étaient revues dans le couloir mais notre conversation ne dépassait pas les "Bonjour" et les "Au revoir". Le "au revoir" étant beaucoup plus joyeux que le "Bonjour" en passant._

_Aujourd'hui était le jour de déménagement de Haki et de sa mère. Personne n'avait compris pourquoi, mais je suppose qu'une dispute entre mon père et ma tante, vu qu'on entendait beaucoup de cris ces derniers jours, était arrivée._

_Haki et Jin étaient devant le portail, en train d'attendre leur chauffeur, leurs valises à la main._

_Le temps arriva pour les adieux._

_Je l'avais déjà dit à ma tante, j'étais quand même très triste qu'elle quitte la maison: elle a été une de mes nourrices, et l'une des seules personnes à m'avoir montré de l'affection. La maison serait bien vide sans elle. _

_Je me plaçai devant Haki, et lui fise la bise, comme si de rien n'était. Mais elle me dit à l'oreille d'une voix que je n'avais jamais entendu auparavant:_

_-Je te déteste, cousine._

_Je tressaillis et la regardai. Ses yeux bleu glacé étaient remplis de pur haine, au point de me faire reculer sur le coup._

_Alors qu'elle rentrait dans la voiture, elle me lança:_

_-Tu ne mérites même pas d'être en vie, sale monstre!"_

_Fin flash-back_

Je regardai dans les yeux ma cousine, ne laissant pas plus mes souvenirs envahir mon esprit. Depuis ce maudit jour, j'avais éprouvé de la peine. Qui s'était transformé en colère contre elle. Qui s'était à son tour transformé en dégoût de moi-même. Et pour finir, maintenant, je ne pouvais presque pas me regarder dans un miroir sans ré-entendre ses paroles, ô combien, cruelles. Je dis séchement:

-Je me rappelle que d'une cousine qui me déteste pour une raison que j'ignore depuis 3 longues années.

-En passant, tu n'as pas beaucoup changé, depuis tes 13 ans...dit Haki en s'approchant de moi, me snobant de toute sa hauteur.

Je grinçai des dents: le sous-entendu était clair: elle venait de me dire que je n'avais pas grandi depuis la dernière fois.

Ce qui, à mon grand désarroi, était vrai...

Haki a toujours été plus grande que moi, physiquement comme par rapport à l'âge, elle avait maintenant 17 ans. Et me dépassait de 7 bons centimètres, ce qui avait le don de me faire rager. Elle avait de long cheveux blancs et des yeux bleu polaire, qui pouvaient vous faire grelotter, tellement ils étaient froids. Mince tout comme moi, elle était un peu plus bronzée que moi. Elle avait toujours son collier fétiche, celui avec des perles nacrées et des cristaux de glace qui descendait en une ligne verticale.

Ses vêtements sont euh...assez courts: tee-shirt sans manches moulant s'arrêtant beaucoup plus haut que le nombril, et un shirt noir hyper court, ses chaussures était des talons hauts, dont le bout était assez pointu...

De quoi faire pâlir une prostituée.

Mais son regard, par contre, avait changé... De la haine, il était passé au mépris. Ses yeux semblaient pourvoir transpercer quelqu'un tellement ils était insondables en ce moment.

Une vraie princesse des glaces.

Au fonc, physiquement, on ne se ressemblaient pas du tout. J'avais des cheveux de feu et de sang, tandis qu'elle les avait blancs comme neige. Feu et Glace. Chaud et froid. L'opposition parfaite.

Ne parlons pas de nos yeux. Vert et doré pour les miens, bleu-gris pour les siens. Jaune comme l'une des teintes de flammes, bleu quasiment transparent comme des cristaux. Encore une fois, totalement différents.

-Toi non plus...Toujours aussi mortelle et narquoise à ce que je vois, dis-je en regardant son fouet, la "Perle des ténèbres". Cette arme était pourvue d'épines, en train de me lacérer le bras en ce moment même.

-D'ailleurs, en parlant de mort, situ pouvais ranger mon sabre...C'est ton arme favorite si je me souviens bien? "Le dernier crépuscule"?

Je hochai simplement la tête, sans pour autant enlever mon katana...Je demandai d'une voix sans émotions:

-Je te le répète: Pourquoi es-tu ici?

-J'avais envie de te revoir, cousine...dit-elle, d'une voix faussement énervée.

-Je. Ne. Te. Crois. Pas. Alors, dis-moi la vérité? demandai-je. Haki avait un défaut plus tenace que les autres: elle ne changeait jamais d'avis. Donc si elle ne voulait pas me voir, elle le voudra jusqu'à la fin de sa vie.

-Je viens étudier. répondit-elle après un moment.

-Tu as eu ton diplôme à 15 ans, en ayant redoublé une année, et tu as toujours détesté l'école. Alors pourquoi voudrais-tu aller retravailler dans une académie, sachant pertinemment que je suis là? dis-je en raisonnant tout haut, et fronçant les sourcils. La lame se rapprocha un peu plus de la gorge d'Haki.

Puis j'entendis un léger bruit , et nous tournâmes en même temps la tête. Et je fus surprise de voir les vampires, et non les gardiens. Vampires qui, eux-mêmes, étaient stupéfaits de notre position pour le moins tendue...

Je grognai: Manquait plus que ça...

* * *

Alors, est ce que ça vous a plu? Laissez-moi des avis.

Avertissement: Je ne possède que Haki, Sarah,et la famille Darkwing dans son intrégralité. Tout le reste est à Matsuri Hino.

* * *

Présentation de Haki:

Nom: Darkwing

Prénom: Haki

Age: 17 ans.

Race: Humaine.

Particularités: déteste du plus profond de son être Sarah, et garde toujours son collier fétiche.

Date de naissance: 17 février 1995.

Arme : un fouet "Perle des ténèbres".

Apparence: Cheveux blancs jusqu'à la taille, yeux bleus très clair. 1m 72. Mince, et athlétique.

Personnalité: Méchante, assez narquoise dans l'ensemble. Très ironique et sarcastique, mais aussi incroyablement intelligente. Elle aime se faire remarquer. Elle a toujours su cacher son jeu, et elle semble garder des secrets.

Aime: Pas grand-chose. Le chocolat, chercher des noises à sa cousine.

N'aime pas: , les fan-girls,Sarah, tout ce qui touche à cette dernière. Trop de choses pour être notées chacune.

Passé: Elle a toujours été très amie avec Sarah, mais quand Haki a appris certaines choses (notamment qu'elle ne serait jamais le chef des Hunters), elle a commencé à haïr sa cousine. Elle est très proche de la mère de celle-ci cependant. Cela faisait trois ans qu'elle et Sarah ne s'était pas vu.

* * *

Petit récapitulatif sur la famille Darkwing.

Asuka et Daichi sont les premiers Hunters à avoir tuer un Sang-Pur. Asuka, ayant bu du sang de Sang-Pur, alors qu'elle était enceinte, se retrouva à la mort de son mari, avec une fille aux yeux vairons, surpuissante, tristement connue sous le nom de "Hoshiko, ou la princesse de la mort". Pendant deux millénaires, 5 autres princesses complètes apparurent: Akina, Etsuko, Isako, Komachi et Yamiko, cette dernière étant l'arrière-arrière-arrière-arrière grand mère de Sarah.

Kiken est le père de Sarah, ayant épousé Hantâ lorsqu'il avait 26 ans. Il a une soeur, nommée Jin, qui, elle, fut mariée à un certain Tokikane, maintenant décédé depuis 15 ans.

Sarah est la fille de Hantâ et Kiken, elle est la princesse légitime des Darkwing et à sa maturité, sera désignée reine de la Guilde. Sa cousine, Haki, enfant unique de Jin et Tokikane, bien que plus âgée, n'a pas été choisi à cause des yeux vairons de sa cousine.


	9. C'est ce qu'on appelle un problème

Salut tout le monde!

Donc...Chapitre 9 de Satrah darkwing, et en avant la Musique!

Donc, comme je l'avais dit, c'est entièrement du Shiki, Takuma, et un peu de Sarah PDV! Plus un petit bonus histoire d'annoncer un prochain chapitre...  
Place aux commentaires!

Captainship: Ouais, c'est une des seules raisons pour lesquels je DETESTE l'école! Le temps nous manque toujours...Enfin, la semaine prochaine, je suis tranquille, je suis en stage dans une maternelle, je n'aurais pratiquement rien à faire...Ce qui veut dire plus de temps pour les chapitres (danse de la joie)! Bon chapitre!

Mooonknight: Tiens, je n'y avais pas pensé! Haki, la méchante des glaces! Sonne plutôt cool comme nom! Tu aimes Haki? Contente pour toi, parce que si je suis ce que j'ai dans la tête, elle va prendre un rôle capital!

ChupS68: Déjà? Mais je viens à peine de la faire apparaître...:). Mais bon, Haki a le don incroyable d'énerver les gens...Toi comme Sarah, apparemment! Non, non, elle ne va pas faire tapisserie, loin de là! Comme je l'ai dit précédemment, elle va même prendre une place importante dans cette histoire, qui va sûrement être très longue, d'ailleurs! Juste une question... Comment as-tu deviné que j'allais la mettre avec Kaname et Aido? Non, sans rire, je pensais vraiment la mettre avec eux! Mais bon...Elle adore embeter (faire chier serait plus approprié) sa cousine, alors elle est assez tordue pour s'approcher de Takuma et Shiki... Qui sait? Je n'ai pas encore décidé... Merci beaucoup pour ton encouragement et bon chapitre!

Luna: C'est pas ma faute, c'est mon côté sadique (ou c'est Haki qui détient sur moi)! Je suis contente que tu aies apprécié le flash-back, mais je suppose que Sarah n'a pas eu de chance...Mais après tout, c'est une famille royale, ils sont habitués à snober tout le monde et toujours avoir plus de pouvoir...Haki n'échappe pas à la règle. Mais on apprndra plus tard qu'il y a quelque chose de bien plus compliqué après... J'en dis pas plus. D'ailleurs c'est pour cette raison hyper importante que tu te trompes légèrement: Haki déteste vraiment sa cousine. Cette image te plaira peut-être plus (je viens juste de la retoucher)!

JE RAPPELLE QU'UN SONDAGE SUR MA PAGE A ETE MOI VOTRE AVIS SUR QUI VOULEZ VOUS QUE SOIT SARAH DANS CETTE HISTOIRE S'IL VOUS PLAIT!

Sur la page facebook suivante, vous avez acces a différentes photos et videos de mes fictions! Pour l'instant ce sont majoritairement sur Alliana, mais bon, si ça vous intéresse...

Fanfictions vampire knight d'Alliana2312

JE NE POSSEDE RIEN, A PART MES FANTASTIQUES ET ENERVANTS OC, SARAH ET HAKI DARKWING!

shinogi: arête latérale de la lame d'un Katana.

* * *

Bon chapitre a tous!

"Il n'y a point de rival qui ne soit dangereux."

Shiki PDV, 1 heure avant la confrontation Sarah/Haki

Alors que nous étions presque au pavillon, un grand silence nous accueillit? JE fronçai légèrement les sourcils: bizarre. Mais je n'allais pas m'en plaindre.

Je pris discrètement des Pockys de la poche d'Aido, et en tendit à Rima, tandis que j'en mettais 4 dans ma bouche. Cela me refit penser à Hunter-girl (AKA: Darkwing-san), et aux Pockys qu'elle m'avait donné;

Pockys que j'avais mangé 5 minutes après qu'elle me les avait donné.

Les portes s'ouvrirent, les cris s'entendirent comme d'habitude, mais à ma grande surprise, un des côtés de l'allée était désert...C'est d'où là semblait venir Hunter-girl. Qui s'avançait vers l'autre rang qui allait déborder malgré les efforts de l'autre chargée de discipline...D'ailleurs, une fille dit hargneusement à...Cross-san! C'est bon, je me suis souvenu de son nom:

-Tu es un vrai monstre, tu le sais?

Cross-san recula, visiblement blessée. Mais apparemment, Hunter-girl avait entendu ça, et n'allait pas le laisser passer:

-EH, TOI, TU CHANGES DE TON, OU TU PEUX DIRE ADIEU A TES IDOLES, COMPRIS? cria-t-elle, faisant reculer les fan-girls.

On dit Zero version feminime sur ce point-là.

Mais Hunter-girl sembla s'apercevoir de quelque chose, car elle haussa un sourcil à la jeune idio... euh jeune fille. Cette dernière dit:

-Tiens, tiens, comment on se retrouve...Tu a été deux fois sur mon chemin, chargée de discipline, et c'est deux fois de trop!

Avant que je ne puisse comprendre ce qu'elle entendait par là, la fille gifla Sarah-san, la lèvre de cette dernière s'ouvrant, et laissant couler du sang. Mes yeux s'agrandirent quand mes narines rencontrèrent la délicieuse odeur de fruit et de fleur exotique (peut-être des fleurs du paradis), et sous le choc : Darkwing-san ne réagit pas, levant simplement les yeux. La brune recula, surprise et horrifiée.

Sarah eut un sourire en coin, la regardant de toute l'étrangeté de ses yeux, qui semblaient encore plus intenses que la dernière fois que je l'ai vue:

-Tu vois, tu t'es trompée de personne...Le monstre, ce n'est pas Yuuki-san...C'est moi.

Je la regardai, un peu peiné, derrière le regard droit et froid de la princesse, sa voix avait eu un léger haussement au mot "monstre".

Je m'étais maintenant arrêté ainsi que toute la classe. Rima et moi, nous nous regardâmes, ne sachant pas si on devait intervenir ou non, Ichijo-san semblait déjà prêt si les choses allaient trop loin. Kaname-sama lui jeta un regard d'avertissement.

La fille brune, ayant repris ses esprits, cracha:

- Ne t'approches plus de moi, tu es la Fille du Diable!

Le regard de Sarah-san ne dévia pas, bien qu'elle recula. Elle répliqua:

-Vois-tu, je préfère être la fille du diable q'une parfaite idiote comme toi!

La brune rougit de colère, tandis que j'essquissais un sourire: on pouvait sentir que Darkwing-san allait dire autre chose à la place d'idiote...  
La fille fit quelques pas en arrière, et lança à la préfet les yeux étincelants de colère:

-Tu ne mérites même pas d'être en vie, sale monstre!

Darkwing-san agrandit les yeux, et recula, même si elle ne semblait pas s'en rendre compte, comme si... elle venait de voir un fantôme.

Takuma s'avança d'un pas, apparemment inquiet, mais Kaname-sama leva la main, en signe d'interdiction. Hunter-girl resta là, sans réagir. Après un moment, elle dit à Cross-san, les yeux vides:

-Yuuki-san. Tu la connais?

L'intéressée la regarda, surprise. Darkwing-san la scrutait sans aucune émotion sur le visage. Une morte aurait paru plus expressive.

-...Non, désolée, Sarah-san. dit la chargée de discipline.

-Ne le sois pas. Pas pour moi. la coupa aussitôt Sarah-san.

Je ne pus en écouter plus, car Kaname nous demanda silencieusement d'y aller.

Mais je me demandai quand même si Hunter-girl se sentait bien. JE jetai un coup d'oeil derrière moi. Les fan-girls commençaient à se dissiper, Cross-san, et elle étaient en train de parler:

-Dehors ou dedans? demanda Sarah-san.

-Dedans. La ronde se termine à 2 heures du matin à peu près. dit Cross-san

-OK.

-...Tu es sûre que ça va? Je peux aller chercher Zero, il doit sûrement être en train de glander quelque part...

-JE vais bien, la coupa Sarah-san, d'un ton qui laissait entendre que la discussion n'irait pas plus loin. A plus tard, Cross-san.

Sur ce, elle sauta dans les arbres, si rapidement que je ne pus distinguer qu'un flash rouge éclatant.

JE détournai la tête, avec le préssentiment que cette journée n'était pas finie...Et que le pire était à venir.

45 minutes plus tard, dans la classe.

LE cours de sciences se déroulait sans problèmes, et comme tout les autres, je faisais semblant d'écouter. A quoi servait de faire des cours sur ce qu'on a déjà appris il y a une dizaine d'années auparavant, franchement?

Soudain, alors que j'étais encore dans mes pensées, une sensation puissante et froide envahit mon esprit, et alarma mes sens. Une odeur, attirante et tentatrice, se répandit dans la salle. Tout le monde se rendait compte d'une seule et même chose:

La dernière fois que nous avions ressenti ça, c'est quand nous avions rencontré Darkwing-san.

Et l'odeur...correspondait à son sang.

Sama se leva, et d'un coup de tête, nous ordonna de le suivre.

La trace nous attira jusqu'au fin fond du parc. Et puis, une flagrance apparut, toute aussi tentante que la première, bien que très différente (la 1ère avait un mélange d'agrumes et de ce qui ressemblait à l'odeur des fleurs du paradis, celle de Sarah-san, tandis que la deuxième était plus proche de la cannelle et du fruit de la passion). Les yeux de tous les vampires commençèrent à tourner au rouge sang qui, finalement, ressemblait bien à la nuance des cheveux de Sarah-san, et nous atteignîmes un coin dégagé. Ce que je vis me stoppa net, ainsi que tous les autres élèves de la Night Class.

Takuma PDV

Je restai pétrifié devant la scène. Une dangereuse aura de menace se dégageait de deux filles se faisant face. L'une était Sarah-san. Sa chevelure était doucement balayée par le vent, et ses yeux étaient fixés sur la personne en face d'elle. Mes yeux s'agrandirent quand je regardai son bras: autour de celui-ci, était enroulé un fouet à épines. D'où s'écoulait doucement mais fluidement le sang de Sarah-san.

Celle-ci ne semblait même pas s'en rendre compte, de sa blessure tout comme de notre présence. Elle était bien trop concentrée sur la personne qui l'affrontait elle aussi du regard.

L'autre fille était plus grande qu'elle, de longs cheveux blanc nuageux descendaient dans son dos, et des yeux bleu clair scintillaient, même dans la nuit. Sur sa gorge était posée la lame du katana que tenait Sarah-san.

Attendez! Comment Darkwing-san peut-elle avoir un katana sur elle, sans qu'on le voit! De plus, contrairement à Cross-san, elle a un short, pas une jupe!

Katana, qui était l'un des plus beaux que je n'ai jamais vu, en passant. Une ligne parfaite, la lame en elle-même n'était pas si large, et qui ne devait pas peser plus d'un kilogramme. Sur la lame sur le _shinogi_, était inscrit "Le dernier Crépuscule".

JE remarquai que sur la lame, commençait à couler du sang, celui de la deuxième personne.

SEntant les deux odeurs d'aussi près, je ne pus m'empêcher de penser qu'il y avait une ressemblance entre les deux...

Sarah-san et l'inconnue entendirent une branche craquer, et nous remarquèrent. Les yeux de la rousse s'écarquillèrent, puis son visage se ferma. Elle marmonna un: "Manquez plus que ça" assez coléreux, tandis que l'autre fille sourit en coin en nous regardant. Cette dernière dit:

-Hum hum...Tu ne m'avais pas dit que l'endroit grouillait de sangsues...

Sarah-san se reconcentra sur la personne qu'elle semblait connaître, en baissant légèrement son arme sans pour autant baisser sa garde:

-Tu ne m'avais rien demandé non plus... Que crois-tu, tu es à l'académie Cross, ici! Bien sûr qu'il y a des vampires! Bien sûr, si tu veux partir, fais-toi plaisir, ça ne me dérange pas du tout...

LE regard de la fille aux cheveux blancs glissa sur nous tous, avant de revenir sur Sarah-san. JE ne comprenai que le fait qu'elles semblaient se connaître depuis un long moment, et qu'elles n'étaient pas vraiment amies, vu l'état du bras de Sarah-san et celui du coup de l'inconnue. Celle-ci dit avec une petite moue:

- C'était méchant, ça, cousine...

J'écarquillai les yeux: Quoi? Elles étaient cousines?

Kaname se racla la gorge:

-Que se passe-t-il ici?

La fille dit d'un ton mielleux:

-Oh, voilà donc un Sang-Pur... Rien du tout, je ne faisais que fêter mes retrouvailles avec ma bien-aimée cousine...

Je tressaillis au mot "bien-aimée" qui avait été très ironique. Tout comme toute la phrase d'ailleurs.

Shiki fronça les sourcils, ainsi que Kain et Rima, regardant les deux filles qui s'affrontaient du regard. Au bout d'un moment, sans se quitter des yeux, elles rangèrent leurs armes. Je regardai, par simple curiosité, le bras de Sarah. Et en resta stupéfait.

LE fouet avait déchiré la manche, et fait plusieurs lacérations sur le bras de la princesse. Mais, une à une, les égratignures semblaient se REFERMER. Sarah croisa mon regard, et je lui demandai ce qu'il se passait. Elle haussa simplement les épaules, sans me donner de réponses. Elle lâcha à sa cousine:

-"Bien-aimée"? Vraiment? Tu pousses pas l'ironie trop loin, Haki?

La dénommée Haki haussa les épaules, un sourire narquois sur les lèvres. Je remarquai que sa gorge commençait à guérir, elle aussi, bien que plus lentement que Sarah-san, qui, elle, n'avait déjà plus aucune trace des blessures qu'elle avait reçu.

Kaname fronça les sourcils à l'échange et dit:

-Que fait la deuxième princesse Darkwing ici?

Haki le regarda, toujours ce sourire aux lèvres et lui dit:

-Comme je l'ai dit, je retrouvais ma cousine... Et maintenant que je sais à quoi ressemble cette Académie, je penses que je vais y rester.

Le visage de Sarah-san se décomposa entièrement, pour laisser place à de la surprise et de la colère. Apparemment l'idée ne lui plaisait pas vraiment... Et à Kaname non plus, d'ailleurs. Tout de même je me demandais ce qu'il s'était passé entre les deux filles pour qu'elles en arrivent à ce stade de haine. Elles étaient tout de même de la même famille, du même sang!

Je me résignai. J'étais bien de la même famille que mon grand-père, et ce n'est pas pour ça qu'il ne me manipule pas, et que je n'ai pas peur de lui...

Kaname fronça les sourcils. Puis dit:

-Darkwing-sama, je penses que vous devriez voir le directeur avec moi au sujet de l'arrivée de votre cousine...

Si Sarah fut surprise, elle n'en montra pas sur son visage. Kaname nous fit signe de retourner au dortoir, n'ayant plus de chance de comprendre le cours à ce stade. Je me demandai qu'est ce qu'il allait se dire dans ce bureau de Cross-san...

Dans le breau du principal, quelques minutes après...Pas de PDV.

-QUUOIII?

C'était Sarah qui venait de crier de rage. Le directeur reprit une gorgée de thé et dit calmement, toute trace de joie perdue:

-D'après ce que vous m'avez raconté, toi et Kaname, Haki-san veut rejoindre cette Académie. Ta cousine, si elle veut s'inscrire, s'inscrira. Je n'ai pas le droit de la refuser.

-Et moi, je suis sûre que vous pouvez faire quelque chose! Vous ne la connaissez pas, comme moi je la connais! Elle est irresponsable, narquoise, je-m'en-foutiste, et cerise sur le gâteau, elle ne fait jamais attention aux conséquences de ses actes! dit la princesse.

-N'êtes-vous pas en train d'éxagerez les choses juste parce que vous la detestez, Darkwing-san, si je puis me permettre? Dit Kaname.

Sarah le regarda, pour la première fois avec un semblant de respect et respira profondément:

-Non. Pour la simple et bonne raison que je ne l'ai jamais détestée. C'est elle, pour je ne sais quelle raison,- enfin si j'en ai une petite idée-, a commmençé la guerre. Mais je ne l'ai jamais haï, seulement été en colère contre elle. Mais je connais bien ma cousine, et je me rends compte de toutes ces choses maintenant.

Kaname hocha la tête. Il pouvait sentir que la princesse était très sérieuse. Et très contrariée aussi. Il se leva:

-Je dois aller surveiller les élèves de la Night Class, au revoir. Dites-moi ce que vous aurez décidé.

Et il ferma la porte. La princesse et le directeur se regardèrent pendant longtemps. Ce fut Sarah qui stoppa l'échange la première avec un gros soupir:

-Très bien, Mais laissez Haki dans l'académie, c'est jouer avec le feu, j'espère que vous le savez.

-J'en suis conscient. Je la connais aussi un peu, tu sais...

-Oui, je sais. Vous étiez là, quand elles ont déménagé, elle et sa mère. dit Sarah

Un long silence s'ensuivit, rempli de souvenirs. Ce fut le directeur qui le brisa en tendant à Sarah un dossier:

-Tu as une mission de l'Association.

Un nouveau silence. Puis Sarah acquiesça:

-Très bien. Je partirais demain à la première heure. Je penses que je vais rater un cours ou deux. dit-elle en prenant le dossier, et s'apprêtant à quitter la salle.

-Et, Sarah-san? dit le directeur.

Elle s'arrêta, tenant la porte, et tourna la tête vers lui:

-Oui?

-...Sois prudente, s'il te plaît.

-...Oui, directeur. Au revoir. dit Sarah en refermant la porte derrière elle.

Elle respira un bon coup. L'arrivée de Haki n'annonçait rien de bon. Et elle avait l'impression d'être la seule à le savoir. Mais elle sentait aussi qu'il y avait autre chose.

Elle avait horreur de ne pas savoir

Pendant ce temps, dans le parc. Aido PDV.

JE marchai dans le parc, en quête de fan-girl se promenant dans l'espoir d'espionner la Night Class...Je commençais vraiment à avoir faim, et les Blood tablets étaient plus que répugnantes.

Soudain, je sentis une présence et je regardai autour de moi. Personne. Je levai les yeux au ciel. Ou plutôt aux arbres.

La fille de tout à l'heure, la cousine de Darkwing, se tenait debout, nonchanlamment appuyée sur le tronc, un seul pied sur la branche. Et avec un sourire maléfique sur le visage. Je demandai assez rudement, contrairement à mon habitude:

-Que fais-tu là?

Elle sourit encore plus. Et déclara:

-Eh bien...Ce n'est pas un façon de saluer quelqu'un qui cherche à t'aider...

Je fronçai les sourcils en la regardant. Ce sourire cachait des choses. Je demandai:

-Aider?

-J'ai cru comprendre qe tu n'aimais pas beaucoup ma chère cousine...commença-t-elle, descendant gracieusement de son arbre, et s'approchant félinement de moi, toujours ce sourire en coin sur le visage. Je répondis:

-Oui, et alors?

-Et alors, il se trouve que moi non plus, je n'apprécie pas ma cousine...J sais aussi que tu veux trouver un moyen de l'embêter. Et moi, je sais exactement ce qu'il te faut.

A mon tour, j'esquissais un sourire maléfique, en voyant où elle venait en venir...

-Eh bien, tu es en train de me mettre au supplice... Et si tu me racontais tout ça?

Le sourire de la jeune fille s'agrandit, et elle commença:

-Eh bien...

* * *

Et...Fin! Mwahahaha, que c'est Sadique! La suite est pour la semaine prochaine!

A plus, et s'il vous plaît, laissez-moi des avis!


	10. Chasse mouvementée & revanche spéciale

Chapitre 10, Sarah

Hello tout le monde!

Alors, voilà LE fameux chapitre 10 de Sarah!

Mais d'abord d'ajouter autre chose, voilà la place aux commentaires:

Luna: D'accord avec toi: Haki et Aido ferait un couple d'enfer...C'est le cas de le dire! Et de nouveau, tu as raison, Sarah va avoir encore des problèmes ( et pires que les précédents...En même temps, avec ma super mméchante Haki (je fais une petite parenthèse que cet OC m'a été inspirée par ma meilleure amie , je jure qu'elle a une double personnalité parfois!)

Oui, c'est la plupart du temps fait exprès pour les mots en majuscules...:) Bon chapitre!

Daaku-chii: Eh non, pas de bonus! Pour Noël, si tu es sage :)). Désolée, t'as qu'à t'addresser à mon côté sadique, si tu veux plus de lignes! De toute façon, Haki est là juste pour emmerder le monde, si tu me permets l'expression... Ce n'est pas grave, c'est déjà oublié!Oui, il y aura un chapitre bonus pour Xmas. Je peux te dire que je l'ai (déjà) commencé, et que ça promets d'être mouvementé à l'Académie... Disons...Prépare Sarah dans un bol, ajoute une bonne dose d'énervement, un certain directeur timbré, une cousine en furie, une idée complètement dingue et une Night Class et voilà le résultat!A plus!

Chlo Volturi: Comme on se retrouve! ;). Merci pour le compliment, et oui, je prépare une suite pour chacune d'entre elles, ne t'inquiètes pas! En parlant de suite, voilà celle de Sarah :). Bon chapitre!

ChupS68: Toi une chieuse? Noonnn...J'y crois pas... En tous cas, pas au point d'arriver au niveau d'Haki! Je vois que tu as bien cerné son personnage en passant...Reste à savoir si tu vas réussir à voir le plus compliqué dans cette affaire de famille...Je préviens, c'est tordu. Très tordu. Même Kanapé n'arrive pas à la cheville de cette chose. Sarah, sadique? On va dire ça! Mais je reconnais que je suis une sadique, (j'espère que ce n'est pas autant que Rido cependant...D'ailleurs, t'as remarqué: Kanapé et "Rideau". Je me demande ce que Yuki aurait été... une commode! non, je sais, je suis dingue :)))) Merci beaucoup et bon chapitre!

Captainship: Perturbée? A ce point là? Bon, ça va encore si tu l'as trouvé sympa! Merci de ton avis, beaucoup de mes amis ont dit que ce serait mieux de mettre Sarah avec Shiki, mais mon coeur trop sensible me dit de ne pas laisser tomber Takuma... D'ailleurs, Lui avec Haki? ...Intéressant. Je n'y avais pas pensé. J'avoue, j'avais pensé à Kaname et Idio, mais pas à lui. Bon chapitre!

Mooonknight: Merci de la part de sarah, elle en aura bien besoin à mon avis :D. Merci et bon chapitre!

Avertissement: Je ne possède que mes OC, Haki et Sarah, et ma superbe moto goldwing! Tout autre chose est à Matsuri Hino, la génie qui a crée un jour Vampire Knight!

* * *

Bon chapitre à tous

PS: J'ai mis le chapitre à l'avance car normalement c'est aujourd'hui, en temps réel, l'anniversaire de Sarah!

On dit souvent qu'"Un homme est la somme de ses actes, de ce qu'il a fait, de ce qu'il peut faire.".

...Alors est-ce que ça fait de moi une femme meurtrière sans coeur ni regrets? Celle qui a tué sans faiblir une seule fois? Celle qui ne sera jamais capable de ressentir quoi que ce soit? Extrait de journal de Sarah Darkwing, princesse hunter.

Sarah PDV

Nom: Aya Mikatsuma

Sexe F

Niveau: E

Niveau de dangerosité: 7/10

Nombres de victimes: 27 morts, 39 blessés. Toutes des femmes. Attaque la nuit.

Famille à contacter après l'élimination: Aucune, elle ou le sang-pur les a tués.

Sang-pur l'ayant transformé: Inconnu.

Je soupirai en voyant le dossier sur mon bureau, et regardai l'heure. 3 heures du matin. Parfait, l'heure de partir. Je grommelai quand même: je pensai que j'aurai pu manquer des heures de cours, mais j'agis selon des préférences de la proie. Si elle sort la nuit, je sors la nuit.  
Les vampires étaient vraiment des chianstées.

Je n'avais pas besoin d'armes, seulement de mon bracelet. Qui avait la capacité qui m'avait sauvé plus d'une fois de se transformer en armure et/ou en arme. Tout simplement géniale invention.

J'eus un léger sentiment de regret: combien de fois l'avais-je utilisé pour tuer. Ma raison répondit tout de suite: le nombre de fois qu'un Level E sanguinaire avait pris des vies.

Ma tactique était très simple mais efficace: je me faisais passer pour une simple civile, toute normale et inoffensive (remarquons quand même l'effort que j'ai fait: je n'ai ABSOLUMENT pas mis de noir), mon sang attirait tout naturellement les Levels E, je l'entraînai dans un endroit tranquille, je passai en mode "super Hunter", et je le tuai. Jusqu'à présent, la ruse a toujours mieux marché que l'attaque de front. Je l'avais appris à mes dépens.

Je pris mes clés, et sortit silencieusement du bâtiment. Cross s'était assuré que les préfets ne seraient pas au courant de ma légère "course", et ne passeraient pas près du dortoir du soleil. Je me faufilai vers le garage et l'ouvrit, pour voir mon petit bijou:

Une superbe moto Goldwing rouge bordeaux, avec un petit coffre à l'arrière. La place passager ne servait jamais, mais ça ne changeait rien, j'aimais cette moto. Celui ou celle qui l'a rayé un jour, l'avais payé très, très cher. Je montai dessus, ne mettant jamais de casque, appréciant une nouvelle fois d'être plus grande que d'habitude, et le sièges de cuir. Je la démarrai, le moteur rugit. Je souris, non,définitivement, je l'adorais. Je donnai un bref coup sur l'accélérateur, et la moto partit: direction, le centre-ville.

15 minutes plus tard.

Je garai ma moto dans la rue, et en descendit. Mes sens étaient plus alertés de ce côté de la ville, il était temps d'attirer les Level E. Même à 3 heures du matin, il y avait toujours plein de monde dans les rues, dans un certain sens, ça me désavantageait, je ne pouvais pas vraiment y voir clair (je veux dire, encore moins que d'habitude, avec cette stupide mèche), et mon odeur se perdait, se dispersait dans la foule. Quand je sentis deux présences. Très près. Je me retournai, quand je remarquai deux têtes familières. J'arrondis les yeux: que foutaient-ils là? Ils ne devraient pas être en cours?  
Un des regards se fixait sur moi et ce fut à son tour d'être surpris. Je me retournai instantanément, et accélerai le pas:

Merde, merde et merde!

PDV Ichijo:

La nuit était parfaitement calme en ville. Pourquoi en ville? Parce que je ne suis pas en cours, tout simplement, et que je suis avec Shiki, toujours aussi ennuyé. Au tout début de soirée, Kaname nous avait envoyé abattre un Level E, commençant à poser de sérieux problèmes. Depuis donc 3 heures, nous étions en train de traquer la mystérieuse femme. Qui avait apparemment un semblant d'intelligence puisqu'elle arrvait à se cacher.

-On pourrait pas continuer la nuit prochaine? Je commence à être fatigué et j'ai une séance demain...

-Nous sommes en plein milieu de notre journée... Et Kaname nous a envoyé de toute urgence ici, je ne crois pas que nous pouvons y faire abstraction.

-Ennuyeux. On tourne en rond depuis trois heures. dit-il.

...Il n'avait pas tort, nous avons fouillé de fond en comble la ville gigantesque, et nous n'avions rien trouvé...

Nous nous engageâmes dans une nouvelle rue, et nous fûmes bientôt entourés de passants. Normal, cette avenue est celle des hôtels, des discothèques et des restaurants, qui fonctionnent le plus souvent jour et nuit. Mais le plus étrange, c'est qu'un nouveau sentiment de... de puissance m'envahit, me poussant à regarder devant. Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent:

Un petite fille avec une tête rousse flamboyante, à demi cachée par une mèche et un oeil perçant vert se trouvait à quelques mètres de là. Quand je m'aperçus qu'elle me regardait aussi. Elle fit un oeil choqué, et se retourna subitement, accélérant son allure.

Sans réfléchir, j'attrapai la manche de shiki qui protesta, et lui montra la fille. Lui aussi fit des yeux écarquillés et s'empressa aussi. Sarah Darkwing était là. Et ce n'était sûrement pas une coïncidence.

Elle tourna brusquement dans une allée sombre et on la suivit. Tout de suite, il y avait moins de monde, et je fus surpris: ce n'était pas la meilleure solution si Sarah-san avait voulu nous fausser compagnie. Et elle marchait plus lentement. Peut-être qu'elle était d'humeur à coopérer...

Je posai une main sur son épaule, et elle se retourna en sursautant: deux yeux bleus me firent face.

Hein? Yeux bleus?

-Que me voulez-vous? demanda la fille, qui n'était pas Sarah.

Shiki et moi nous nous regardâmes et je dis:

-Désolé, je vous ai pris pour quelqu'un d'autre...Vraiment navré.

Le visage de la fille prit une lueur soulagée. Je lui demandai, étant tout de même sûr de ne pas avoir rêvé:

-Vous n'auriez pas vu une fille vous resemblant par hasard?

La jeune femme sembla réfléchir puis dit avec une mine mécontente:

-Ah oui, il y a une rousse qui avait l'air gothique avec sa mèche cachant tout son côté droit du visage, qui m'a bousculé! Même pas un "désolé", ou quelque chose! Elle s'est juste enfui comme une voleuse...

Je la regardai, puis ensuite me tourna vers Shiki qui hocha un peu la tête, non, définitivement, nous n'avions pas rêvé. Je me retournai vers la fille en faisant un sourire :

-Arigatô...

-Semita. Semita Yamiko.

-Eh bien, Arigatô Semita-san. dis-je.

-Pas de quoi! Au revoir, senpai! dit-elle en souriant elle aussi, et en s'enfonçant dans la rue.

C'est ainsi que bredouilles, Shiki et moi retournâmes dans la rue.

-C'est malin, maintenant, on l'a perdu! dis-je.

-C'est une princesse Hunter. A quoi t'attendais-tu? Elle nous passera toujours entre les doigts. On sait juste qu'elle était là, et puis c'est tout. Dépêchons-nous de retrouver le Level E. trancha Shiki, les yeux fixés sur l'impasse.

Je le regardai choqué: il avait dit: "Dépêchons-nous", ou c'est mon cerveau qui me joue des tours? Il semblait un peu en colère, vu son fronçement de sourcils...

-De toute façon, il y a une autre façon de la retrouver...ajouta-t-il.

Je plissai les yeux: que voulait-il dire par là?

Soudain je compris:

-Si nous trouvons rapidement le Level E, nous avons une chance de retrouver coincer Darkwing-san! dis-je à haute voix.

Shiki hocha la tête, puis se mit à avancer. Je me demandai quand même par quelle magie elle avait réussi à disparaître de cette façon...

Sarah PDV:

Dès qu'ils avaient quitté l'avenue, je repris mon apparrence. Je soupirai de soulagement, avant de sourire méchamment. Ils avaient tout gobé. Bien que Shiki-san m'ait observé pendant quelques minutes...

Vous l'aurez compris. En plus de me donner une arme, mon bracelet avait une option "camouflage". En outre, quelques secondes après l'avoir activé, je me retrouvais sous les traits d'une autre personne.

Je m'étais déguisée quand même en une fille qui ressemblait à mon apparrence normale, sinon ils n'auraient pas compris comment ils avaient pu se tromper. Et mes talents d'actrice avaient fini le boulot. Je soupirai. Le temps que j'avais passé à discuter avec eux, je l'avais perdu sur mon repos. Et l'odeur de la Level E commençait à m'échapper.

Me reprenant vite, je montai sur le toit et commençai à filer droit devant, sachant que de toute façon, je la retrouverais. Ce n'était pas pour rien que j'étais la princesse aux yeux vairons...

10 min plus tard, dans un coin isolé.

L'odeur était de plus en plus forte, pas de doute, c'était ici.

Le "ici", désignant un bâtiment à l'abandon, près d'un chantier. Plutôt ingénieux comme cachette. On ne pouvait pas dire que beaucoup de monde passait ici, vu l'état des maisons et de la rue...

Je regardai autour de moi. Visiblement, j'avais une bonne longueur d'avance sur la Night Class. A moin qu'ils passaient leur temps à me chercher... Je souris à l'idée.

Soudain, un bruit résonna, et un caillou fila vers moi. Je baissai juste à temps la tête pour ne pas me le prendre, et commençai à regarder mon bracelet...

Non. Pas encore. Elle pouvait encore fuir pour l'instant. Je devais encore attendre.

Je fixai les alentours, essayant de déceler le moindre mouvement suspect. Le vent soufflai dans mes cheveux, et mes sens étaient en alerte. Je fermai les yeux. Et attendis. Je pouvais sentir la présence autour de moi, qui s'apprêtait à bondir. Je devais juste me concentrer pour savoir quand.

...

...

...

Maintenant. J'ouvris les yeux et bougeai sur la gauche, et vis en même temps une forme qui s'écrasait sur le sol. Un grommellement furieux se fit entendre. Mais elle n'aurait pas le temps de me le faire payer. Je regardai mon bracelet et cria mon ordre mentalement:

-Dernier Crépuscule!

Un katana apparut dans ma main, et alors que...cette chose allait se relever, je lui balançais un coup de poing pour la maintenir à terre, et abaissa mon épée. L'arme mortelle ne fut bentôt entourée que d'un amas de poussière et de sable.

Je souris. J'en ai fini, et plutôt rapidement.

Soudain, deux mains m'aggrippèrent par derrière, et me tirai la tête en arrière, exposant mon cou. Le visage de deux Level E affamés apparut dans mon champ de vision.

Réagir. Vite.

J'enroulai ma jambe autour de l'une d'un des vampires, et la tirai vers moi. Surpris, il tomba à la renverse...Précisément là où je tenais mon katana.

Le deuxième me balança soudainement contre le tronc d'un arbre, et je ressentis un choc terrible. Je jetai un coup d'oeil à mon épaule: celle-ci était parsemée d'égratignures, qui certaines, étaient en train de saigner. L'ex-humain huma l'air, et me regarda en se léchant les lèvres.

Pas bon du tout, ça.

Il s'élançait vers moi, mais malgré mon épaule blessée, je réussis à m'envoyer rouler sur le sol. Je commençai déjà à guérir, bien que je sentais que tout n'était pas normal. Mais, confiante, je m'élançai sur le Level E un peu sonné, et je lui donnai un coup d'épée dans l'estomac. Mais pas assez profond pour le tuer.

Il tomba par terre, ses yeux écarquillés par la terreur et la douleur. Mais il sembla choqué quand il vit mes yeux. Ces yeux qui étaient étranges...mais surtout vides. Ses propres yeux retournèrent à une couleur marron, et il demanda:

-C'est fini?

Je répondis après un moment:

-Je crois bien que oui.

Il soupira. Je dis en m'apprêtant à baisser mon arme.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas. On se reverra peut-être en enfer...

La dernière vision que je vis avant qu'il tombe en poussière fut une mine confuse.

Je me relevai et regardai autour de moi les petites collines de poussières qui se dressaient.

Cette nuit, L'ange de la mort avait fait 3 nouvelles victimes.

Je rangeai mon katana et partit le pas lourd. La fin de la nuit était maintenant proche. Et quand viendra le jour, il faudra que j'aie ouvlié tout ce que j'ai fait cette nuit...

Shiki PDV, une demi-heure plus tard.

Nous avions finalement retrouvé l'odeur plutôt récente du Level E, qui nous avait entraîné dans une zone en démolition. Mais même dans un chantier, il ne peut avoir 3 trois tas de poussières qui auraient tôt fait de disparaître.

Sarah Darkwing était définitivement passée par là. Par dessus l'odeur répugnante des Level E, il y avait sa flagrance personnelle, celles d'agrumes et des fleurs du paradis. Bien que légère, l'odeur de son sang était bien présente. Cela signifiait qu'elle avait été légèrement blessée.

Ichijo dit enfin, après avoir inspecté tout le bâtiment:

-Darkwing-san nous a encore pris de vitesse, apparremment.

Je hochai la tête. Pas besoin d'ajouter autre chose, ça ne servait à rien.

-Elle doit être rentrée à l'Académie. Allons-y. Nous en parlerons demain à Kaname et au directeur s'il le faut.

Je le suivis dans la penombre, en me demandant si Hunter-girl avait prononcé la fameuse phrase, celle qui l'avait rendue célèbre. Celle qui prouvait qu'elle n'était pas dupe au sujet de son destin.

Après tout, l'enfer, c'est ce qui nous attends tous.

Le lendemain, 8 heures du matin, pas de PDV.

Dans la chambre de Darkwing-san, on entendait le bruit régulier d'eau qui tombe, et une vapeur commençait à émerger de la porte de la salle de bains entrouverte. Sarah, n'ayant pas eu le temps de se doucher lorsqu'elle était rentrée, le faisait juste avant d'aller en cours.

Ce qu'elle ne savait pas, c'est que pendant qu'elle prenait sa douche, silencieusement, mais s'en ouvrir les yeux, c'est que quelqu'un ouvrit précautieusement la porte de sa chambre.

Une personne avec de longs cheveux blancs et des yeux bleu glacé entra tout doucement, analysant chaque détail de la chambre. Comme elle s'y attendait, pas beaucoup d'objets personnels, à peine quelques livres et son carnet de dessins.

Mais l'objectif de cette intruse était tout autre. Avec un sourire mauvais, elle entrouvit encore plus la porte de la salle de bains. Magnifique. Sarah, à cause de ses grandes vitres colorées de noir de la douche, ne pouvait pas la voir. Rapidement, l'intruse fit main basse sur les vêtements de Sarah. Elle regarda furtivement si elle ne trouvait pas le bracelet Darkwing que sarah portait, mais rien qui ressemblait à un bijou n'était là. Elle soupira intérieurement. Dommage, elle aurait pu mettre encore plus dans l'embarras sa chère cousine.

Toujours l'uniforme dans ses bras, elle s'approcha maintenant de l'armoire de Sarah. Et la vida entièrement, fourrant tous les vêtements s'y trouvant dans le sac qu'elle avait préparé auparavant. Haki eut un sourire mauvais. Sarah n'avait vraiment pas apprécier ça. Tant mieux.

Elle referma la porte de la chambre derrière elle, avant de courir vers le jardin. A l'endroit où elle et sa cousine s'étaient battus, l'attendait une personne. Un vampire blond aux yeux bleus. Celui-ci sourit quand il la vit arriver.

-La collecte a été bonne? demanda-t-il.

-Plus que bonne. Maintenant, à toi de prendre soin de tout ça. Et par "prendre soin" de tout ça, j'entends "que Sarah ne les retrouve pas", bien sûr...sourit-elle en retour, et en lui tendant le-dit sac

Il le prit en rajoutant:

-Comme vous le voudrez, princesse. A plus tard, j'espère...dit-il avant de s'éloigner.

Haki sourit. Ce vampire commençait à lui plaire. Comme quoi, les ennemis de mes ennemis sont mes amis...

* * *

Alors qu'est ce que vous en pensez? REmarquons que j'ai fait un effort et que je n'ai pas coupé trop sadiquement!

Laissez des avis, et à la prochaine!


	11. Secrets, complot, et idée diabolique

Salut tout le monde...

Chapitre 11 de Sarah Darkwing...LE temps passe très vite... Je me souviens encore quand cette fiction se résumait à une malheureuse présentation d'OC... Ce n'était qu'un tout petit bébé... (commence à pleurer.)

Tout le monde: O_O

Moi (mode sentimental et/ou maman poule désactivé): Ce chapitre est selon moi est un des plus drôles jusqu'à maintenant! Mwahaha, pour une fois, c'est pas Sarah qui va souffrir, mais bien quelqu'un d'autre... (sourire diabolique).

Sarah: Enfin un peu de repos...

Kain: Parle pour toi...c'est m...

Moi: EHHH! Pas de spoilers!

Kain: Désolé.

Moi: Tu seras pardonné si tu fais l'avertissement.

Kain (murmure: c'est un complot): Alliana2312 ne possède pas du tout Vampire Knight. Par contre, elle poossède Sarah et Haki Darkwing, et ce déroulement de fiction...

Moi: Passons aux commentaires:

Luna: T'as tout compris :)! Sarah va être assez en rage, effectivement... Des chianstées, ce sont des choses chiantes, ne t'excuses pas, voyons, tu ne l'aurais pas trouvé dans le dico, à mon avis..:). Le chapitre Xmas avance très bien, la bonne nouvelle est que j'ai plein d'idées, la mauvaise c'est que ce chapitre bonus risque d'être moins drôle que mon précédent dans la fiction "Quand l'amour peut devenir dangereux"... Le bracelet de Sarah, si tu veux une description, c'est une version du bracelet de Yuki en beaucoup plus large, et au lieu du sceau anti-vampire, ce soit la fameuse pierre bleue... Oppps, tu as raison, légère erreur da ma part...que je reticfirais le plus tôt possible (on m'excuse, mais je suis grave fatiguée pour l'instant...) Bon chapitre!

Guest (je suis presque sûre que c'est Chup, mais bon...): Non, tu me l'avais pas encore dit, mais je suis heureuse qu'une autre fille adore les sabres comme moi. Et oui, mais le plus important sur Sarah reste à venir, si j'ose dire...Takuma et Shiki, deux escargots quand il s'agit de chasse au Level E. T'as bien raison de ne pas aimer Haki, mais en même temps, je dois dire, qu'elle n'a pas toujours été comme ça, et qu'elle a d'excellentes raisons d'être devenue ainsi... Je ne dis pas plus, ou je sens que je vais faire un spoiler... Malheureusement, Haki risque de vivre encore un bout de temps, car vu ce que j'ai prévu, elle va rester jusqu'à la fin de cette histoire... QUi, je suis heureuse de l'annoncer, aura sûrement une suite. Je vais l'arrêter comme à la fin de la saison Guilty, pour la reprendre sur une autre page... Mais ne nous égarons pas. Moi aussi je m'intéresse aux motos, en passant! ;) Bon chapitre!

Chlo Volturi: Merci encore pour ta venue et ton commentaire! Pour tes questions, cette fic est updatée une fois par semaine, constamment, de préférence le samedi soir. Les autres sont à peu plus longues à updater, mais oui, j'ai commencé le prochain chapitre, sauf celui de Sarah Volturi, mais ça ne devrait pas tarder! Bon chapitre!

Choii-chan: Merci beaucoup, en espérant que tu apprécies ce nouveau chapitre!

Captainship: Mignonne ? Pas pour Sarah, en tout cas XD. Merci pour tous tes compliments, et pour Shiki...disons qu'il a des soupçons?Tout est en-dessous de toute façon! Bonne lecture!

elodie: Merci beaucoup et bon chapitre!

Mooonknight: OU ES TU?

Daaku-chii: REVIENS VITE? TU MANQUES, ICI!

* * *

Chapitre 11

La vengeance est plus douce que le qui a pensé ça est obligatoirement un génie. Car ce n'est que la stricte vérité! Extrait du journal Sarah Darkwing

Au Japon, il existait une académie, qui mélangeait Vampires et Humains. Où la paix prospérait dans ce début de journée...

-RAAAHHH! QUI EST L'HOMME MORT QUI A VOLE MES VÊTEMENTS?

...Rectification: la paix propérait dans cette académie jusqu'à maintenant...

Sarah PDV:

Je n'y crois pas! A peine sortie de la douche, que je me retrouvais déjà dans les emmerdes!

J'eus une pensée fugace et un sourire mauvais: celui ou celle qui m'a pris mes vêtements le serait encore plus...Quand je lui aurai mis la main dessus.

Mais ça risquait de prendre longtemps, vu que je ne comptais pas m'aventurer dehors seulement vêtue d'une serviette, les cheveux humides...

Je jetai un rapide coup d'oeil à mon bracelet, puis soupirai: rien à tirer de ce côté-là. Il ne peut que changer mon apparence faciale. Et me donner une armure. Mais à quoi servait une protection si on a rien en dessous?

Merde.

L'armoire était vide, et je ne pourrais rien faire avec mon bracelet...

Je vais tuer quelqu'un!

Pas de PDV, un quart d'heure plus tôt:

Aido rentrait tranquillement au dortoir de la Lune, un grand sachet à la main. Il tenait enfin sa revanche contre Sarah Darkwing, la terrifiante princesse Hunter. L'ironie était qu'une autre princesse l'avait aidé. Il parlait bien sûr de la subtile et magnifique Haki Darkwing, qui, vraisemblablementk, vouait une même haine que la sienne envers sa cousine. Il faut dire aussi qu'elle avait beaucoup d'imagination...Il avouait qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé à une chose aussi...sarcastique.

Il arrêta de penser quand il se trouva devant le 2ème canapé de la salle. Après avoir regardé s'il n'y avait personne, il bougea le meuble pour faire apparaître un morceau de carrelage un peu disloqué. Aido le souleva, révélant sa réserve de Pocky. Pour une fois, son abri ne cacherait pas que ses collations... Il mit le sac entre les boîtes et partit se coucher.

Il ne savait pas que 2 personnes avaient assisté à son petit manège.

Ils sortirent de l'ombre et l'un se mit à parler.

Shiki PDV:

-Je me demande ce qu'Aido a pu mettre de si important dans sa cachette. Qui n'en est plus vraiment une...dit Ichijo-san.

Je hochai la tête: Aido qui se lève à cette heure, c'est déjà anormal, mais qu'il revienne de dehors alors qu'il fait plein soleil avec un sachet mystère, c'est vraiment louche.

Nous nous étions levés tôt, Ichijo ayant des devoirs de vice-président à remplir, et moi ayant à faire une séance photo seul. Et c'est comme ça que nous avions assisté à la scène d'Aido.

En silence, je me dirigeai vers le canapé, le déplaçant à la façon d'Aido et l'ouvrit. Je retirai le sac et pris en même temps une boîte de Pockys.

Ichijo me regarda avec un air désapprobateur, et je lui dis:

-Ce n'est sûrement pas pour une bonne raison qu'Aido a pris ça.

Nous regardâmes à l'intérieur, et je me pétrifiai:

Dedans, il y avait toute une pile de vêtements, comme si on avait dévalisé une armoire, principalement des noirs, des rouges et des violets...Et dans un coin, il y avait...hum, comment dire ça sans avoir l'air d'un pervert?...De la lingerie en dentelle noire...

Nous nous regardâmesn tous les deux rougissant autant que des tomates:

-Je ne pensais pas qu'Aido était un pervert... Je me demande quand même où il a déniché ça... demanda Ichijo.

-Moi, je le sais... dis-je en ayant remarqué quelque chose de familier dans le sachet.

-Quoi?

Pour toute réponse, je sortis l'uniforme de la Day Class qui se trouvait au fond. Le seul ayant un short à la place d'une jupe...

Ichijo ouvrit grand les yeux:

-C'est à Sarah-san!...Aido est suicidaire de lui avoir volé ses vêtements...

Je hochai la tête. Après quelques instants, je pris la sac des mains d'Ichijo et me dirigeai vers la porte d'entrée.

-Où vas-tu? demanda le blond.

-Je vais lui rende ce qui lui appartient avant qu'elle ne se décide à tuer toute l'Académie pour retrouver le coupable...dis-je simplement.

Même si je me demandais comment elle aurait pu faire vu qu'elle n'avait pas de vêtements...

Je venais d'accéder au 2ème étage sans me faire repérer par les fan-girls (Parlez d'un exploit); quand je sentis l'odeur de Sarah s'amplifier devant une chambre. Chambre dont la porte était entrouverte. Je fronçai les sourcils; c'était bizarre. Néanmoins, je rentrai dans la pièce et observai les alentours.

LA pièce était d'un rouge profond, mais il n'y avait pas beaucoup d'objets personnels ou de meubles. A part la gigantesque pile de CD juste à côté, sur lequel se trouvait un carnet noir.

Mais pas d'Hunter-girl à l'horizon.

J'avançai d'encore un pas, m'apprêtant à l'appeler, quand je sentis un poids s'affaler dans mon dos, et qui m'entraîna vers le lit. Tandis que je me retrouvais dos contre le matelas, la personne m'ayant attaqué se mit à cheval sur moi, vêtue d'une serviette, des cheveux roux humides, des yeux vairons en colère, et surtout, une dague juste sur mon cou.

Je suis dans les emmerdes.

LE visage de Sarah-san s'approcha du mien, à quelques centimètres de distance,ses cheveux chatouillant mon visage, et elle murmura d'une voix dangereuse dont le ton ne présageait rien de bon:

-Toi, si tu tiens à la vie, tu vas devoir m'expliquer RAPIDEMENT pourquoi tu as mes vêtements dans un sac...Tu as 30 secondes.

-Mais...commençai-je.

-27 secondes. 26. 25.

-Aidoapristesvêtementsetlesaa menésaudortoirdelaluneIchijo -sanetmoilesavonstrouvéetjesu isicipourtelesredonner, débitai-je, vraiment effrayé. Je savais qu'elle n'hésiterait pas.

Ses yeux se firent confus quand elle essaya de déchiffrer mes paroles. Quand elle eut fini, elle se reddressa et se mit à côté de moi sur le lit:

-Si j'ai bien compris, Aido me les a pris, tu les a trouvé, et tu me les ramenais?

Je hochai la tête. Elle baissa son arme et murmura un "gomenasai". Mais son visage fut vite coléreux:

-Quand je vais le choper, celui-là...

Oh, oh. Aido vite, cours...

Elle se tourna vers moi, se leva, et dit:

-Tu peux attendre ici?

Je hochai la tête, et elle prit au passage le sachet pour aller dans la salle de bains. Ce fut à ce moment que je m'aperçus que sa serviette bleue foncé était vraiment très très courte...

Je sentis mon sexe se redresser, et j'essayai de me calmer...

Bon dieu.

Je hais les hormones. (A/N: non, c'est juste un petit instant pervert, Haki m'a possédé...On m'excusera pour le Shiki OCC).

Après que j'ai repris le contrôle de moi-même (et de mon corps), je décidai de regarder plus attentivement la salle. Je me déplaçai vers le bureau pour voir ce qu'était exactement le carnet qui m'avait intrigué. Et je fus surpris de trouver des dessins.

Pas n'importe quels dessins. Des dessins vraiment bien faits. Je feuilletais les pages, observant les fins tracés de crayons...Je trouvai des croquis de l'Académie, la day class, les portes du dortoir de la Lune, Yuki et Kiryu, La classe des vampires dans son intrégralité (nous étions vraiments bien dessiné au passage). Et ensuite s'ensuivaient des portraits: Kaname, Aido, Kain, Rima, Ichijo,Seiren, Ruka, moi...Haki aussi était présente. Mais à la fin, je trouvai une image vraiment intéressante:

5 personnes étaient représentés. Un homme grand et maigre au regard impassible et aux cheveux roux-brun se tenait dans une chaise, sur sa tête se trouvait une couronne. Juste à côté, se trouvait une femme hautaine, toute aussi maigre que l'homme, et aux cheveux beiges, qui avait le regard glacial. Près d'eux était placée une femme aux cheveux rouges souriante, assez petite bien qu'âgée de la trentaine. Je pouvais me douter par leur ressemblance que le premier homme et celle-ci étaient liés. Sûrement frère et soeur. Dans les bras de cette dernière se trouvait une petite fille de 7, 8 ans aux cheveux blanc nuage et aux yeux bleu scintillant. Je fus surpris de reconnaître Haki, la cousine de Sarah-san. Mais la dernière personne était celle qui m'était la plus familière.

Entre les deux premiers personnages, se trouvait une fille de 7 ans, rousse comme le feu, et aux yeux vairons. Donc Sarah-san. Elle se tenait raide, droite, et aucune expression ne passait sur son visage. On aurait dit un fantôme.

Je plissai les yeux. Si les deux personnes encerclant Sarah étaient ses parents et que la femme qui tenait Haki était sa mère, où était le père d'Haki-san?

La porte de la salle de bains s'ouvrit, et Sarah-san rentra dans la salle, cette fois-ci vêtue d'un tee-shirt et un jean noir. Elle vit que j'avais la main sur un de ses dessins, elle rétricit les yeux:

-Que fais-tu?

-Je regardai. dis-je simplement.

Elle se plaça à côté de moi, et regarda avec moi son croquis. Quand elle vit lequel c'était, une expression mélancolique passa sur son visage. Elle dit:

-Ce moment remonte à loin...

- Où est le père de ta cousine? demandai-je. Je me surpris moi-même par la spontanélité de la question, que je n'avais pas su retenir. Darkwing-san ne sembla pas s'en apercevoir:

-Il est mort. Tué par un Level E.

-Oh. Je baissai les yeux, revenant sur le dessin. Quand soudain, un détail me sauta aux yeux: sur l'avant-bras de Sarah, se trouvait un bracelet. Un bijou que je reconnus immédiatement.

Comment était-ce possible?

Flash-back

_Ichijo posa sa main sur l'épaule de Sarah, quand celle-ci se retourna, avec des yeux bleus grand ouverts, et un air surpris:_

_-Que me voulez-vous? demanda-t-elle._

_Je regardai Ichijo-san: nous nous étions trompés...Pourtant j'aurai juré que c'était elle...Je la dévisageai, déçu, pendant qu'Ichijo-san inventait une excuse... Ses vêtements étaient les mêmes que ceux que portait Sarah quand nous avions cru la voir... Peut-être nous étions nous tromper dès le début...L'hypothèse s'installa dans ma tête jusqu'à ce que la fille dit qu'elle aussi avait vu Sarah. Enfin, une personne qui ressemblait vachement à Sarah. _

_Je plissai les yeux. Il y avait quand même quelque chose de bizarre. La façon dont elle n'était pas totalement séduite par nous, comme le sont toutes les filles qui nous rencontrent...Ses yeux droits qui ne fléchissaient pas...Ce n'était pas sans rappeler Sarah-san. De plus, j'avais l'impression d'avoir déjà vu ce bracelet quelque part..._

_Nous partîmes néanmoins sans demander notre reste tandis que la fille s'enfonçait dans la ruelle sombre... Sur son visage, je crus voir un sourire..._

Fin flash back.

C'était exactement le même bracelet que la fille d'hier soir... Mais comment était-ce possible? Yumiko-san (ou Yamiko-san, je ne sais plus vraiment..) avait les yeux bleus, bien différents de ceux de Sarah-san...

A moins que...

Et si Yumiko-san et Sarah-san n'étaient...qu'une seule personne? Que la princesse avait le pouvoir de changer son visage (sachant que ses vêtements étaient similaires à ceux de l'inconnue)...

Je demandai, voulant être sûr (bien que je savais qu'elle allait me dire un mensonge):

-Tu as fait quoi hier soir?

La fille eut un bref instant l'air surprise, avant de dire:

-Ben, vu que je suis une humaine, je suis partie dormir...

Je soupirai silencieusement. Je m'y attendais, à celle-là. Je dis, essayant de trouver une autre feinte:

-Et pourquoi n'es-tu pas dans ton uniforme?

Elle haussa les sourcils:

-Je dois aller faire une course pour le directeur, de toute façon, il est un peu tard pour aller en cours... Pourquoi toutes ces questions?Inquiet pour ma santé? dit-elle avec un sourire en coin à la dernière phrase.

-Non, je suis sûre de t'avoir vue en ville hier soir. En pleine chasse de Level E. dis-je carrément.

Elle ouvrit grand les yeux:

-C'est le travail des Hunter, ça! Et puis de toute façon, pourquoi voudrais-tu que j'y étais? J'étais tranquillement en train de dormir, à ce moment-là!

Sarah PDV:

Argh. Shiki-san semble vouloir revenir sur la soirée d'hier et avoir découvert quelque chose. Mais je ne lâcherais pas le morceau aussi facilement, à moins qu'il n'ait découvert toute la vérité:

-C'est le travail des Hunter, ça! Et puis de toute façon, pourquoi voudrais-tu que j'y étais? J'étais tranquillement en train de dormir, à ce moment-là! dis-je faussement offensée.

Shiki me dévisagea en silence avant de dire:

- Tu mens. Terriblement bien, mais tu mens.

Je haussai un sourcil, et m'adossa à un mur proche:

-Merci pour le compliment. Néanmoins, je ne penses pas mentir.

-Pourtant c'est ce que tu fais, dit Shiki avec toujours cet éclat dans les yeux.

J'ai affaire à quelqu'un d'obstiné on dirait. Je dis effrontément:

-Mais, dis-moi, qu'est ce qui te fait croire que je mens?

Là, normalement, il ne devrait pas avoir de réponse, et je devrais pouvoir le convaincre...

Au lieu de ça, il s'avança vers moi, toujours un air impassible, et me bloqua contre le mur, ses yeux affrontant les miens. Il prit mon bras, pour me montrer mon bracelet. Je plissai les yeux en regardant le bijou, là-dessus, Shiki dit:

- Ichijo-san et moi avons croisé une fille pour laquelle on t'avais confondu. Mais avant, nous t'avons réellement vu, tu es facilement reconnaisable, avec une mèche qui te cache la moitié du visage, et un oeil vert aussi lumineux. Seulement, au dernier moment, alors que nous pensions coincé dans une ruelle, nous avons vu que c'était toute une autre fille. Mais ça, tu dois le savoir, n'est-ce pas?

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu parles... Tu dois avoir beaucoup d'imagination. Un peu trop même. dis-je en serrant les dents. Je sentais qu'il avait presque découvert la vérité, mais je voulais porter le masque jusqu'au bout. Mais ces yeux bleu cobalt risquaient de me faire tomber avant. Et sa voix était tranchante et impartiale. Tout comme la vérité qui allait bientôt tomber.

-Cette même fille avait un bracelet similaire au tien. Et le plus étrange, c'est que lorsque nous sommes arrivés à la cachette des Level E en question, ils étaient tous tombés en poussière. Et dans l'air, il y avait ton odeur de sang. D'ailleurs, t'avais-je dit que ton sang sentait...délicieux et de manière unique. Des fleurs de paradis et des agrumes... Terriblement tentant...dit-il en murmurant ces dernières paroles. J'aurai juré que ses yeux avaient pris une lueur rouge un instant.

Wouah, je ne m'attendais pas à qu'il se fasse aussi...effrayant. Comment diable ce garçon impassible et en apparence ennuyé pouvait-il être même capable de faire flipper? Je répondis néanmoins de manière insolente:

-Et alors? Ce n'est qu'un bracelet. Ce n'est qu'une coïncidence...

-Je ne crois pas, non. dit-il en me regardant fixement.

-Alors éclaire ma lanterne, je t'en prie. dis-je sarcastiquement. J'étais toujours coincée entre lui et le mur, mais je suis têtue, au moins autant que Shiki.

-Sans un mot, posa une main sur mon épaule et la pressa, pour m'empêcher de bouger, tout en prenant mon carnet. Je fronçai les sourcils: quel rapport entre le bracelet et mes dessins. C'est alors que je compris en regardant l'image. Celle de ma famille. JE réalisai ma seule erreur sur le croquis: j'avais été trop détailleuse.

Car on voyait parfaitement tous les bracelets de la famille Darkwing. Semblables au mien, sauf que la couleur de la pierre changeait pour chaque membre.  
Les carottes sont cuites, on dirait...

Shiki continua, enfonçant chaque mot comme un clou:

-Toute ta famille en a un. Ce qui en fait un bracelet familial. De plus, la couleur de la pierre de l'inconnue était bleue foncé. Tout comme la tienne.

Je respirai profondément. Bon, il avait gagné. Je demandai quand même:

-Si j'avoue tout, est-ce que tu me rendras un service?

Il eut des yeux confus, avant de les rétrécir:

-Quel genre de service?

JE souris méchamment:

-Du genre qui me permettent de me venger d'un certain voleur blond...

Il réfléchit, puis me lâcha tout en hochant la tête. JE dis alors:

-Comme tu le sais, c'était bien moi, Yamiko-san. Mon bracelet me permet de faire apparaître une arme, une armure, mais aussi de changer de visage. Les cheveux, les yeux...Tout. Mais j'avais quand même fait attention à ne pas trop "changer", pour que vous puissiez penser que vous m'avez confondue avec une autre.

-Ingénieux. dit-il. Mais ce bracelet ne te permet pas te t'habiller?

Je soupirai:

-Non, malheureusement. C'est pourquoi je ne pouvais pas sortir de ce problème...Et que ma vengeance sera...créative. dis-je en souriant sadiquement. Je dus retenir de justesse le rire démoniaque qui me montait à la gorge pour ne pas passer pour une folle devant Shiki. Mais mon idée était tout simplement...génialement diabolique. Haki-san n'aurait pas fait mieux.

En parlant du loup, je suis quand même surprise. Une idée comme voler les vêtements de quelqu'un aurait facilement pu venir d'Haki. Mais bon, c'était Aido...

Shiki haussa un sourcil, et dit:

-En quoi veux-tu que je t'aide?

Je dis:

- Je te demande juste de me faire entrer dans ton dortoir, de me montrer la chambre d'Aido, et de faire le guet...

Il hocha la tête, puis se leva. J'intervins:

-Attends, j'ai du matériel à prendre...

Il haussa un sourcils, mais m'attendit au seuil de ma porte. Prenant un sac, j'avançai et ouvrit un tiroir de la commode. Mon visage s'illumina de manière flippante et je dis:

-Je savais bien que j'avais tout là dedans...

Je glissai mes "armes" dans mon sac, et je passai devant Shiki qui me tint galamment la porte, il regarda dans mon sac furtivement et haussa les sourcils:

-De la peinture à l'huile?

-Celle qui part le plus difficilement, dis-je en repensant à mon idée... JE souris en coin.

10 minutes plus tard.

J'entrai silencieusement dans la chambre d'Aido et de Kain. Tous les deux dormaient. Parfait. Je m'approchai silencieusement du lit d'Aido, et sortit mes "objets de torture". Oh mon dieu, c'était juste trop créatif...

...

Après avoir fini, je me dirigeai en demi pointes dans la salle de bains. Aido sentait souvent la rose, et je trouvai justement un shamppoing à cette senteur. Je faillis rigoler devant l'emballage girly du shamppoing, avant de déverser tout une fiole dedans. A mon avis, ses cheveux ne vont pas que sentir la rose...JE souris méchamment: oeil pour oeil, dents pour dents...

Je repassai devant Aido endormi, et ne put m'empêcher de prendre mon portable pour photographier mon oeuvre d'art...

JE sortis de la pièce avec un sourire satisfait, imaginant la tête d'Aido quand il verrait ça... Shiki me dévisagea:

-Tu n'as pas pris beaucoup de temps...

-Et pour toi, le meilleur reste à venir. Patience Shiki, attends ce soir... dis-je, mystérieuse, en redescendant dans le hall et quittant le dortoir sous les yeux de Shiki.

Oh oui... Il aurait de quoi y mourir de rire, c'est moi qui vous le dit.

Avec un petit rire sadique, je retournai à mon dortoir...

LE soir, dans le dortoir de la Lune, Pas de PDV.

Aido se réveilla le premier, avec l'impression désagréable d'avoir uelque chose sur le visage... Il pensa que ça partirait après la douche? alors il n'attendit pas son cousin et alla directement sous la douche. Comme d'habitude, il prit son shamppoing à la rose, persuadé depuis longtemps que ses cheveux étaient une arme de séduction les plus parfaites. Qui pouvait résister à un homme avec des cheveux aussi parfaits que les siens, franchement... Comme d'habitude, il prit bien le temps de les masser, de bien laisser le shamppoing aller jusqu'à la racine des cheveux. Après une bonne vingtaine de minutes, il en sortit. Quand il se regarda pour admirer la perfection de son visage pour la première fois de cette journée, il fit de grands yeux:

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHH!

De l'autre côté, Kain fit un bond prodigieux et alla tout de suite ouvrir la porte de la salle de bains, d'où venait le cri:

-Aido, qu'est ce qui se pass...

Kain ouvrit grand les yeux, puis commença à rire tellement fort qu'il s'en retrouva par terre...Et il continua à rigoler malgré sa chute...

En même temps, n'aurait-on pas tous réagi de la même façon si on avait vu Aido avec un visage de clown et des cheveux roses?

Kain rigolait beaucoup trop: il allait finir par se pisser dessus...Mais à chaque fois qu'il regardait son cousin, il repartait dans une crise...

-AHAHAHHAHA, OH NON...JE VAIS MOURIR! AHAHAHAH!

AIdo fronça les sourcils et se jeta sur son cousin:

-C'est pas drôle! C'est pas drôle, et c'rest pas drôle! dit-il en essayant de frapper Kain...

-QU'est ce qu'il se passe ici? deanda la voix énervée de Ruka quand elle ouvrit la chambre des deux cousins qui avaient réveillé tout le monde... Et regarda Aido. Ruka eut les yeux grand ouverts (c'est la journée, apparemment ^^), et pouffa de rire. Tout en sortant son portable: Chantage, chantage...

Les autres eurent la même réaction que Kain, c'est à dire que dès qu'ils virent Aido, ils éclatèrent de rire, tandis qu'Aido sautillait furieusement entre eux...On aurait dit un lutin aux cheveux roses...Un lutin clown!

Shiki eut seulement un petit sourire...Il faut dire que Sarah était très imaginative, mais qu'il fallait mieux jamais la provoquer... Au risque d'avoir les cheveux d'une autre couleur peu après...

AU dortoir du soleil, Sarah passa sur la télé les photos qu'elle avait prise, et sourit. Elle avait tout d'une artiste, mais là, elle s'était surpassée... Soudain, elle entendit comme un cri au lointain. Elle sourit, devinant immédiatement qui ça pouvait être.

La vengeance était le plat qu'elle trouvait le plus délicieux...

* * *

QU'est ce que vous en avez pensé? Laissez-moi des aivs, s'il vous plaît! Vous m'excuserez, mais Aido les cheveux roses n'arrivait pas à me sortir de la tête...


	12. La berceuse d'une princesse brisée

Chapitre 12 de Sarah Darkwing...

Bonjour tout le monde! Prêts pour le prochain chapitre, celui que nous attendons tous?

Aido: Non.

Moi: Comment ça, non?

Aido: Après ce que j'ai subi la fois dernière, je ne veux pas que cette histoire soit continuée.

Sarah: Je veux rien dire, c'est toi qui as commencé en me volant mes vêtements...

Aido: Tu l'avais mérité, de toute façon.

Sarah: Je crois pas, non.

Aido: De toute façon, cette histoire est nulle.

Moi: Mauvaise graine. Sinon, pour utiliser la façon démocratique, nous allons faire un sondage. Qui est pour que l'histoire ait une suite?

(Haki, Sarah, Takuma, Ruka, Rima, Senri, Yuki, Zero, Kaien, Seiren et moi lèvent la main)

Aido: Haki? Traîtresse!

Haki (fusille du regard): t'es bête ou quoi? Si l'histoire se finit, moi, je vis plus!

Moi: De toute façon, presque tout le monde a levé la main, alors l'histoire continue. Point final.

Sinon, place aux commentaires!

Luna: Ah toi aussi? C'est vrai que Shiki n'en était pas loin, mais malheureusement leur relation n'en ait pas encore là...Oui justement, j'y venais pour Tokikane (le père d'Haki)! Jin étant une grande romantique, au lieu d'écouter son père qui lui disait d'épouser un Hunter formé, elle a épousé un humain "simple". Mais pour pouvoir protéger sa belle, il a commencé à s'entraîner en tant qu'Hunter. Mais le fait est qu'il est mort lors de sa formation... Alors, pour les fictions que tu m'a demandé, je te donne mon top 10 Grandeur et décadence de mooonknight (juste trop bien), Bienvenue en enfer de Daaku (mystère assuré), la morsure de l'ombre de Anna Cain (une YuukixShiki, mais avec beaucoup d'humour et Yuuki est moins sainte-nitouche), rencontre avec une algue de Captainship (une bonne histoire mais un peu rapide, These Wooden Ashes de Dia de Luz (j'aime beaucoup celle-là, malheureusement l'update est hyper long...), Emptiness de Kat Khaos (très belle histoire bien qu'un peu sombre), Who is this Angel de RikaFurude13 (un TakumaxYorixAido, moi qui n'aime pas trop Yori, j'ai ADORE), Un bac à sable de Captainship, A Nerd's best friend ( très bien, malgré la lecture difficile, si t'arrives à lire les patés, je te dis bravo), Iced Over de pretty in orange ( pas mal). Bien sûr ta lecture de mes autres sont la bienvenue... Ah encore une chose. Malgré qu'on ne puisse pas vraiment dire que c'est histoire, Inavouables Secrets de mooonknight reste très très drôle. Mes sources d'inspirations? Très variées. Par exemple, ça peut être mon passé, comment j'aurais voulu réagir à tel ou tel moment, mes amies, mais les rêves que je fais y sont pour beaucoup... Bon chapitre!

Mooonknight: Ah la la, les problèmes d'Internet... Je les déteste, mais un truc de malade. Désolée pour toi, j'arriverais pas à survivre si j'en avais...Leur relation, ben entre le côté franco de Sarah et le caractère antipathique de Senri, ça risque d'être intéressant... Après ta petite remarque, j'ai été chercher le dico, et oui, tu as raison, ça n'existe pas... Tant pis, je suis celle qui crée l'histoire, je ne vois pas je ne pourrais pas inventer un ridicule petit mot de rien du tout! XD. Bon chapitre (enfin, si t'arrives à le lire) et bon courage à toi!

Psychedelik: Merci beaucoup pour ton avis! Ah encore, une fan ShikixSarah à ce que je vois! Tant mieux, mais il faut dire que je ne me suis pas encore décidée;...Un coup je penche pour Shiki, un coup je penche pour Takuma... Dur dur de les départager... Merci beaucoup et bonne lecture! ;)

ChupS68: Merci beaucoup pour ton review, et surtout de ton aide! Comme tu peux le constater, j'ai un peu changé le titre que tu m'avais aidé à choisir, mais je trouvais que berceuse conviendrait mieux au passage... Bon chapitre!

Daaku: Oh, ne t'inquiètes pas, ça ne presse pas, je comprends que tu es plein de choses à faire! Bonne chance pour ton stage!

Merci à Anju-san, MiuStein et xXDeathIsAPromiseXx pour leurs favoris!

Moi: Je ne possède absolument pas Vampire knight, par contre, Sarah et Haki Darkwing m'appartiennent, ainsi que le déroulement de l'histoire!

Ah d'ailleurs, en passant, j'ai trouvé de super morceaux, et donc, je proclame que la chanson du début (j'ai oublié le nom exact) est: The Vampires Diaries Thème! Par contre le générique est: Twin Flames, la version Soundtrack de Epica. Et voilà, maintenant la chanson thème du chapitre: The Unforgiven de Apocalyptica.

* * *

Bonne lecture!

Chapitre 12

"Si la vérité peut être dure à dire, elle est encore plus difficile à entendre" Sarah Darkwing.

Sarah PDV

1 semaine était passé depuis ma "blague". Mon réveil interne me rappelait de me lever. Sauf que je NE voulais absolument PAS sortir de mon lit. Non, je suis tout simplement vidée de toute énergie. Je ne sens même plus du tout mon bras. Si vous vous demandez, non, je n'ai pas dormi dessus. J'ai saigné un peu apparemment, vu la trace rouge, mais bon, cela ne devait être qu'une légère égratignure, rien d'autre...Dommage, si ça avait été une morsure, j'aurais eu une super bonne raison de tuer Aido...

Comme prévu mon réveil de la table de nuit sonna, avec ma chanson préférée du matin: "Ne me réveille pas" de Jena Lee. Que voulez-vous? J'aime l'ironie.

"Ne me réveille pas... Le matin n'est pas fait pour moi..."

Ouais, totalement d'accord.

Avec un gros soupir, je me levai en grimaçant. Beuh, j'ai Maths! Avec le prof qui ne peut pas me supporter... Ah oui, j'oubliais: vu qu'elle s'est inscrite, je suis en classe avec Haki en supplément...

Quand je disais que j'avais de bonnes raisons de ne pas me lever...

30 minutes plus tard.

Je m'installai à ma table en baîllant derrière ma main, encore à moitié endormie. Ma veste n'était pas boutonnée, laissant apparaître ma chemise blanche, et je n'avais pas mis mon ruban. Tant pis, que Cross aille au diable avec ses uniformes à la c**.  
Comme je le disais, je suis de charmante humeur.

Cependant, je vis le professeur qui me dardait d'un air mauvais et il commença:

-Darkwing! Qu'est ce que c'est que cette te...

Il fut interrompu par la porte qui s'ouvrit.

-Excusez, mais la salle de Maths, c'est ici?

Le professeur se retourna et en perdit sa mâchoire:

Ma cousine, se tenait là, sans uniforme, dans sa tenue préférée (c'est à dire un top moulant noir, mini-jupe noire, bottes hyper hautes et pointues et dans ses cheveux une barette avec un crâne à diamants). Elle avait aussi un chewing-gum, qu'elle ne cachait pas, bien au contraire, car elle s'amusait à faire des bulles énormes devant le professeur...

Et après, c'est MA tenue qui n'est pas correct? Il y a une expression pour ça:

L'hopîtal qui se fout de la charité.

Le professeur avait verdi et cria:

-Qui êtes-vous? Et quelle est cette tenue? L'uniforme est obligatoire!

Haki leva un de ses sourcils:

-Je suis Haki Darkwing. Et pour info, la liberté d'expression est un droit national.

Ce fut à moi de hausser un sourcil: était-elle bien placée pour parler de la loi? Néanmoins, il fallait admettre que la réplique était bien trouvée...

Sensei bégaya un peu avant de reprendre:

-Et le chewing-gum? C'est un droit d'expression aussi?

-J'ai le droit de prendre mon petit-déjeuner non plus...

-Un chewing-gum comme petit déjeuner? dit le professeur incrédule.

-Ben oui: c'est à la pomme... dit Haki avec un sourire.

Tout le monde perdit son souffle. Je soupirai: yep, c'est ma cousine.

-Foutez le camp! Allez chez le directeur maintenant! s'égosilla le professeur. Son visage est passé de toutes les couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel, mais c'était le rouge qui avait dominé, en passant.

Haki soupira, alla vers la porte, mais glissa quelque chose sur ma table -un bout de papier-. JE haussai les sourcils en la regardant, mais trop tard, elle avait déjà disparu.

Le porfesseur reprit son cours. Au moins, il m'avait oublié...Yuuki-san se retourna et me demanda:

-Elle est toujours comme ça, ta soeur?

Je lui fis des yeux ronds comme des billes: elle, ma soeur? Plutôt crever, oui! En plus, on se ressemble même pas... C'est la pire insulte que j'ai entendu de toute ma vie! Je décidai de mettre les choses au clair:

-De un, c'est ma cousine, pas ma soeur, et de deux, non...

-Non? demanda-t-elle confuse.

-Non, d'ordinaire, c'est pire.

Elle me fit des grands yeux, tandis que je haussai les épaules. Puis je reportai mon attention sur le papier. Je le dépliai:

"Aujourd'hui, à 11 heures. La prairie. URGENT."

Le contenu me surprit, mais je n'en montrai rien en apparence. Haki avait une fâcheuse tendance à raccourcir ses phrases, on dirait. Mais d'ici là, j'avais des choses à faire. Après tout, il me restait 2 bonnes heures...N'empêche...J'ai un mauvais pressentiment.

A l'heure du rendez-vous.

Le ciel était gris acier, et les nuages commençaient à devenir menaçants quand je débouchai dans la prairie à côté de l'Académie. En ce jour de début Novembre, l'hiver commenait à se faire sentir. Du haut de mon arbre (oui, je passais d'arbres en arbres depuis tout à l'heure, c'est beaucoup plus rapide et personne ne nous remarque)., je balayais des yeux la plaine plate avant de remarquer une tête blanche. Je descendis et je m'avançai vers elle, les mains dans les poches. La première chose que je remarquai fut la mine sérieuse d'Haki et ses yeux perdus dans le vague.

Je marchai sur une branche, histoire qu'elle se rende compte de ma présence. Elle tourna simplement la tête dans ma direction et me dévisagea avec l'éclat froid habituel de ses yeux. Elle dit sans expression:

-Tu es venue.

- Tu m'as dit que c'était urgent.

Un grand silence s'ensuivit, seul le vent souffla sur la prairie. On se regarda simplement pendant quelques minutes, essayant de déceler la moindre émotion dans l'attitude de l'autre. Sauf que nous deux avons été sans expression, telles des statues de pierre. Finalement, ce fut Haki qui rompit le silence:

-Tu dois sûrement te demander pourquoi je t'ai demandé de venir dans cet endroit isolé.

Je hochai la tête. Elle continua:

- Contrairement à toute la famille, je pense qu'il est grand temps que tu connaisses enfin la vérité qu'ils t'ont tous toujours caché. Le secret le plus sombre de la famille Darkwing. Le sujet taboo. Tu t'es sûrement déjà posé des questions sur les... actions étranges de nos parents. Tu t'es aussi inévitablement questionné sur le fait que je te déteste.

Je fronçai les sourcils: Où tout cela nous menait? Secret sombre? Sujet Taboo? Actions étranges? Néanmoins, j'attendais qu'elle m'éclaire, même si je n'étais pas sûre de vouloir connaître ce qu'elle allait me dire.

- A l'inverse de ce que tu aurais pu croire, le fait que tu sois l'héritière n'est pas la cause de la haine que je te voue. Du moins en partie. Non, c'est ton ignorance et surtout le délit qui a été commis. Mais sur ce point là, je ne peux pas te blâmer...Ou alors indirectement. Non, en fait, c'est la faute de nos parents.

Je la regardai sans grande expression: elle ne m'aidait pas beaucoup: mes parents ont sûrement commis plein de faute, mais ses parents à elle? Jin-san et Tokikane-san étaient si gentils... Or, elle a dit que tous nos parents étaient inclus... Je ne voyais pas beaucoup où cela allait se terminer. Mais l'horrible présentiment qui raisonnait dans ma tête me disait que ce n'était pas forcément une bonne idée de continuer cette conversation...

- Vois-tu, depuis un certain moment, ton père complotait une manigance incroyable qui remonte avant notre naissance. Il complotait d'avoir un enfant aux yeux vairons. Et il avait une hypothèse sur comment il pouvait réussir. Mais dès qu'il exposa sa...théorie à ma mère, sa soeur, elle refusa tout net de l'aider. Un mois plus tard, elle se maria avec Tokikane, ils eurent vraiment de bons moments ensemble, et je suis née. Ils étaient comblés... Tokikane se décida d'être capable de défendre sa femme et son enfant, et commença à apprendre la maîtrise des armes. Pendant deux ans, il travailla dur et dur. Et puis, un jour maudit, il se décida de partir à sa première chasse au Level E. Il le tua sans trop d'efforts. Le problème fut qu'il n'avait pas prévu qu'il y est plusieurs ex-humains. Ils l'attaquèrent avec une férocité telle qu'après un combat archarné, il fut tué.

Ma mère plongea dans une immense dépression, elle agit comme un automate, incapable de penser correctement pendant des mois. Ce fut à ce moment-là que ton père en profita pour la sodoyer. Ensemble, ils commirent, l'impardonnable.

Je fis des grands yeux, commençant à cerner la suite, en espérant que ce ne soit pas ce que je penses... Non, pitié, que ce ne soit pas ça...

-Et comble du hasard, ma mère tomba enceinte. Mais on mit ça sur le compte de Tokikane, après tout, cela ne faisait pas si longtemps qu'il était mort. Ma mère a beaucoup pleuré, tout le monde croyait que c'était à cause de ses douleurs, mais c'était bien plus gros que ça. Ton père donna à ta mère l'ordre de ne pas bouger de la maison. C'est ce qu'elle fit.9 mois plus tard, Jin accoucha. Ce fut une adorable petite fille. Aux yeux vairons.

Ma raison se décomposa un peu plus. Ne me dites pas que c'est vrai...Cela ne peut tout simplement pas être vrai...Je voulais fuir, échapper à cette vérité, mais mes muscles refusaient de bouger, et mon orgueil me disait tout simplement de ne pas être une fillette, qui a peur de tout.

Haki continua, implantant chaque mots comme des poignards dans mon corps:

-On fit croire qu'elle avait fait une fausse couche, et Ojisan reprit le nouveau-né chez lui. Il fit croire que Obasan avait accouché elle aussi, et que le bébé était la progéniture de Hantâ et la sienne.

Je reculai d'un pas...Non. C'était impossible. C'était insensé tout simplement. Haki devait sûrement me mentir...

N'est ce pas?

Ma cousine fit un pas vers moi et me souffla dans l'oreille:

-Bienvenue dans le monde cruel de la vérité, Imotô*

L'instant d'après, elle était partie, me laissant seule avec mes idées noires. Je restai quelques secondes immobile, à fixer les plaines.  
L'évidence était là. Tout ce qui venait de m'être dit était vrai.  
Quand mes jambes furent enfin aptes à pouvoir me porter, je me redirigeai vers l'Académie. La pluie commençait à tomber, mais je m'en fichais éperdument. Je ne pouvais que réfléchir, en m'asseyant sur le premier banc que je vis.

Tout cela n'avait aucun sens...Et pourtant, tout s'expliquait: pourquoi Hantâ me détestait, pourquoi Jin était si gentille...Forcément, si je n'étais pas sa propre fille, mais qu'un enfant imposé par mon mari, ce qui laissait sous-entendre qu'il l'avait trompé, moi non plus, je n'aurai pas forcément apprécié l'enfant... Et le lien maternel m'aurait par contre, forcé à faire la maman-poule envers la fille qui m'aurait été enlevé...

Mon père était encore plus manipulateur que je le croyais...N'avait-il donc pas de coeur? Profiter d'une période de faiblesse et de deuil de Jin... Faire un enfant à sa propre soeur...

Je réalisai l'ironie à l'instant: une des raisons pour laquelle je méprisais les Sang-Purs était le fait qu'ils faisaient n'importe quoi pour garder la pureté de leur sang, y compris se marier avec ses propres frères et soeurs... Mais maintenant que j'étais née par une union de ce genre, qu'allais-je pouvoir dire? Se rabaisser au même niveau que les vampires, avec finalement un but presque similaire...

Je te méprise, Kiken Darkwing. J'espère que tu brûleras en enfer.  
Je me demandai quand même allait-il me le dire si Haki ne l'avait pas pris de court... Une semaine? Un an? Jamais? La dernière solution était sûrement la bonne... D'ailleurs, c'était sûrement pour ça que Haki était venue ici... De la famille, c'est elle la plus courageuse... Je n'imagine même pas combien ça a du lui faire mal d'apprendre une pareille chose, sans compter qu'elle était certainement plus jeune que moi à l'époque. Oh mon dieu... Mon père a détruit toute la famille d'un seul coup...

-Sarah-san! cria une voix soudainement. Je n'en tins pas compte, encore trop dans mes pensées. La pluie me glaçait jusqu'aux os, mais je m'en foutais. Je ratais des cours, je m'en foutais aussi. Je me foutais de tout à part cette révélation qui avait le pouvoir de briser un homme de l'intérieur...

Soudain, je ne sentis plus les gouttes tomber sur moi. Après un moment je relevais la tête pour voir un parapluie noir au-dessus de ma tête. La personne qui le tenat s'abaissa jusqu'à mon niveau pour que je le vis. Une paire de yeux vert émeraude, ainsi qu'un regard inquiet, différant de beaucoup par rapport à d'habitude... Ichijo Takuma.

-Tu vas attraper la mort si tu restes ici! Dit-il en me prenant le bras. Je bougeai mollement, mais ne m'opposa pas. Pas assez de force sans doute. Il fut surpris par mon silence et m'entraîna à l'intérieur...

Pendant ce temps Haki PDV:

Je regardai du haut de mon arbre la scène. L'autre vampire blond avait entraîné Sarah dans le couloir. J'avais observé ma cousine depuis mon départ, et elle avait réagi autrement que ce que je pensais. Je pensais qu'elle allait se mettre à pleurer ou autre chose, mais non, elle était restée là, plantée sous la pluie, en état de choc. Il y avait de quoi en même temps. Mais rien n'empêchait que son père -mon oncle- avait souillé l'amour de mes parents. Il avait sali la mémoire de Oto-san en s'accouplant avec sa propre soeur...Tellement dégoutant. LE pire, c'est qu'à la fin, il a eu ce qu'il voulait: un enfant aux yeux vairons. L'arme absolue des Hunters. Un jour, je le tuerai. Je le déteste. Et je déteste Sarah en ricochet. Néanmoins, elle m'avait impressionné. J'avais cru qu'elle réagirait comme une mauviette. Mais elle n'en était pas une. A presque aucun moment elle n'avait révélé de faiblesse. Si elle était mon ennemi, elle n'en restait pas moins honorable, même si ça me dégoûte de l'avouer. Mais aussi intelligente soit-elle, elle ne verra pas jusqu'au dernier moment mon plan, donc elle était la clé. Un plan qui avait mijoté pendant trois longues années. Maintenant, c'était l'heure de la revanche. La bataille allait commencer.

Retour à Sarah PDV:

J'arrivai, traînée par Ichijo-san, dans les couloirs allumés de l'Académie. Je le regardai sans comprendre: pourquoi m'aidait-il ? Je le connaissais à peine!

-Là, au moins, tu ne seras pas malade...Tu ne devrais pas être en cours? demanda-t-il.

Je hochai négativement la tête. Mentir semblait une solution appropriée, sinon, il serait capable de me renvoyer en classe...

Il me regarda deux secondes, avant de demander:

-Pourquoi étais-tu sous la pluie?

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, je m'y attendais à celle-là. Je regardai au loin avant de dire:

-J'en sais rien. Je réfléchissais.

Il me dévisagea comme si j'étais folle.

-Sous la pluie?

Je haussai les épaules.  
-Je te ramène à ta chambre. dit-il en s'avançant vers moi.

Je commençai à ouvrir la bouche pour protester, mais trop tard, il me prit en style mariée, et me porta jusqu'au dortoir, après un moment, je cessai de bouger, de toute façon, il n'avait pas l'intention de me lacher. Mais quand même, pourquoi s'occupait-il de moi, à la fin? Je n'avais rien demandé...

Quand nous fûmes arrivés dans ma chambre, il me posa sur le lit, et me dit de me reposer. Quand il s'apprêta à quitter la salle, je dis:

-Je ne suis pas folle, tu sais...

Il s'arrêta net et haussa un sourcil:

-Bien sûr que non, mais tout le monde peut avoir un coup de barre de temps à autre.

-Non. Pas moi en tout cas. dis-je catégoriquement.  
Il me dévisagea un moment, ne comprenant pas ce que je voulais dire par là, et ouvrit la porte. Il s'arrêta pour dire:

-Repose-toi bien. Tout ira mieux dès que tu l'auras fait...

Sur ce, il ferma la porte, me laissant seule dans ma chambre. Je soupirai grandement: si seulement tes paroles pourraient être vraies, Ichijo-san. Je le voudrais tellement...

Sans même finir ma phrase, en ne resistant pas, je me laissai aller dans les bras de Morphée... Les paroles de ma mère, Hantâ, me revinrent juste avant de m'endormir:

"Dors, petite. Demain, tout sera plus difficile..."

7 heures plus tard.

Je me réveillai en sursaut et en sueur. Encore un de ces cauchemars... Si pour une fois, je pouvais faire un rêve, de tout ou de n'importe quoi, ce serait la bienvenue... Mes chasses de Levels E me hantaient la nuit, sauf que dans cette version, je ne m'en sortais jamais...Puis après, je voyais des yeux vairons, mais pas les miens. Ceux-là se composaient d'un rouge sang et d'un bleu glacial, on pouvait le comparer à celui d'Haki ou de Senri...

Je me redressai dans mon lit, regardant l'heure: 21h. J'ai dormi sept heures... Mais plus question de se rendormir, je n'ai pas envie d'avoir ces cauchemars encore une fois. De toute façon, je n'étais plus fatiguée. Toujours bouleversée, mais pas fatiguée. Et je savais qu'il y avait une chose qui pouvait me calmer... Lentement, je quittai ma chambre pour aller dans un endroit qui était calme aujourd'hui mais dans lequel je me sentais à l'aise... La salle de musique.

La salle était sombre, seulement un peu éclairée par les petites ouvertures que laissaient les volets des fenêtres et la lumière venant de la porte que je venais d'ouvrir. Personne n'irait me trouver ici...Enfin je l'espère. JE m'approchai du piano et m'y installai. Un peu hésitante, j'appuyai sur une touche, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi faire...Tant de musiques, et pas assez d'idées. Mais l'une me paraissait appropriée pour aujourd'hui. Assez lente, et pourtant très mélancolique. Pas très longue mais racontant beaucoup de sentiments. Un délice pour les oreilles mais une résonnance triste à l'intérieur du corps.

Mes doigts se placèrent sur les touches et je commençai à jouer. ( la chanson était Secret de Haketa Takefumi, BO de Vampire Knight)

Senri PDV:

La chanson se finit. Sarah-san avait les yeux fermés mais semblait...agitée. Non, plus précisement, tourmentée. Je dis:

-Belle prestation. Je savais bien que c'était toi.

Elle leva la tête vers moi, assez surprise. Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de cacher ses émotions sur le visage, et j'en restai un peu stupéfait: Peur, colère, incompréhension... Perdue?

Je descendit les marches et m'asseyai à côté d'elle. Elle ne bougea pas, se contentant de me regarder.

-Si tu permets, j'aimerai aussi jouer...

-Bien sûr, dit-elle précipitamment et en quittant le siège comme si ça l'avait brûlée, j'y vais, au revoir.

Je fronçai les sourcils: était-ce moi, ou elle n'était tout simplement pas normale aujourd'hui? Je l'attrapai par le poignet alors qu'elle s'en allait.

- Tu m'as pas laissée finir... J'aimerai jouer avec toi.

-Je crains que je ne puisses pas, j'ai mes devoirs de préfet...

-Et en tant que préfet, tu dois surveiller que les élèves de la Night Class pour t'assurer qu'ils ne fassent pas de bêtises...Techniquement, si tu veux faire ton boulot, tu peux rester ici à me surveiller...

Elle fronça les sourcils, puis répliqua:

-Ou je peux tout simplement te ramener en classe, j'aurai fait mon travail aussi, et je pourrais commencer ma patrouille...

-On sait très bien tous les deux que tu es beaucoup trop fatiguée pour me ramener, et que si je n'ai pas envie de bouger, tu ne pourras pas me forcer... dis-je.

Elle me regarda un instant, puis soupira en s'asseyant.

-Une chanson. Après tu me laisses y aller.

-Marché conclu, dis-je. The piano's duet, de Danny Elfman, ça te va?

Elle hocha la tête, et je commençai tout seul... Elle regardait mes doigts filer avec autant de grâce qu'elle. Elle intervint avec deux petites touches hésitantes, mais comme dans la partition originale, je ne lui laissais pas le choix, et je continuai tranquillement, mais fermement. Elle intervint encore une fois, les mêmes touches, et ce fut le même scénario. Ce fut à ce moment qu'elle eut plus d'autorité, et on continua à jouer, en parfaite égalité, vraiment en duo... Mais la fin arriva bien trop vite, et elle eut finalement les dernières touches...Un long silence s'ensuivit alors. JE lâchai:

-Un moment, j'ai vraiment cru que tu allais jouer faux juste pour avoir une bonne raison de t'arrêter...

-Je n'avais pas de raison pour ça: ce n'est pas la faute du piano si tu es têtu come une mûle, non plus...

J'aurai juré l'avoir vu sourire un instant, puis sa figure redevint sans expression, vide comme tout à l'heure. Elle demanda après un moment:

-N'as-tu jamais pensé que si tu n'avais pas existé, le monde aurait été 100 fois plus simple?

Je la regardai surpris: je ne m'attendais pas à ça. Mais ça avait le mrite de prouver quelque chose: elle était bouleversée. Son attitude bizarre pouvait ainsi s'expliquer. Jamais elle n'avait agi comme ça auparavant. Elle prenait tout à la rigolade, même quand Aido lui avait volé ses vêtements, elle avait fini par rigoler...  
Alors, ça devait être assez important... Néanmoins, j'essayai de lui répondre honnêtement:

-Je l'ai pensé je ne sais combien de fois... Mais je me suis toujours dit que si ça n'avait pas été moi à ce moment précis, ça aurait été quelqu'un d'autre à une autre période. De plus, ce n'est jamais de ma faute quand je penses à ça, habituellement... Alors, je réfléchis et je pense à la situation sous un autre angle...  
Un long silence. Puis Sarah-san hocha la tête, à côté de moi. Je commençai à quitter le banc lorsqu'une main me retint. JE haussai les sourcils, en voyant que Sarah-san était en train de me tenir. Elle dit:

-Tu veux bien jouer encore?

Je restai un moment surpris, par sa demande, puis asquiesçai. Je me remis à ma place et commença à taper sur les touches. C'était une chanson que j'aimais beaucoup. Le thème de Jacob, les musiques sont certainement les seules choses qui sont bien dans les Twilight. Je dis ça, après tout, je suis un vampire, et ce film nous fout la honte, mais après chacun ses goûts...

La musique résonna dans la pièce, et Sarah-san s'appuya un peu sur mon épaule, au cours de la musique. Je fus déconcerté, mais je n'en arrêtai pas moins la mélodie, qui était assez mélancolique comme celle de Sarah-san. C'était en quelque sorte une berceuse, et elle convenait à Sarah-san dans un certain sens. Elle exprimait le mystère et la peine. En même temps, le piano avait toujours été l'instrument type pour des chansons calmes et tristes. Presque autant que le violon... J'appuyai sur les touches finales. Voilà comment se finit la "berceuse d'une princesse brisée". Un grand silence se fit, seul le bruit d'une respiration profonde se fit entendre. Quand je me déplaçai un peu, je vis que Sarah-san était en train de dormir sur mon épaule. Je dis d'une manière ironique:

-Heureux de savoir que je fais un bon oreiller...

Puis je l'observai un peu mieux. Même dans son sommeil, elle ne souriait pas... Si on ne tenait pas compte du léger pli de sa bouche. Quoi qu'il en soit, je pouvais m'apercevoir combien elle était silencieuse, de jour comme de nuit. Il n'y avait pas une grande différence par rapport à quand elle est réveillée et quand elle est endormie...  
AVec un petit soupir, je la pris en style mariée, en faisant attention de ne pas la réveiller, et la conduisit dans sa chambre. Une fois arrivé, j'enlevai sa veste, ses chaussures et chaussettes et la mit dans le lit... J'hésitai un instant, puis j'embrassai son front, avant de la laisser dormir en quittant la pièce...

J'espère que pour elle, les nuages disparaîtront pour laisser passer le soleil, car qu'importe ce qu'elle a pu faire avant, un être ne méritait pas d'être brisé de la sorte...

Pendant ce temps, dans la prairie.

Sous la lune rouge, la prairie était calme, horriblement calme. Mais inhabitée, ça, non. Un être ayant une cape noire qui lui descendait jusqu'aux pieds était là, droit et raide, attendant quelqu'un.

Finalement, un homme -un vampire plutôt-, ayant la quarantaine, aux cheveux blonds et aux yeux bleu glacial s'avançait, fière et droit lui aussi vers la silhouette. Il dit:

-Vous m'avez demandé, ma chère?

La femme encapuchonnée répondit:

-JE crois que votre "maître" pourrait être intéressé par...le marché que je lui propose, Ichiio-san.

L'homme renifla: comment une humaine osait-elle l'appeler de la sorte! Mais il continua:

- Je suppose que cela dépend de quelle sorte de marché vous lui proposez... Qu'est ce qui pourra l'avantager?

Pour toute réponse, l'être mystérieux lui lança une fiole, qu'il attrapa par réflexe. Il haussa un sourcil, et la femme lui fit un geste comme quoi il pouvait l'ouvrir. Il le déboucha, et le renifla. Il en resta suprs:

-Est-ce que c'est ...

-Oui. La chose la plus rare qu'il existe sur cette Terre. Valant autant qu'une tonne d'or. Et aussi l'ingrédient dont votre maître a besoin, je pense... Je peux vous fournir deux autres fioles d'avance... Et encore plus à l'avenir...

Asato Ichijo resta émerveillé une seconde: quand son maître apprendrait ça, c'est sûr qu'il mettra beaucoup plus de confiance en lui... Mais il revint à la vérité. Toute récompense a un prix...

-Que voulez-vous en échange?

Dans sa capuche, l'inconnue sourit:

-Je ne demanderais qu'une seule chose: vous tuerez ma famille, à part l'être qui vous intéresse, quand je vous le direz. Je ne veux pas de survivants.

Un silence. Puis Asato sourit. Quelque chose d'inestimable en échange d'un service aussi facile... C'était tout simplement alléchant.

-Marché conclu. dit-il en serrant la main déjà tendue. De l'autre main, il prit les deux autres fioles qe lui tendait la personne.

-Je vous contacterais quand j'en aurais d'autres. Et n'oubliez pas: vous les assassinerez quand je vous le direz. avertit l'inconnue.

-Je le sais.

L'instant d'après, elle se retrouvait seule dans la prairie. Elle sourit en enlevant sa capuche... Son plan était maintenant en marche...

* * *

Alors qu'est ce que vous en pensez? Laissez-moi des avis!

Ecoutez, s'il vous plaît, le générique "Twin Flames", soundtrack version, de Epica. Elle est juste trop bien cette chanson!

Alors, à votre avis, qu'est ce qui a été donné à Asato et qui était la personne mystère de la fin? Les gens qui ont suivi attentivement le chapitre pourraient le deviner... Je sais, je sais, la fin est sadique, pas besoin de me le dire, c'est juste que c'est plus fort que moi! Et puis, vous pouvez pas vraiment vous plaindre, je vous ai quand même pondu un chapitre de 5000 mots! Un des plus gros de l'histoire je crois. Non, en fait, c'est le plus gros de l'histoire, (sourire satisfait). De plus, le dimanche prochain, c'est mon anniversaire! J'aurai 14 ans, et l'esprit disjoncté qui va avec! Alléluia, alléluia... Enfin bref.

*: veut dire petite soeur en japonais

Bonne fin de semaine à tous et à toutes!


	13. Une fête assez surprenante

Salut à tous et à toutes !

Yep ! Enfin les vacances ! A moi Noël, les cadeaux, les repas fabuleux, La tranquillité !

Aido : (déboule, écouteurs sur les oreilles, en chantant à tue-tête) THIS IS NOT A LOVE SOONG !

Moi (le regarde) : ….. J'ai parlé un peu vite.

Aido : WE ALL LIVING IN AMERICA , AMERICA IST WONDURBAR!

Moi: Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que ça va durer longtemps, tout ce bordel?

Zéro : J'arrange ça. (sort le bloody rose et le pointe sur Aido)

Aido (s'enfuie en courant) .

Moi : Merci Zéro !

Place aux commentaires :

Anju-san : Merci ! Heureuse que ça t'ait plu ! Je te souhaite un super chapitre !

Chlo Volturi : Désolée de ne pas avoir pu m'être de chapitre…. Les profs, la dernière semaine, nous ont assommé de devoirs -_-. J'étais dégoûtée. Mais normalement, je mettrai de nouveaux chapitres dans les autres fic', après tout, deux semaines devraient être amplement suffisantes ! Merci et bon chapitre !

Luna : Merci…. Sauf que mon anniversaire c'est aujourd'hui le 23 décembre… Je suis désolée, c'est vrai que ce j'ai marqué pouvait porter confusion…. Je vois que je t'ai surprise au moment Sarah/Haki… C'était fait exprès . Tu m'étonnes que tu aies aimé le moment Shiki/Sarah. Quand j'ai relu le chapitre, j'ai soupiré « ils sont trop mignons… ». Merci de m'avoir fait remarquer que je n'avais pas mis la traduction, j'ai corrigé mon erreur, mais je te le dis : Imotô veut dire petite sœur. Pour les fictions, de rien, mais si t'en veux pus, tu n'as qu'à cliquer sur mon profil, et à la fin, il y a toutes mes favorites. J'essaye de prendre des agréables à lire…. Bon chapitre !

ChupS68 : Bravo Sherlock ! C'est exact… Mais maintenant, essaye de deviner ce qui va se passer et quel rôle joue le sang de Sarah dans l'histoire… C'est beaucoup plus compliqué, tu ne risques pas de trouver ! (Rire sadique). Et bien, si tu avais deviné qu'elles étaient sœurs, je te dis chapeau bas. Je pense que d'autres n'auraient pas deviné. Mais là, je commence à m'inquiéter : je penses que je suis en train de deviner prévisible…Grandes nouvelles : le générique et le début de Sarah sont sur Youtube ! Cadeau de Noël en avance ! Tu me diras ce que tu en penses ! Euh….Désolée, mais comme je l'ai dit, je suis née un 23 décembre… Je sais, c'était très confus, ce que j'ai marqué… Je connais une fille qui est née le 23 janvier… C'est pas marrant tous les jours, c'est vrai. Heureusement que j'ai quand même un cadeau à l'anniversaire de mon petit frère, qui se trouve en plein milieu de juillet…. Les images, je mes trouve et je m'amuse à les retoucher ! D'ailleurs, ma copine a enfin mis à jour sa page facebook, plus de 60 nouvelles photos de Sarah et d'Alliana !

Feli : Je n'aime que quelques chansons de Jena Lee, les autres, c'est bof bof…. Merci pour tous tes compliments, ça fait chaud au cœur ! (lit la fin de ton review, et commence à pâlir). Euh…Haki va rester longtemps dans cette fiction… Et vu que c'est un trinagle amoureux, rien n'est moins sûr au niveau de Sarah et Shiki… (commence à courir vers son lit, et s'arrête net). Mon ordi ! (l'attrape et s'enfouit dans les couvertures ). (voix étouffée) Bon chapitre !

Devinez quoi ? Le générique, le début de la fiction, le thème de Sarah et le thème d'Haki sont disponibles sur Youtube ! Suffit de taper Sarah Darkwing, et vous trouverez les 4 vidéos ! Ou tout simplement allez voir sur la page facebook : Fanfictions vampire knight d'Alliana 2312 !

Je ne possède rien à part mes OC, Sarah et Haki Darkwing !

* * *

Chapitre 13 :

_Combat rime avec ruse, et non avec force. Sinon, on peut vous considérer comme déjà mort._

Sarah PDV :

Je me réveilla dans ma chambre, à ma grande surprise… Pourtant, mon dernier souvenir remontait à la salle de musique. Avec Shiki.

Non ! Ne me dites pas que je me suis endormie là-bas ! Et qu'il a dû me ramener !

…. Ça ne me donnait pas envie de me lever.

Je soupirai. Si un miracle pouvait arriver, qu'il arrive maintenant….

Toc toc !

Je me redressai de mon lit : nooon…. Ça a marché ? Ce n'est pas possible ! Pas aussi rapidement en tout cas !

Je me levai en me secouant la tête pour avoir les idées claires. Je remarquai alors que je n'avais plus que ma chemise et ma jupe sur moi….Sûrement Shiki.

Je stoppai net. Il avait été gentil au point de pas laisser crever de chaud pendant mon sommeil ? Il est gentil….

Le minimum serait de le remercier… Je le verrai peut-être au changement de dortoir….

Ah ben non, suis-je bête : On est samedi. Hors, le samedi, il n'y a pas de cours, ni pour la Day Class, ni pour la Night Class. Faudra que j'attende lundi, à moins que je le croise autre part… Comme la salle de musique.

Je me remis en mémoire les événements d'hier. Il savait très bien jouer du piano, ce qui nécessitait clairement un entraînement. Ce qui laissait logiquement sous-entendre qu'il venait là souvent. Avec un peu de chances, je pourrais le voir là-bas….

Toc toc !

Le bruit interrompit mes pensées, et je me dirigeai vers la porte. Quand je l'ouvris, je me retrouvais nez à nez avec Yuuki-san.

-Excuse-moi, Sarah-san, mais le directeur m'a sommé de te donner ça… dit-elle en me tendant une lettre cachetée.

-Je te remercie, Yuuki-san. Tu m'as l'air fatiguée, tout va bien ?

Effectivement, ma partenaire de discipline était cernée et un air assez endormi. Mon regard fut attiré par son cou. Un pansement.

C'est ce que je craignais. Zéro s'était réveillé.

-Oh. Oui !Oui ! Ne vous inquiétez pas, Sarah-san, j'ai juste mal dormi cette dernière nuit. Dit précipitamment Yuuki-san.

Ce qui était bien, c'est que la fille du directeur ne pouvait pas mentir. Néanmoins, je laissai passer. Mais l'un des deux allait devoir me donner une explication. Tôt ou tard.

-Bon. Vous devriez aller retourner dormir alors….. Dis-je en laissant passer un sourire sur mon visage.

-Au revoir, Sarah-san ! Dit-elle joyeusement.

Ce fut ainsi qu'elle courut, comme si elle avait le feu au cul, si vous me permettez l'expression….

Je rentrai dans ma chambre, avant de m'asseoir sur le lit : voyons voir ce que le Conseil des Hunters à de beau à me raconter….

_Sarah Darkwing,_

_Vous êtes affectés de la mission suivante :_

_-Chasse au Level E. _

_Ci-joint le rapport sur la proie. _

_Nom : Fuyi Maketo_

_Age : 23_

_Sexe : M_

_Temps de mutation au niveau E : Récemment ( entre 2 et 6 semaines)_

_Victimes : 54._

_Niveau de Dangerosité : 9/10_

_Sang-Pur l'ayant transformé : Inconnu._

_Famille à contacter après le décès : Inconnue._

Je soupirai. Etait-ce moi, ou à chaque fois qu'il y a une mission, le Sang-Pur est inconnu ? Enfin, de toute façon, ce n'est pas mon boulot….

Non, le mien, c'est de faire disparaître un ex-humain qui ne doit pas se rendre compte de ce qui se passe.  
Quoique… Pour tuer 54 personnes sans s'en rendre compte, il fallait le faire.

Peu importe. Je changeai de vêtements rapidement, portant une combinaison de combat noire, et je me dirigea vers le bureau du directeur. Je frappa avant d'entrer. Cross-san était assis derrière son bureau, l'air sérieux. Ce qui n'était guère fréquent.

-Que me veux ce plaisir, Sarah-san ? Demanda-t-il.

-Je vais à ma mission, celle que vous avez envoyé par l'intermédiaire de Yuuki-san. Et je voulais parler d'une chose…. Dis-je, en rajoutant la dernière partie. Autant jouer cartes sur table.

-Et qu'est ce que ?

-Combien de temps comptiez-vous me cachez que Zero s'était entièrement révélé à son côté vampire ? Lâchai-je.

Le directeur fit une pause. J'attendais ma réponse, j'avais tout mon temps, après tout….

-Il y a très peu de temps. Ça te pose un problème ? Demanda le directeur, inquiet.

Je soupirai, tachant d'expliquer le mieux possible la situation :

-Pas à moi. C'est le Conseil dont il faudra s'en méfier. Maintenant son côté s'est entièrement réveillé, les mesures que j'ai prises pour qu'il soit tranquille ne dureront peut-être pas éternellement.

-Mais vu que tu es la princesse, tes ordres ne sont-ils pas indiscutables ?

-C'est vrai. A condition que ma mère, mon père ou ma tante ne le supprime. Mais à vrai dire, c'est mes parents qui m'inquiètent le plus. Oba-san ne devrait pas y aller à l'encontre, elle était de mon avis la dernière fois. Je pense que si vous prenez des….mesures supplémentaires, ils ne devraient pas trop discuter. Je m'occuperai du reste. Dis-je, en réfléchissant. Par exemple, une formule d'apprivoisement serait adaptée. Ainsi que les blood tablets.

Kaien hocha la tête. Il demanda :

-Comment as-tu su ?

Je haussai les épaules :

-Principalement par le fait que vous avez fait une erreur. Vous avez envoyé Yuuki-san me porter cette lettre. Hors, elle avait un pansement. Je savais aussi que ce n'était pas un membre de la Night Class, car les autres ne m'ont pas prévenus, et de plus, les vampires sont intimidés par ma présence… Néanmoins, j'ai remarqué votre effort : vous n'avez pas envoyé Kiryu-kun parce que vous saviez que dès que je le verrais, je saurai qu'il est devenu un niveau D instable.

Kaien me dévisagea :

-Tu as un sens plus pointu que la dernière fois que je t'ai vu en action… Kaname-san est au courant en passant. C'est lui qui a arrêté Kiryu-kun.

Je hochai la tête : pas que le sujet ne m'intéressait pas, mais quand le Sang-Pur venait sur la table, c'était tout de suite moins intéressant…

Que voulez-vous ? C'est génétique.

J'entrepris de quitter la salle. Mais avant, je posai la question qui me démangeait depuis le début de la conversation :

-Cross-san ? Etiez-vous au courant pour ma famille ?

Le directeur eut vraiment l'air surpris :

-De quoi tu parles, Sarah-san ?

Je fouillai un moment son visage pour voir s'il me cachait quelque chose…Mais non. Tout ce que je pouvais voir était de la surprise et de l'incompréhension. Au bout d'un moment, je dis :

-Non, ce n'est rien. Je vais à la chasse. Avec ma moto.

-Ah non , Sarah-san ! Je ne peux pas te laisser conduire une moto de ce genre ! Tu n'es même pas majeure !

-Comme si je m'en préoccupais ! Sérieusement, Cross-san, je l'ai conduis une bonne centaine de fois avant de venir ici. Et encore, la dernière fois, je l'ai utilisé, et vous n'avez rien dit ! dis-je en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Oui ! Parce que tu ne me l'avais pas dit ! répliqua Cross.

-M'en fiche. Ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que je risque d'avoir un accident. JE ne suis pas non plus inconsciente…. Dis-je en sortant de la pièce, ne lui laissant pas le temps de répliquer cette fois-ci.

10 min plus tard.

Le ciel était couvert quand j'arrivai dans la ville. Des temps comme ça, étaient presque aussi favorables que la nuit, pour la chasse aux Levels E. Ces derniers s'aventuraient car non seulement le soleil ne leur faisaient pas mal, mais de plus, comme on est en pleine journée, il y a plus d'humains.

Traduction en langage vampirique : plus de repas à pattes à viser.

Ce qui pouvait être un avantage pour eux pouvait aussi en être un pour moi aussi : dans la journée, je vois beaucoup mieux que dans la nuit, forcément. Pas besoin de vous faire un dessin pour vous dire en quoi ça me servait. Plus facile à les détecter et à les tuer.

Néanmoins, cela pouvait également me poser problème : plus d'humains est égal plus de possibilités qu'une personne soit témoin de l'extermination. Hors, contrairement aux vampires, je n'ai pas le pouvoir d'effacer la mémoire.

Je garai ma moto, et en descendis. C'était le marché aujourd'hui, ce qui me compliquait la tâche : ça allait être plus difficile de le trouver. Pour augmenter mes chances, je me fondis dans la foule. Je regardai partout, scrutant chaque visage pour deviner qui pouvait être ma victime. C'est alors que je vis la chose la plus improbable :

Kiryu-kun et Yuuki-san en train de faire les courses !

Je jurai silencieusement : Cross était-il tout simplement stupide, ou avait-il une mémoire défectueuse ?

Le fait que je sache qu'il y a des gens que je connaisse me dérange. Surtout quand certains sont humains, et donc des proies.

Je me calmai. Ce n'était pas la première fois que j'étais confrontée à ce genre de situation. Il suffisait d'en finir vite, et de repartir comme si rien n'était.

Je regardai à nouveau devant moi, et en resta surprise.

Où diable étaient-ils passés ? Ils étaient encore là, i peine une seconde !

En jurant mentalement, je me mis en quête de mes deux partenaires de ronde. Après 15 minutes de recherches, je me retrouvai dans un coin plutôt isolé de la ville, un petit quartier qui n'était apparemment pas fréquenté. C'est alors que je remarquai qu'une barre en acier était tachée de sang… Mauvais signe, surtout quand on sait qu'un Level E traîne dans le coin.

Soudain, j'entendis un rire qu'on aurait pu facilement qualifier d'inhumain, suivi de grands bruits. Je me mis à courir aussi rapidement que je pus, et je me retrouvai devant le Level E qui essayait d'attaquer Yuuki-san, qui avait sorti sa tige de fer. Elle restait sans réaction, tandis qu'Artémis commençait à plier. Je la bousculai, prenant sa place, tandis que mon bracelet commençait à se transformer en « Le dernier Crépuscule » :

-Réagis, Yuuki !

Elle fit tirée en arrière par Kiryu-kun qui venait d'arriver, tandis que je tentai de faire reculer le Level E.

-Vous êtes Fuyi Maketo ? demandai-je, en le repoussant encore une fois.

-Qui sait ? Je ne m'en souviens pas ! dit-il en ricanant, il s'élança vers moi, toutes griffes dehors.

Ce fut un pas de trop.

Il écarquilla les yeux quand il sentit mon sabre transpercer sa poitrine, et je dis :

-On se reverra peut-être en enfer….

Il tomba en poussières. Je me retournai tout en rangeant mon sabre :

-Ça va ?

Yuuki-san balbutia :

-Pourquoi l'as-tu tué ?

Je m'apprêtai à répondre, alors qu'une voix m'interrompit :

-Pour la même raison que nous, je suppose…

Je me raidis, cette voix, je l'avais entendu récemment…

Je me retournai. C'était bien ce que je pensais.

Takuma Ichijo était là, un katana gainé, et à ses côtés un Shiki apparemment assez ennuyé. Ils semblaient néanmoins assez surpris de les trouver là.

Je fronçai les sourcils, ma nature de Hunter reprenant le dessus :

-Je crois que c'est mon boulot de faire ce genre de tâches….

Ichijo-san haussa les épaules, toujours en souriant :

-Oui, mais on dirait que tu nous as pris de vitesse, encore une fois…

-Et sûrement pas la dernière. Rajoutai-je. S'il croit s'en sortir avec un sourire, il a tout faux… Je remettrais ça au tapis tôt ou tard.

-J'en doute pas. Dit Ichijo-san, toujours avec un sourire en coin.

Je fronçai les sourcils encore plus : il se fichait de moi ou c'était juste une impression ?

Yuuki interrompit notre discussion :

-Excusez-moi, mais que faites-vous tous ici ?

Ichijo se détourna de moi, tandis que Shiki restait à me fixer. Je lui haussai un sourcil, l'interrogeant sans bruit, mais il haussa les épaules.

-Yuuki-san, ça ne va pas du tout ! Il faut que tu ailles faire soigner cette blessure !

-C'est un peu trop stimulant pour notre odorat. Dit Shiki.

Je lui lançai un regard d'avertissement, fronçant les sourcils. Je n'aimais vraiment pas le sous-entendu.

-Oui, mais vous n'avez toujours pas répondu à ma question ! dit Yuuki, têtue comme une mule.

Je soupirai : pas étonnant qu'elle soit du genre à s'attirer des ennuis, si elle avait ce genre de caractère…

Cependant Ichijo-san répondit :

-Si tu veux tout savoir, viens ce soir au pavillon de la Lune. Tu trouveras toutes les informations que tu voudras.

Il se tourna vers moi :

-Tu devrais venir aussi, Sarah-san.

Je lui jetai un regard interrogatif, mais il souria seulement mystérieusement en réponse. Il se retourna, et Shiki s'apprêta à en faire autant. Je me souviens de ce que je devais faire, et l'interpella :

-Shiki-san !

Il se retourna, un sourcil levé.

Je le regardai, ne sachant pas vraiment où commencer. Autant faire simple :

-Merci. Pour Hier. Tu n'étais pas obligé de le faire.

Il me regarda, et un léger sourire se dessina au coin de ses lèvres.

-De rien. A ce soir, je suppose…. C'est une occasion spéciale, ne viens pas en uniforme.

Ce fut à moi de hausser un sourcil : occasion spéciale ? Qu'est ce que c'était encore que ce bazar ?

Il n'attendit pas que je relève ce qu'il venait de dire, et je me retrouvai seule dans la ruelle. Yuuki-san et Kiryu-kun partirent sans trop poser de questions, et je rejoignis le plus rapidement ma moto.

Occasion spéciale ? Je n'avais rien demandé, moi…

8 heures plus tard.

Le soleil allait bientôt tomber, et il fallait maintenant que je réfléchisse à une question, qui d'habitude, ne se pressait jamais dans mon esprit :

Qu'est ce que j'allais mettre ?

Je fouillai dans mon armoire. Mouais, je n'avais pas emmené tant de vêtements que ça à l'Académie, si ce n'est mes uniformes, ou mes tenues de combats…

Soudain, je tombai sur une magnifique petite robe… Mon sourire augmenta : parfaite…

(la robe :  boutique-gothique/Robe_gothique_japonaise_  )

J'allai dans la salle de bains, pour en ressortir 5 minutes plus tard. Mes cheveux étaient rassemblés sur une épaule, et je n'avais pas besoin de maquillage. Je mis des chaussures noires à talons compensées, les talons aiguilles n'étaient pas pratiques pour se battre, on ne sait jamais. De plus, je paraissais quand même plus grande que d'habitude… Ce qui ne me faisait pas de mal. Je me regardai dans le miroir et fronçai les sourcils : mon brassard faisait tâche. Je le regardai, essayant de trouver une solution…. L'ampoule se mit à clignoter, et je souris… Rien de plus facile.

Je le touchai plusieurs fois, avant de trouver, le minuscule bouton caché. Tout de suite après l'épais brassard se transforma en un élégant fin bracelet ciselé, mais toujours avec le saphir. C'était quand même mieux comme ça.

Le temps était venu. Je suis quand même surprise. Yuuki-san n'avait pas réagi quand je lui avais dit que j'étais une Hunter, la première fois que je l'ai rencontrée. Mais elle semblait surprise quand elle m'a vue exterminer le Level E. Peut-être qu'elle ne pensait que j'étais en service…

Et ben, désolée de la décevoir…

Je sortis du dortoir du soleil….Par la fenêtre bien sûr. Ça le foutait mal si une fille me voyait en train de vagabonder dans les couloirs à cette heure-ci, bien que techniquement, j'en ai le droit vu que je suis un préfet.

J'atteignis le pavillon de la Lune en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, et commençai à marcher tranquillement. C'est alors que je sentis une présence derrière moi

Moins d'une seconde après, ladite présence se retrouva, un couteau juste en dessous de la gorge, ce dernier ayant été crée par mon bracelet.

-C'est la dernière fois que tu me mets un couteau sur la gorge. Certaines personnes normales n'apprécient pas trop ça, tu sais…dit une voix ennuyée.

Je fis disparaître l'arme aussi rapidement qu'elle était apparue en reconnaissant Shiki. Qui ne portait pas son uniforme d'ailleurs. Je dis en rajoutant la dernière partie de manière ironique:

-Désolée. C'est un réflexe. Mais si tu sais ça, tu devrais savoir aussi que les gens n'aiment pas être surpris par derrière…

-C'est noté. Dit simplement Shiki, en haussant les épaules.

-Les autres sont là ? Demandai-je.

-Les chargés de discipline ? Non. Tu es la première à être arrivé. D'ailleurs, comment ça se fait que tu sois seule ?

-Je ne les ai pas vu depuis ce matin. Et puis, ils sont assez grands pour se débrouiller… Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Dis-je.

-Ichijo-san m'a demandé de t'accompagner. Un des nôtres aurait pu t'attaquer. Toute la Night Class est rassemblée à l'extérieur et l'intérieur du dortoir. Jolie robe. Dit-il en m'observant tout en marchant.

-Merci. Tu n'es pas mal non plus sans ton uniforme. Remarquai-je.

Je me mordis aussitôt la lèvre : j'ai dit ça à voix haute ?

Il s'esclaffa :

-Pas mal ? Tu parles à un modèle, je te signale ?

Je haussai un sourcil, mais en étant moi-même un peu amusée :

-Serait-ce de la vanité, ou c'est tout simplement une crise d'orgueil que tu nous fais ?

-Je veux dire que de toutes les humaines que j'ai pu rencontrer, tu es bien la seule qui ne m'as pas dit que j'étais magnifique, etc. etc.…

Je fis un air faussement offensé :

-Tu me vexes là. Serais-tu en train de me comparer à ces stupides dindes de la Day Class, ou suis-je en train de rêver ?

Il se mit à rire encore plus, tandis que sur mon visage, un sourire se dessinait :

-Stupides Dindes…Tu les as appelés exactement comme Rima-san …

-Alors je serais ravie de la connaître un peu mieux… dis-je.

-Ça ne devrait pas tarder. On est arrivé.

Effectivement, de la lumière apparaissait à travers les feuillages des arbres devant nous. On arriva dans la cour extérieure du dortoir. Je cherchai des yeux le Sang-Pur, mais je ne le vis pas. Par contre, je remarquai Aido, qui pour une fois, se tenait un peu près correctement (allez savoir quel miracle s'était produit pour en arriver là…), Kain, Rima et les autres… Je vis aussi une fille brune aux yeux violets et une autre avec les cheveux coupés au carré et les yeux argentés. Cette dernière ne semblait pas être une noble, plutôt un vampire commun. Mais n'empêchait-il pas qu'elle semblait dangereuse… En passant une minute à les scruter, je pus deviner leurs noms : Ruka Souen et Seiren Jayo. Noble ayant le pouvoir de maîtriser les esprits et l'autre sans capacité spéciale, mais avec un entraînement aux arts martiaux, telle qu'elle est aussi féroce qu'un Sang-Pur niveau physique.

Plus je voyais la Night Class dans son intégralité, plus elle me faisait penser à un petit bataillon…. Toutes ces capacités extraordinaires, réunies dans un même endroit, ça pouvait être équivaut à une petite explosion nucléaire…. Ne parlons même pas de Kuran, qui lui, pourrait faire exploser toute l'Académie sans à avoir à cligner des yeux… Aido et Kain s'en allèrent, et c'est à ce moment-là que je décidai de me montrer.

Quand j'émergeai des arbres, pour avancer vers les petits groupes, tout le monde se retourna, et les murmures commencèrent à fuser :

« Ange de la mort….Fête….Sang-Pur….Inconvenant….Vice-Président…. »

Je rétrécis les yeux : malgré mes sens d'humains améliorés, je ne pouvais discerner qu'une partie de leur conversation, tellement les vampires parlaient bas. Je me décidai à m'approcher d'Ichijo-san, seule puisque Shiki était parti rejoindre Rima-san. Quand il me vit, il fit un grand sourire :

-Sarah-san ! Je croyais que tu ne viendrais pas !

Je haussai les épaules :

-Je suis là en tant que chargée de discipline. Et puis, vu que Kiryu et Cross-san viennent… Joyeux Anniversaire, d'ailleurs…

Son visage s'illumina :

-Merci ! Comment as-tu su ?

-J'ai deviné. Quelqu'un m'avait donné un indice.

-Je suis content ! Comme cadeau, je veux bien que tu me fasses un bisou !

Je restai là à le regarder du genre « Wouah, qu'est ce qu'il a bu, ce type-là ? ». De loin, je crus voir le sourire de Shiki qui me regardait dans cette situation embarrassante. Méchant. Tu verras, tu rigolerais moins si tu étais dans le même cas que moi… Quoique. Lui avec son air indifférent, on ne peut jamais prévoir comment il réagira. Une des choses qui pouvaient m'énerver et me frustrer en même temps. En même temps, à mon avis, tout le monde serait exaspéré par son imprévisibilité.

Enfin…On ne peut pas dire mieux sur moi sur ce côté-là. Les fois où je n'ai pas réagi comme le devrait une future reine restaient innombrables….

Ce fut à ce moment-là que Yuuki-san et Kiryu-kun apparurent, escortés par Aido et Kain-san. Aido fronça les sourcils en me voyant, mais ne rajouta rien. Yuuki-san s'exclama:

-Tu es déjà là, Sarah-san ?

Je retins la magnifique quoique vexante expression qui me venait à la bouche : « Est-ce que j'ai l'air de faire des cookies ? » et haussa simplement les épaules. Ichijo-san dit :

-Bienvenue, Yuuki ! Kiryu !

Ma sueur tomba, ainsi que celles de la plupart des vampires : je commençai sérieusement à douter que ce type si joyeux était né suceur de sang….

-Cette nuit, c'est ma fête d'anniversaire ! Amusez-vous bien !

La face de Yuuki était hilarante, tellement elle était surprise. Mais elle se reprit assez vite, et demanda :

- Et quel âge as-tu ?

- En années d'humain ? Ou en années de Vampires ? Demanda toujours en souriant Ichijo.

Je levai les yeux au ciel. Pas que la discussion ne m'intéresse pas mais…

-Vam…Vampire ?

-Je viens d'avoir 18 ans ! Je suis un adulte à présent… Et vu que c'est mon anniversaire, je veux avoir une danse avec toi !

Le visage de Yuuki fut tout simplement choqué, puis embarrassé. Le pire c'est que juste à côté d'elle, Zero-kun levait les yeux au ciel. Yuuki dit rapidement :

-On n'est pas venus pour s'amuser ! En tant que chargée de discipline, je voudrais bien qu'on m'explique ce qui s'est passé….

Yuuki devint soudain songeuse :

-Pourquoi Sarah-san, toi et Shiki avez-vous tous cherché à tuer ce vampire….

Ichijo et moi, nous nous regardâmes. Je commençai :

-Comme tu as pu t'en apercevoir… Ce n'était pas un vampire comme la Night Class. Et pour cause, c'était un vampire autrefois humain devenu fou.

Ichijo poursuivit :

-Pour expliquer simplement la hiérarchie vampirique, on doit comparer ça à une pyramide. Au sommet, sont situés les Sang-Pur. Juste en dessous, les vampires aristocrates, comme moi, Aido, ou pratiquement le reste de la Night Class. Ensuite, il y a les vampires ordinaires. Et encore en dessous, il y a les vampires autrefois humains. Comme ils sont en dessous des vampires communs, ils ne sont pas bien vus dans notre société. Le vampire que Sarah-san a tué, était en dehors même de la pyramide. On les appelle Level E.

-Level E? Demanda Yuuki.

-On peut dire aussi Level End. Les level D finissent inévitablement par dégénérer en Level E. Ils deviennent incontrôlables et il n'y a pas de retour en arrière possible pour eux. Il n'y a donc plus qu'une solution, les tuer. Avant qu'ils ne tuent des Humains. Dis-je, en voyant qu'elle ne comprenait pas.

Yuuki risqua un coup d'œil vers Zero qui regardait en face le mur. Puis elle demanda :

-Mais toi, tu n'es pas un vampire ? Pourquoi t'occupes-tu de ça ?

Je soupirai :

-Comme je te l'ai dit la première fois que je t'ai rencontrée, je suis une Vampire Hunter. C'est normalement mon rôle de chasser les Vampires qui ont dégénéré. Mon travail est d'autant plus important, car je me place au sommet du Conseil des Hunters.

Yuuki fut un peu surprise. Apparemment elle ne se souvenait pas du moment où je lui avais annoncé que j'étais une chasseuse. Je lui laissai un instant pour digérer, mais elle me surprit en me demandant :

-Pourquoi es-tu au sommet de la hiérarchie ?

-….Ma famille est aux commandes des Hunters depuis plus de deux millénaires à présent. Et je suis l'héritière. A mes 17 ans, je prendrai totalement le pouvoir.

-Mais Haki ? N'est-elle pas plus âgée que toi ? Questionna-t-elle.

Je soupirai. Yuuki avait une certaine tendance à appuyer sur les sujets qui fâchent, apparemment…

-Non. La lignée Darkwing a ses propres lois pour définir qui est le ou la plus apte à régner. Dans notre famille, les yeux vairons sont dominants. Je suis peut-être née la dernière, mais j'ai eu cette anormalité –pas si étrange, finalement-, et c'est pour ça que c'est moi qui prendrai le contrôle du conseil. Bref . Nous ne sommes pas là pour parler de ma famille. Les vampires Level E devraient être normalement tous sur notre liste noire, mais il y a de plus en plus de Level D, donc plus de Level E à l'avenir. C'est pour ça que certains Sang-Purs ou Nobles peuvent les garder. Mais s'ils les perdent….Et bien, cela passe sous la juridiction des Hunters. D'ailleurs, j'aurai à toucher deux mots à Kuran-san, dis-je en me tournant vers Ichijo, car je suppose que c'est lui qui vous as envoyé, n'est-ce pas ?

Avant qu'Ichijo ne puisses répondre, une voix répondit :

-Tes soupçons sont exacts, Darkwing-san. On nous a informés qu'un Vampire de niveau E risquait de se manifester en ville. Alors Shiki et Ichijo sont partis en chasse…. Sur mes ordres.

Nous nous tournâmes vers celui qui venait de parler. Appuyé sur une des colonnes du perron, le Sang-Pur se tenait tranquillement. Derrière nous, les murmures fusèrent encore une fois.

-Kaname ? C'est donc toi qui as envoyé l'ordre de tuer ce vampire ? demanda Yuuki

-Yuuki… Pourquoi es-tu venue ici ? Tu n'aurais pas dû te laisser convaincre par Ichijo de venir dans ce lieu si dangereux…

Je levai les yeux au ciel : Kuran pouvait parler, je parie qu'il n'attendait que ça. Ça crevait les yeux qu'il aimait la fille du directeur.

-Yuuki… Tu sais, les Sang-Pur n'ont normalement pas le droit d'engendrer des vampires mutants d'humains… Mais lors de la grande guerre sanglante entre Vampires et Vampires Hunters, les Sang-Purs transformèrent beaucoup d'humains pour s'en servir comme force militaire… Aujourd'hui, les vampires de la haute aristocratie ont pour devoir de garder les survivants de cette époque. Mais un jour, ils devront sûrement être éliminés.

J'intervins, puisque le sujet était déjà sur la table, autant en profiter :

-Chasser les vampires est le devoir des Hunters, Kuran-san. Je ne vois pas pourquoi la Night Class a du intervenir alors que cette ville est sous le contrôle du Conseil Hunter. Je crois bien que c'était écrit dans l'accord interracial, il me semble….

-Tout comme il était écrit dans ce même document qu'une Hunter au pouvoir ne devait pas se situer au même endroit qu'un Sang-Pur….

Je me retournai pour voir le nouvel arrivant, et je fus surprise de voir un grand homme aux cheveux blonds et aux yeux bleus. Il avait une certaine ressemblance avec Ichijo. Celui-ci s'exclama d'ailleurs :

-Que fais-tu là, grand-père ?

-Je viens participer à la fête des 18 ans de mon petit-fils, voyons… Mais je suis satisfait de rencontrer la princesse Darkwing, qui semble être en effraction avec le traité…. Dit-il avec un sourire en coin.

Mais j'avais plus d'un tour dans ma poche :

-Ravie de vous rencontrer enfin, Ichiio-san. Et pour vous répondre, je ne suis pas majeure, donc techniquement je ne suis pas encore au pouvoir. Et donc, je ne suis pas en train de rompre le traité, moi. Dis-je en appuyant sur le dernier mot, tout en jetant un œil furtif au Sang-Pur.

Et toc ! Prenez-vous ça dans le haricot !

Le sourire du grand-père –qui ne faisait pas vraiment grand-père, puisque qu'on pouvait lui donner dans la quarantaine, à peine- disparut. Mais il dit :

-Mais bientôt, vous le serez, n'est-ce pas ? Après tout, votre anniversaire est le 30 novembre, donc dans 22 jours, vous aurez 17 ans. Cela signifie aussi que vous aurez les pleins pouvoirs et que donc, vous ne pourrez plus faire de chasses….

Je fronçai les sourcils : comment diable pouvait-il savoir que c'était mon anniversaire ?

Tous les regards se précipitèrent vers moi, en même temps, il y avait de quoi : ils ne s'attendaient pas que je sois si rapidement (je n'ai que 17 ans, tout de même !) Reine. Et Ben, désolée de les décevoir…

-Oh, mais je compte laisser le pouvoir à mes parents, jusqu'à mon dix-huitième anniversaire… Il me reste plusieurs choses à régler avant de pouvoir pleinement assumer mon rôle. Dis-je en haussant les épaules.

Ichiio fronça encore les sourcils. Apparemment, il ne s'attendait pas à ça.

-Mais de toute façon, ça viendra tôt ou tard. Et j'espère alors que nous pourrons rester en accord, en tant que représentants des deux races…. Dit-il après un silence.

Je remarquai à ce moment-là que Kiryu avait disparu, et que Yuuki se lançait à sa poursuite.

-Sans aucun doute… Maintenant, excusez-moi, mais je dois me retirer. Mon travail de chargée de discipline m'appelle…

-Hum…. Très bien. Princesse Darkwing, je suppose qu'on se reverra bientôt…

Puis il fit signe à Ichijo de le suivre. Celui-ci fit une mine soucieuse, mais l'accompagna. Alors que je m'élançai à travers les bois, Une main m'attrapa :

-Hé ! M'exclamai-je en me retournant.

C'était Shiki, qui semblait assez fatigué. Allez savoir pourquoi, vu que c'était la nuit, on était techniquement au milieu de sa journée…

-Sarah-san. Fais attention, d'accord ? Les choses risquent de mal tourner si le grand-père d'Ichijo reste trop longtemps ici…

Je restai assez surprise : pourquoi avait-il l'air si préoccupé, d'un seul coup ?

-Ne t'inquiètes pas : ce n'est le premier vampire auquel j'ai affaire, et à mon avis, ça ne sera pas le dernier non plus… dis-je après un silence.

Il me détailla encore un instant, puis me lâcha. Je lui dis :

-Bonne soirée. Dis encore bon anniversaire de ma part à Ichijo-san, d'accord ?

Il hocha la tête, tandis que je m'élançai dans les bois. Je coupai entre les arbres, en suivant les traces de pas encore fraîches, malgré tout, il semblait qu'il avait une bonne longueur d'avance sur moi. Cela me fit arriver dans un endroit dégagé, ou un vaste miroir d'eau me faisait face. Le parc de l'Académie.  
Mes sens se mirent en alerte, tandis que j'observai les alentours, les arbres étaient calmes, mais l'eau semblait légèrement trouble…. C'est alors que je vis deux silhouettes entrelacées. J'écarquillai les yeux, tout en m'élançant : Zero ne mordra personne tandis que j'aurai le pouvoir de l'en empêcher !

Effectivement, Zero s'apprêtait à la mordre, plus qu'une solution :

De ma main, apparut une boule d'énergie que je lançai sur les deux préfets. Kiryu eut juste le temps de la voir, mais ne put l'esquiver.

On entendit un grand boum. Puis j'ouvris les yeux. Ils étaient tous les deux allongés à terre. Je grimaçai, la prochaine fois, j'essayerai de ne pas viser Yuuki.

Je m'approchai : Yuuki, était comme je m'en doutai, juste paralysée. Deux ou Trois heures après, elle serait à nouveau capable de bouger. Zéro, par contre, était assommé, et pour au moins 12 heures….

Je sortis mon téléphone portable.

« Allô, Cross-san? Je vais avoir besoin d'un coup de main…. »

Une demi-heure après…

-Sarah-san ! Tu n'aurais pas dû y aller aussi fort !

Je baillai d'épuisement , avant de répondre :

-Vous auriez peut-être préféré qu'il morde Yuuki, peut-être ? dis-je en répliquant.

-Non, bien sûr que non… Mais utiliser tes pouvoirs sur lui, c'était exagéré ! s'exclama le directeur.

-Je n'aurais pas eu le temps, de sortir les armes, il aurait mordu… Et puis, avec la Night Class aussi près, je ne voulais pas prendre le risque que du sang coule. N'aviez-vous pas dit que vous prendriez des dispositions adéquates ? Demandai-je. Ce n'était pas comme si je ne l'avais pas prévenu….

Il soupira. Il savait que j'avais raison. Comme presque toujours.

- Je n'ai pas eu le temps .

Cette phrase me fit sortir de mes gonds.

-Pas eu le TEMPS ? Vous plaisantez, j'espère ! C'est la vie des étudiants que vous mettez en jeu ! Qui sait ce qu'il aurait pu arriver, s'il avait mordu Yuuki ? Peut-être que son sang ne lui aurait pas suffi ? Qu'il serait allé dans le dortoir du soleil, pour vider encore d'autres filles ?

-Et toi , tu ne lui fais pas confiance…. Déclara le directeur.

Cette phrase m'arrêta tout net. Il avait raison. Mais j'avais de bonnes raisons.

-Je connais les Levels E, et crois-moi, quand il s'agit de bon sens, ils ne sont pas champions… Kiryu est sûrement plus fort que les autres, je n'en doute pas, mais le risque reste le même. Dis-je en me levant de mon siège et en me dirigeant vers la porte.

-Que fais-tu ? Demanda-t-il.

Je m'arrêtai, lui jetant un coup d'œil.

-Demain, je vais tâcher de régler ce problème, puisque apparemment, il est temps que je m'en occupe moi-même…

-Sarah-san….

-Ne vous inquiétez pas. Je ne vais pas le tuer. Ce n'est et ce ne sera jamais mon intention. Je ferais tout ce qui en mon pouvoir pour le garder en vie. J'enfreindrai certaines lois s'il le faut. Mais Zero reste Zero. Il faut que je le sauve, c'est mon ami.

Le directeur hocha la tête, l'air grave. Il savait que je n'aurais pas beaucoup de choix en ce qui concerne les mesures à prendre. Mais il faut qu'il survive. Des personnes ont besoin de lui. Yuuki, le directeur, moi…. Surtout Yuuki.

Tandis que j'arrivai à ma chambre, une idée émergea dans mon esprit.

Demain, j'irai parler à Zero. Et d'une manière ou d'une autre, je le forcerai à prendre ces blood tablets, et d'accepter mes conditions.

Lorsque j'ouvris ma porte, une chose me frappa tout de suite à l'œil. La lettre portant mon nom sur mon bureau. Je m'avançai pour l'examiner, et la retournai.

Merde. Le sceau de la famille Darkwing.

Je soupirai tandis que j'ouvrai la lettre :

Sarah,

Nous vous sommons de revenir pendant les vacances scolaires. Nous avons votre anniversaire à fêter, et une chose importante à vous dire. Nous espérons aussi que tout se passe bien dans l'Académie, et nous attendons votre rapport.

Salutations,

Hantâ et Kiken, vos chers parents.

Je fixai la lettre, l'air incrédule. Chers parents ? Ils ne sont pas étouffés par la modestie…

Je m'allongeai sur le lit. Rien que le fait de voir cette commande me donnait envie de ne pas y aller. Pourquoi ? Parce que de un : on n'allait pas fêter mon anniversaire, comme il est écrit dans la lettre, juste me le pourrir. De deux : ils attendront de moi que je dise que les vampires font des problèmes à l'Académie, ce que je ne ferais pas, et ce sera à nouveau les engueulades. Et de trois, on allait me relancer sur le truc de princesse responsable…

Ah oui, j'oubliai : je suis certaine qu'Haki a reçu la même lettre que moi, et qu'elle allait se faire un plaisir de m'énerver…

Je fixai le plafond d'un rouge sombre : au moins, les vacances étaient dans 18 jours, j'avais encore le temps…

Mais demain non plus, n'allait pas être de tout repos.

Je m'endormis, en pensant à comment j'allais parler à Zero…. Et à la phrase étrange qu'Ichiio m'ait dit :

« Princesse Darkwing, je suppose qu'on se reverra bientôt… »

Que voulait-il dire par là ?

* * *

Alors, qu'est ce que vous en pensez ? Laissez-moi des avis ?

Désolée de ne pas avoir pu updatée hier, j'étais grave occupée…. Comme l'avait dit ChupS68, 6000 mots ! Par contre ça va être un peu dur d'en faire 7000 pour le prochain….

N'oubliez pas : sur YouTube et sur la page facebook : Fanfictions vampire knight d'Alliana2312, mes vidéos concernant le début et le générique de Sarah Darkwing sont maintenant disponibles ! Merci encore à mon amie qui s'est fait un plaisir de les mettre sur Facebook pour moi ! Merci popo !


	14. Chapitre Xmas, avertissement, désolée

Salut tout le monde !

Bon…. J'ai une très très mauvaise nouvelle à vous annoncer… Je ne pourrais pas mettre le chapitre Noël demain. Pourquoi ? Parce que mon ordi a depuis quelques temps certains problèmes, et là, alors que j'étais en train de finaliser mon chapitre Xmas, paf ! Ordinateur éteint. Quand je le rallume, mon document de 25 pages A4 s'est tout simplement volatilisé….

Parfois je déteste la technologie…

Ce qui nous ramène au fait que malheureusement, je crains que je dois reporter mon chapitre pour le nouvel An. Encore désolée, mais là, je peux pas faire autrement…

Encore désolée.

Alliana2312


	15. Petit folies de Facebook!

Alors, en attendant le chapitre bonus du 1er décembre, je vous donne pour me faire pardonner "moi et mon stupide ordi qui a rendu l'âme, là je suis en train d'utiliser celui de mon frère -_-, un autre chapitre bonus, très court... C'est en rapport avec Facebook! L'ironie c'est que je ne l'ai pas...

Quoi qu'il en soit, action!

Bon, c'est sous forme de petits sketchs, il y aura des indications quand je change de mur... J'espère que vous aimerez!

Petite anecdote: Dans ce chapitre, la mère de Shiki n'est pas folle.

* * *

**Mur de Rima Toya**

**Rima Toya a ajouté Sarah Darkwing et Haki Darkwing à ses amis.**

**Senri Shiki  
**C'est ennuyeux d'être modèle. Avec le manager qui nous suit partout, c'est presque du harcèlement..  
Il y a 34 minutes.  
_Rima Toya aime ça._

**Rima Toya  
**La prochaine fois qu'il me dit que les Pocky me font grossir, je vais le tuer.  
Il y a 32 minutes  
_Senri Shiki aime ça._

**Sarah Darkwing  
**Wouah, pour que tu le menaces, il doit vachement être emmerdant...  
Il y a 28 minutes.  
_Rima Toya et Senri Shiki aiment ça_

**Rima Toya  
**Je te le fais pas dire...  
Il y a 27 minutes.  
_Senri Shiki aime ça._

**Sarah Darkwing  
**Pourquoi tu lui dis pas d'aller voir ailleurs si tu y es? Problème résolu, et rapidement en plus.  
Il y a 26 minutes.  
_Rima Toya, Senri Shiki, et 16 autres personnes aiment ça._

**Hanabusa Aido  
**Tu es idiote ou quoi? Si elle dit ça, elle peut se faire virer!  
Il y a 23 minutes.  
_Haki Darkwing et Kaname Kuran aiment ça_

**Sarah Darkwing  
**-_- Je ne suis pas stupide, au contraire. Leur agence ont besoin d'eux, ce sont des mannequins de renommée mondiale, alors ils n'oseront jamais la virer, et à mon avis, le manager se tiendra à carreau si elle lui dit ça... Non, de nous deux, c'est toi l'idiot, Hana-chan !  
Il y a 20 minutes.  
_Akatsuki Kain, Zero Kiryu et 85 autres personnes aiment ça._

**Akatsuki Kain  
**Elle vient juste de te remballer, Hanabusa...  
Il y a 20 minutes  
_Sarah Darkwing, Zero Kiryu et 34 autres personnes aiment ça._

**Hanabusa Aido  
**Taisez-vous tous les deux!  
Il y a 20 minutes.  
_Haki Darkwing aime ça._

**Rima Toya  
**Je confirme, Sarah-san n'est pas bête. Merci d'ailleurs.  
Il y a 17 minutes.  
_Senri Shiki aime ça._

**Hanabusa Aido  
**Pourquoi êtes-vous tous contre moi? C'est pas juste!  
Il y a 13 minutes.

**Sarah Darkwing  
**Essaye d'être moins toi-même, ça ira mieux tout de suite!  
Il y a 12 minutes.  
_Zero Kiryu, Akatsuki Kain et 63 autres personnes aiment ça_

**Hanabusa Aido  
**Akatsuki?! Traître!  
Il y a 11 minutes.

**Akatsuki Kain  
**C'est pour ton bien, Hanabusa. Sarah a raison, enfin, ce qu'elle voulait dire par là est vrai: si tu étais un peu moins hystérique que ça, tu serais sûrement un peu plus apprécié...  
Il y a 10 minutes.  
_Ruka Souen, Sarah Darkwing et 49 autres personnes aiment ça._

**Sarah Darkwing  
**Akatsuki Kain, la manière de faire passer les choses en douceur...  
Il y a 10 minutes.  
_Ruka Souen aime ça_

**Rima Toya  
**En même temps, on peut pas dire que tu passes par 4 chemins...  
I minutes  
_Senri Shiki, Kaname Kuran et 12 autres personnes aiment ça._

**Sarah ****Darkwing  
**Ben quoi? J'aime les méthodes simples et efficaces. Et puis au moins, je suis honnête. Pas comme certains *tousse* Aido*tousse*

I minutes  
_Zero Kiryu, Ruka Souen et 17 autres personnes aiment ça._

**Rima Toya  
**T'as raison. Mais la vérité peut faire mal...  
I minutes.  
_Akatsuki Kain et Senri Shiki aiment ça_

**Sarah Darkwing  
**D'accord. Mais si c'est Aido, je ne m'inquiète pas...(sourire diabolique)  
I minutes.  
_Ruka Souen, Zero Kiryu, et 19 autres personnes aiment ça._

**Hanabusa Aido  
**Puisque c'est comme ça, je m'exile. Adieu.  
I minutes

**Hanabusa Aido est maintenant déconnecté**

**Sarah Darkwing  
**... A votre avis, qu'est ce qu'il va dire quand il va voir que je lui ai pris tous ses Pockys?  
I minutes.

**Rima Toya  
**Il va sûrement partir t'assassiner. Pourquoi tu lui en as pris?  
I minutes.

**Sarah Darkwing  
**Je n'en avais plus, et je sentais que j'allais devenir folle si j'en mangeais pas.  
I minutes.

**Rima Toya  
**...J'en ai plus non plus. Je peux venir avec toi?  
I minutes.

**Sarah Darkwing  
**Oui, tant que tu révèles pas ma cachette secrète.  
I minute.

**Senri Shiki  
**Je viens aussi.  
Il y a 36 secondes.

**Rima Toya est maintenant déconnectée**

**Sarah Darkwing est maintenant déconnectée.**

**Senri Shiki est maintenant déconnecté**

* * *

**Mur de Jin Darkwing.**

**Jin ****Darkwing  
**Eh! Comment ça va les jeunes, pendant les fêtes?  
Il y a 25 minutes.

**Sarah Darkwing  
**Les jeunes? Sérieusement Oba-san? -_-.  
Il y a 24 minutes  
_Senri Shiki, Haki Darkwing et 14 autres personnes aiment ça._

**Jin ****Darkwing  
**Ah la la, on a même plus le droit d'appeler affectueusement la génération suivante...  
Il y a 22 minutes.

**Kaien Cross  
**Comme je vous comprends ! Ma petite fille Yuuki et mon adorable fils Zero me disent la même chose...  
Il y a 21 minutes  
_Mizuki Shiki aime ça._

**Zero Kiryu  
**Pour la énième fois, JE NE SUIS PAS VOTRE FILS !  
Il y a 19 minutes.

**Mizuki Shiki  
**C'est bizarre, j'ai l'impression que plus ça vient, plus nos enfants ne veulent plus de notre affection…..  
Il y a 18 minutes.  
_Kaien Cross, Juuri Kuran et Jin Darkwing aiment ça._

**Jin Darkwing  
**Et dire que je me souviens encore de l'époque où Sarah et Haki étaient des petites filles, toutes heureuses …. Bon d'accord, peut-être pas trop Sarah, elle était déjà assez à cran avec l'affection….  
Il y a 17 minutes

**Sarah Darkwing  
**S'il te plaît, tante Jin….  
Il y a 17 minutes

**Mizuki Shiki** _a posté deux photos de _**Senri Shiki**

**Mizuki Shiki  
**Senri était très mignon ces années là… Il n'avait pas l'air renfrogné comme aujourd'hui…  
Il y a 15 minutes.  
_Kaien Cross et Jin Darkwing aiment ça._

**Sarah Darkwing  
**C'est vraiment….. Senri en train de faire du karaoké et du hip-hop ? O_o  
Il y a 13 minutes.

**Senri Shiki  
**Je pensais les avoir fait disparaître, ces photos…. -_-  
Il y a 13 minutes.

**Jin Darkwing  
**Les enfants, il n'y a pas à avoir honte ! Regarde Sarah, moi aussi j'ai gardé des photos d'Haki et toi !  
Il y a 12 minutes .

**Jin Darkwing** _a posté 3 photos de _**Sarah Darkwing**

**Kaien Cross  
**Ohhh ! Sarah-chan est trop mignonne avec du chocolat fondu sur le visage !  
Il y a 12 minutes  
_Mizuki Shiki, Juuri Kuran et Jin Darkwing aiment ça._

**Sarah Darkwing  
**O_O Je ne me souviens même pas que j'avais été à la plage….  
Il y a 12 minutes.

**Senri Shiki  
**O_o. Je rêve ou tu avais déjà des armes à 2 ans ? Tu faisais la cuisine aussi ?  
Il y a 11 minutes.

**Sarah Darkwing  
**Ça te rassure si je te dis que ce n'était que des misérables pistolets à eau ? Eh oui, je faisais déjà la cuisine…. Ça, je crois que c'était mon premier gâteau…Raté.  
Il y a 11 minutes..

**Jin Darkwing **_a posté 26 photos de_** Sarah Darkwing**

**Sarah Darkwing  
**26 ? Je me demande quand même où tu as été les chercher…. Je ne crois pas qu'on avait d'appareil photo…..  
Il y a 10 minutes.

**Jin Darkwing  
**Ne jamais sous-estimer les pouvoirs d'une tante aimante et dévouée….  
Il y a 10 minutes  
_Mizuki Shiki aime ça._

**Sarah Darkwing  
**Apparemment tu ne m'aimes pas assez pour m'épargner ça….  
Il y a 10 minutes.

**Senri Shiki  
**Je ne savais pas que tu avais un doudou rose….O_o  
I minutes.

**Sarah Darkwing  
**Raaah !Arrête de regarder ça ! Dx  
I minutes.

**Mizuki Shiki **_a ajouté 47 photos de _**Senri Shiki**

**Senri Shiki  
**47 ? Oh non, j'ai peur…  
I minutes

**Sarah Darkwing  
**Je compatis. Et si on arrêtait le massacre en se déconnectant ?  
I minutes.

**Senri Shiki  
**Bonne idée.  
I minutes

**Sarah Darkwing est maintenant déconnectée.**

**Senri Shiki est maintenant déconnecté.**

**Jin Darkwing  
**Ah la la ! Qu'est ce que ça va être quand ce seront eux, les parents ?  
I minutes.  
_Mizuki Shiki, Kaien Cross et 387 autres parents aiment ça._

* * *

**Mur de Sarah Darkwing**

**Senri Shiki  
**Tu fais quoi aujourd'hui ?  
Il y a 27 minutes.

**Sarah Darkwing  
**Presque rien. Je lis des fanfictions.  
Il y a 25 minutes.  
_Takuma Ichijo, Ruka Souen et 307 autres personnes aiment ça._

**Senri Shiki  
**O_o C'est quoi ?  
Il y a 23 minutes.

**Sarah Darkwing  
**Des histoires écrites par des gens sur un site. Et là, je suis légèrement étonnée.  
Il y a 22 minutes

**Senri Shiki  
**Quoi ?  
Il y a 22 minutes.

**Sarah Darkwing  
**Tu fais simple dans tes messages aujourd'hui -_-. Les fanfictions sont sur vous.  
Il y a 21 minutes.

**Senri Shiki  
**Qui ça vous ?  
Il y a 20 minutes

**Takuma Ichijo  
**Sur la Night Class, l'Académie, les vampires Hunters…. A peu près tout ce qui existe. Et parfois, ils parlent même d'un autre monde appelé « réel ». Toi aussi tu connais Sarah ?  
Il y a 19 minutes.  
_Ruka Souen, Akatsuki Kain et 106 autres personnes aiment ça._

**Sarah Darkwing  
**Tu rigoles ? J'adore… Mais il y a quand même un truc qui me tracasse : pourquoi Haki et moi sommes-nous pas dans la liste des personnages ?  
Il y a 18 minutes.

**Takuma Ichijo  
**C'est vrai que c'est bizarre.  
Il y a 18 minutes.

**Kaname Kuran  
**Peut-être que tu n'étais tout simplement pas assez importante pour qu'on pense à toi ?  
Il y a 17 minutes.  
_Hanabusa Aido aime ça._

**Haki Darkwing  
**Je te rappelle, Kaname, que je n'y suis pas non plus, alors tes réflexions à la con, tu te les mets où je pense, et vite fait ! * première et dernière fois que j'aide ma cousine par ricochet*.  
Il y a 16 minutes  
_Zero Kiryu aime ça._

**Kaname Kuran  
**Désolé. Même si je sais parfaitement c'est parce qu'elle n'est pas assez important qu'elle n'est pas dans les personnages…  
Il y a 16 minutes.  
_Hanabusa Aido aime ça._

**Sarah Darkwing.  
**-_-. Pour ta gouverne, Kuran, moi au moins, je ne suis pas perverse.  
Il y a 15 minutes.

**Kaname Kuran  
**Quoi ?  
Il y a 15 minutes

**Sarah Darkwing  
**Ben oui, Comme le gros pervers que tu es, tu es allé voir des fictions notées M sur toi et Zero ou toi et Rido….  
Il y a 14 minutes.

**Ruka Souen  
**O_O  
Il y a 14 minutes.

**Rima Toya  
**O-O  
Il y a 14 minutes.

**Takuma Ichijo  
**O-o  
Il y a 13 minutes.

**Hanabusa Aido  
**Kaname-sama est gay ?  
Il y a 13 minutes.

**Sarah Darkwing  
**Si ça peut te rassurer, Aido, non, il est peut-être juste pervers….. Même si je sais que ça t'arrangerai qu'il soit gay.  
Il y a 13 minutes.

**Kaname Kuran  
**Comment as-tu su ?  
Il y a 12 minutes.

**Sarah Darkwing  
**Disons que c'est pas malin de laisser sa session ouverte sur la page dans la salle informatique… et de ne pas avoir effacé l'histoire. Non mais, il a lu 46 fic comme ça… J'ai failli vomir au bout de la 9ème…  
Il y a 12 minutes.

**Zero Kiryu  
**Sale sangsue ! Tu es tellement répugnant ! Lorsque je t'aurai mis la main dessus, je t'arracherai les crocs, te brûlerai la gorge, et t'infligerai toutes les autres tortures possibles….  
Il y a 11 minutes.  
_Yagari Toga aime ça._

**Sarah Darkwing  
**Doucement avec les menaces ! Je ne veux pas que mon mur FB devienne votre champ de bataille !  
Il y a 10 minutes.

**Rido Kuran  
**Alors, mon neveu imagine de vilaines choses avec moi ? Il va falloir que je le pnis… NE t'inquiètes pas, tu n'auras pas mal….Enfin pas trop, si tu vois ce que je veux dire ! *sourire pervers/malade mental  
I minutes

**Sarah Darkwing  
**Espèce de pédophile ! Qu'est ce que vous foutez là !? Vous ne devriez même pas avoir Facebook, espèce de malade ! Disparaissez de mon mur, et illico presto !  
I minutes.  
_Senri Shiki, Zero Kiryu et 438 autres personnes aiment ça._

**Rido Kuran  
**Obligez-moi, si vous en êtes capable, Princesse Hunter de pacotille.  
I minutes.

**Sarah Darkwing  
**Rien de plus simple  
I minutes.

**Sarah Darkwing **a bloqué définitivement **Rido Kuran**

**Sarah Darkwing  
**Enfin tranquille….  
I minutes.  
_Senri Shiki, Zero Kiryu et 76 autres personnes aiment ça._

**Hanabusa Aido  
**SARAH DARKWING ! TU AS MANGE MES POCKYS ET TU VAS ME LE PAYER!  
I minutes.

**Sarah Darkwing  
**…Enfin presque. JE vais devoir vous laissez, je dois sauver ma vie et le reste des Pockys. Sur ce….  
I minute.

**Sarah Darkwing est maintenant déconnectée.**

* * *

**Mur de Hanabusa Aido**

**Hanabusa Aido  
**Plus que 12 jours avant le bal ! Qui de mes fan-girls vais-je accompagner ?  
Il y a 21 minutes

**Akatsuki Kain  
**Hanabusa…. Arrête.  
Il y a 20 minutes.

**Sarah Darkwing  
**Non, laisse, Kain… Si il demande à toutes les filles de la Day Class sur FB, ça prouve que c'est un lâche doublé d'un coureur de jupons (la combinaison la plus horrible de cette terre).  
Il y a 20 minutes.  
_Ruka Souen, Zero Kiryu et 7 autres personnes aiment ça._

**Hanabusa Aido  
**Tu peux parler, Darkwing. Moi, au moins, je serais accompagné, pas comme une certaine préfet rousse…  
Il y a 19 minutes.  
_Kaname Kuran et Haki Darkwing aiment ça._

**Sarah Darkwing  
**-_- Je vois pas de quoi tu parles…J'ai un cavalier pour le bal, ça fait déjà 2 jours…  
Il y a 19 minutes.

**Hanabusa Aido  
**Ah oui ? Je te crois pas ! Et qui est-ce ?  
Il y a 18 minutes

**Sarah Darkwing  
**C'est Ichijo-san.  
Il y a 18 minutes

**Hanabusa Aido  
**Ce n'est pas vrai ! Ichijo va toujours sans cavalières pour pouvoir danser avec toutes les filles !  
Il y a 18 minutes

**Takuma Ichijo  
**Si c'est vrai. Sarah-chan est ma cavalière pour le bal.  
Il y a 17 minutes.

**Sarah Darkwing  
**Laisse tomber, Aido. Il n'y a que toi qui n'a personne. Kaname va avec Haki, Zero avec Yuuki, Ruka avec Akatsuki, Rima avec Senri, Seiren avec un autre élève…. J'ai oublié personne ?  
Il y a 15 minutes.

**Akatsuki Kain  
**Si. Sayori va avec Ichiru, Sarah-san.  
Il y a 14 minutes

**Sarah ****Darkwing  
**Ah ! Merci Kain. Comme tu peux le constater, Aido, il n'y a que toi qui va aller avec une fan-girl… C'est l'une d'elles qui va être contente.  
Il y a 13 minutes.

**Hanabusa Aido  
**JE ne comprends pas Ichijo ! Comment peux-tu y aller avec cette fille ? Elle est moche, bête et incroyablement énervante !  
Il y a 12 minutes.  
_Haki Darkwing aime ça._

**Sarah Darkwing  
**J'ai pu voir ça, Aido. Et je peux aussi te tuer, si tu m'énerves trop….  
Il y a 12 minutes  
_Zero Kiryu aime ça._

**Takuma Ichijo  
**Tu es si méchant avec Sarah-chan ! Elle est exactement le contraire de ça ! Vous pourriez être amis !  
Il y a 11 minutes

**Hanabusa Aido  
**PAS QUESTION !  
Il y a 11 minutes

**Sarah Darkwing  
**Pour la première partie Ichijo, merci . Pour la seconde, oui…. Quand je serais morte + 3 jours, pour bien être sûre que je sois morte….  
Il y a 10 minutes.

**Takuma Ichijo  
**Oui, c'est sûr, si vous ne faites pas d'efforts ! Mais si vous le vouliez, je suis sûre que vous pourriez.  
I minutes.

**Sarah Darkwing  
**Impossible n'est même pas assez fort pour décrire ce que tu viens de proposer, Ichijo….-_-  
I minutes.

**Hanabusa Aido  
**Quand la neige brûlera et que le feu fondra, oui !  
I minutes.

**Takuma Ichijo  
**Si c'est pas pour vous, faites-le pour le directeur et son idéal de rapports interraciaux pacifiques !  
Il y 6 minutes.

**Kaien Cross  
**Ohhhh ! Je suis content qu'un vampire partage les mêmes idées que moi ! Dans mes bras, Ichijo-san !  
I minutes.

**Sarah Darkwing  
**….Désolée, mais là, c'est trop me demander. J'y vais, je dois aller choisir une robe.  
I minutes

**Hanabusa Aido  
**Oui pareil.  
Il ya 3 minutes

**Sarah Darkwing est maintenant déconnectée.**

**Hanabusa Aido est maintenant déconnecté.**

**Akatsuki Kain  
**Deux secondes ! Hanabusa vient-il de dire qu'il doit aller chercher une robe ? O_O  
Il y a 36 secondes.

* * *

Voilà ! En espèrant que vous avez aimé mes petites folies !

A plus tard !


	16. Chapitre bonus Nouvelle année partie 1

Bon réveillon et Bonne année à tous!

Mon cadeau pour vous sera ce très très long chapitre! Qui en fait n'est pas un chapitre puisqu'il fera 5 chapitres bien distingués, car je ne suis pas arrivé à tout recopier en une semaine (la faute à mon lâcheur d'ordi !)

Sarah: Quand elle dit très très long, elle atténue beaucoup les choses, l'auteur...

Haki: D'accord avec elle.

Senri: "elle" a un nom!

Haki: Avant de jouer les chevaliers servants, peut-être que tu devrais lui déclarer ta flamme, à ma cousine!

Senri, Takuma et Sarah (l'un de colère, les deux autres de surprise): Quoi?

Haki: Parfaitement ce que vous avez entendu... La même chose pour toi, Ichijo! Elle va pas attendre 3 siècles, Sarah!

Sarah (à Takuma et Senri): Vous croyez que c'est parce que c'est bientôt 2013 qu'elle est comme ça?

Aido (s'incruste): A toi de nous le dire: tu la connais depuis que tu es haute comme 3 pommes...Enfin, pardon, actuellement, tu es haute comme 3 pommes! (s'éclate de rire)

Sarah (fusille du regard): Comment oses-tu, sale petit conn...

Moi: EHHH! Doucement, pas de bagarre le dernier jour de l'année!

Kaien: C'est vrai, ça!

Moi, Sarah, Haki (regard du genre "Qu'est-ce qu'il fout là, lui?")

Alliana: Bref...Si tout le monde a fini de papoter, peut-être qu'on pourrait commencer...

Sarah: Je ne la connais pas, mais cette fille n'est pas bête...

Moi: Qu'est ce que tu fiches là, t'es pas dans l'autre histoire?

Alliana (regard -_-) : JE te rappelle que TU m'as fait apparaître dans ce chapitre...

Moi: OUi, c'est bon... Puisque t'es là, fais l'avertissement:

Alliana (soupir): Alliana2312 ne possède pas Vampire Knight, si elle l'avait, elle aurait mis Yuuki avec Zero depuis longtemps. Par contre, elle possède Sarah Darkwing, Sa cousine Haki Darkwing, Natsumi Kioto, Wabila Tôga, et moi... Elle ne possède pas non plus toutes les musiques, danses, mentionnées dans le chapitre

Moi: Haki deuxième avertissement!

Haki (air snob): Et pourquoi je le ferais?

Moi: Parce que je te l'ai demandé.

Haki: Puisque c'est toi, je ne le fais pas.

Sarah (chuchote à Takuma): Non, c'est bon, elle est parfaitement normale...

Takuma (hochement de tête, mais repense quand même à ce qu'a dit Haki au début)

Moi: Sarah, s'il te plaît...

Sarah (soupir, puis marmonne "toujours moi de toute façon"): Ce chapitre ne suit pas l'Histoire (heureusement pour moi d'ailleurs), le seul détail est que c'est placé après l'arrivée d'Haki (malheureusement..). Ce qui se passe dans ce chapitre complètement dingue n'aura AUCUNE conséquence sur les chapitres suivants... pensée: *J'ai bien envie de dire encore heureux, mais je risque de me retrouver avec encore plus d'ennuis qu'avait prévu l'infernale auteure...*

Niveau des couples:

Senri/Sarah/Takuma (la même routine que d'habitude)

Kaname/Haki/Aido

Un peu de Wabila/Aido, Natsumi/Aido.

Si quelqu'un se demande, oui, je me suis inspiré de Danse avec les stars! J'adore cette émission, et avec ça, je me suis mis à faire des rêves étranges...Bref, l'histoire ressemble à peu près à mes rêves (je sais, ils sont trop dingues).

* * *

Sarah PDV:

Oh mon dieu, j'adore les vacances... Pas de fan-girls complètement frappées à retenir, pas d'Idiot de la Night Class à attraper le soir, et SURTOUT, pas d'Haki à croiser dans le couloir ni en classe. VU que nous n'avions pas l'obligation de nous voir, on en profitait...

Je souris: non, définitivement, j'aime les week-end. Surtout quan ce sont ceux de vacances. En plus quand c'est CELLES de Noël.

Si vous vous demandez, non, je ne fête jamais Noël. Pourquoi fêterai-je un jour alors que je n'en ai rien à faire... Plus précisément, je l'ai célébrée. Jusqu'à mes 4 ans. Plus précisément l'année où mon père m'a dit que de toute façon, Père Noël n'existait pas, sinon, il n'y aurait pas de vampires sur terre. Depuis ce jour, je n'offre pas de cadeau. La seule chose que j'aime dans Noël, c'est que je ne suis jamais embêtée par les autres.

Je serrai mon oreiller dans mes bras, en écoutant de la musique: "Victims of love" de Good Charlotte. Juste TROP belle, cette chanson.

Soudain, la voix de Cross retentit par-dessus le son de mon casque:

-TOUS LES ELEVES DANS LE GRAND HALL!

Je sautai de peur de mon lit et regarda mon réveil, avant de jurer: 8 h 25. Merde, on est en VACANCES, l'un de mes seuls jours de repos! !

Je réfléchis deux minutes, puis soupirai.

-Merde à Cross, de toute façon, je suis hyper fatiguée...

-CE N'EST PAS UNE OPTION, LES COUSINES DARKWING! TOUTES LES DEUX, VOUS VENEZ AUSSI!

JE serrai les dents. Avant d'enfiler rapidement des vêtements un peu plus décents (j'étais toujours en pyjama). Avant de franchir la porte, je stoppai net: Comment avait-il fait pour savoir que je n'allais pas venir?

-SARAH-SAN, DEPECHEZ-VOUS!

Je grognai en commençant à courir:

-C'est bon, c'est bon, j'arrive...Je vous jure, si à Noël, on ne peut même plus être tranquille...

- J'AI ENTENDU CA, SARAH-SAN! rétorqua la voix de Cross dans les enceintes...

Je grimaçai, j'étais juste en-dessous d'une d'entre elles...Mais tout comme mon sens de la répartie m'obligeait, la réponse fusa:

- ET BIEN, SI VOUS ENTENDEZ SI BIEN, ECOUTEZ CA: ARRETEZ, ESPECE D'HARCELEUR!

J'attendis 1, 2, 3 secondes. PAs de réponse. Je souris, et fonça au Hall. Quand j'ouvris les portes, mes yeux s'écarquillèrent dans l'horreur:

CROSS ETAIT DEGUISE EN PERE NOËL!

...Sauf que ça faisait cloche.

JE sentis un grand sourire sur mon visage. Puis pouffa de rire. Avant d'éclater de rire.

Mais je rigola moins quand il se tourna vers moi. Avec un sourire malveillant. Ou...non, ce n'était pas malveillant... MAis ça foutait les jetons quand même.

-Ah, puisque tout le monde est là, nous allons pouvoir commencer...

Je serrai les dents: j'avais espéré qu'ils auraient commencé sans moi, histoire de rester moins longtemps... Je remarquai les regards insistants de la Night Class. Je haussai les sourcils: Qu'esst ce qu'ils fichaient là, eux?

Je soupirai. Ah oui, c'est vrai. Vu que c'était les vacances, toute la Day Class (sauf, bien sûr Yuuki, Zero, Haki et moi-même) était partie. Tant mieux. Encore mieux, les élèves de la Night Class auraient du normalement partir.

NORMALEMENT. Mais vu que ce f**** c******* de st****** (afin de ne pas choquer les âmes sensibles, nous avons censuré une bonne partie de la phrase) de Sang-Pur est resté, bien sûr, presque toute la totalité de la classe n'est pas partie en vacances...

Enfin...Ruka est partie sur obligation de ces parents. Au moins, c'était une sangsue à ne pas supporter.

Le discours commença:

-Mes chers enfants... VU que nous sommes dans un cadre réduit et que nous sommes à 1 semaine de Noël, j'ai décidé, pour que vous puisiez vous amuser, d'organiser un grand concours! Et ensuite, une fête de Noël commune! On devra donner à tout le monde des cadeaux!

Certaines des mâchoires tombèrent à l'annonce (notamment celle de Yuuki). Moi, je sentais qu'il y avait encore quelque chose de pire derrière ce sourire...

-Dans ce concours, seront imbriquées plusieurs catégories: Chant, Musique (instrumentale), Danse. Attention, ce concours est obligatoire. POUR TOUT LE MONDE. Continua-t-il en me dardant des yeux.

Quand je disais qu'il y avait pire !

Yuuki, en toute bonne fille, ( on sentait l'angoisse dans sa voix, et elle avait blêmi d'un coup quand son père adoptif avait dit le mot "danse"), demanda:

-Sommes-nous obligés de faire toutes les activités?

Le directeur ouvrit la bouche comme un poisson rouge:

-Seigneur, non! Vous pour choisir le nombre d'activités. SAUF...POUR SARAH.

A ces mots, je me pétrifiai, tandis que le sourire d'Haki apparut.

-Quoi? Qu'est ce que j'ai fait? Me plaignai-je.

-De un, tu es arrivé la dernière, de deux, tu t'es moqué de mon super déguisement, et de trois, tu as une légère avance sur les autres. C'est pour ça que tu seras notée plus dur par rapport aux autres élèves.

Je fronçai les sourcils: super déguisement? Légère avance? C'est pas un peu abusé par hasard? Rappelez-moi qui sont ceux qui ont une intuition et un sens de rythme musical incroyable dans la pièce? Les vampires. Qui ont tous une voix hors du commun? Les vampires. Qui sont habitués, vu que ce sont des Nobles, à aller aux bals, et donc à danser? Les vampires.

Bon, d'accord. La dernière est un peu lamentable, parce que moi aussi, j'ai l'habitude des bals, en tant que princesse Hunter.

Alors que j'allai rétorquer, le directeur dit:

-Une seule plainte, Darkwing-san, et ce sera ça EN ayant des désavantages SERIEUX que tu seras obligée de faire.

Je le regardai de façon fermée. Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que le directeur avait une attitude plus enfantine que la mienne? Réponse: Parce que le directeur ETAIT enfantin.

-...Hum, j'en étais où? Ah oui, pour cette occasion très spéciale, il me fallait des juges tout aussi hors du commun...Laissez-moi vous présentez 5 de mes amis!

...Tout le monde se regarda. Une seule et unique pensée semblait être partagée:

Pitié, qu'ils ne soient pas comme Cross, on ne pourra pas y survivre!

Le directeur reprit son discours:

-Tout d'abord...Alliana Riavaz du Groupe "Dark Sky"!

A ce moment-là, une jolie fille aux cheveux noirs comme la nuit et aux yeux bleus ressemblant à ceux d'Haki arriva. Elle avait un sourire chaleureux mais ne semblait pas plus vieille que nous. Elle dit:

-Salut tout le monde! Heureusement de vous rencontrer! Appelez-moi Allia, ça sera plus court!

On lui rendit son salut, tandis qu'une brune arrivait à ses côtés:

-Je suis Wabila Tôga, enchantée, vampires... Mes respects, Princesses. Nous dit-elle.

L'ambiance fut refroidie, bien que Wabila-san soit plus d'aspect plus chaleureuse qu'Allia-san: Visage en cœur, encadrés de longs cheveux ondulés, assez petite, et des yeux ambre-marron mêlé de vert... Je pouvais voir que toutes deux étaient des Hunters. Notamment à leurs noms. Qui ne connaît pas Alliana Riavaz et Wabila Tôga, filles du grand Yagari Tôga, franchement? Et puis, elles faisaient partie toutes deux du groupe "Dark Sky", qui était connu dans tout le Japon.

Soudain, une blonde aux yeux bleus, rappelant un peu Aido, s'avança aussi. Le directeur la présenta:

-Natsumi Kioto, 18 ans, et déjà championne d'Asie en danses latines.

Kioto-san hocha faiblement la tête, et nous dévisagea un moment. Je la regardai un peu mieux: elle était plutôt grande, un visage fin...Elle avait plus l'air d'un mannequin d'une championne de danse...

Attendez! Danses latines? Rumba, Tango, Salsa et tout le baratin? Si Kioto-san était là, c'est qu'elle va nous juger sur ça!

OH. MON. DIEU.

Kioto-san dit:

-Je vais vous présenter mon cousin...Voici Kaito

A ces mots, je la regardai avec surprise. Kioto-san était donc...une Hunter!

En y réfléchissant, peut-être que j'avais déjà entendu parler d'elle... MAis oui! C'est elle qui avait commencé à siéger au conseil à 15 ans et qui a aidé Cross pour le projet de la paix! Je savais bien qu'elle me rappelle quelque chose!

Tandis que Kaito... 22 ans, élève de Yagari-san, encore plus têtu et sarcastique que son professeur, a rencontré Zéro-kun et Ichiru-kun pendant leur enfance, se bat avec une épée normalement... Et profondément haineux envers les vampires, surtout les purebloods, depuis que l'un d'eux a transformé le frère aîné de Kaito-san, Taito, je crois, en Level E. Kaito-san a du lui-même tuer son propre frère...

Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me dire qu'il y avait une forte différence entre les deux cousins: l'une était blonde, l'autre était brun, la première avait les yeux bleu électrique, l'autre les avait caramel...

L'ironie... Je pense qu'ils ne se ressemblaient pas du tout en tant que cousins, mais regardez Haki et moi: en plus de ne pas se ressembler du tout, on avait des caractères totalement différents...Et cerise sur le gâteau, on se détestait.

Je regardai les autres "participants" (à ce stade, on devrait plutôt dire compagnons de torture). Si quelques-uns uns, comme Shiki et Rima, étaient comme d'habitude, indifférents, Yuki, Kain, Haki, semblaient un peu surpris, déconcerté et pris au dépourvu. En même temps...J'avoue que je ne l'avais pas vu venir non plus.

-Bon! On va procéder au choix des catégories..On va commencer par...mon adorable garçon, Kiryu-kun!

Une veine apparut sur le front de "l'adorable garçon". Je pouvais l'entendre crier tellement ça se voyait sur son visage:

"JE NE SUIS PAS VOTRE FILS!"

J'ébauchai un sourire, me re-concentrant sur l'intéressé...

-Mais voyons voir, Rien, rien et RIEN! Dit-il.

Tout à fait du Zéro... Les vampires eurent un petit sourire, et Yuki émit un soupir derrière lui...

Et deux minutes! Pourquoi je peux pas faire pareil?

Cross verdit et déclara:

-Mais Kiryu! Il faut en choisir au moins deux!

-... Chant. Et c'est tout! dit le préfet finalement, en serrant les dents.

Cross eut un sourire et nota les réponses.

-Hum hum... Ma magnifique fille Yuki-chan ?

-Euh...Directeur, pas devant tout le monde...dit celle-là, se faisant toute petite. Je ferais, danse et chant.

-OH! Ma petite fille va danser? Viens dans mes bras! dit le directeur en s'élançant vers elle. Sauf qu'il s'écrasa lamentablement quand Yuuki-san fit un pas à gauche.

-...POURQUOI MES ENFANTS SONT-ILS SI INGRATS AVEC MWAH? Dit-il en commençant à pleurer.

JE souris. Plus dramatique, tu meurs...

Les autres juges soupirèrent, semblant bien le connaître, tandis que Zéro-kun dit:

-Pour une bonne fois pour toute, je NE suis PAS votre fils!

Les habitudes ont la vie dure, on dirait. Tous les vampires souriaient, et je me retenais difficilement de rire. Haki était en train de bougonner, les sourcils plissés, et un peu énervée. Elle adorait gagner, surtout des concours. Mais avec les vampires, ça promettait d'être beaucoup plus dur que d'habitude.

-Bref... Laissons-le de côté. Kain, votre choix? demanda Kaito

-...danse et Musique.

Wabila demanda à son tour:

-Aido-san?

-Quel bonheur d'être interrogé par une fille aussi mignonne! Souffla-t-il, avant de monter la voie: Danse, chant

-Rima-san?

-Chant, danse, musique. Dit l'intéressée...désintéressée.

-Shiki-san? Continua Alliana, toujours un sourire aux lèvres. Bizarre d'ailleurs, pour une Hunter qui sont généralement graves et sérieux dans tous les cas.

-Chant, danse, musique. Dit-il en regardant au loin. Vachement intéressé, le gars...

-Kuran-san?

-Musique, danse.

Kaito eut un sourire mauvais pour je ne sais quelle raison. Mais là, il commençait à légèrement me faire flipper.

-Seiren-san? demandait Kaito

-Je ne fais rien. Dit-elle d'un ton clair.

Kaito réfléchit, puis dit : "BEn de toute façon, c'est une sangsue en moins...

Bizarrement, ça me rappelait quelque chose... LA preuve qu'on ne fait pas des chiens avec des chats...

-Ichijo-san?

-Hum... Danse, Chant. Dit-il, trop joyeux pour son propre bien.

-Darkwing-san? Demandait Natsumi-san.

Haki et moi nous nous regardâmes. Je veux bien, mais laquelle?

-Celle qui n'a pas les yeux vairons. Rajouta Natsumi, pour être plus claire.

Ah, ça va tout de suite mieux...

-Danse, chant pour moi! Dit-elle avec une mine renfrognée.

-Et enfin, Darkwing-hime? Demandait Cross, redevenu sérieux ou presque.

Je me demandai quand même pourquoi il posait cette question alors que j'étais obligée de tout faire. Je n'avais pas envie d'être embêtée plus que je ne devais dans ce concours...

-Danse, chant, musique. Dis-je en serrant les dents.

"Et c'est pas de bonne volonté" me rajoutai-je en passant.

-Bien, bien! Nous allons commencer le planning! déclara le directeur:

Lundi: Tirage au sort des 3 Activités

Mardi: Entraînement au chant

Mercredi: Chant (concernés: Zero, Yuki, Aido, Rima, Shiki, Haki, Sarah, Ichijo)

JE grinçai des dents à l'énonce du mercredi: Aido est déjà capable de m'énerver rien qu'en chuchotant (en plus sa voix me donne envie de vomir), mais qu'est ce que ça va être quand il va chanter?)

-Jeudi: Entraînement Musique ou repos

Vendredi: Musique (Concernés: Shiki, Kaname, Sarah, Kain, Rima)

Samedi: Entraînement Danse  
dimanche: REPOS

Lundi: Danse (concernés: Yuki, Kain, Aido, Rima, Shiki, Kaname, Haki, Ichijo, Sarah)

Mardi: NOEL COMMUN (Concernés: Tous!)

A la dernière tout le monde fit une tête d'enterrement. Une seule et même pensée résonnait:

"Ce directeur est cinglé."

Ou alors:

"Quand est-ce qu'il finit à l'hôpital psychiatrique celui-là?"

Bref, ce genre de trucs. Plus ou moins justifié. Franchement, tout le monde tenait à ses vacances, ici! Et maintenant toute une semaine d'annulée.

-Bon, maintenant, nous allons préparer les tirages au sort pour la 1 ère et la deuxième épreuve! Tout d'abord pour le chant... Qui passera le premier?

Yagari-san apparut tout en jurant, en apportant une IMMENSE boule de tirage devant les bureaux des juges. Qui, en passant, étaient tranquilles, bien assis confortablement dans leurs sièges de cuir. Kaito avait même une tasse de café à la main!

-Je vais demander à une main innocente de bien vouloir tirer. Tiens, puisque tu es là, Yagari, tu vas pouvoir tirer!

On entendit un:

-Après, je le jure devant Dieu, tu vas voir ma main innocente aller ton visage à lunettes, vieux sénile!

Venant bien sûr de Yagari, fidèle à son personnage. J'eus du mal à ne pas rire...

Mais Cross répliqua en faisant une mine ébahie, qui faisait penser à celle d'un poisson rouge:

-Mais... Mais... Tu es plus âgé que moi, Yagari! Donc si je suis un vieux sénile, tu es...  
-N'essaye même pas de finir cette phrase, Cross. Menaça Yagari, en approchant dangereusement sa main de son fusil, qui ne quittait jamais son dos quand il y avait des vampires dans les parages.

-OK. Laisse tomber pour le tirage, je vais me débrouiller. Maintenant laissez-moi vous présentez l'épreuve de chant en détail: Il y a deux parties: celle du solo, et celle du duo. Il y aura donc plusieurs tirages au sort, parce que vous Ne choisirez PAS votre partenaire, ou vos chansons!

Il y eut beaucoup de gémissements à ce moment-là. Moi, je me contentais de le regarder avec des yeux complètement choqués (qui ne le serait pas après tout ça?). En plus je sentais que quelque chose de pire (comme si ça ne l'était pas déjà assez...) allait arriver.

-Et de plus, vos nombres de prestations seront AUSSI tiré au sort! N'est ce pas MERVEILLEUX?

...Si, si. Si merveilleux correspondait à Apocalyptique, Suicidaire, et Impossible, c'était exactement le mot...

-Eh bien, nous allons nous pencher sur le cas de Kiryu-kun! Riavaz-san pourriez-vous vous occuper des nombres de prestations solo? Et vous, Kioto-san, des duos? Wabila-san, celles des partenaires?

Les trois hochèrent la tête, puis se dirigèrent vers le milieu de la salle, où se tenaient fièrement trois pylônes sur lesquels tenaient des bocaux en verres.

-Hum, hum... Je tiens à vous dire que les prestations ne peuvent pas aller au-dessus de 10! Pareil pour celles en duo! Mais par contre, les prestations ne peuvent pas se mélanger avec celles des autres?

A ces mots, tout le monde se regardèrent avec confusion: Hein? Il parle pas japonais, à mon avis...

-Pour m'expliquer, si par exemple, Sarah-san a 4 prestations duo avec... Ichijo-san, et lui en a 3 avec elle, ils ne peuvent pas faire 3 chants qui seront jugés pour les deux participants, et un de plus pour avoir le compte de Sarah-san. Ils devront vraiment faire vraiment 7 prestations. Mais par contre, Par exemple, si Sarah-san est jugée sur un chant avec Ichijo-san, lui, peut recueillir des points bonus! N'est ce pas génial?

...Bon c'est définitivement réglé:

Ma vie est officiellement finie!

-Hum hum...Commençons par Kiryu-kun! Riavaz-san, s'il te plaît!

Celle-ci soupira, puis tira un ticket dans l'immense bocal. Elle dit après un silence:

-Il ne devra faire qu'une chanson solo.

Vu la tête du Vampire Hunter, il était soulagé. Gros malin, c'est pas le cas de tout le monde dans la pièce...

Cross déclara:

-JE tiens à dire que la chanson qui sera choisi, vous la connaîtrez sûrement, car nous avons décidé, pour vous facilitez la tache, de piocher votre prestations dans vos références musicales! Mais bon, passons au duo! Kioto-san, je vous en prie...

Celle-ci lui fit un regard ennuyé, et piocha à son tour. Elle dit:

-2 prestations duo.

-Bien, bien! Je vous informe que votre partenaire de chant peut être aussi une fille qu'un garçon, un humain qu'un Hunter, non plus. Par contre pour la danse, ce sera sûrement un partenaire du...sexe opposé. Wabila-chan, s'il te plaît!

Celle-ci le foudroya du regard et éclata:

-Et le stupide "chan" est en quel honneur?

-Ben, métaphoriquement, tu es un peu comme ma nièce, vu que ton père est un de mes plus grands amis! Pareil pour Riavaz-san!

Celle dernière lâcha:

-Je me serais suicidé tout de suie si vous l'aviez été réellement de toute façon...

Les autres juges ne purent s'empêcher de sourire. Wabila poussa encore un gémissement avant de tirer. Ses yeux fatigués devinrent ronds comme des billes quand elle lut le nom. Elle s'écria:

-Oh mon dieu, le pauvre gars, il n'a pas de chance!

A ces mots, sa voisine, Kioto-san, alla voir par-dessus son épaule, et lâcha:

-A mon avis, ils vont s'entretuer avant le show...

J'arquai les sourcils. Oula, ça ne sentait pas bon, pas bon du tout.

Wabila-san dit avec un ton solennel:

-Kaname Kuran. Vous ne serez pas oublié, Kiryu-kun.

Ce dernier fit une grimace dégoûtée, tandis que Kuran dit avec un ton viril:

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi il n'aurait pas de chance d'être avec moi, je suis quand même un Sang-Pur, le roi des vampires, et extrêmement beau...  
Tiens, moi j'aurais dit extrêmement con... Je ne pus m'empêcher de lâcher:

-Ouais, et il a aussi l'ego démesuré qui va avec...

Il se tourna vers moi, ses yeux se réduisant à des fentes:

-Pardon? J'ai dû mal entendre...

Je souris en coin:

-Je croyais que les vampires, SURTOUT, les Sang-Purs avaient une ouïe parfaite...

-Et pourquoi j'aurai un ego démesuré, d'après toi?

-Eh ben tu vois, tu avais bien entendu... Pour ta question, c'est évident: Sang-Pur + Pouvoir+ Masculin+ Stupidité= Ego surdimensionné. Aussi simple que ça.

Zéro eut un grand sourire, ainsi que Yagari-san, Takamiya-san, Kioto-san. Cette dernière était peut-être d'accord avec l'idée de la paix interracial, mais ce n'est pas pour ça qu'elle devait aimer le Sang-Pur.

En plus la princesse a raison. Il est stupide.

Kaname eut un sourire mesquin, puis il dit:

-Je te rappelle que toi aussi, étant une héritière tout comme moi, tu as aussi un ego démesuré...

-Non. dis-je catégoriquement

-Non? Dit-il un peu frustré.

Je souris. Ma réplique était toute prête, et allait lui clouer le bec une bonne fois pour toutes.

-Non. Je rappelle que la formule pour un ego surdimensionné et Sang Pur+ Pouvoir+ Masculin+ Stupidité. Hors je NE suis PAS un vampire, encore moins un Sang Pur, j'ai effectivement du pouvoir, je suis une femme, et plus que tout, je ne suis pas stupide. En fait, je suis même un génie. Dis-je en ayant mon fameux sourire qui accompagnait souvent mes réparties.

La tête du Vampire à ce moment-là était sans prix... Pourquoi diable je n'avais pas d'appareils photo sur moi?

Sauf qu'Aido intervint :

-Eh ! Le génie dans cette salle c'est moi !

-Moi. Répondis-je

-Moi !

-Moi.

-Moi !

-Moi. Ou sinon, tes cheveux risquent de prendre une autre couleur que l'origine… Tiens, je devrais essayer du vert. Dis-je, sachant qu'il arrêtera tout de suite.

-… C'était toi qui avais mis du colorant dans le shampooing ? dit Aido, assez confus, apparemment.

-Eh bien, tu vois quelqu'un d'autre assez forte et franche pour te le faire dans cette salle ? Demandai-je, avec mon sourire en coin.

-Mais tu es une salope ! s'écria-t-il en lançant des éclairs du regard.

-Attention, ça vient du vampire qui vole les vêtements des autres alors que lesdites victimes n'ont rien fait de mal.. Ironisai-je.

Aido resta un moment la bouche ouverte, s'apprêtant à dire quelque chose, mais il renonça finalement. Il s'éloigna tandis que je restai à le regarder avec satisfaction, alors qu'en fait, je hurlai de victoire à l'intérieur.

Alors que Wabila mettait la patience de tout le monde a l'épreuve, Kain s'avança vers moi :

-Donc c'était toi qui avais déguisé Aido en clown ?

-Yep, sir ! dis-je en le regardant avec mon demi-sourire.

-Alors je crois que je dois te remercier. Je n'ai jamais autant ri de ma vie… Pff, dommage que je n'avais pas mon appareil photo, j'aurai eu un souvenir….

-Oh, mais moi, j'en ai des photos : avec celles que Ruka m'a passé et les autres que j'avais prises moi-même, j'ai toute une collection…. Je peux te les envoyer, si tu veux. Dis-je avec un grand sourire, en repensant aux fameuses images.

-Vrai ? dit-il, une lueur d'espoir dans les yeux.

-Oui, oui, dis-je avec un sourire sadique. Passe-moi ton numéro, je te les enverrai pas MMS ou E-mail….

Kain eut l'air soudain sombre et il y eut un silence avant qu'il ne dise :

-…C'est à dire que…

-Ben quoi ? Il y a un problème ? Demandai-je. Wouah, Kain qui est ennuyé par quelque chose ? Quelque chose qui n'est pas son cousin…. C'est du jamais vu !

-Oui, en fait…..

J'attendis patiemment qu'il finisse sa phrase, retenant un « vas-y, accouche ! » plutôt mal placé, et essayant de ne pas taper du pied. Il dit finalement :

-Je n'ai pas de portable.

J'arrêtai de lever les yeux au plafond pour le regarder avec des yeux effarés : Dites-moi que je rêve ?

Alors que Wabila allait dire le nom du deuxième partenaire de Zero, Shiki s'avança, ayant apparemment entendu une partie de la conversation :

-Vous échangez vos num's ?

Je le regardais fronçant les sourcils (me demandant au passage pourquoi il avait l'air contrarié), et je dis :

-Non.

-Comment ça, non ? dit-il.

-Il n'a pas de portable, alors je vois mal comment on pourrait l'échanger, dis-je ironiquement, en jetant un coup d'œil à Kain. Puis je dis à l'intention de celui-ci : Peut-être que tu devrais demander à Ruka, je lui ai prêté des copies, si tu veux les voir….

Pour une fois, Senri eut l'air surpris…mais un peu soulagé aussi…

-Tu n'as pas de portable ? Sérieux ?

Kain s'en alla, évitant la question. Shiki eut l'air de prendre ça pour un aveu. Ce qui en était un d'ailleurs. Puis il se tourna vers moi :

-Pourquoi tu voulais son numéro ?

-Pour lui envoyer des photos d'Aido.

-Oh. Tu en as envoyé aussi à Kiryu-kun, d'après ce que j'ai entendu.

-Ben ouais, il est toujours constipé, il fallait bien que je le fasse rire, non plus ! Je les ai envoyés aussi à Yuuki, Ruka, Rima, Seiren…. A tous les numéros que j'aie de cette école, sauf bien sûr ceux d'Aido, Kaname et Haki. Pas envie de mourir jeune, non plus… dis-je en réfléchissant aux noms desdites personnes. Oui, ça doit à peu près être ça…

…..

-Et le mien ? Demanda-t-il, après un silence.

Je fronçai les sourcils, remplie d'un doute, et sortit mon portable (un autre, plus personnel celui-là) : un blackberry noir avec des autocollants de pétales de roses bleues et rouges, et regarda dans le répertoire :

-…Je n'ai pas le tien. Dis-je après un moment.

-Pourquoi ? demanda Shiki.

Question idiote, réponse idiote :

-Parce que l'on ne se l'ai jamais échangé. Répondis-je en haussant les épaules.

Et toc ! Prends-toi ça dans le haricot !

-Pourquoi ?

Ma joie intérieure me quitta aussitôt quand j'entendis cette question improbable. Je venais d'y répondre à cette question, non ? Néanmoins, pour lui faire plaisir je déclarai :

-Parce qu'on n'a jamais pensé à se le demander.

N'empêche…Il devient soûlant.

-Pourquoi ?

….Limite atteinte.

-Parce que j'en sais rien. Cherche avec le truc qu'il y a dans ta jolie petite tête qui s'appelle le cerveau ! Eclatai-je.

-…C'est toi le génie, aux dernières nouvelles. Et ça veut dire que tu me trouves beau ? Répliqua Shiki, avec un air malicieux.

Je restai sans réaction, pour enfin déclarer quelque chose de pas très élégant :

-Quoi ?

-Tu m'as dit jolie petite tête. Donc, c'est que tu me trouves beau. Dit-il en me regardant avec un sourire en coin.

Je n'eus ni réaction ni réplique : comment voulez-vous que je me débrouille avec lui s'il me sort des remarques pareilles, franchement ?!

-Sarah !? Demanda une voix par-dessus nous.

-Oui, je m'appelle comme ça ? Dis-je en me retournant vers l'estrade Comme je l'ai dit : question stupide, réponse stupide.

Wabila fit une tête mi-amusée, mi-sérieuse et déclara :

-Vous êtes la deuxième partenaire de chant de Kiryu-san.

….Bon ça va encore, tant que je n'ai pas les deux autres imbéciles (comprendre l'idiot blond et le Sang-Pur stupide). Mais quand même quelle idée farfelue de faire un concours pareil… Si je ne me retenais pas, cela ferait longtemps que Cross aurait ravalé cette idée, de façon plus ou moins horrible ( ça aurait dépendu de si il aurait insisté ou non).

En parlant de lui, celui-ci allait s'apprêter à parler :

-Maintenant au tour de Kaname ! Alliana-san ?

Celle-ci soupira, avant de plonger sa main dans le bocal, et d'en ressortir un papier. Quand elle le lut, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent :

-Kuran-san n'aura pas à faire de chansons solo…

Ma mâchoire manqua de tomber : Quoi ? C'est pas juste ! Pourquoi ce stupide vampire frivole s'en sort aussi facilement ? S'il peut le faire, alors je veux que ce soit la même chose pour moi !

Cependant, Natsumi prit un papier dans son bocal respectif et dit :

-Kuran aura à faire 1 chanson en duo.

Je commençai à lancer des éclairs au Sang-Pur idiot. LA vie n'est pas juste, mais là, elle devient carrément cruelle !

Ce fut au tour de Wabila de prendre un morceau. Celle-ci retint son souffle quand elle prit le papier…

Pourquoi ai-je comme un mauvais pressentiment ?

Natsumi regarda par-dessus l'épaule de sa voisine, et fit des yeux choqués, avant d'aller chuchoter à l'oreille d'Alliana.  
Merde…. Ça s'annonce mal.

-La partenaire…. Commença Wabila.

« Diable ! Pourquoi n'est-ce pas UN partenaire, d'abord ? », Pensai-je, me doutant de la suite.

-de Kuran sera Sarah Darkwing. Termina Wabila.

Derrière moi, des murmures sur le pari « Qui va mourir ? » ou « Qui va tuer l'autre ? » Commencèrent à naître.

…Je vois même pas pourquoi ils se posent la question. Contre ce Sang-Pur, je gagne, et puis c'est tout. Un bon coup de pied bien placé, et il est à terre, il ne me resterait plus qu'à sortir l'arme et…. Non, il faudrait que je le fasse souffrir un peu…  
Je crois qu'il est amplement temps d'aller jeter un coup d'œil au livre « 1001 façons de faire souffrir énormément par la torture » que m'a offert père quand j'avais 8 ans…

Pendant que je plongeai dans mes pensées les plus sadiques, les tirages au sort continuaient. J'écoutai d'une oreille discrète, bien sûr. Apparemment, les chansons étaient à un nombre raisonnable, seuls quelques chanceux (à savoir Yuuki, Kain et Kanapé) ont eu en dessous de 3 si on faisait le total des duos et des solos. Malheureusement, il se trouvait qu'on tirait mon nom quand même souvent… Je n'avais même pas encore passé mon tour que je me retrouvais déjà avec 8 prestations duos. Quand je voyais les autres chanceux, j'avais des envies de meurtres…

Oula, ralentis et calme-toi, Sarah. Zeeeeennnn….

Heureusement, on n'était pratiquement à la fin : il ne restait plus que moi. C'est déjà ça…. La torture était presque finie. N'était-ce pas géniale ?

Si j'avais su ce qu'il m'attendait à ce moment-là, je n'aurais sûrement pas dit ça.

Alliana avait pris un papier dans le bocal rempli de feuilles. Celle-ci dit d'un air poker-face (apparemment, elle avait eu son quota de surprise, elle ne pouvait plus être étonnée) :

-Sarah-san aura…. 7 chansons solos.

Derrière elle, Kaito s'étrangla avec son café, tandis que les autres furent surpris. C'était le plus grand nombre tiré de toutes les prestations. Maintenant je ne pouvais plus être étonnée, moi non plus. De toute façon, les choses comme ça n'arrivaient qu'à moi….

Natsumi s'avança elle aussi, apparemment fatiguée de toute cette comédie, et tira précipitamment un papier, histoire d'abréger. Celle-ci fut néanmoins, assez triste, et me regarda d'un air désolé :

-6 prestations duos.

….Ah bon ? J'aurais cru que ça aurait plus…

Soudain je réalisai une chose : 6 prestations, plus 8 à cause des autres, plus 7 à cause des solos…

21 prestations en tout !

Je restai interloquée : s'ils voulaient ma mort, ils ont trouvé un excellent moyen de l'avoir…

Comment voulaient-ils que je fasse : 21 chansons pour deux jours, c'était tout simplement impossible !

Wabila enchaîna, comblant mon malheur :

-Les partenaires de Sarah sont…Shiki. Rima. Haki. Aido. Haki. Ichijo.

Je soupirai de soulagement, bien que j'aie deux fois ma cousine : au moins je ne me retrouvais pas avec les deux autres imbéciles…. J'aurai fait exploser quelque chose sinon.

Cross s'avança, tout joyeux, mais fut un peu moins heureux quand il s'aperçut des regards mortels que lui lançaient certains élèves (dont moi). J'ai bien dit un peu moins :

-Maintenant que c'est fini, voilà le tableau des duos et celui des solos, avec les chansons entre parenthèses ! Voilà, pour mes apprentis chanteurs !

… Qui de vous serait étonné si je vous disais qu'il s'est pris un coup de poing de Zéro, alors que les autres juges ricanaient derrière ?

Néanmoins, je me penchai vers les deux tableaux. C'est bien ce que je pensais, 21 prestations en tout ! Suivie de Shiki qui n'en avait que 10 !

Le premier qui fait un commentaire sur ça, je vous jure qu'il ne reverra pas le jour demain !

Après m'être mis les idées au clair, je commençai à étudier, les chansons de chacun, insi que les miennes.

**DUOS :**

**Kain :0**

**Zero : Sarah (Thanks for the memories, fall out boy) , Kaname (I will not bow, breaking Benjamin)**

**Kaname: Sarah (Dominer le monde, Dracula)**

**Rima : Sarah (Poker face, Lady gaga) et (What's you waiting for, Gwen Stefani) Shiki (Lollipop, Aqua)**

**Yuuki: 0**

**Hanabusa: Haki (Break the ice, Britney Spears)**

**Takuma : Sarah ( Butterfly, On/Off), Shiki ( It's gonna to be me, N-SYNC)**

**Senri****: ****Sarah (Loves me not, t.A.T.u), (Tomber dans ses yeux, 1789, les amants de la bastille), (Everybody's fool, Evanescence), Rima (Mannequin, Britney Spears), Ichijo (Keep yours hands off my girl, Good charlotte)**

**Haki : Aido (gimme more, Britney Spears), Sarah (Perfect ennemy, t.A.T.u)**

**Sarah : Rima (Diamonds, Rihanna) , Shiki (E.T, Katy Petty), Haki ( Dark wings, Within temptation), ( C'est dans l'air, Mylène Farmer) , Ichijo (Friend or Foe, t.A.T.u), Aido ( l'opérap, Mozart opéra rock). **

**RAPPEL : VOUS AVEZ LE DROIT DE FAIRE UNE VIDEO ET POUR CELA ? DE FAIRE INTERVENIR UN PARTICIPANT S'IL LE FAUT!**

Je fronçai les sourcils : Mozart opéra rock ? Gwen Stefani? Mylène Farmer ? Où vont-ils chercher des artistes comme ceux-là ? Ils doivent être occidentaux à coup sûr ! Pourquoi n'ont-ils pas pris des artistes que nous connaissons tous…. Bon ça va encore, il y a quand même des incontournables, ou même des chanteurs biens, du genre Within Temptation ou Linkin Park … C'est pas encore trop catastrophique.

Tant mieux. Ça commençait à soûler toute cette histoire.

Mais malheureusement, il y avait encore une question embarrassante :

Et les chansons solos ?

Je regardai l'autre panneau** :**

**Solos :**

**Kain : What I've done (Linkin Park)**

**Zero : Je l'aime à mourir (Francis Cabrel)**

**Kaname : 0**

**Rima : Starships (Nicki Minaj)**

**Yuuki : Bad boy (Cascada), Je traîne des pieds (Olivia Ruiz), Chacun (Pauline)**

**Hanabusa : Chuis bo (PZK)**

**Takuma : Butterfly (Smile DK), Futatdu no kodou akai tsuki (On/Off)**

**Senri : Beautiful monster (Ne-yo)**

**Haki : so what (P!nk), Turn me on (Nicki Minaj)**

**Sarah : J'aime l'ennui (Pauline), In my remains ( Linkin Park), Memories (Within temptation), Still doll (Kanon Wakeshima), Empty eyes (Within Temptation), My immortal (Evanescence), Paper gansta ( Lady gaga).**

**RAPPEL : VOUS AVEZ LE DROIT DE FAIRE UNE VIDEO (AVEC 1 OU PLUSIEURS PERSONNES) OU DE FAIRE INTERVENIR PLUSIEURS PERSONNES !**

Cross déclara :

-De plus, vous pouvez demander de l'aide à ceux qui font de la musique instrumentale pour vous aider ou pour même qu 'ils fassent la mélodie pendant que vous chantez ! Ils n'auront pas le droit de refuser !

Cette phrase fit soupirer tous les gens qui faisaient musique, mais elle me prit mon attention, et j'intervins :

-Mais Directeur, ce n'est pas juste ça ! S'ils nous le demandent, et qu'on a pas le droit de refuser, forcément ça nous fait du travail en plus, sans compter que nous avons déjà nos prestations à assumer !

Rima hocha la tête, d'accord avec moi. Les juges se lancèrent des coups d'œil, tandis que Cross réfléchissait. Natsumi se leva :

-C'est vrai. Mais, si nous vous donnions des points bonus en fonction de la réussite de la musique, et du nombre que vous faites de prestations, est-ce que ça équilibrait la balance pour vous ?

Je regardai les autres, qui donnèrent leur accord. Parfait. Je dis à la danseuse blonde :

-Oui, merci.

Natsumi fit un signe de tête, et se rasseye à sa place. Le débat étant clos, j'étudiai encore une fois le tableau, avant de sourire à la case d'Aido : Chuis bo… Ou en bon français : je suis beau. Ça lui correspondait totalement, pas à redire là-dessus… Pour ma part, c'est vrai que je connais la plupart des chansons, malgré qu'elles sont presque toutes étrangères… Mais bon, j'avais un bon niveau de langue en français ou en anglais, donc je n'aurai pas trop de problèmes à les chanter… Je ne pus m'empêcher de froncer les sourcils devant la case de Kaname : sale bâtard… Un jour, je lui arracherai les crocs pour m'en faire un collier… Que je ne porterais jamais, puisque même ses crocs sont moches….

Eh oui. On ne change pas une Darkwing !

-Le tirage au sort de la Musique instrumentale se fera à la fin de l'épreuve de Chant. Maintenant, vous devriez commencer à vous arrangez pour vos entraînements en duo…. Dit Alliana.

A ce moment-là, un bourdonnement de discussion résonna. Kaname et Zero commençaient déjà à se disputer sur la question fondamentale « Qui va chanter quoi ? », tandis que les certains allaient voir des personnes qui étaient déjà occupées avec quelqu'un d'autre…. On se croirait au marché et le bruit était insupportable…Et vous savez quoi ?

Je HAIS le bruit.

D'un coup je montai sur l'estrade et tapai la tête de Kuran. Tout le monde se tut, et me regarda. J'eus un sourire mauvais :

-Bien ! Puisque j'ai toute votre attention, je vais vous dire comment on va procéder. Deux mots : Ordre Silence. Simple, non ? Maintenant, agissez comme des êtres CIVILISES et quand vous voyez que quelqu'un est pris, allez en voir un autre.

Kaname se releva tant bien que mal, en me jetant un regard noir. Je rigolai :

-Oh, ne me dis pas que je t'ai fait mal, si ?

Derrière lui, il y avait un certain Zero Kiryu qui avait du mal à retenir son rire…

Suite à ma petite intervention, le monde se fit calme. Beaucoup plus calme.

J'adore la magie de la discussion. Vraiment, c'est très enrichissant.

…..

Je rentrai dans ma chambre, essoufflée. Mais heureuse. J'ai réussi à avoir un emploi du temps correct avec toutes mes répétitions !

…Je dis correct, mais le seul petit détail est que ça me prendra toute l'après-midi, et toute la nuit.  
Un conseil : ne faites jamais de concours avec entraînement avec des vampires, si vous tenez à votre oreiller….

Néanmoins, ce n'est pas pour ça que je laissai tomber mon ordinateur, qui va rester allumé une bonne partie de la soirée… Je regardai mes notes, qui était parsemée de noms et de titres de chansons. J'avais recopié toutes les chansons que je devais chanter, plus quelques-unes unes des autres. Mon programme : regarder toutes les vidéos associées, pour avoir une bonne idée de l'ensemble. Surtout que ça rapporte des points de faire une vidéo, d'après ce qui a été dit. Bien sûr, cela n'a pas été annoncé aux participants, mais ça a parfois du bon, d'être proche des juges. Je devrais remercier plus tard Kaito.

Je m'étais un peu arrangée avec d'autres compagnons de torture pour mes vidéos, et 4 ont accepté : Zero, Rima, Takuma et Senri. Zero a mon grand étonnement, je dois dire. Mais bon, les surprises ont du bon !

…. J'y crois pas : j'ose encore dire ça alors que ce f**** concours m'est tombé dessus comme une demi-tonne de briques. Je suis irrécupérable.

Bref, prochaine étape : Youtube. Tout le monde le connaît, tout le monde l'adore… Et j'eus un sourire quand je vis le premier nom de ma très longue liste.

Je tapai à toute vitesse dans la barre de recherche et appuyai sur enter, et aussitôt, les résultats tant attendus arrivèrent. Je cliquais sur le clip officiel, ensuite la vidéo commença…

4 minutes plus tard.

J'étais en train de me rouler par terre en éclatant de rire. Punaise, Aido va chanter ça ?! Mais je vais pas m'en sortir, moi !

FIN

* * *

Alors, premier chapitre de 5 long chapitre, vos impressions ?  
.. Si vous êtes pas contents du fait que le concours n'est pas vraiment commencé, allez régler ça avec mon ordi mort (même si à mon avis, vous devriez éviter, il est déjà à l'état de malheureux sushi, le pauvre.)

Il y a aura enviro semaines entre les intervalles, mais ne vous inquietez pas, l'histoire réelle de Sarah Darkwing sera continuée, bien sûr, je vous reverrai Samedi !

Place aux commentaires des précédents chapitres :

Caramiss (13 et 14): Merci beaucoup, non, l'ordi n'a pas ressuscité, j'aurais bien aimé, j'aurai pu vous donner un peu plus d'histoire… Merci pour ton soutien continu.

ChupS68 (13) : Je suis contente que tu l'ai aimé, je me suis servie de mon manga fraîchement acheté pour faire ce chapitre, d'où tous les parallèles. Non non, Haki n'a pas disparu, elle est juste en mission (comprendre : en train de mijoter) mais ce sera détaillé Samedi !

Anju-san (14) : Si le malheur existe, je crois qu'il est en train de s'archarner sur moi… Bon réveillon et bonne année en avance ! Merci de ton soutien, et j'espère, à Samedi !

Chlo Volturi (15) : Merci beaucoup, bonne année en avance, et je suis contente que le chapitre FB t'es plu. A la prochaine !

Luna (13): A moi, c'est pareil, sauf que c'est plus vers avant les vacances… Excuses acceptées, bien sûr ! Contente que ça t'ai plu, surtout que celui-là était un peu plus difficile à écrire que les autres, vu que je devais respecter le manga (l'anime aussi)… Ah, cette fiction, je l'aie lu, je la trouve très bien aussi ! Et si, c'est bien Ezra, elle ne m'en voudra pas si j'ai pris une de ses images pour m'en servir, non ? . Merci d'être allée voir mes vidéos, ça fait plaisir ! Bonne année en avance !

Guest (j'hésite entre Chup, Luna et Daaku, bien que Daaku est fort occupée en ce moment) (15) : Merci beaucoup ! Et oui, après tout, je compte faire en parallèle le triangle amoureux AidoxHakixKaname, mais je ne savais pas où commencer… Oui, Jin a de l'affection pour Sarah, et pour cause, dans le chapitre 12, on apprend que c'est la mère biologique de Sarah (même si on sous-entendait dans les précédents chapitres, que Jin était la seule qui l'aimait dans la famille/) , ne t'inquiètes pas, ça arrive à tout le monde, d'avoir un coup de barre ! A plus !

Mooonknight : Euh, je dois partir me cacher sous mes couvertures ? Non, parce qu'avec tes mauvais tours, j'ai juste un peu peur… Merci beaucoup et bonne année en avance !


	17. Que les jeux commencent

Salut tout le monde !

Bon, comme d'habitude, le chapitre du samedi, en espérant qu'il vous plaira ! J'espère que vous avez aimé le chapitre Bonus, mais d'après ce que j'ai pu lire, il n'était pas aussi mal que je me l'étais imaginer !

Place aux commentaires :

Mooonknight : Merci beaucoup ! Non, ils ne vont pas le tuer, je pense quand même que Yuuki va s'interposer pour sauver son « père »… Enfin je suppose ! Merci beaucoup encore une fois en espérant que ce chapitre te plaise !

Anju-san : Ouais, c'est sûr qu'Aido va être juste un peu cinglé à ce moment-là…J'en dis pas plus, je risque de faire des spoilers ! Merci beaucoup pour ton review et bon chapitre !

Chlo Volturi : Merci beaucoup, c'est sûr que ça promet d'être assez marrant ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira !

ChupS68 : Contente que les disputes via Facebook t'aie autant plu ! Ah bon ? Pff, moi qui me faisait une joie d'imaginer Aido en robe, dommage… En plus, j'étais pas la seule, Sarah, derrière moi, était morte de rire (surtout que la sacrée rousse, elle s'est amusée à trafiquer une photo pour qu'Aido porte une robe de mariée…avec un visage de clown !Là elle est vachement déçue). Et ouais, Kuran le pervers, ça le fait trop ! Merci pour mon deuxième essai de chapitre bonus, contente que ça t'ai plu ! Pour te comprendre, c'est pas compliqué, il suffit de regarder très attentivement les com', je t'assure que c'est en fonction d'eux que j'ai crée le personnage de Natsumi! Pas besoin d'être un génie, et j'ai 14 ans, rectification. Doucement avec mon ordi ! (Même si il a bien mérité un coup ou deux de marteau) ! Toi aussi tu aimes Good Charlotte ! Dieu soit loué, je croyais que j'étais la seule ! Ma classe m'a fait les gros yeux quand j'en ai parlé en cours d'Anglais, en disant « what is it ? » (pour les plus doués, les autres ont utilisé le français, au grand malheur de la prof -_-). Merci encore pour tous ces compliments, et c'est grâce à vous tous que je peux continuer mes fictions, je vous AIME !

PS : Les 7000, je les ai fait dans le chapitre bonus, et si tu veux savoir, j'ai pas l'intention d'en faire 8000 dans celui-ci, parce que là, mes doigts n'y survivront pas ! , j'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre ! PPS : tu m'excuseras pour la longueur du com', mais vu que je dois répondre à tes deux com' en même temps, j'ai pas le choix… En espérant que tu aies réussi à lui tout ça ! PPPS : As-tu vu les vidéos de Youtube ? JE sais, je fais chier avec ça, à en reparler tout le temps, mais c'est juste pour m'assurer…

Captainship : Merci beaucoup ! Tu ne le savais pas ? Les vampires dorment comme des pierres, impossible de les réveiller, même à coup de marteaux ( je le sais, Sarah a essayé..) oui, je suis d'accord pour shiki, mais que veux-tu, moi et quand je vais du côté Haki… Ça fait pas forcément un bon cocktail ! Le nom est Sarah, en passant ! C'est bien, tu suis bien ! Merci beaucoup, à vrai dire, l'idée qu'elles soient sœurs ne m'est pas venue tout de suite, mais je suis contente de l'avoir eu ! Merci encore, je suis heureuse que tu aies aimé mon chap Facebook, et à plus ! En espérant que tu aimes ce chapitre !

Moi :Aido, avertissement !

Aido : Et pourquoi ?

Moi : Parce que ! Si tu le fais pas, je peux toujours demander à Sarah de te faire une teinture… Peut-être bleue comme tes yeux, avec des mèches roses !

Aido : C'est bon, c'est bon ! Cette cinglée d'auteur ne possède rien à part ses OC, Sarah Darkwing, Haki Darkwing et leur famille !

* * *

DEVINEZ QUOI ?GRÂCE AU SONDAGE (ET LES VERIFICATIONS DANS LES COMMENTAIRES) , ON PEUT VOIR QUE POUR L'INSTANT, SHIKI MENE 4-1 CONTRE ICHIJO! MERCI A TOUS, ET SACHEZ QUE CE SONDAGE CONTINUE AU MOINS JUSQU'A LA FIN DE LA PARTIE 1 DE CETTE HISTOIRE !

Presque 3100 vues à ce jour ! Merci du fond du cœur, vraiment ! Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans vous ! Mais je suis désolée de vous apprendre qu'en raison du récent décès de mon grand-père (la nuit dernière), je ne vais peut-être pas poster aussi régulièrement que je le faisais. Je vais tout de même essayer de maintenir le rythme.

* * *

Chapitre 14 :

_« Conseiller est aisé, aider est difficile. »_

PDV Sarah :

Je me levai de mon lit avec trois bonnes heures de retard par rapport à d'habitude. Normal ? Oui. J'ai, pour le moment, beaucoup plus important à faire que d'aller écouter des profs ennuyeux sur des sujets que j'ai déjà étudié.

Je vais plutôt aller raisonner une mule aux cheveux argentés, qui s'appelle Zero, qui a pour l'instant la stupide intention de ne pas prendre ses bloods tablets.

Ça ne me dérange pas plus que ça qu'il soit devenu un vampire, tant qu'il ne tombe pas jusqu'à être un buveur de sang incontrôlable… Par contre, ça me contrarierait de devoir le tuer. Beaucoup. Après tout, je le connais depuis que je suis haute comme 4 pommes.

… D'accord, je suis toujours haute comme 4 pommes. Et je voudrais être foudroyée pour avoir avouer ça. Mais ça devra attendre, j'ai un certain chasseur à raisonner…

Je ne pris pas la peine de mettre mon uniforme, à la place, je pris un confortable jean et un de mes tee-shirts noirs préférés, tout en me dépêchant. Donc la chambre d'amis du directeur.. J'ouvris la porte et commença à courir à travers les couloirs… pour rentrer dans quelqu'un en ayant à peine fait 20 pas. Et bien sûr, je me retrouvai propulsée par terre, la tête la première. Alors que je me relevai, en marmonnant un « Gomen », j'entraperçus derrière ma mèche la fille brune que j'avais percuté… Qui avait un brassard de préfet. Merde, c'est Cross-san. Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que je tombe sur la fille que je ne voulais spécialement pas voir ? Maintenant que je suis là, elle va demander une centaine de milliers de choses à propos d'hier. Quand elle me vit, elle dit :

-Sarah-san ? Tu ne devrais pas être en cours ?

-Et toi, alors ? C'est pareil pour toi ! répliquai-je, en me dépoussiérant un peu.

-Je suis préfet ! dit-elle en montrant son brassard !

-Et moi donc ! Dis-je en roulant des yeux. Elle n'aurait quand même pas oublié ? Non, elle doit être en train de le faire exprès…

-Oui, mais pour l'instant, tu n'as pas ton brassard, donc techniquement, tu n'es pas un préfet ! déclara-t-elle, en désignant mon bras du doigt.

Je haussai les sourcils : on peut être deux à jouer à ça, très chère…

-Oui, en tant que préfet, tu n'es pas sensée montrer l'exemple et aller en cours, comme normalement, il en est de ton devoir ? demandai-je, en regardant la brune.

-Toi aussi !

-Ben non, je n'ai pas mon brassard, je ne suis donc pas un préfet en ce moment, et je n'ai donc pas par déduction, à montrer l'exemple !

… La logique peut être cruelle, surtout si on reprend les paroles de notre interlocuteur…

-De toute façon, repris-je d'un ton posé, le directeur sait que je ne vais pas en cours aujourd'hui…

Yuuki eut la tête qui se redressa, et elle demanda d'un ton un peu colérique :

-Comment et qu'est ce que tu as fait à Zero la nuit dernière ?

Je la regardai sans grande émotion sur mon visage, sachant pertinemment que cette question serait venue tôt ou tard. Je dis nonchalamment :

-Je l'ai juste paralysé à l'aide d'énergie pure. Comment est une question intéressante. Pour faire, les Hunters Royaux, avons des pouvoirs surnaturels. De ce côté-là, on se rapproche plus des vampires que des humains, à vrai dire…

-Attends, ça veut dire qu'Haki peut le faire aussi ?

Je grimaçai un peu en entendant le nom de ma cousine : Pourquoi faut-il qu'on parle d'elle alors que Zero est sensé être le sujet principal ? Néanmoins, je répondis sans montrer mon exaspération :

-Oui, même si certains membres de notre famille en ont plus que d'autres, elle peut le faire. Maintenant, si tu pouvais me laisser passer… dis-je en la contournant et en fonçant le plus rapidement possible vers la porte. Puis j'entendis derrière moi :

-Où est Zero ?

J'arrêtai net, et me retournai lentement : Yuuki me dévisageai d'une façon que je n'avais jamais vu sur son visage auparavant. De la détermination pure. Je pesai le pour et le contre, puis haussai les épaules : elle continuera sûrement à chercher même si je ne lui dis pas, autant lui épargner de l'énergie :

-Il a été placé en isolement, en attendant qu'il se calme et que le directeur et moi prenions une décision. Dans la chambre d'amis du directeur. Mais ne te réjouis pas, tu ne pourras pas le voir tant que je n'aurai pas réglé le problème.

Yuuki hocha la tête :

-Merci Sarah-san.

-File en cours, maintenant. On se reverra au changement de classe ! dis-je en lui montrant une des portes des salles de cours.

Elle acquiesça, et entra dans la pièce. Je soupirai fortement alors que je continuai mon chemin : à nous deux, Zero Kiryu.

….

Alors que j'arrivai au second étage, je vis une silhouette adossée au mur, près de la porte d'une chambre. En réalisant qui c'était, je marchai jusqu'à lui :

-Qu'est ce que tu fais ici, Toga-san ?_

-Plaisir de vous voir aussi, Darkwing-hime… marmonna-t-il, en allumant une cigarette.  
-C'est Darkwing-hime, maintenant ? Et bien, voilà un grand changement…. La dernière fois, c'était « gamine entêtée » ou « gosse étrange »… Vous savez que ça nuit à la santé de fumer ? dis-je en ayant un grand sourire.

Il me lança un regard noir qui agrandit encore mon sourire. Quand j'avais douze ans et quelque, mon passe-temps favori était d'énerver un peu les autres chasseurs… Malheureusement pour lui, Yagari était devenu une de mes cibles préférées… Voler ses cigarettes était devenu un de mes grands classiques.

Ah.. C'était le beau temps. Quoiqu'il en soit, je redevins sérieuse :

-C'est mon père qui vous a envoyé ?

Il fronça les sourcils :

-Non, c'est ce crétin de Cross qui m'a appelé. Le conseil et tes parents ne sont pas au courant de l'état régressant de Zero. Et vu que Cross me l'a demandé, ils ne le seront pas. Pas par moi, en tout cas.

Je soupirai de soulagement. Je comptais dire à la réunion de famille que Zero restait stable, pour que ma famille foute la paix à l'Académie. Et vu qu'Haki ne semble pas être au courant (bien que je l'aurais vérifié d'une façon ou d'une autre), le mensonge aurait été parfait. J'avais eu peur un instant que Yagari soit les yeux et les oreilles de mes parents…

-Sympa, merci, Toga-san. J'irai vous prendre un paquet plus tard.

Il me jeta un coup d'œil incrédule :

-Le vendeur ne voudra jamais te le donner.

Je haussai les épaules :

-Les vendeurs sont de plus en plus cons, en ce moment. J'en ai vu un qui en a vendu à une gamine de 13 ans, qui prétendait que c'était pour son père. Je réussirais bien à en avoir un.

-Sauf que même toi, tu es plus petite qu'une gamine de 13 ans. Dit-il en ricanant.

Ce fut à moi de lui jeter un regard noir : où est le respect dans tout ça ? Si ça continue il ne verra pas le bout de son paquet… Je l'interrompis :

-Je peux y aller ? dis-je en désignant la porte.

-Si tu veux. Mais je te préviens : ça m'étonnerait que tu arrives à lui démontrer qu'il va dans le mauvais chemin. J'ai déjà essayé. Dit-il, l'air vraiment préoccupé.

Je fronçai les sourcils : d'après ce que j'ai entendu du directeur, Yagari, son mentor, était une des seules personnes que respectait Zero. S'il ne l'écoutait pas, j'aurai vraiment du mal à lui faire entendre raison. Néanmoins, j'entrai.

La pièce était sombre, étant donné que les rideaux étaient tous fermés. J'avais un peu de mal à distinguer les choses, j'attendis donc que ma vue s'adapte à la faible luminosité. C'est alors que je vis Zero, assis contre un mur. Je soupirai :

-Kiryu, s'il y a un lit et des chaises, ce n'est pas pour rien….

Il releva la tête :

-Darkwing-san….

-Sarah. Vu la situation, c'est Sarah.

-Sarah-san, je ne vous ai pas entendu entrer. Dit-il en regardant…la commode. En soupirant intérieurement, je m'assis dans un des sofas qu'il y avait. Il faut dire que je pressentais que cette discussion allait être longue. Autant se mettre à l'aise avant d'attaquer le sujet qui fâche. Je soupirai avant de lui demander :

-Tu comptes rester comme ça ?

Hochement de tête. Première tentative de discussion : Ratée.

-Tu ne vas donc pas prendre tes comprimés ?

Il secoua négativement la tête. 2ème tentative : Ratée. Mais comme on dit, jamais 2 sans 3…

-Et si nous ne sommes pas d'accord avec ça ?

-De toute façon, que pourrais-je faire face à ça ?

Ah. 10 mots. On avance. Je répondis :

-Te battre ?

-Pour quelle raison ? dit-il en regardant fixement le sol.

Je sortis le truc classique, en prenant mon regard le plus sérieux :

-Pour nous ? Le directeur, Yuuki et moi ?

-Vous êtes parfaitement capables de vous débrouiller sans moi.

Je haussai un sourcil :

-Yuuki ? Capable de se débrouiller ? Tu sais que même si j'avais fumé la moquette, tu ne ferais pas avaler ça, Kiryu ?

-Comme tu ne me feras pas avaler ces bloods tablets, Sarah-san, rétorqua-t-il.

-Alors tu comptes nous abandonner ? L'abandonner ? Aux mains de Kuran ? dis-je en appuyant particulièrement sur mes deux dernières phrases.

Il me regarda surpris :

-De quoi est-ce que tu parles ?

-Ne joue pas les innocents avec moi, Zero. Tu sais très de qui je veux parler. Yuuki.

-Comment as-tu…commença-t-il, un peu pris au dépourvu.

-Tu croyais vraiment que je ne le verrais pas ? Je ne suis pas aveugle. Encore moins stupide. Tu ressens des choses pour elle, et je peux dire la même chose de Kuran, en étant sûre de ne pas me tromper. Et je sais aussi que Yuuki ou pas, le Sang-Pur complote quelque chose qui ne me dit rien qui vaille.

Il y eut un silence. Puis il dit :

-Si tu as réussi à remarquer ça, il ne t'a pas du être difficile de voir que Yuuki préférait la Sangsue.

…Un point pour lui. Mais je n'abandonne jamais.

-C'est sûr que si tu ne lui prouves pas le contraire, elle va rester sur son jugement premier… A moins que ce soit ça que tu souhaites ? demandai-je en le fixant de mes yeux vairons.

Il ne répondit rien. J'assenai sans pitié :

-Tu es de nombreuses choses, Kiryu Zero. Mais aussi que je m'en souvienne, lâche n'en a jamais fait partie.

Un nouveau silence. Mais je savais que j'avais touché une corde sensible. Je me relevai, me dirigeant vers la porte. Alors que j'allais quitter, je dis :

-Mourir en abandonnant pour rien ou vivre en se battant pour quelque chose. Voilà un choix qui t'appartient Zero, tout comme ta vie. Je ne te demande pas de choisir pour le bien de tout le monde. En tant qu'Hunter, je te dirais qu'il faut te battre. En tant qu'amie je te dis simplement de bien réfléchir avant de prendre ta décision.

Sur ce, je quittai la pièce. Toutefois, je regardai furtivement le verre rempli de faux sang, et jetai le contenu d'une fiole dedans, sans qu'il le remarque. et me retrouvai dans le couloir en fermant précautionneusement la porte. Toga était toujours là. Je lui dis :

-Vous ne lui avez pas dit au sujet d'Hio ?

-Non. Et vous ?

-Non. J'ai déjà assez appuyé pour le moment. La fille de Cross va vouloir passer. Allez parler à Zero d'abord, et là, vous lui annoncerez. Ça devrait terminer de l'encourager…dis-je en voyant le schéma se former dans ma tête.

-Très bien, Darkwing-hime. Dit Toga.

-Dernière chose : arrêtez de m'appeler hime. Ça me fait penser que je suis plus âgée que vous, et franchement, c'est carrément une insulte, dis-je en souriant.  
Et toc ! C'était pour le coup de la gamine de 13 ans, ça !

Mais le Hunter ne fut pas ennuyé, à mon plus grand désarroi. Puis il me dit :

-Tu veux une mauvaise nouvelle ?

-Dites toujours…

-Cross me force à être enseignant ici…pour les vampires.

A mi-escalier, je pouffai de rire, j'imaginais très mal Yagari faire le professeur devant les vampires. Je demandai :

-Quelle matière ?

-L'éthique.

J'éclatai encore une fois de rire : j'imaginais encore plus mal Yagari faire la morale aux vampires…sans leur coller une balle, s'entend. Je demandai une fois calmée :

-Cross a fait l'école du rire ?

-L'école de l'emmerdeur, oui…soupira le chasseur au bandeau.

Avec un dernier rire, je marchai jusqu'à la porte d'entrée, et quittai la maison. Aussitôt ma joie me quitta pour laisser place à ma culpabilité. Je détestais avoir du utiliser les sentiments de Zero pour Yuuki contre lui. Mais ça me semblait être la seule façon de le pousser à se battre. En dehors de celle qui dit que celle qui a assassiné sa famille est en vie, s'entend. Mais là, encore, c'est moi qui ai commandé à Yagari de lui dire.

Aider mal pour faire bien. Je devenais une spécialiste là-dessus.

N'empêche…. Il y a quelque chose qui me tracasse.. Quelque chose que j'ai dû oublier… Et qui est important…

…

…

…

Merde quelle conne ! J'ai oublié le cadeau d'Ichijo-san, hier !

Pendant ce temps, dans le manoir Darkwing. Pas de PDV précis.

Haki se baladait dans les couloirs longs mais lumineux de la résidence Darkwing… Des souvenirs surgissaient de tous les endroits, il y avait longtemps qu'elle n'était pas venue. Depuis ses 14 ans, précisément. Ce qui faisait 3 ans, ce qui était assez étonnant, vu que la famille avait toujours voulu paraître forte et unie. Pour ne pas montrer la véritable face dévastée et déchirée. Hantâ haïssait Jin, pour une raison simple : Hantâ aimait son mari, et pourtant c'est avec sa propre sœur qui a fait un enfant. Jin ne pouvait presque plus supporter son frère. Et les deux parents détestaient Sarah. Enfin, Kiken ne pouvait pas la détester, c'était son arme, sa poupée de destruction massive. Mais il n'y a pas photo, Hantâ détestait du plus profond de son être Sarah. Et pas besoin de faire un dessin, Haki détestait bien Jin, Kiken et Sarah. Les 3 pour des raisons évidentes, bien que celle de Sarah, à son grand dam, ne pouvait pas être si justifiée que ça.

Et bientôt, très bientôt, Haki ferait exterminer 3 entre les 4. Bien que la survivante n'était pas initialement celle qu'elle espérait. Hantâ ne l'avait jamais déçu, après tout. Non, à la base, c'est sa énervante cousine qui devait périr. Mais le prix d'Asato était celui du sang de Sarah. Mais à long terme. Cela signifiait qu'elle ne pouvait pas la tuer tout de suite, ou du moins, pas en même temps que les autres.

Or, c'était bien ça le problème. Haki ne pouvait pas se permettre de les laisser vivre en même temps. Sarah pour des raisons évidentes. Et Hantâ, bien qu'elle n'aime pas Sarah, se serait interposé dans les plans d'Haki.

Alors, la fille aux cheveux blancs a décidé de la tuer. Et de confier à Sarah une place plus importante dans son jeu d'échec. De simple pion, elle était devenue la tour. Pourquoi pas une autre pièce ? Parce que, qu'importe ce qu'elle voudrait faire, sa cousine respecterait les règles des Hunters et celles de l'Académie. De façon réglo, comme verticale ou horizontale.

Cependant, dans sa nouvelle stratégie, Haki a intérêt à ce qu'il n'y lui arrive rien, à sa tour. Sinon son plan tombait à l'eau.

Elle trouva enfin la salle qu'elle voulait et ouvrit la porte. Elle sourit. Voilà exactement ce qu'elle cherchait..

Devant elle s'étendaient des étagères longues, faisant tout le périmètre de la pièce plutôt grande. Sûrement, d'ailleurs, une des salles les plus importantes. Mais uniquement si vous savez quoi chercher exactement.

Car sur ces étagères, étaient installées des dizaines et des dizaines de poches de sang.

C'était devenu une tradition, à chaque anniversaire, le membre de la famille concerné devait donner un litre de sang. Cela fait plus de deux cents ans qu'on le faisait. Elle ne serait pas étonnée de trouver ses propres poches de sang, quelque part sur ces compartiments.

Car le sang des Darkwing, ayant les yeux vairons ou pas, avait une formidable capacité. Il permettait de guérir plus vite. Pas seulement soi-même, aussi quelqu'un qui l'aurait, d'une façon ou d'une autre, dans son système.

C'était pour ça que les vampires n'avaient jamais réussi à les exterminer, quand ils ont essayé, il y a pas mal de temps, maintenant. La rapidité est presque égale à la leur. Surtout si on a les yeux vairons.

Mais le sang de sa chère cousine était encore plus fabuleux. Car le sien avait le pouvoir de ralentir la dégénérescence des Levels E. Voir, s'ils en prenaient suffisamment, de les faire monter de grade. Du genre de E, ils peuvent passer à C, voir à B, le niveau noble. Suffisament, je dirais que 20 millilitres peuvent vous faire passer de niveau E à D, ajouter encore 20, au niveau C, ainsi de suite. Au total, 60 millilitres pouvaient faire passer un Level E en Noble.

Effrayant, n'est ce pas ?

Haki savait parfaitement qu'Asato le savait, mais ce n'était pas ça qu'il l'avait arrêté. Elle lui avait déjà donnée 3 fioles, contenant chacune 100 millilitres. En clair, 5 level E étaient peut-être Nobles en ce moment même.

Et là, vu qu'une substance avait été ajoutée au sang pour prolonger sa validité, elle pouvait prendre le sang de Sarah, à partir de la poche de ses 4 ans.

Diabolique. Et coup de chance, celle de ses 17 ans allait arriver dans peu de temps.

En se plaçant à la catégorie de Sarah, elle sortit de son sac assez large, 12 pochettes de sang du même groupe que Sarah (cette dernière était vraiment chainte jusqu'au bout: elle est du groupe AB+, le plus rare qui l'existe, Haki a du mettre un temps fou pour en trouver 12), et les échangea avec les véritables. Encore une fois coup de pot, les poches de sang des princesses aux yeux vairons étaient celles qu'on utilisait le plus rarement. En fait, il n'y a que la détentrice du sang qui peut autoriser toute autre personne a s'en servir…

Elle avait réfléchi longtemps à cet acte, car elle savait que donner 12 pochettes à un vampire qui a l'intention de les utiliser pour transformer des vampires était grave. Au total, 205 vampires allaient devenir nobles. Malheureusement, sa part du marché devait être remplie. Et elle n'allait pas pouvoir éternellement le prendre pendant que sa cousine dort. De plus Sarah, semble dormir de moins en moins…

Haki étira un sourire : elle savait aussi qu'Asato ne connaissait sûrement pas toutes les autres choses qu'on pouvait faire avec ce liquide quasiment sacré….

Après avoir accompli son méfait, elle partit sans faire de bruit. Ce fut facile, personne n'était là, à la maison, tous étaient partis au « vrai » siège de l'Association, seuls quelques gardes étaient restés, et il lui était facile de déjouer leur vigilance…. Elle arriva sur le toit du bâtiment principal, et sauta, atterrissant sur la toiture du local des armes. Elle sortit son fouet, et enroula avec celui-ci une branche d'un arbre aux alentours. En s'assurant que sa prise est ferme, elle passa au-dessus des immenses grilles, avant de disparaître dans la nuit.

Retour à Sarah PDV.

Après avoir été cherché mon cadeau sagement posé sur mon bureau, j'entrepris de me diriger vers le dortoir Lune. Avant de me rappeler une chose : Et le gardien ?

Mais il est déjà trop tard pour reculer, j'étais déjà devant la porte. Je ralentis le pas, et regarda dans le petit local qui avait installé pour le gardien. Je l'avais déjà vu, une ou deux fois quand je me promenais autour du territoire des vampires » . Très vieux, face toujours colérique, vampire, qui fait froid dans le dos… » Peut-être plus que Kuran en fait.  
Soudain, j'entendis :

-Venir en plein milieu de journée ? Qu'est ce que vous avez tous, vous les préfets, à arriver à des horaires pas possible ? Allez passer !

… Rajoutons à la liste : Grincheux. Je me retins de lui faire remarquer qu'en passant, il était pratiquement 17h, et que les vampires devaient commencer à se réveiller… Bien que ça m'aurait fait plaisir de prendre par surprise Kuran, ou Aido. Très plaisir même. Leurs têtes auraient sûrement été hors de prix !

Quoiqu'il en soit, je ne répondis pas, et avançai jusqu'au bâtiment d'un blanc étincelant, un paquet coincé entre mon ventre et mon bras. Alors que j'allai toquer, une tête rousse aux yeux bleus apathique m'ouvrit :

-Bonjour. Qu'est ce que vous faites ici, Darkwing-san ?

-Bonjour, Toya-san. Ravie de vous rencontrer pour de « vrai ». Je voulais voir Ichijo-san.

Le modèle acquiesça et me laissa entrer. Elle demanda :

-Alors, vous n'êtes pas venue pour remonter les bretelles d'Aido ?

-Malheureusement non. Je ne peux pas le faire sans raison. Dis-je.

-Dommage. Ça m'aurait fait plaisir. Mais il faut avouer que depuis que vous êtes là, il devient moins chiant. Pareil pour les fan-girls. Annonça impassiblement Rima-san.

-Ravie de rendre service. Il faut dire que ces stupides dindes me cassent les pieds comme ce n'est pas possible… dis-je, en la suivant dans les escaliers pour arriver au 2ème étage.

Rima ébaucha un minuscule sourire. Et puis dit :

-Tu es décidément quelqu'un d'intelligent. Et sympa aussi. J'espère qu'on sera amies.

-Ça me ferait plaisir aussi. Dis-je en lui renvoyant son sourire.

-Il paraît que tu aimes les Pockys ?

-Spécialement ceux qui sont chocolat/pistache. Et toi aussi, tu aimes les pockys, je me trompe ? Répondis-je.

-Ceux à la fraise. Pistache n'est pas mal non plus. Voilà la chambre d'Ichijo. Au revoir, Darkwing-san.

-A plus tard, Toya-san. Dis-je en la voyant disparaître au coin des escaliers. Shiki avait raison, elle était très cool quand on commençait à la connaître. Je me retourna, face à la porte qu'elle m'avait indiqué, et tapa 3 fois. Après avoir entendu un « entrez « …Et Ben, j'entra.

Je fus surpris de voir que la chambre….Etait un vrai désordre. Entre les tas de livres, magazines, mangas et les vêtements qui traînaient, on avait dû mal à s'aventurer jusqu'aux lits. Lits avec un s parce qu'il y en avait deux.

Je plaignais son colocataire….

-Sarah-san, qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

Je fis un bond prodigieux, et manqua de trébucher sur un tas de mangas Après avoir vu que c'était une tête aux yeux glacés que je connaissais bien, je m'exclamai :

-Ça va pas la tête ? Tu m'as fichu la trouille de ma vie, Shiki !

-Et bien, ça fera amende honorable pour toutes les fois où je me suis retrouvé un couteau sous la gorge alors que je n'avais rien demandé…dit-il en haussant les épaules. Mais je voyais qu'il avait un sourire amusé, voir ironique.

…Je détestais le fait qu'il n'avait pas tort.

- JE te rappelle que je ne l'ai fait que deux fois. Alors tes « toutes les fois » ne sont pas vraiment adéquates, surtout qu'à chaque fois, c'était de ta faute. Mais sinon, qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Demandai-je, en regardant encore une fois le bazar de cette chambre, qui était plutôt grande…

-Je te ferais remarquer que je partage cette chambre avec Ichijo-san. J'habite donc ici. Ce serait plutôt à moi de te demander ce que je faisais là….

…Rectification d'urgence : je ne plaignais plus le colocataire d'Ichijo-san, il l'a vraiment bien mérité !

-Je devais donner ça à Ichijo-san. dis-je en reprenant une respiration et un ton normal. Quand je m'aperçus qu'il était torse nu ! Je m'exclamai, sûre d'être devenue (un peu) rouge :

-Comment ça se fait que tu es comme ça ?

Il haussa un sourcil, quand je lui montrai d'un signe de tête son corps. Il dit :

-Ah. C'est pas comme si je m'attendais à avoir de la visite. T'as débarqué comme ça, après tout. C'est ta faute. En plus, on dirait que t'en profites.

…Là, si je suis pas rouge comme une pivoine, je suis extrêmement chanceuse.

-Qu'est ce que tu t'imagines, espèce d'obsédé ! Bien sûr que non, je ne profite pas ! Dis-je, étant vexée.

Le pire, c'est qu'il se foutait de moi, vu le grand sourire qu'il avait sur son visage.

-Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? dit une voix ensommeillée.

Nous nous retournâmes en même temps, pour voir un Takuma Ichijo encore un peu endormi, tout droit sorti de la salle de bains. Au moins, il était entièrement habillé, lui…

-Ben, qu'est ce que tu fais là, Sarah ? T'es pas en cours ? Demanda-t-il en baillant derrière sa main.

-Non. Je suis venue parce qu'il semble que j'ai oublié de donner quelque chose, hier… dis-je en prenant le paquet bleu avec un ruban rouge dans les deux mains.

Quand il le vit, ses yeux s'agrandirent, et il s'élança pour le prendre, avant de me serrer dans les bras. Surprise, je me laissai faire, en tapant maladroitement dans le dos. Diable, comment peut-on avoir autant d'énergie dès le matin !?

-Merci Sarah-chan ! J'ai cru que je n'allais pas avoir de cadeau venant de toi, et finalement, tu es venue ! Je suis tellement content ! Dit-il en me serrant toujours, très très fort.

….D'où ma réaction :

-C'est bien…Ichijo-san… Mais…est-ce que… tu pourrais me…relâcher ? Manque d'air… dis-je, en m'interrompant pour essayer de reprendre mon souffle.

-Oh, désolé. Dit-il précipitamment en me relâchant.

J'aspirais un grand bol d'air immédiatement. La vache, ça fait mal aux poumons !

-T'as quand même dû la serrer fort, Ichijo-san… Elle est presque bleue. Dit Shiki, avec un grand sourire, tout en mettant sa chemise noire.

Entre deux longues aspirations, je lui jetai un regard noir. Nan mais je rêve ! Il se fout encore de moi !

-Est-ce que je peux ouvrir, Sarah-san ? Demanda Ichijo-san.

Après avoir récupéré toute ma capacité de respiration, je hochai la tête :

-Bien sûr, après tout, c'est pour toi… dis-je.

Il me dit de m'asseoir, et commença à déballer, Shiki restait adossé au mur, ayant apparemment trop la flegme de traverser le champ de bataille qu'était leur chambre. Pour le coup, je le comprenais. Je crois que je n'aurais même pas le courage de dormir ici.

-KKYYYAHHHH ! cria soudain Ichijo, en ayant découvert le cadeau, UN NOUVEAU SET DE THE, TU ES LA MEILLEURE, SARAH-CHAN !

Ma sueur chuta. C'était moi et mes hallucinations après mon étouffement, ou il venait tout juste de crier comme une fan-girl ?

-Euh… Contente que ça t'aie fait plaisir. Au début je voulais t'offrir un manga, mais je ne savais pas quelle série et quel volume… Mais ce n'est pas tout. Regarde au fond. Dis-je un peu embarrassée.

Pas de PDV précis.

Ce qu'il fit, même s'il semblait un peu confus, comme pouvait le prouver son visage. Il sortit de la boîte un simple papier plié, soigneusement. Quand il vit ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur, la seule phrase qu'il semblait pouvoir dire, c'est :

-Oh mon dieu…  
Shiki, assez intrigué par cette affaire, marcha jusqu'à lui, et regarda par-dessus l'épaule d'Ichijo-san. Lui, ne fut pas surpris, ou tout du moins pas tellement. Il savait déjà que Sarah était une bonne, voire une excellente dessinatrice.

Le dessin représentait Ichijo. Ou plutôt, des Ichijos. Sarah avait représenté tous les moments importants qu'elle ait passé avec lui. De leur 1ère rencontre, à l'anniversaire, en passant à la nuit où Ichijo les avait trouvés en train de manger des Pocky, et la chasse aux Level E où ils s'étaient retrouvés. Shiki est plus en retrait que par rapport à ce qu'il s'était passé, et Sarah n'était pas du tout là, vu que les dessins étaient présentés comme vus de ses yeux. Ce qui faisait qu'Ichijo était le personnage principal de cette mini-histoire. Sarah dit :

-Je suis désolée, je ne me suis pas vraiment impliquée sur les détails des vêtements….

-Tu rigoles ? C'est le plus beau dessin que j'ai jamais vu ! Même les mangas ne sont pas mieux. Merci beaucoup Sarah. Ça fait vraiment personnel, et c'est beaucoup mieux comme ça ! dit Ichijo, encore en la serrant dans ses bras, en faisant attention à ne pas l'étouffer, cette fois.

« C'est vrai qu'il n'y avait pas plus beau cadeau que la mémoire. Nos souvenirs personnels sont les choses que nous avons de plus précieux…Bons ou mauvais, je suppose » pensa Shiki, en admirant le travail de Sarah une fois de plus.

Sarah PDV

Nous restâmes encore un moment, là, à regarder le dessin, jusqu'à ce que je m'aperçoive que l'heure tournait, malheureusement. Je dis en m'adressant aux deux garçons :

-Je suis désolée, mais je crains que je doive partir. J'ai encore beaucoup de choses à faire…

Ichijo hocha la tête, me remercia encore, avant de me conduire à la porte. A ma grande surprise, Shiki me suivit jusqu'à la porte du dortoir. Certains vampires étaient réveillés, et ils eurent l'air de se demander pourquoi j'étais là, et surtout pourquoi Shiki m'accompagnait. Exactement la question que j'étais en train de me poser en ce moment. Il m'ouvrit galamment la porte, et je haussai un sourcil, me demandant ce qui clochait. Néanmoins, je passai devant, m'arrêtant après quelques pas pour voir s'il me suivait. Mais la place était vide. Fronçant les sourcils, je commençai à me demander ce qu'il avait dans la tête..

-Tu veux des Pockys ? Demanda une voix devant moi.

Cette fois, je ne lui fis pas le plaisir de bondir comme le ferait un lapin (j'eus quand même du mal à me retenir), je bougea brusquement la tête, pour me retrouver face à face au vampire aux cheveux couleur acajou. Qui, sans grand étonnement, était en train de manger ses bâtons au chocolat.

-Non, merci. J'en ai déjà mangé. Qu'est ce que tu voulais me demander ?

Il haussa un sourcil, signe de son étonnement. Je soupirai :

-Généralement, quand on emmène quelqu'un seul pour parler, ça veut dire qu'on veut lui demander quelque chose…

Il sembla réfléchir à ma réponse, puis finalement dit :

-Pourquoi as-tu donné un de tes dessins à Ichijo en plus de ton cadeau? Je croyais que tu les gardais.

Je haussai un sourcil : il m'a raccompagné juste pour me demander ça ?

-Parce que c'est mon ami, et que j'aime offrir des choses personnelles à mes amis. Dis-je en haussant les épaules, feignant l'air désintéressé.

J'omis bien sûr de dire que ça faisait longtemps que je n'en avais pas offert, simplement pour la bonne raison que comme je sortais rarement, je n'avais pas le temps de me faire des amis. Le dernier que j'ai offert revenait à l'époque où Haki et moi étions amies.

Il sembla méditer ma réponse, puis demanda finalement :

-Alors pourquoi tu m'en as jamais donné ?

Je stoppai net, surprise. Si j'avais cru qu'il allait me sortir ça… Néanmoins je pris mon petit air carnassier qui m'allait tant :

-Je ne sais pas trop. Pourquoi, tu es jaloux ?

Ma question enfantine sembla le déstabiliser un peu, mais il dit :

-Non. Mais tu as dit que tu en offrais qu'à tes amis. Je suis ton ami, non ?

Je le regardai, en voyant qu'il avait ralenti le pas, ses yeux bleu glacé semblant sonder les yeux vairons m'appartenant. Je dis après un silence, me rapprochant encore de la porte qui me permettrait de retourner au bâtiment principal :

-Bien sûr que tu es un ami. Et, un jour, je t'en offrirai un. Bientôt.

-Promesse ? Demanda-t-il.

-Promesse, dis-je en passant le portail. Après que je l'ai vu disparaître pour rejoindre son dortoir, je me remis en marche, cessant de cacher le trouble remplissant mon esprit. Pourquoi avais-je l'impression que Shiki devenait bizarre ? Qu'il….Changeait, lentement et sûrement. Et surtout pourquoi ai-je le sentiment que c'est en partie de ma faute ?

PDV Haki :

Je regardai de mon arbre la scène entre Shiki et ma cousine, bien cachée par les feuillages. Je savais parfaitement qu'ils n'étaient pas en mesure de me voir, ni de me sentir. Je scrutais –non, je dévorais la scène du regard, et encore plus le moment où Sarah se retrouva seule, ave son visage rempli d'inquiétude.

Est-ce que ma cousine serait en train de tomber pour un vampire ? Voilà qu'il promettait d'être intéressant…

-Quoiqu'il en soit, Sarah, que les jeux commencent ! m'exclamai-je, terminant ma pensée à voix haute.

Oui, commençons notre jeu de stratégie, de haine et de trahison… Ça promettait d'être amusant…

* * *

Voilà pour aujourd'hui ! J'espère que vous avez aimé ! Alors, qu'est ce que vous pensez d'Haki ? De la relation Sarah/Takuma ou Sarah/Senri ? Quoiqu'il en soit à la prochaine !


	18. Doutes, masquerade et révélation

Chapitre 15 :

…La vache, le retard que j'ai mis ! Plus d'un mois ! Bon, maintenant, vu comment il est long, ce chapitre, vous devriez vous rattraper… J'avais pensé à vous mettre qu'une partie, mais j'arrivais pas à trouver où couper… Pour moi, il fait au moins 10000 mots, ou un truc dans le genre… Je vous le dirai à la fin !

Place aux commentaires :

Captainship : Ah ! Une autre fan Shiki/Sarah ! Je suis heureuse que tu aimes ce couple, je l'apprécie tellement… Malheureusement, il va falloir attendre un très long moment, vu ce qui arrive dans le chapitre… Je ne dis plus rien, si tu veux savoir, c'est juste en-dessous ! Ton pressentiment est juste, mais pour en savoir plus, il faudra sûrement attendre le 20ème chapitre… Bon chapitre !

Anju : C'est enregistré ! Merci beaucoup, et voilà la fameuse suite !

DolldominationX : Vivre c'est pardonner, ma chère ! Bien sûr que je t'excuse ! Excellente observation, et oui, c'était bien son sang que Sarah a glissé dans le verre à Zéro ! Beuh, je déteste le passé simple, mais j'aimerais savoir ce qui te dérange dans mes tournures de phrases, histoire d'arranger un peu… Bon chapitre dans tous les cas !

Mooonknight : Merci beaucoup ! J'essaierais de finir au plus vite la partie du chapitre bonus, mais là encore, je vais un peu te remettre dans le bain, avec un nouveau chapitre normal ! Tu as avoué, Tu es jugée coupable d'avoir bon goût XD ! Je pense que j'ai assez pris mon temps, il est grand temps que je mette un nouveau chapitre ! Bonne suite !

Luna :Oui, ça m'arrive d'en oublier en cours de route… Désolée ! Merci beaucoup ! Ma pauvre, mais t'es pas prête de ne pas voir Haki, et elle a déjà commencé son jeu ! En fait, le début remontait à… son arrivée à l'académie Cross. Une vraie Kaname version féminine, toujours à préparer les choses à l'avance XD ! C'est d'ailleurs ce qui va les rapprocher. Dans cette partie (car je vais faire deux fiction, celle-ci est le premier volet, si je puis dire), ce sera AidoxHaki dominant. Mais dans la deuxième, ce sera plus du KanamexHaki !

Alors oui c'était (je dis c'était, car ça a changé), Haki comme image. Je l'aime beaucoup, on y voit son visage impassible alors qu'elle tient un couteau ensanglanté. Sa cruauté est sans limites, comme on le verra dans le dernier chapitre ! Si, j'ai un compte skyrock (depuis pas longtemps, mais bon), mon pseudo est Alliana-Darkwing2312 , et tu diras (ou elle regardera au-dessus de ton épaule, je ne sais pas trop :D) que j'ai lu son histoire, et que franchement j'aime bien. Par contre, qu'elle ne le prenne pas mal, mais il n'y a pas énormément de récit… Enfin, j'attends la suite ! Bon chapitre !

Et en avant la musique !

PS : Daaku, si tu m'entends, reviens ! Il y a plein de Rima et de Shiki dans ce chapitre!

* * *

Chapitre 15 :

_Sans _**_doute _**_l'homme est-il le maître de son destin mais il n'est pas le maître du chemin qui y mène._

Pas de Pdv

2 semaines passèrent après ce fameux jour. Pendant ce laps de temps, Sarah s'était amusée avec les vampires. Notamment en faisant du shopping avec Rima et Ruka. Les 2 vampires étaient sympathiques, et les 2 élèves de la Night Class pensaient que pour une Hunter, Sarah était ''cool'' . Quant aux garçons, elle était plutôt en bons termes avec eux, sauf (on s'en serait douté) le Sang-Pur et Aido. Ce dernier ne manquant jamais de s'attirer les foudres de la rousse aux yeux vairons, il avait maintenant l'habitude de ne jamais avoir de chances. Par exemple, des seaux d'eau brûlante lui tombent sur la tête, des fourmis qui se retrouvent dans son lit, des pilules de menthe café-menthe remplaçant ses bloods tablets, et j'en passe… A présent, Aido devenait paranoïaque et a annoncé qu'il était atteint de la « princessauxyeuvaironophobie » .

Kain et Ruka, son cousin et une de ses amis d'enfance, étaient devenus les complices de Sarah (surtout Ruka), ce qui ne manquait pas d'exaspérer encore plus le blond aux yeux bleus.  
D'un autre côté, les autres garçons s'amusaient beaucoup de la Guerre « Sarah/Aido », et à chaque fois qu'une dispute éclatait, ils se dépêchaient d'ouvrir les paris, pour Sarah le plus souvent… Aido se sentait juste un peu délaissé… Mais Haki n'était jamais très loin dans ces moments-là, et il avait beaucoup de plaisir avec elle. Surtout qu'Haki revenait souvent à la charge, et que Sarah ne tardait jamais à répliquer. Quand cela arrive, vaut mieux être en photo qu'en chair et en os…

Malgré tout, la princesse passait beaucoup de temps, au dortoir des vampires. Surtout que certains vampires et elle avaient beaucoup de choses en commun, comme par exemple : La musique. Rima jouait de la harpe, Sarah du violon, Ichijo de la guitare, et Shiki du piano, on pouvait généralement entendre des mélodies résonnant dans tout le bâtiment.

Pas que ça gêne le monde, loin de là. Le talent naturel des vampires associés à la très grande expérience de Sarah faisaient des merveilles avec les instruments. Ou dans un autre temps on pouvait voir Sarah et Ichijo, dans la chambre du vice-président, crayons de bois en mains. Ichijo avait demandé des cours de dessins à Sarah, plus précisément des dessins de mangas, et cette dernière avait accepté.

Après une bonne semaine, Sarah expliquant un peu près bien et Ichijo comprenant vite, l'élève avait acquis toutes les bases et savait dessiner des scènes aux personnages assez complexes. Non pas que Sarah n'ait pas placé la barre très haute dès le début… A la première séance, elle avait apporté le manga « Barajou no kiss », où les personnages avaient des détails faciaux assez compliqués, beaucoup plus détaillés que dans d'autres mangas.  
Pendant que Takuma s'acharnait à être soigneux sur ces dessins, soit elle lisait des mangas, soit elle dessinait les élèves de la Night Class. Son assez bonne mémoire aidait pour beaucoup, ou elle prenait tout simplement modèle sur le vampire juste à côté d'elle. Elle était particulièrement fière d'un de ses dessins : la scène se passait dans la salle de musique du dortoir de la Lune. Takuma était en train de jouer pour une fois du piano tandis qu'un certain Shiki Senri se tenait légèrement adossé de l'autre côté du piano, tournant les yeux vers l'observateur, 4 bâtons de Pocky dans la main. Il y avait également Rima, plus loin, mais pas moins bien dessinée, regardant le paysage de la fenêtre juste à côté d'elle, les doigts sur les cordes de la harpe. Un de ses croquis favoris, un des mieux réussis, selon elle.

Elle aurait bien voulu apparaître elle aussi, mais le problème était qu'elle n'arrivait jamais à se dessiner. Ses autoportraits étaient tous ratés. La seule exception, c'est quand elle se dessine en tant qu'enfant. Pas de chance.

De temps à autre, Shiki venait pendant les cours de dessin, discuter un peu, et il arrivait que Takuma propose de prendre le thé (sûrement pour soulager ses crampes de doigts). Bref, dans tous les cas, ces trois-là commençaient à devenir inséparables.

Et si un événement allait venir tout chambouler ?

Shiki PDV :

La semaine a été calme, et pourtant si instructive. Sarah-san passait du temps avec Rima, Ichijo-san et moi, ce qui pouvait être assez surprenant. Le joyeux Ichijo, la malice de Sarah, les remarques humoristes de Rima et mon calme, pouvait être un cocktail très étrange.

C'était sympa d'être avec Sarah-san. Elle allégeait beaucoup l'humeur. Même Rima m'avait dit mot pour mot « C'est bien qu'elle soit là, elle te décoince ». Quand je lui ai demandé ce qu'elle entendait par là, elle m'a déclaré en haussant un de ses sourcils : « Tu n'as pas remarqué ? Tu souris plus quand elle est là… »

Je n'avais rien ajouté. Pour la simple et bonne raison que non, je n'avais pas remarqué.

Par contre, je crois bien que je suis le seul à m'être aperçu que Sarah-san semblait plus…inquiète.

Hier fut un de ces jours où j'étais sûr que j'avais raison à ce sujet : elle a fait deux choses inquiétantes :

Elle a refusé un Pocky à la Pistache !

Et elle n'a pas riposté à une remarque d'Aido.

2 faits qui sont simplement trop étranges pour être anodins. Le 2ème étant plus significatif que le premier, il fallait l'admettre. Franchement, Sarah Darkwing, la meilleure dans la catégorie des réparties, qui ne trouve rien à redire à Aido (qui prend la grosse tête depuis ce moment-là, d'ailleurs) ?

Elle a tout simplement haussé les épaules, les yeux perdus dans le vague. Elle n'a bougé que pour prendre son carnet à croquis et dessiner. Elle appuyait parfois tellement sur le crayon qu'elle perçait la fiche.

Quand je lui ai demandé si elle allait bien, elle a bien sûr répondu qu'oui, de manière normale. Bien qu'elle ait quitté le dortoir comme si elle avait le feu au cul.

Mais je commençais à bien connaître Hunter-girl. Elle arrivait, presque tout le temps, à mentir incroyablement bien. Mais les signes énoncés ne mentaient pas, eux.

Quelque chose se trame chez la fille aux cheveux rouges (on dit souvent qu'elle est rousse, mais ce n'est pas exactement vrai, car la nuance se rapprochait vraiment plus du rouge éclatant que du orange). Et ce quelque chose, je compte bien le découvrir.

C'est à ça que je pensais, dans le salon de la Night Class, tout en mangeant des Pockys avec Rima, en ce début d'après-midi. On avait eu un photo-shoot avant, ce qui expliquait qu'on soit levés à une heure pareille. Si je n'avais pas envie de manger des Pockys, je crois bien que je me serai endormi depuis longtemps. Mais bon, ce n'est pas encore trop dramatique, puisqu'on est samedi. Qui dit Samedi dit pas cours. Qui dit pas cours dit dodo à volonté. A+B=C. Même pas besoin d'être fort en Maths pour savoir ça.

-A quoi tu penses ?

Je tournai la tête pour dévisager Rima, un bâton de Pocky à la bouche, me regardant avec un air neutre. Son expression me semblait parfois si similaire à celle que je prends habituellement que j'aurais pu confondre la sienne avec la mienne. Néanmoins, je répondis :

-Rien de particulier.

-C'est ça. Dis plutôt que ça commence par un « s », que ça finit par un « h », et que le tout résume une personne aux yeux vairons que nous connaissons bien... dit-elle, une pointe de sarcasme dans la voix.

Je ne réagissais pas physiquement, mais mentalement, je me prenais un coup : comment diable Rima pouvait-elle savoir ? D'accord, elle est extrêmement futée, et c'est ma meilleure amie. Mais jusqu'à deviner ça ? En plus je n'avais pas parlé de Sarah-san depuis…hier, ce qui était normal, vu qu'elle s'était enfuie presque en courant de notre dortoir, non ?

-….

-Je le sais, c'est tout. Pour le moment, il n'y peut avoir qu'elle qui te tracasse…dit-elle, répondant à ma question silencieuse.

-Comment ?

-Intuition féminine, mon cher.

-…Pourquoi on n'entend jamais parler de l'intuition masculine ? Demandai-je, en soupirant.

-De un : pour vous, c'est de l'instinct de deux, changes pas de sujet. Maintenant que tu m'as avoué que c'était Dark-san, tu vas me dire pour quelle raison.

Je ne répondis rien. Je réfléchissais à qui de Sarah-san ou de Rima était la plus obstinée. Je suppose que ça se valait, car leur curiosité était la même : sans limites…

-Alors ? Demanda-t-elle après un silence.

-….

-Laisse-moi deviner… C'est parce qu'elle n'est pas là aujourd'hui ?

-Raté, dis-je en lui piquant un bâton.

-Bon, alors c'est parce qu'elle était bizarre hier…

Impulsivement, je relevai la tête pour la regarder. Elle fit un minuscule sourire :

-On dirait que j'ai touché la bonne corde. Tout le monde a remarqué qu'elle avait agi étrangement hier. Même Aido. Et principalement à cause du fait qu'elle a refusé de jouer un morceau de musique avec nous, chose qu'elle n'avait jamais fait auparavant.

-Il y a un début à tout, rétorquai-je.

Mon plan était de réfuter tout ce qu'elle disait, ça devrait augmenter mes chances qu'elle abandonne le débat. Même si intérieurement, je rajoutai ce troisième point que j'avais omis à ma liste.

Rima me regardant, pointant un doigt sur mon visage :

-Ne joue pas à ça avec moi, Senri Shiki. Toi comme moi, savons parfaitement que tu es d'accord avec moi.

Je regardai la boîte maintenant vide de Rima. Depuis quand Diable ai-je une meilleure amies aussi futée ? Ah oui, ça me revient : depuis mes 3 ans, quand je l'ai rencontrée, lors d'une fête aristocratique.

Je soupirai et depuis le temps, ça a toujours été la même chose : ce qu'elle voulait, elle l'avait, d'une façon ou d'une autre.

-Même si c'était vrai, qu'est ce que ça pourrait changer au fait qu'on ne sait pas ce qui cloche chez elle ? dis-je

-Et à ton avis, qu'est ce qu'on fait quand on ne sait pas quelque chose ? On cherche ! Maintenant, tu vas bouger tes fesses et venir avec moi !

A peine a-t-elle dit ça, que je me retrouvais tiré par le haut et traîné jusqu'à la porte. En passant, je pris quand même une ombrelle et la déployait, comme le soleil tapait fort aujourd'hui.

-Et où veux-tu aller chercher ça ? Demandai-je, un peu sceptique.

Elle ne répondit pas tout de suite, se contentant de me guider…en allant vers le parc. Finalement arrivés près du centre, elle déclara :

-Les chargés de discipline sauront sûrement où elle est, ensuite, il n'y aura plus qu'à la coincer, et lui tirer les vers du nez.

..Bien Rima. Toujours aussi directe à ce que je vois.

Malheureusement, il était trop tard pour l'arrêter, car comme elle l'avait sûrement prévu, Cross-san et Kiryu-kun commençaient à se diriger dans notre direction, en faisant leur ronde.

Rima les interpella :

-Cross-san, Kiryu-san. On peut vous parler deux minutes ?

Cross-san regarda par-là, les yeux arrondis par la surprise, tandis que Kiryu fronça les sourcils. Yuuki-san nous indiqua de venir dans un endroit plus tranquille. Dès qu'on fut arrivé dans une des rares impasses de l'Académie, le garçon aux cheveux argentés se retourna brusquement, son regard lançant des éclairs :

Contrairement à ce que Kiryu aurait vraisemblablement voulu, Rima ne tressaillit pas (en fait, ce fut à peine si elle cilla), et elle demanda :

-Savez-vous où se trouve Sarah-san ?

Kiryu eut l'air surpris, tandis que yuuki, après avoir réfléchi, dit :

-Maintenant que vous le dites, je ne l'ai vu ni en cours hier, ni pour la ronde. Encore moins aujourd'hui. Mais en ce moment, c'est « normal »…Et toi, Zero ?

-Elle est sûrement dans la salle de musique ou dans sa chambre, mais à mon avis, vous la trouverez que quand elle le voudra.

Quelque chose acquerra mon attention, et je questionnai :

-Cross-san, que voulez-vous dire par « c'est normal » ?

Yuuki-san joua avec ses doigts, signe de son malaise :

-Ben…Elle rate presque les ¾ des cours, depuis maintenant une dizaine de jours. Et les rares fois où elle est là, c'est Haki-san qui est absente…

Rima et moi nous regardâmes : si je m'attendais à ça…

Pourtant, Sarah-san était toujours là, le soir. Parfois même, elle débarquait dans nos cours et s'amusait à faire tourner en bourrique Aido, Kaname (bien que Ruka et Seiren n'apprécient pas trop) et parfois même Toga-sensei ( ce qui ne manque pas de faire sourire tous les vampires et faire grincer des dents le borgne).

Malgré ses répliques abondantes et cinglantes, il n'arrivait jamais à mettre en échec la fille aux cheveux rouges. Une des scènes les plus épiques restait dans ma mémoire.

Flash back

_Sarah-san était confortablement assise sur une des tables près du fond de la classe, un Pocky dans la bouche. Yagari-sensei arriva et la vit. Il soupira :_

_-Tu ne devrais pas être en train de faire ton travail, chargée de discipline ?_

_-Je suis en train de le faire, dit Sarah en haussant les épaules._

_-Comment ça ?_

_-Ben, le but de la ronde est d'empêcher que la Day Class découvre que vos élèves sont des vampires. Alors, si je surveille la Night Class, afin qu'ils n'aillent pas dehors, ça revient au même que si je parcourais l'Académie en quête de fan-girls…_

_-En clair, tu t'inventes une bonne excuse pour faire la farniente. Décréta Yagari-sensei._

_-Non, je fais mon travail de manière à ne pas trop me fatiguer. _

_-C'est sûr qu'avec de si petites jambes, tu dois te fatiguer vite quand tu cours…_

_Tout le monde perdit son souffle. Sarah-san dit d'un ton qui ne présumait rien de bon :_

_-Faites gaffe, sensei. Avec ces petites jambes comme vous dites, j'ai battu, vaincu et anéanti des Levels E plus grand et plus fort que vous… Je pourrai très bien vous envoyer au tapis en moins de temps qu'il en faut pour le dire !_

_-C'est ça ! Et moi, je suis mère Thérèse… maugréa le professeur._

_-Ben, ça m'arrangerait bien, tout vaut mieux que votre voix bourrue et vos répliques à la con…_

_-Je pourrai très bien t'envoyer chez Cross en disant que tu me gênes dans mon cours de moralité…_

_-Faites ça, et je lui dirai que vous menacez et torturez les élèves à tout bout de champs pour le simple fait qu'ils sont des vampires… Ce ne serait pas très moral, n'est-ce pas ? insinua Sarah-san avec un mauvais sourire aux lèvres._

_-Tu n'oserais pas…_

_-On parie ?_

_Fin Flash-back_

Et ouais… Yagari-sensei avait vu des vertes et des pas mûres avec elle.. Le pire c'et que ça se passait toujours en classe, et de ce fait, nous pouvions déguster les échanges… Bien mieux que de s'ennuyer pendant des leçons d'éthique si vous voulez mon avis.

Rima remercia les chargés de discipline, avant de me tirer par la manche, et ce fut à ce moment que nous partîmes. Au bout d'un moment, je voyais que Rima me maintenait toujours, et je me dégageai :

-Je peux très bien marcher tout seul.

-Oui, mais tu ne sais pas où aller. Fit remarquer Rima

-C'est sûr que si tu me le disais, ce serait beaucoup mieux, maugréai-je.

-Nous allons à la salle de musique.

-Tu n'abandonneras pas tant que tu n'auras pas pu parler à Sarah hein ? dis-je en la regardant, un peu fatigué.

-T'as tout compris, Sherlock !

Je soupirai, avant de la suivre vers le grand amphithéâtre qui nous servait de bâtiment des arts. Dès que j'entrai, j'entendis de la musique. Une gamme de notes, au piano, même si je me doutais- non je sentais- que ce n'était pas Sarah-san. La…la mélodie ne lui ressemblait pas vraiment. De plus, elle jouait du violon plus qu'autre chose ces derniers temps…

Néanmoins, je suivis Rima dans le dédale de longs couloirs, en passant devant la salle de peinture, celle de théâtre, et d'autres pièces, avant d'arriver à celle qui nous intéressait. J'ouvris la porte doucement dans le but de ne pas perturber la personne à l'intérieur.

Quelqu'un était bien au piano. Mais ce n'était pas la fameuse fille aux cheveux rouges que nous espérions voir. Loin de là.

C'était Ichijo-san. Aussitôt, Rima soupira de déception. Elle pensait vraiment que c'était Sarah-san.

J'étais plutôt content de retarder l'entrevue avec Hunter-girl. Mais en même temps, j'avais un léger pincement au cœur.

Pourquoi ? Je ne sais pas. Et je ne sais pas non plus si je veux vraiment savoir ce que c'est…

Ichijo arrêta le piano, et tourna la tête vers nous, le sourire aux lèvres, comme à son habitude :

-C'est une surprise de vous voir de bonne heure, tous les deux !

-Comme toi. On cherche Darkwing-san, alors on est passé ici, même si on n'est pas vraiment sensés être là… Et toi, que fais-tu ? Demandai-je, sans grand intérêt. Depuis quelque temps, je commence à me sentir… mal à l'aise avec Ichijo-san. Je ne veux pas savoir d'où ça vient et ce que c'est non plus, d'ailleurs…

Ichijo se releva :

-Oh, et bien . Moi aussi, je voulais la voir. Mais apparemment, elle est introuvable. Pire qu'un fantôme, rigola-t-il, avant de redevenir sérieux. Et en supplément, je dois finir des rapports. Si vous la voyez, vous pourriez lui donner son carnet, s'il vous plaît ? Elle l'a oublié sur mon bureau hier… dit-il en prenant l'objet énoncé sur l'un des pupitres proches.

Je haussai un sourcil : Sarah-san n'oubliait jamais ses affaires, encore moins s'il s'agissait de son carnet à croquis.  
Rima le prit, en hochant la tête. Sur un dernier salut, Ichijo partit. Ma voisine soupira :

-Dernière option : sa chambre.

Je la regardai sans émotion :

-Tu sais que c'est la meilleure façon de se retrouver face à un troupeau enragé ?

-A cette heure, la grande partie sera sûrement en cours, on n'aura pas trop d'ennuis de ce côté-là. Allons-y.

10 minutes plus tard.

Comme l'avait prévu Rima, nous n'avions pas eu trop d'encombres même si la chambre de Sarah se trouvait au dernier étage du dortoir. .. Remercions nos pouvoirs surnaturels et la chance, nous étions trop rapides pour nous faire prendre de court par les groupes de filles que nous n'aurions pas vu. De plus, nous n'avions pas mis nos uniformes, qui sont vraiment voyants.

Mais revenons à l'instant présent. Je tapai à la porte tandis que Rima appelait :

-Sarah-san ? C'est Rima et Shiki. On peut entrer ?

… Pas de réponse. Même pas un bruit de pas. Je pris la poignée, sous l'œil désapprobateur de ma coéquipière, mais à peine l'ai-je touché, que la porte s'ouvrit. Intrigué, je la poussai entièrement, avant d'entrer.

La chambre était vide. Quand je disais vide, je voulais dire qu'il n'y avait aucun objet personnel. Pas de carnet, ni de crayon. Plus de CD à côté du bureau, ni de vêtements dans l'armoire ouverte. Même pas une photo, ou des clés, ou n'importe quoi d'autre. Le lit était fait, rien n traînait.

Comme si personne n'avait habité ici.

-Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ? Marmonnai-je pour moi-même tandis que je m'avançai dans la salle.

-Si vous cherchez ma cousine, elle n'est plus ici.

On se retourna, pour voir une certaine fille aux cheveux blanc neige, adossée au seuil de la porte, avec son sourire qui ressemblait à celui d'une psychopathe qui aurait tué quelqu'un, i peine 10 minutes.

Mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de remarquer qu'il existait des ressemblances entre Sarah et Haki-san. La même forme de visage, (pommettes hautes, et ensemble très fin, sans pourtant être dur), la même démarche désinvolte sans être lourde, restant féline, la même façon de s'adosser nonchalamment. Le même sourire en coin et le même coup d'œil narquois et intéressé.

Néanmoins, je répondis :

-Et Sarah est où, alors ?

Sa cousine me regarda, un éclat fusant dans ses yeux :

-« Sarah », hein ? Je ne savais pas que vous étiez proches à ce point… Elle a quitté l'école, hier soir vers 23 heures. A cause d'une convocation.

Rima et moi nous regardâmes, aussi surpris l'un que l'autre.

-Elle ne vous a rien dit ? Eh bien, on dirait que vous ne la connaissez pas tant que ça… Elle va y rester quelques jours, pour revenir ici ensuite. D'ailleurs, je vais pas tarder à y aller non plus. En passant, pourquoi vous vouliez la voir ?

Ce fut la rousse à côté de moi qui répondit, levant légèrement le cahier :

-Elle a oublié son carnet à dessins, et comme elle y tient beaucoup…

Cette fois, la fille aux cheveux blancs eut l'air vraiment étonnée… Une première dans l'histoire du Japon, si vous voulez mon avis.

-Sérieux ? La vache, je ne sais pas ce que vous lui avez fait pour qu'elle soit traumatisée au point d'en oublier ses précieux croquis… Je suppose que vous devez le lui rendre… pensa la cousine de Sarah à voix haute, 3 solutions !

La 1ère est que je lui prenne pour le lui rendre, mais d'un, ça me ferait chier, de deux je n'ai pas envie de voir ma naine de cousine.

La 2ème est que vous attendiez sagement son retour à la Cross Académie pour lui donner ne mains propres, mais elle devient généralement folle furieuse quand elle n'a pas son carnet, ce qui es à éviter. Une Sarah folle est une Sarah qui peut tuer n'importe quoi…Ou n'importe qui. On laisse tomber celle-là !

La dernière solution est celle qui est sûrement la plus adaptée et la moins chiante pour tout le monde, mais disons qu'elle n'est pas facile…

Elle s'arrêta un instant, tandis que nous étions suspendus à ses mots. Finalement, elle lâcha :

-1024 avenue du sacrifice. Dans cette ville, du côté des bâtiments démocratiques. Elle y sera. Arrivés au portail, demandez-la à l'interphone, ça devrait suffire…

Je fronça les sourcils : l'Avenue du sacrifice était très connue… Pour tous ses établissements gouvernementaux. On peut y trouver la résidence du ministre de l'intérieur, certains PDG d'industries importantes… Ce quartier est notamment célèbre pour être totalement inhabité vampiriquement parlant. Une cachette idéale pour les Hunters.

Cependant, la fille aux cheveux blancs disparut avant que nous n'ayons pu protester.

Rima et moi nous regardâmes. Ça nous laissait pas vraiment le choix. Avant que nous quittions la salle, je regardai une dernière fois en arrière : pourquoi être partie aussi précipitamment, Sarah ?

15 minutes plus tard, dans l'Avenue.

Nous remerciâmes notre chauffeur personnel et regardâmes l'avenue aux grands bâtiments blancs et luxueux, même de l'extérieur, on pouvait voir que c'était un quartier de riches et importantes personnes.

Rima, après un moment de marche, déclara :

-Je n'aime pas Haki. Il y a quelque chose qui me dérange chez elle, et ce n'est pas petit…

Je la regardai un peu surpris. Rima ne disait pas beaucoup de choses sur les gens, et encore moins des choses négatives. Néanmoins, l'aura puissante et négative autour d'Haki-san…

On ne pouvait pas la rater.

-Elle me fait un peu peur. Admis-je.

-Sarah-san m'avait fait le même effet lors de notre première rencontre, même si c'était avec autant de force, ce n'était pas aussi sombre… Mais Haki… Non seulement c'est persistant, mais elle semble constamment avoir envie de nous tuer…

-En tout cas, ça n'affecte pas tout le monde…Aido. Déclarai-je.

-Mais lui, il a toujours aimé le danger, répliqua Rima.

Haki, reine de glace, et Sarah, maîtresse du feu. Deux personnes si proches et si opposées en même temps. Mais les paroles de la fille aux cheveux blancs subsistaient dans mon esprit :

« Eh bien, on dirait que vous ne la connaissez pas tant que ça… »

En y réfléchissant, elle n'avait pas totalement tort. Je ne savais pas grand-chose de la fille aux cheveux bordeaux. Je ne savais pas si elle était fille unique (c'était probable, mais je n'en suis pas sûr), si elle avait un animal, où elle vivait (ce n'était pas obligé qu'elle vive au 1024 après tout…)… Merde, je ne savais même pas la date de son anniversaire !

Non, finalement, Haki avait raison. J'ai beau dire que sa cousine était ma meilleure amie, je ne peux rien vous dire d'intéressant sur elle.

Rima stoppa ma pensée en s'arrêtant net. Nous étions arrivés au 1024, avenue du sacrifice.

Le domaine, semblait gigantesque, même en étant pas à l'intérieur. Contrairement aux autres maisons, celle-ci était d'un noir profond, mais reste luxueux. Les grilles du portail ainsi que les remparts de pierre se dressaient devant. Sur le côté, une plaque d'or était accrochée :

« Siège de la société Darksin et Résidence Darkwing »

Maintenant, je sais où habite Sarah…

Comme l'avait précisé Haki-san, un interphone était fixé sur le portail. J'appuyai sur un des boutons, et une femme, sûrement la secrétaire, répondit :

-Oui, que voulez-vous ?

-Bonjour, nous voudrions voir Sarah Darkwing, dis-je d'une voix posée, tout en fixant la caméra, juste dans l'arbre dint les branches dépassaient les remparts.

-Miss Darkwing est légèrement occupée, mais veuillez patienter dans le hall… Nous vous laisserons entrer dès que vous aurez décliné votre identité.

-Senri Shiki et Rima Toya.

-Très bien. Veuillez suivre le chemin principal, nous allons avertir Miss Darkwing de votre présence.

Sur ces mots, les portes s'ouvrirent et nous pûmes entrer. Plus je me rapprochai, plus le bâtiment en face de moi me semblait gigantesque. Les jardins autour de nous étaient très bien entretenus, occasionnellement, je pus voir des jardiniers qui semblaient nous dévisager assez méfiants. Ils semblaient se douter que nous soyons des vampires. Est-ce que même le personnel des Darkwing était constitué de Hunters ? Fort possible.

Arrivés dans la grande maison, nous entrâmes. Contrairement à l'extérieur, les salles étaient claires, et de longues et larges fenêtres venaient éclairer les pièces. Le soleil étant de plus en plus fort en ce milieu d'après-midi, ça commençait légèrement à me gêner. Les murs étaient parsemés d'œuvres d'art assez vieilles, donnant un air antique à la demeure. Et dans tous les coins, il y avait des bureaux où travaillent bon nombre de personnes. L'une d'elles, une jeune femme blondes aux yeux noisette, se leva et s'avança vers nous :

-Vous être Shiki-san et Toya-san, n'est-ce pas ? Veuillez me suivre, je vais vous conduire à la maison de Miss Darkwing.

-On n'y est pas déjà ? m'étonnai-je

-Bon dieu, non ! Ce n'est que le bâtiment d'administration et de direction, ici ! Les habitations ainsi que les entrepôts et les salles d'essais se trouvent un peu plus loin d'ici..

Je manquai de m'étouffer : cette immense bâtisse, que le bâtiment d'administration ? Je parie que cette salle fait à elle seule une salle de bal !

Néanmoins, Rima et moi suivîmes la secrétaire, et en sortant de la salle, nous allions dans le parc arrière. Rima demanda, après quelques minutes :

-Pourquoi vous gênez-vous de cette manière ? Vous pourriez juste nous indiquer le chemin…

-Même si je vous l'indiquai, je suis sûr que pouvez vous perdre ! Le domaine Darkwing fait un peu moins de 12000 m² ! Il faut vraiment bien le connaître pour ne pas se perdre ! dit joyeusement la secrétaire.

12000m² ? Certains ministère, ou même des aéroports ne font pas cette superficie ! Rima me jeta un coup d'œil étonné.

La famille et l'entreprise Darksin, devaient vraiment être très importante dans la société.

-Miss Darkwing est vraiment occupée en ce moment, le jour, elle a droit à des réunions capitales et le soir, elle revient à l'Académie Cross… Heureusement qu'elle a déjà fini ses études, sinon je ne sais pas comment elle tiendrait le coup. Expliqua la jeune femme devant nous.

-Elle n'est pas encore majeure, elle n'a pas donc besoin de travailler comme ça, dit Rima.

-Oh mais il ne lui reste plus beaucoup de temps avant ça ! En plus, elle a commencé à suivre les réunions politiques à l'âge de 12 ans… C'est peu dire si Kiken Darkwing-sama est dur avec sa fille… Elle est peut-être encore jeune, mais elle est déjà héritière d'une entreprise internationale et future dirigeante d'une association….

-En fait, qu'est ce que l'entreprise Darksin ?

-Vous ne la connaissez pas ? s'exclama la secrétaire en faisant une tête choquée.

Nous secouâmes la tête. L'adulte se résigna :

-Je ne devrais pas être aussi surprise, après tout, vous êtes encore jeunes. L'entreprise est 1 ère au rang mondial en matière de protection… Et d'armement en tout genre.

-C'est exact… Mais pourquoi l'auriez-vous su, vampires ?

A cette nouvelle voix, nous nous retournâmes. Et j'en restai surpris.

Celle qui venait de parler était une fille d'à peine 13 ans, brune aux yeux marrons, assise sur une branche, un éventail à la main.

Une ombre se profila, et je me retournai pour voir une autre fille, un peu plus âgée que la première toutefois, aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux bleu glacé, ayant un katana dans le dos, nous dévisageant avec curiosité.

La secrétaire secoua les mains :

-Allia-chan et Wabila-san ! Ils ont demandé à voir Sarah Darkwing-sama ! Rangez vos armes !

-Ce sont des suceurs de sang ! En premier lieu, tu n'aurais pas dû les faire entre,r peu importe ce qu'ils voulaient ! s'écria la brune assez mécontente.

-Wabila.

-Quoi Alliana ? Demanda « Wabila-san » à son amie qui venait de parler.

-Darkwing-sama va encore râler parce que tu n'en auras fait qu'à ta tête…soupira la fille aux cheveux corbeau.

-Eh bien, je ne fais que respecter le règlement !

Sur ces mots, Wabila-san sauta de son arbre, et elle lâcha son éventail qui s'enflamma juste après qu'elle l'ait lancé, se dirigeant droit sur nous.

Réagissant vite, je poussai Rima sur le côté, tandis que le disque de feu fonçait sur moi. J'attendis le choc.

Qui ne vint jamais ! J'ouvris les yeux :

Devant moi se tenait une rousse, un genou à terre, et qui tenait l'éventail glacé je ne sais comment, et qui se releva.

Sarah.

D'un seul coup, la glace autour de 'arme se brisa, et de la fumée s'éleva, seul signe que de la chaleur avait été émise. Les deux jeunes filles suffoquèrent :

-Sarah-sama !

….Ce qui était drôle, c'est que ça me rappelait les moments où Kain et Aido sont pris en flagrant délit par Kaname-sama…. Version Hunter.

Pour toute réponse, Sarah-san dit, les sourcils froncés et ses yeux lançant des étincelles :

-Est-ce une façon de se comporter avec ses aînés, vampires ou non ?

Sa voix était calme, bien que la colère se fasse largement deviner, dans ses paroles et sur son visage. Les deux adolescentes eurent l'air de s'en rendre compte :

-Non, Sarah-sama. Désolées, Sarah-sama.

La fille aux cheveux rouges s'adoucit :

-Wabila-san, la fougue ne doit pas être mélangée avec l'idiotie. Et Nistoku-san a droit au respect, en tant que ton aînée. Ainsi que ses deux personnes, dit-elle.

-Gomen, dit la brune, la tête baissée.

-Et toi, Allia-san. Une Hunter doit savoir poser des limites à sa coéquipière Sa sœur qui plus est. Et pour info, je ne râle pas, je fais en sorte que vous ne refassiez pas les mêmes erreurs. Déclara-t-elle, après un silence pour la dernière phrase.

Texto : j'ai entendu et j'ai pas apprécié.

Alliana-san rougit un peu de honte :

-Oui, Sarah-sama.

-Maintenant, filez, toutes les deux. Je crois bien que votre cours a commencé.

Les deux filles s'inclinèrent et partirent à toute vitesse. Sarah-san poussa un soupir, tandis que la secrétaire disait :

-Merci beaucoup Darkwing-sama.

-Mais de rien. Une fois de plus, votre travail est impeccable. Rentrez chez vous et reposez-vous jusqu'à demain.

-Bien Darkwing-sama ? Bon anniversaire.

Je restai choqué : c'était l'anniversaire de Sarah-san ?

Sarah PDV :

Enfin sortie de cette réunion ! Et pour une bonne raison, en plus ! Dieu soit loué. Maintenant j'aimerai savoir pourquoi Shiki et Rima-san étaient là, c'était juste un peu trop bizarre. Je me tournai vers eux, faisant abstraction du fait que j'étais en tailleur et pantalon droit. Nom d'un chien, je VEUX mon TEE-SHIRT et mon JEAN !

Blague à part, je faisais encore plus petite que d'habitude… Et les réunions, sont, pardonnez-moi le terme, de plus en plus chiantes. Et mon dieu, ça dure une éternité !

Mais vous n'avez pas entendu le pire : j'ai un dîner en famille. Non seulement mon père allait me faire le sermon de mes 17 ans, mais en plus, je vais devoir me taper Haki !

…Joyeux anniversaire, mon cul, oui !

J'arrêtai de penser à mon épouvantable destin, et je déclarai

-Suivez-moi, on va chez moi, au moins, vous aurez moins de chances de vous faire attaquer….

Sans les attendre, je me mis à marcher. Je posai quand même la question :

-En fait, qu'est ce que vous faites ici ? Comment m'avez-vous trouvé ? Non, laissez tomber la dernière question, à tous les coups, c'est Haki.

-On voulait te parler ? Et te rendre un truc par la même occasion. Dit Rima.

-Ah ok. Excusez Allia-chan et Wabila-san, elles ont tendance à…agir avant de réfléchir.

Ils hochèrent la tête et nous continuâmes.

J'étais plus que consciente qu'ils se posaient des questions. Beaucoup de questions. Vu les « nuages » de jaune-gris sur leurs auras, signe d'incertitude, je vais devoir m'expliquer. LE tout est de m'arrêter avant d'en dire trop.

Ce qui m'étonnait, c'était la couleur…Particulière de Shiki, un bleu glacial (ça rappelait un peu ses yeux, d'ailleurs) mélangeant tristesse et réflexion.

Je les conduisis à travers ce parc interminable, avant d'arriver à ma maison.

Celle-ci m'appartenait vraiment, je ne la partageais avec personne, et je peux vous dire qu'après avoir vécu des années avec 7 personnes autour de vous, il n'y a pas mieux …

J'ouvris la porte, et eus la mauvaise surprise de trouver encore des cadeaux. En soupirant de frustration, je les posai sur une autre colonne, qui aurait très bien pu être un pilier de cette pièce tellement elle était haute.

Je les emmenai dans le salon avant de prendre des bâtons de Pockys pour tout le monde avant de me vautrer ( pas élégant, d'accord, mais mettez-vous à ma place obligée d'assister à des réunions chiantes à en pleurer le jour de mon anniversaire. J'aurai à tous les coups préféré avoir des cours avec le prof de maths qui peut pas me sacquer) :

-Alors, que me vaux ce plaisir ?

Shiki PDV :

-J'étais assez surpris de la maison de Sarah-san. Contrairement à l'autre bâtiment, la salle était d'un rouge profond, du blanc et du noir. Le mobilier était très moderne, mais le style des murs et des portes était proche du nippon traditionnel, donnant une atmosphère assez calme. Des plantes grimpantes accentuaient cet effet.

Sarah-san nous tendit des boîtes de Pocky avant de s'asseoir, apparemment fatiguée :

-Alors, que me vaux ce plaisir ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Tout d'abord, on voulait te rendre ton carnet, dis-je en le sortant de ma veste .

Les yeux de Sarah-san s'illuminèrent d'un coup, en le prenant :

-Je cherchais après depuis hier ! Si je ne l'avais pas trouvé, c'était parce qu'il était dans votre dortoir ? Réfléchit-elle.

-Dans notre chambre, hochai-je la tête.

Il y eut un gros silence à nouveau, Sarah-san mangea un de ses Pockys avant de l'avaler. Elle déclara :

-Et de quoi vouliez-vous me parler, exactement ?

Encore un gros silence. Puis Rima dit :

-Pourquoi être partie si précipitamment hier ?

-Mon père m'avait appelé le matin, et je me suis rendue compte que j'étais en retard. Oto-san déteste que je sois en retard. Répondit Sarah-san, ayant l'air songeuse dans la dernière partie de sa phrase.

Je haussai un sourcil. Les battements de cœur s'étaient accélérés, signe qu'elle mentait. D'habitude, elle arrivait à le cacher, mais je suppose qu'elle était trop fatiguée.

-Pourquoi rates-tu les cours depuis 2 semaines ?

-J'ai de plus en plus de choses à faire dans la journée et vu que j'ai déjà mon diplôme, c'est pas comme si j'allais rater grand-chose…

….Rien de particulier au niveau de rythme cardiaque. Elle dit la vérité.

-Et Haki-san ? Demandai-je.

-Quoi, Haki ? Répliqua-t-elle, un sourcil levé. Je remarquai que sa voix s'était fait plus défensive.

-Haki-san n'est pas là non plus, mais seulement quand toi, tu es présente… précisai-je.

-Elle aussi a des réunions. Mais nous préférons ne pas nous croiser…répondit-elle en regardant le mur en face d'elle. Elle s'était arrêtée de manger des Pockys. Elle était visiblement à cran sur ce sujet. Je fronçai les sourcils : ça faisait longtemps que le fait que les 2 cousines ne s'aimaient guère était connu. Par contre, Sarah-san n'avait jamais été aussi hargneuse.

Elle était soit nerveuse, soit colérique. Je mise sur la 1ère option, à tous les coups, elle veut cacher quelque chose.

Rima l'observa aussi, pensant sûrement la même chose que moi, mais cependant, elle enchaîna :

-Et le fait que ce soit ton anniversaire ?

-Oui, pourquoi ne pas nous avoir prévenus ? Insistai-je.

Sarah-san soupira :

-Malgré que mon père ne m'ait appelé, je savais que je n'allais pas être à l'Académie aujourd'hui puisque les anniversaires se font toujours en famille. Remarque, si j'avais su que j'aurai des réunions, je serai restée plus longtemps… dit-elle en craquant un sourire.

Je fronça les sourcils encore une fois. Elle ne nous disait pas tout, c'était une évidence.

Rima déclara soudain :

-Où sont les toilettes ?

Sarah haussa un sourcil, mais se reprit :

-Dans le couloir, 2ème à gauche.

Rima hacha la tête, et me lança un dernier regard ? avant de partir. Je me retournai lentement, pour faire face à cette fille qui ment en souriant :

-Cette fois, si tu me disais la vérité ?

Sarah PDV :

-Pardon ? Demandai-je, prise de court. Ce n'est pas la première fois que Shiki me surprenait, mais sûrement pas la dernière non plus…

Et cette fois-ci, c'était très sérieux. Je comprenais maintenant pourquoi Rima était partie. Je demandai :

-Tu n'as pas beaucoup parlé. Aurais-tu d'autres questions ?

-Pas si tu continues comme ça. Rima ne l'a peut-être pas remarqué, mais moi, je vois très bien que tu mens. Ça me rend triste et ça m'énerve. Dit-il, aussi tranquillement qu'il aurait dit qu'il pleuvrait demain.

Je le regardai, surprise. C'était l'une des plus longues phrases qu'il n'ait jamais dites. Et une des plus colériques.

Il y eut un long silence. Avant que je me décide à parler :

-Et si on jouait ?

Ce fut à lui de hausser un sourcil. Je continuai :

-Tu poses des questions, je réponds. Sans mentir, je le jure.

Shiki sembla réfléchir, et déclara :

-D'accord.

-Commençons.

-Pourquoi ne pas nous avoir dit que c'était ton anniversaire ?

Je réfléchis, avant de répondre, le plus correctement possible :

-J'ai deux raisons : de un, je savais que je le passerais ici, de deux, je suis habituée à ce qu'on s'en fiche éperdument. Prochaine question.

-Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé avec Haki-san ? L'origine de votre dispute ?

J'hésitai à répondre, mais après tout j'avais promis.

-Pendant longtemps, quand on était enfant, nous étions les meilleures amies du monde. Haki était l'aînée, toutes les deux pensions que ce serait elle, l'héritière. A mes 13 Ans, plus précisément le jour de mon anniversaire, nous avons su que c'était moi, et à cause de mes yeux vairons. Elle me l'a jamais pardonné. C'est à peu près tout.

-Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé la nuit où nous avons joué ensemble, tu avais l'air vraiment bouleversée….

Merde…Question embarras, Shiki méritait une médaille.. Si le destin existe, qu'il me fasse une bonne excuse pour ne pas répondre !

Thanks for the memories, even if there wasn't so great…

Ma sonnerie de portable. Yeah, merci Dieu !

-Désolée, dis-je, alors que je portai mon blackberry à l'oreille. En oubliant que j'avais laissé le haut-parleur de la dernière fois…

-Sarah Mayumi Desdémone Darkwing ! Je t'ordonne de retourner en réunion tout de suite ! Cria une vois que je ne connaissais que trop bien, et qui me rendit sourde d'une oreille. Merci d'avoir crié mon horrible 3ème prénom, oba-san…

-Oui, Oba-san… dis-je en soupirant.

-Et arrête de soupirer, ce n'est pas digne d'une Darkwing ! On ne dirait vraiment pas que je t'ai élevée !

Ah bon ? Bienvenue dans le monde sans-liberté des Darkwing, alors…

-Je raccroche et j'arrive Oba-san ! Dis-je en joignant le geste à la parole.

Je regardai Senri. Qui était en train de hausser un sourcil.

-Sarah Mayumi Desdémone ? déclara-t-il, un peu moqueur.

-Un commentaire là-dessus, et je te tue de façon lente et très douloureuse, menaçai-je. Je vais devoir y aller, restez ici aussi longtemps que vous voulez, je ne reviendrai pas avant 17 heures et des brouettes. Dis au revoir à Rima-san de ma part !

Il hocha la tête, et je partis. J'avais échappé à la dernière question, mais je savais que la prochaine fois, j'y aurai droit…

1 heure plus tard, Rima PDV :

-Très bien… Oui, oui… Merci beaucoup…Au revoir ! Dis-je en raccrochant

Bon sang, heureusement que j'avais appels illimités, ça fait plus d'une heure que je suis dans ces toilettes !

Je sortis de la salle en question, et alla dans la chambre de Sarah (après mettre trompée deux ou trois fois). Et j'en restai surprise.

Sa chambre était immense, d'un rouge sombre, tout comme le salon. Ses étagères étaient remplies de livres de toutes sortes, mangas, livres, journaux, cahiers, et il y avait plusieurs garde-robes. Elle avait aussi des balcons qui donnaient sur l'ensemble de ce grand domaine.

Si j'étais elle, je ne quitterais jamais cette maison. Elle est digne d'un palais.

Néanmoins, je me souvins de ce que je faisais ici, et alla ouvrir une des armoires, et pris de ses vêtements. Elle était vraiment maigre, elle mettait du 14 ans. Mais je devais me dépêcher, car je n'avais pas beaucoup de temps, il était 15 h, il ne me restait que deux heures avant que Sarah-san ne revienne, si j'ai bien compris la conversation du bas.

Prise d'un doute, j'eus l'idée d'aller voir Shiki. Après tout, lui aussi allait m'aider dans mon super plan.

Je ne fus pas surprise de le voir endormi dans le canapé. En soupirant, je tenait de le réveiller, et il marmonna :

-Sa….rah…je t'aime.

-Quoi ! m'exclamai-je.

….D'où la réaction de Shiki.

Il tomba par terre. Deux secondes plus tard, il dit de façon ensommeillée.

-Rima, si tu pouvais éviter de crier, ce serait fabuleux.

-Tu l'as dit ! criai-je, assez heureuse de savoir que je n'avais pas tort.

…  
-De quoi tu me parles ? dit-il après un silence, apparemment, ne sachant pas ce qu'il avait dit.

-Bref , disons que tu as avoué quelque chose dont je me doutais pendant ton sommeil, et que je suis contente que tu le saches car je croyais que tu t'en rendais pas compte. Dis-je pour ne pas trop préciser.

Ce qui eut pour effet sur Shiki d'insister :

-Hein ? Quoi ? Explique.

-Non.

-S'il te plaît.

-Non.

-Pourquoi non ?

-Parce que.

-Parce que quoi ?

-Cherches pas, tant que tu ne m'auras pas aidé, je ne te dirais rien. Dis-je, marchandant l'information. JE sais, c'est pas beau le chantage.

-….Comment ?

-Appelles Aido, Kain, etc. Je veux organiser une fête. Dis-je.

Ce qui surprit apparemment Shiki. Puis il se résigna.

-Pour quand ?

-Dans deux heures.

-T'auras jamais le temps.

Ça n'avait même pas été sous la forme d'une exclamation. C'était une constatation. Concret, simple. Mais je ne démontai pas :

-J'ai déjà préparé la moitié des choses. Il ne reste que les invités. Et Sarah-san. Ensuite, c'est bon.

-Que fait Sarah dans cette histoire ? Demanda-t-il.

-Sarah, hein ? insistai-je sur le fait qu'il n'y avait pas de honorifiques au prénom. Je l'invite aussi. En fait c'est une fête d'anniversaire. Un bal masqué, en petit comité. Chez le manoir Toya. Tu appelles ?

Il soupira. Mais il obtempérit. Pendant ce temps-là, j'allai chercher du matériel de couture, et je fus surprise d'en trouver, dans un placard, avec des tissus et toutes sortes d'accessoires…

Je me mis au travail. Heureusement que j'avais mis la main sur objet me servant d'exemple.

De l'autre côté, Shiki appelait, Entre deux appels, alors que j'avais fait une bonne partie de mon travail, je demandai à Shiki :

-De quoi as-tu discuté avec Sarah-san ?

De presque rien. Répondit-il en composant un numéro.

_Menteur_, pensai-je, tout en continuant à coudre.

-Pourquoi un bal masqué ? Demanda-t-il, alors que son correspondant le mettait en attente.

-C'est plus original… Et au moins, ce sera plus marrant.

-Si tu le dis.

Je fis la touche finale, et je souris. Parfaitement semblable au masque, et la robe était plus que belle. (robe: voir sur profil l'url)

Senri regarda par-dessus mon épaule, et il haussa un sourcil. Je lui murmurais que c'était pour Sarah.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il raccrocha.

-Kaname ne viendra pas. Seiren non plus, mais tous les autres seront là.

-Parfait. Maintenant, va te changer chez toi, et trouves un masque, on se rejoint pus tard, je m'occupe d'accueillir Sarah-san.

-Deux secondes. Maintenant, à toi de tenir ta part du marché.

JE ne répondis pas, et je réfléchis à ce que je pouvais dire. Finalement je déclarai :

Tu disais que tu avais des sentiments forts pour Sarah-san.

Shiki passa en cet instant de toues les couleurs, pour finalement rester sur le rouge. Je haussai les deux sourcils, pourquoi n'avais-je pas d'appareil pour immortaliser ce moment ? Cependant, je continuai dans ma lancée :

-Tu devrais faire attention. Si moi, je peux le remarquer, Sarah et les autres peuvent le probablement le faire aussi.

Il ne répondit pas. Il avait l'honnêteté de ne pas mentir en disant que c'est faux. C'est ce que j'aimais chez lui. Je cassai le silence :

-Tu sais, je pense que Sarah aussi t'aime beaucoup Le reste est de savoir à quel point…. Va te préparer pour l'instant, et oublie ce que j'ai dit à propos de tout à l'heure.

Il resta là, tout simplement à regarder, pendant une ou deux minutes. Puis il dit :

-Tu crois vraiment ce que tu viens de dire ? Que je vais tout oublier ? Au contraire.

Il ouvrit la porte, laissant un grand courant d'air passer. Puis il ajouta :

-Merci. De m'avoir fait réaliser. J'avais exactement besoin de ça.

-A chaque fois. Dépêche-toi, maintenant. N'oublie pas, à 18 heures. Dis-je en le regardant partir.

Je soupirai. Le pire était fait. Maintenant, il ne restait qu'à attendre.

Mmmm… Je me demande si Sarah-san m'en voudrait si je lui prenais une de ses boîtes à Pockys en attendant son retour…

Sarah PDV, une demi-heure plus tard :

Je rentrai à ma maison, et après avoir passé le seuil et fermai la porte, je crai :

-ALLELLUIA !

Non, je me sens plus. Mais je suis enfin libre des réunions, et ça, c'est encore mieux que des vacances !

Soudain, je vis une tête ensommeillée avec des queues de cheval. Et j'écarquillai les yeux : merde, j'avais oublié qu'ils étaient là… Mais d'ailleurs, où était Shiki ?

-Euh…Désolée. Dis-je, penaude.

-Pas grave, de toute façon,je devais te parler...

-Oh, très bien.. Où est passé Shiki ?

Rima haussa un sourcil, et répondit :

-Il est parti se préparer à sa maison. Et moi, je t'attendais.

Ce fut à moi d'être surprise.

-Hein ? Pourquoi avait-il besoin de se préparer ? J'ai raté un épisode en réunion ?

Soudain, je remarquai : Rima était en robe, mais une robe de bal. Une très belle d'ailleurs. Une bleue à manches courtes, qui descendait jusqu'aux genoux et qui avait des volants noirs…

Ce fut à ce moment que Rima eut un sourire…diabolique. Puis elle m'attrapa par le bras, et me dit : et toi aussi, tu viens avec moi !

Quelques minutes plus tard, on entendit un :

-NOONN ! PAS DE CORSET !

Shiki PDV, 17 h 50

Je soupirai tandis que j'arrivai devant la demeure Toya. Non pas que l'idée de Rima était mauvaise, mais de là à obliger tout le monde à porter un masque… De toute façon, à peu près tout le monde se connaît dans cette salle, non ? Si il n'y a que la Night Class, ce ne serait même plus drôle.

N'empêche, je me demande ce que j'allais faire devant Sarah (je pense que je peux laisser tomber les honorifiques). Rima m'avait démontré par A+B que je l'aimais bien. Elle m'avait aussi révélé que la fille en question m'aimait bien aussi. Mais je ne savait pas trop comment réagir, après des années à ne rien avoir à faire, à part exister…

Mais le but, c'est d'exister, non ? Et l'existence, par définition, n'est jamais prévisible à l'avance…

En soupirant, je mis mon masque et entrai dans la salle.

Sarah PDV

Je boudai. Depuis que nous étions partis, Rima ne me parlait pas, car elle ne voulait pas me révéler notre destination. JE jouai avec les pans de ma robe, qui était très belle, en passant. Rouge et noire, mes couleurs préférées, et surtout, des roses super bien détaillées. J'avais du mal à croire que c'était Rima qui l'avait faite, bien que les vampires soient extrêmement habiles, ce travail est super bien réalisé.

-Alors, est-ce que je pourrais avoir au moins un indice ?

-Non. Tu comptes me poser la question toutes les 5 minutes ?

-Je suis têtue. Et surtout j'aimerais savoir ce que tu trafiques, pourquoi je suis en robe, et où tu m'emmènes….

-On est arrivé, et cette robe a été faite pour ce que je trafique… dit-elle, un sourire aux lèvres, et en ouvrant la portière. Je la suivis en me demandant vraiment ce qu'elle comptait faire.

Bien que je craignais que ça avait effectivement un rapport avec mon anniversaire, et que c'était quelque chose de grand, très grand…

Nous arrivâmes devant un bâtiment en ruine, et Rima me fit signe de la suivre. Je haussai un sourcil mais j'obéis, ma curiosité prenant le dessus. Nous gravîmes les marches et arrivèrent dans le hall qui lui aussi semblait terriblement vieux… Mais quelque chose me surprit, tellement ça contrastait avec l'ensemble.

C'était un ascenseur, lumineux et surtout trop récent pour avoir été fabriqué en même temps que le bâtiment. Rima entra et je la suivis. Il n'y avait que deux boutons donc que 2 étages… Pendant que l'ascenseur descendait, je lançai des coups d'œil interrogateurs à Rima. Celle-ci répondit :

-C'est une fête.

…Oui, ça je m'en serai douté, vu comment j'ai été habillée…  
Rima sortir quelque chose de son sac à main, et me le tendit. C'était un masque, m'appartenant, qui était assorti à la robe. JE me disais aussi que le motif de mon accoutrement m'était familier. JE haussai un sourcil.

-Un bal masqué.

C'était plus une constatation qu'une question. Mais Rima hocha la tête. Je me retins de lui dire que j'étais parfaitement reconnaissable, même avec un masque… Les portes s'ouvrirent et j'en restai ébahie :

Tout le monde dansait, et je pus identifier quelques têtes familières : Ichijo dansant avec une autre vampire, Kain et Ruka… Aido aussi, mais pas de Kanapé. Tant mieux après tout. Rima déclara :

-Encore une chose : dans un bal masqué, on ne révèle son identité que si nécessaire, et surtout, ne démasque personne, que ce soit par la parole ou par le geste, même si tu sais qui c'est …. Amuse-toi bien, au bal masqué des sombres étoiles…

Et elle disparut, tandis que j'avançai incognito dans la foule , mettant le masque devant mes yeux.

Le bal masqué des sombres étoiles… Ça tombait sous le sens. Tous les gens ici sont beaux, riches et puissants, (et moi aussi, enfin surtout les deux dernières parties), comme des étoiles. Mais en réalité, ce sont des vampires, des créatures des ténèbres, tandis que moi, mes mains sont souillées par le sang. Le terme des « sombres étoiles » était plutôt bien trouvé.

-Bonjour, vous êtes seule ? demanda une voix derrière moi

Je me retournai, pour voir un homme masqué. Mais son masque, ne pouvait pas cacher ni ses cheveux acajou, ni ses yeux bleu glacé. Senri était habillé d'un smoking noir avec en dessous, une chemise rose saumon.

« _Et surtout, ne démasque personne, que ce soit pas la parole ou par le geste » _ La parole de Rima me revenait en mémoire.

Je suppose que ça signifie que je dois faire comme si c'était notre première rencontre….

-Bonjour, et on dirait bien, oui. Il semblerait que vous le soyez aussi…. Dis-je, en insistant sur le fait qu'il n'y avait personne autour de lui.

-Eh bien, la personne qui m'a forcé à aller ici, m'a abandonné à mon sort… dit-il en soupirant dramatiquement.

J'eus un petit rire :

-C'est drôle, il m'est arrivé la même chose…

-Eh bien, que diriez-vous de danser un peu, dit Senri en me tendant la main.

Je le regardai deux secondes, j'étais quasiment sûre que mon sourcil dépassait mon masque, puis je prenais sa main. LA chanson jouée était très lente, et parfaite pour une valse. Pendant que nous dansions, Shiki n'a pas arrêté de regarder mes yeux. Et ça commençait à me gêner. Il dit après un moment :

-C'est amusant, j'ai connu une personne qui avait les mêmes yeux que vous…

-JE connais quelqu'un qui vous ressemble. Répondis-je, jouant son petit jeu, même si je ne savais pas vraiment où ça nous menait.

-Que pensez-vous de cet homme ? Demanda-t-il.

Je fus surprise, mais je répondis, après un moment d'hésitation, prenant soin de bien choisir mes mots :

-Eh bien, au premier coup d'œil, il peut sembler très indifférent de ce qui se passe autour de lui, mais quand on commence à le connaître, il peut devenir intéressant. Mais il cache beaucoup de choses, j'ai l'impression. Ce n'est pas bon les secrets….

…Pfff, c'est moi qui dit ça, Ben voyons…Je repris néanmoins :

-Que pensez-vous de la fille qui a les même yeux que moi ?

Lui aussi mit un temps à répondre :

-Au premier abord, c'est une fille impétueuse qui aime faire tourner en bourrique les gens. Mais quand on commence à la cerner, elle ne semble pas aussi forte qu'elle ne paraît. C'est une bonne chose, elle paraît plus humaine. Mais comme le garçon que vous semblez connaître, elle a des choses à cacher. Vous avez raison, ce n'est pas bon les secrets…

-Et si on jouait à un jeu ? Demandai-je subitement.

Ce fut à lui de paraître surpris, mais il répondit :

-Quel genre de jeu ?

-Tour à tour on pose des questions, sans dire nos noms, et on doit répondre sans mentir…. Déclarai-je, en attendant sa réponse.

-C'est bizarre, il n'y a pas très longtemps, la fille que je connais a voulu jouer à ça aussi…Vous commencez ?

-Qui es-tu ?

-Je suis un garçon de 17 ans, mannequin professionnel, ami de celle qui a organisé cette fête, élève à l'Académie Cross, dans la Night Class. A vous ?

-Je suis une fille qui vient d'avoir 17 ans, invitée pour cette fête. Je n'ai pas de travail, je suis étudiante de la Day Class à l'Académie Cross, également un des préfets et j'ai un léger penchant pour les pockys… Qui est la fille dont vous parlez tout à l'heure ?

Il fronça les sourcils, puis dit :

-Elle s'appelle Sarah Darkwing, une très jolie fille aux yeux vairons, étudiante de la Day Class, ayant un goût prononcé pour les combats, verbaux ou physiques. Elle met des raclées aux personnes l'ayant cherchée, a un talent pour la musique. Elle a une cousine qui ne l'aime pas du tout, et comme vous et moi, elle cache énormément de secrets. Qui êtes-vous réellement ? Demanda-t-il en me regardant dans les yeux.

Je restai surprise. Si je m'attendais à ça… Que devrais-je lui dire ? Comme il a beaucoup insisté, je cache beaucoup de secrets. Et nous deux venons de dire que ce n'est pas bon. Peut-être que….

A quoi bon se cacher, c'est un ami, même un très bon ami. Et je commence à ressentir pas mal de choses à son sujet.

Pourquoi je dis ça, moi ? C'est interdit, il n'y a pas pire qu'un hunter avec un vampire…. Peu importe, tant que je ne m'autorise pas certaines choses, je peux lui parler librement. Je commençai :

-Je suis la fille qui est chargée de beaucoup de choses, mais qui n'a pas encore compris comment les prendre et les manipuler sans me brûler. Je suis la fille qui est détestée, manipulée, méprisée par sa famille. Je suis la fille qui a appris à cacher des choses pour ne pas être blessée. Je suis la fille qui a décidé un jour d'être forte et de grandir trop vite pour ne plus jamais être touchée. Je suis également celle qui a des faiblesses, des failles qu'elle n'a pas réussi à recouvrir. Je n'y peux rien, je suis humaine, terminai-je. Après un silence, je recommençai : Et vous, qui êtes-vous réellement ?

Il eut un regard surpris, non seulement par tout ce que je venais de lui dire, mais par ma question. Il respira un bon coup avant d'entamer :

-Je suis le garçon, qui est devenu célèbre, pour être protégé de certains problèmes. JE suis le garçon dont la mère est devenue à moitié folle parce que son père était un enfoiré qui s'est enfui sans laisser de traces. Je suis l'enfant qui se bat en silence, qui garde ses émotions pour ne pas avoir de failles. Je suis le garçon qui est peut-être un vampire, mais qui n'en est pas moins faible. Enfin, je suis le garçon qui ne peut s'empêcher de se dire qu'il ne sert à rien.

Il termina, et la danse poursuivit en silence. Jusqu'à ce que je le casse :

-Alors, je peux vous dire que vous êtes un idiot. Si vous ne serviez à rien, pourquoi est-ce que vous vivez, en ce moment-même ? Pourquoi vous vous battez en silence ? Pourquoi votre amie aux yeux vairons a-t-elle besoin de vous ? Je suis sûre que vous connaissez déjà la réponse et que je la connais aussi.

Il me regarda surpris, et je détournai la tête. Je n'avais pas réfléchi à ce que j'ai dit avant de parler… Mais bon, si c'était la vérité, si je continue à la renier, ça va m'exploser au visage un jour ou l'autre… Autant l'admettre.

Je suis en train de tomber amoureuse de Senri Shiki. Un vampire. Un ami. Aussi un ennemi, d'un point de vue théorique.

Merde, pourquoi même est-ce que je parle de théorie. Il n'y a pas de théorie, ni de science, ni de logique dans les sentiments. Pas de règles, ni de propriété. Pas de point A, de point B, ni rien d'autre. Juste le cœur, l'esprit, d'autres personnes.

Alors que j'étais encore dans mes pensées, il dit :

-Vous aussi, vous vous méprenez : si vous ne saviez pas comment prendre des choses dont vous êtes chargée, comment pouvez-vous même gérer la situation ? Si il e vous était pas arrivé toutes ces choses, seriez-vous la même qu'aujourd'hui ? Si vous n'étiez pas la même qu'en cet instant, est-ce que le garçon que vous connaissez serait attiré par vous à l'heure actuelle ?

Je restai choquée. Attiré ? Shiki était attiré par moi ? Impossible, ça tenait de l'irréel… Mais en même temps, est-ce que notre situation était bien normale ?

Il toucha mon masque, et le retira. Je fis de même avec lui. Il dit, en souriant :

-Je suis Senri Shiki, ravi de vous rencontrer.

-Je suis Sarah Darkwing, de même… dis-je, en souriant, acceptant la main qu'il me tendait.

Il me tira vers lui et doucement, se pencha vers moi. Nos lèvres n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres l'une de l'autre quand…

-Hum hum…

Je me reculai, lançant un regard noir à l'interruptrice. Je pouvais parier que Senri faisait exactement la même chose… Rima soupira :

-Si vous pouviez éviter de faire ce genre de choses en public, ça m'arrangerait… Sarah-san, désolée, mais apparemment tu as un message sur ton portable, dit-elle en me le tendant.

Je haussai un sourcil, toujours un peu énervée (et aussi un peu honteuse de ce qu'elle a dit juste avant, mais ça, je ne voulais pas l'avouer),n quand je réalisai une chose : Pourquoi diable était-ce elle qui avait mon portable ? Néanmoins, je le pris, et verdit d'un coup :Oto-san :

« Le dîner est prêt, dépêche-toi. Ta mère et moi avons à te parler. »

Oh. Merde. JE m'excusai :

-Il va falloir que je parte. Si je ne me dépêche pas, mes parents vont venir me chercher, et ça va pas être joli à voir…

Rima haussa un sourcil :

-Pourquoi te trouveraient-ils ?

-Crois-moi, ils le feront. Au revoir, vous deux…dis-je en me dirigeant vers la porte de sortie.

-Quand reviendras-tu à l'Académie ? s'exclama Senri.

-Le plus tôt possible, sûrement demain ou après-demain. Puis je murmurai tout bas : je t'aime.

Il acquiesça, me faisant comprendre qu'il avait compris, et me dit la même chose. Ce fut la seule chose que j'entendis avant de courir.

10 minutes plus tard.

-Tu es en retard, Sarah. Dit mon père, apparemment énervé.

Je fronçai les sourcils, marmonnant un mot d'excuse. S'il savait que je venais de faire 3 kilomètres, fait un détour dans ma maison, m'être changé pour reprendre les mêmes vêtements qu'en début d'après-midi, et revenue ici, il ne me dirait pas ça….

Je m'asseyais, à table, me prenant un coup d'œil narquois d'Haki au passage, juste devant moi, et je commençai à manger…Du moins, je faisais semblant de manger.

A ma grande surprise, Jin-san n'était pas là. Super, je me retrouve en train de manger avec des personnes qui ne pouvaient absolument pas me sacquer. Surtout que je n'avais absolument pas oublié ce que m'avait dit Haki au sujet de la famille. L'idée de tout balancer me venu à l'esprit un rapide instant, mais je me retins. Pas envie que mon anniversaire se finisse comme ça….

Je vis le regard de ma mère, méprisant, quand elle vit mes vêtements froissés… Désolée, mais si je les avais correctement mis, j'aurai mis plus de temps, et ils se seraient posés des questions…

-Que faisais-tu, pour être aussi en retard ? Demanda Hantâ.

La bonne excuse, qu'ils accepteraient sans doute :

-JE m'entraînai dans mon sous-sol. Je n'ai vu le message d'Oto-sama que 5 minutes après qu'il avait envoyé.

D'une pierre deux coups : j'expliquai pourquoi j'étais en retard, mais en plus, je pouvais expliquer le fait que mes vêtements soient froissés. Hantâ hocha lentement à son assiette. Après deux minutes de silence, mon père déclara :

-Comment se passe ton séjour à l'Académie ?

Très bien, Oto-sama. Je suis un préfet, j'aide Cross-san à surveiller les vampires. Dis-je posément.

J'entendis un « ouais, pour les surveiller de près, c'est vraiment de près » d'Haki, et je lui jetai un regard noir, aussitôt renvoyé. Que voulez-vous, j'aime ma famille… Mais avec ses paroles, je recommençai à penser à cette fin d'après-midi… Senri et moi nous sommes presque embrassés… Je l'aime beaucoup, et il semble m'aimer aussi… Mais après, il fallait voir si ça pouvait vraiment marcher. Ça risque d'être difficile, mais si on s'aime vraiment, on va bien réussir, non ?

Oto-sama posa sa fourchette et déclara :

-Sarah, je t'ai envoyée dans cette Académie, parce que tu ne voulais pas te marier, tu le sais ?

Je hochai la tête, me méfiant aussitôt. Mon père ne dit jamais quelque chose au hasard, et s'en avoir une idée derrière la tête…

-Et bien, je t'ai aussi transféré là-bas dans un but bien précis.

Je le regardai attendant la suite. C'est normal que j'avais un très mauvais pressentiment, d'un coup ?

-Tu devais rencontrer quelqu'un. Plus précisément, ton futur mari.

-Quoi ? Mais tu m'as pourtant dit que… m'exclamai-je, lâchant ma fourchette et me levant d'un coup.

-Sarah, n'interrompt pas ton père ! Hurla Hantâ.

Je me rasseyais, devant le regard insistant de mes parents, mais je commençais à rechigner. Puis une ampoule s'alluma :

-Ne me dis pas que c'est Kuran ? criai-je, m'imaginant en train de me mzrier à Kanapé !

Non, ce serait la fin du monde ! Et la mienne aussi !

-Non, ce n'est pas lui. En fait, c'est le petit-fils du Patriarche, Takuma Ichijo…

-Ah, tant mieux si c'est pas Kuran…Attends, QUOI ? dis-je en réalisant ce qu'il avait rajouté.

…

…

…

Mais c'est pas possible !

* * *

Alors, qu'est ce que vous en pensez ?

Plus de 11000 mots !Vous ne pouvez pas dire qu'il était court, ce lui-là! Et en plus j'ai pu faire une fin complètement sadique ! Je suis vraiment la meilleure !

Bon anniversaire à Pauline, mon Haki Darkwing, à moi ! Et à plus, tout le monde !

Je rajoute aussi quelques traductions:

Darksin: Péché sombre.

Et l'Etymologie des prénoms japonais de vampire knight :

Hanabusa : pétales de fleurs (hana : veut dire fleur, et busa : pétale)

Aido : Indigo ?

Kaname : clef de musique, centre

Kuran : neuf orchidées

Sara : renouveau (je parle de Sara Shirabuki, mais le sens du prénom de Sarah Darkwing que voulait lui donner ses parents se rapprochaient plus de l'hébreu, qui veut dire "princesse")

Shirabuki : blanche mollow (fleur à pétales blancs)

Darkwing : Aile noire

Haki : destruction

Akatsuki : lune rouge, ou aube

Kain : support

Senri : mille lieues

Shiki : cérémonie ou les 4 saisons.

Rima : (variante de Rina) jasmin

Toya : Eau ?

Ichijo : bande

Takuma : Vérité

Yuuki : petite princesse

Kurosu (ou Cross) : Croix

Kaien : ?

Zero : zéro.

Ichiru : un

Kiryu :Pas de signification

Seiren : honnêteté

Shizuka : calme et tranquille

Hio : fleurs de cerisiers écarlates

Maria : océan

Kunerai : rouge foncé (écarlate)

Ruka : belle enfant

Souen : champ de mûrier

Kiken : Danger

Jin : peuple, personne

Hanta : chasseresse

Sayori : petite dépendance

Wakaba : jeune feuillage

Yagari :?

Toga : montagne

Juuri : arbre distant

Haruka : enfant éloigné et distant

Rido : prune de la terre

Ce qui donne : Sarah Darkwing: Princesse de l'aile noire. Haki Darkwing: destruction de l'aile noire. Kiken Darkwing: danger de l'aile noire. Hantâ: chasseresse de l'aile noire. Jin: peuple de l'aile noire.

Yuuki Kuran: petite princesse des neuf orchidées. Kaname Kuran: centre des neuf orchidées. Juuri Kuran: arbre distant des neuf orchidées. Haruka Kuran: enfant éloigné des neuf orchidées. Rido prune de la terre des neuf orchidées.

Aido Hanabusa: Pétales de fleur indigos. Kain Akatsuki: Support de la lune rouge. Ruka Souen: Belle enfant du champs de mûrier.

Shiki Senri: cérémonie des milles lieues. Rima Toya: Jasmin de l'eau. Ichijo Takuma: Bande de la vérité.

Shizuka Hio: tranquilles fleurs de cerisiers écarlate. Maria Kunerai: Océan écarlate.

Yuuki Cross: Petite princese de la Croix.

Sara Shirabuki: Renouveau de la blanche mollow.


	19. Turbulences familiales

Salut tout le monde !

Comme d'habitude, je mets mon (petit aujourd'hui, ce n'est qu'une transaction, les prochains devraient être plus intéressants…) chapitre.

Presque 90 commentaires et 4800 vues ! Vous êtes fantastiques !

Merci à Laiina95, mooonknight et Daaku (le grand retour !) pour leurs com', ça me fait plaisir !

Laiina : Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments, je fais de mon mieux pour que mon texte ne soit pas trop mal orthographié… (gloups à la vue du couteau, puis soupire de soulagement quand tu le ranges). T'as vu, j'ai mis assez rapidement, la suite, non ? Bon chapitre !

Daaku : Si, si j'ai osé. Tu sais, les habitudes ont la vie dure…. Et oui, 11000 mots, t'imagines comment j'ai eu mal au doigts après ? Bon chapitre !

Mooonknight : Merci beaucoup, ça me fait plaisir que tu aimes les traductions des noms, j'ai mis du temps à les chercher, même si je ne les ai pas toutes trouvées…. Sinon, merci encore de toujours aller voir mes chapitres, et j'espère que celui-là te plaira !

* * *

Chapitre 16

Décidément, c'est mon destin, d'avoir pour ennemis les membres de ma propre famille. Sarah Darkwing.

_Fin du chapitre précédent :_

_-Tu devais rencontrer quelqu'un. Plus précisément, ton futur mari.  
-Quoi ? Mais tu m'as pourtant dit que… m'exclamai-je, lâchant ma fourchette et me levant d'un coup.  
-Sarah, n'interrompt pas ton père ! Hurla Hantâ.  
Je me rasseyais, devant le regard insistant de mes parents, mais je commençais à rechigner. Puis une ampoule s'alluma :  
-Ne me dis pas que c'est Kuran ? criai-je, m'imaginant en train de me marier à Kanapé !  
Non, ce serait la fin du monde ! Et la mienne aussi !  
-Non, ce n'est pas lui. En fait, c'est le petit-fils du Patriarche, Takuma Ichijo…  
-Ah, tant mieux si c'est pas Kuran…Attends, QUOI ? dis-je en réalisant ce qu'il avait rajouté.  
…Mais c'est pas possible !_

Sarah PDV :

Je restai encore bouche bée devant l'annonce : Quoi ? J'allai me marier avec….Ichijo-san ? Je respirai lentement, avant de dire, avec un sourire triste-mauvais :  
-Eh bien… Si je m'attendais à ça… JE savais que tu pouvais être manipulateur, mais je n'aurais jamais penser à ce point-là…  
Hantâ suffoqua et s'écria :

-Sarah ! Je t'interdis de parler comme ça à ton père !

-Ou sinon quoi ? Qu'est ce que vous allez faire ? dis-je, vraiment en colère. Il n'y avait pas grand-chose qui me mettait en colère. Mais les coups dans le dos, ce n'était vraiment pas mon truc préféré.

Mon père prit la parole :

-Laisse, Hantâ. De toute manière, elle ne peut rien y faire. Je me suis déjà arrangé avec Asatô Ichijo.

Je serrai les dents en entendant le nom de ce… bâtard. Puis ses paroles me revinrent en mémoire :

_-Hum…. Très bien. Princesse Darkwing, je suppose qu'on se reverra bientôt…_

Oh le sale c**. Il savait depuis le début.

Puis je dis :

-Oh que si, je peux y faire quelque chose ! Je ne vais pas me laisser faire, alors que vous voulez me marier avec un type que je connais à peine !

-Pourtant, d'après ce qu'Asatô m'a dit, il a vu que vous vous entendiez très bien tous les deux… répliqua mon père.

Je sens que si je revois le grand-père de Takuma dans les 10 prochaines années qui arrivent, je ne vais pas pouvoir m'empêcher de le tuer, traité ou pas.

-S'entendre très bien ?! C'est mon meilleur ami ! Je ne veux pas me marier à Ichijo-san !

-Alors, s'il est ton meilleur ami, je ne vois pas où est le problème… haussa les épaules mon père.

-Oh, mais moi, je vois très bien où il est, le problème ! Et mes sentiments dans tout ça ? Ah oui, j'oubliais : tu t'en fous comme ton premier meurtre !

-Sarah ! C'est assez ! cria Hantâ, se levant de table, et me fusillant du regard.

-Tais-toi ! Tu n'es pas ma mère ! Criai-je, au bord des larmes.

Hantâ fut choquée, et le silence retomba dans la salle. Mon père n'avait pas perdu son sourire, loin de là, il s'était élargi. Hantâ demanda, sa voix ayant baissé jusqu'à ne plus être qu'un murmure :

-Comment ?

Je la regardai, le néant dans les yeux et en serrant les dents, je dis :

-Comment ? Tout simplement parce qu'au moins un des membres de cette famille de manipulateurs a eu l'honnêteté de tout me dire. Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi « oba-san » me détestait, ainsi qu'Haki, à un moment donné. Comme je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi tante Jin était la seule à s'occuper réellement de moi alors que ma mère elle-même me reniait! Ma vie n'a été qu'un tissu de mensonges, et tout ça à CAUSE DE VOUS ! dis-je en sortant de la salle et en claquant la porte, avant de m'enfuir dans ma chambre…

Haki PDV :

Je restai choquée : je n'avais pas prévu du tout ça. Et je ne pouvais toujours pas croire qu'Asatô m'avait doublé de cette manière.

En fait peut-être que ça me serait utile, plus tard.

D'ailleurs, ça me faisait penser que je devais voler la nouvelle poche de sang de Sarah. Elle avait fait son « don » ce matin, le vampire allait être content : il allait être vraiment frais. Mais pour l'instant, j'écoutais la conversation des « parents de Sarah ». Bizarrement, je me sentais un peu triste pour elle, c'est vrai qu'elle n'a pas forcément grandi dans un cadre de vie enviable. Son père était effrayant, et sa mère l'ignorait. Elle n'avait pas totalement trot dans ses propos, mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'elle avait totalement raison non plus. Kiken était en train de dire :

-De toute façon, elle devra bien s'y plier. Je ne changerai pas d'avis. C'est dans un but politique et économique, les enjeux sont énormes. Il est hors de question que les caprices d'une simple gamine –ma fille, qui plus est-, ne fasse changer tout cela.

Hantâ hocha la tête :

-Tu as raison. Mais, tu n'aurais quand même pas dû lui dire comme ça.

Il haussa un sourcil, narquois :

-Tu ne prendrais quand même pas sa défense, Hantâ.

Elle hocha négativement la tête :

-Non. Et pour le fait qu'elle sait ?

Il la regarda, avec un grand sourire :

-Ben au moins, je n'aurai plus à faire d'efforts pour le lui cacher, maintenant…

Je le regardai, intérieurement dégoûtée. Non, définitivement, Sarah n'avait pas de chances d'avoir un père comme ça.

Et ils continuèrent à parler comme ça, comme si je n'existais pas. Je ne savais pas si je devais être vexée ou soulagée. Alors je glissa de table en me dirigeant vers la porte, quand une voix m'interrompit :

-Oh, Haki ? Ta mère arrive dans peu de temps.

-Hmmm. Répondis-je, pas très intéressée. Bien que ma mère soit très gentille (trop même), je ne l'aimais pas. Elle n'a pas pu me dire la vérité, ce que je détestais. Finalement, la dispute familiale a été le tout début de la grande discorde du monde des Hunters. Et cette même famille en sonnera sûrement la fin.

Je souris en fermant la porte. Pas tout ça, mais j'ai un rendez-vous important, moi… Direction, la salle des poches, et ensuite, le jardin public… Je vais avoir une conversation intéressante avec Asatô…

Sarah PDV :

Je claquai la porte de ma chambre, toujours aussi furax. Comment osaient-ils me faire ça ? Me marier avec Ichijo-san ! J'aurai dû m'en douter qu'il ne me laissait pas aller à l'Académie simplement par gentillesse. Je me sens comme la pire crétine du monde.

Tu parles d'une famille. Dans le top 10 de ceux qui devraient mourir, ils sont premiers…

Je soupirai. Je ne peux pas dire ça. Ce sont mes parents.

« Ouais, eh Ben, ça ne se voit pas beaucoup ! Les parents, ils aiment leurs enfants…. »

Stupide voix dans ma tête. Toujours à avoir raison, d'une façon ou d'une autre.

Je faisais des allers-retours dans la salle, en essayant de me calmer. C'est alors que je vis des boîtes, sur mon bureau. Trois, précisément. Je fronçai les sourcils. Pourquoi n'était-il pas avec les autres, en bas ?

JE marchai vers eux, toujours aussi énervée. Puis je réalisai qu'ils étaient de Rima et Shiki. Cette dernière remarque me fendit le cœur. Il fallait que l'on me dise ça, alors que je venais de me rendre compte que… j'étais amoureuse de Shiki. Et qu'il m'aime en retour. Comment vais-je pouvoir lui expliquer ça…

Des larmes coulèrent de mes joues, mouillant le papier cadeau. JE ne devrais même pas l'ouvrir. Tremblante, je déchirai l'emballage, et ce que je vis, me fis pleurer encore plus.

C'était un livre. Un livre de souvenirs. Dedans, il avait représenté toutes nos scènes où l'on était présent. Il y avait souvent des portraits de moi, dieu, qu'il savait bien dessiner…. Je pleurais silencieusement, alors que je regardais les photos. Puis il y eut, à la dernière page, une lettre :

_S pour tous les Secrets que tu gardes.  
__A pour ton Audace illimitée.  
R pour ta Résistance à toutes difficultés que tu as du endurées.  
__A pour l'Ardeur de tes yeux vairons, que j'aime tant.  
__H pour ton Habilité presque surnaturelle. _

_D pour ta Dangerosité palpable quand tu es près de moi  
__A pour ton acharnement à obtenir ce que tu veux.  
R pour le respect que tu inspires.  
K pour Killer, la tueuse en anglais.  
W pour la Walkyrie, la guerrière que tu es.  
I pour ton Insolence que tu n'as jamais caché  
N pour ta nonchalance habituelle, qui cache bien des choses.  
G pour ta Gaieté, que tu montres que rarement_

_C'est ce que j'ai compris sur toi, ces derniers jours. Et fais-moi une promesse._

_Ne changes jamais._

Je me mis à pleurer comme une madeleine, écrasée par la culpabilité. Qu'est ce que je vais faire ? Je voudrais disparaître de la surface de la Terre, et ne jamais revenir, ce serait tellement plus simple…

Je relevai la tête. Pourquoi est-ce que je dis une chose aussi stupide. Je ne suis pas lâche. Je ne le serais pas. Si je dois affronter ça, tant pis. Je suis une Darkwing, si je baissai les bras, je ne me le pardonnerai pas.

Le mieux, serait de discuter avec Shiki d'abord, et ensuite aborder le problème avec Ichijo. Il ne m'aine pas non plus, ou alors comme une amie, n'est ce pas ? Lui, peut-être, pourra s'opposer à son grand-père, et si le contrat se casse d'un côté, forcément, ça ne tient plus. Nous deux serons libres d'aimer qui on veut.

… Mouais. Vu la tête d'Asatô, et ce qui m'a dit la dernière fois, Takuma-san ne va pas y arriver.

Je soupirai, tout en ouvrant le deuxième cadeau, celui de Rima. C'étaient des boucles d'oreilles noires, assorties à un collier, une bague et un bracelet.

Le dernier, n'avait pas de nom, mais je l'ouvris quand même. C'était un éventail, rouge et noir, un des plus beaux que je n'ai jamais vu. Mais, mon humeur tomba bien vite quand je vis le mot qu'il accompagnait :

Pour ma chère belle-petite fille, en espérant qu'elle apprécie sincèrement

_Asatô Ichijo_

…Ce qui explique leur destin tragique.

Ils furent pulvérisés. Purement et simplement. Ils n'en restaient même pas des cendres, tellement j'étais en colère. Ce petit con avait osé….

-Je crois, chérie, que tu es bien énervée. Mais je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux que tu te calmes… J'ai pas envie que le bâtiment explose, et nous avec…

Je me retournai, surprise, pour voir une tête aux cheveux rouges, et aux yeux d'un vert pétillant, très familière.

-Oba-san… dis-je, assez choquée.

-Et oui… Désolée pour le retard, déclara-t-elle, toujours le sourire aux lèvres. Elle souriait tout le temps, ce n'était pas sans rappeler Takuma.

Je secouais mentalement la tête. Vaut mieux que j'évite de penser à lui pendant un petit bout de temps… et si j'attaquais le sujet qui fâche ?

-Ou devrais-je dire… Okaa-san ?

Jin blêmit d'un coup, et demanda :

-Alors, tu sais… Comment ?

-Disons que quelqu'un a eu la bonté de me le dire. Ce qui n'est pas le cas de tout le monde, n'est ce pas ? déclarai-je, en haussant les sourcils

Si vous vous demandez, oui, je suis toujours en colère, et oui, je suis en train de me défouler sur ma tante….

Elle soupire, et dit en s'asseyant :

-Je suppose que tu veux en parler, alors… Tu devrais t'asseoir.

Je la regardai surprise. Comment faisait-elle pour rester si calme ? Moi, dans une situation pareille, j'aurais facilement perdu mon sang-froid. J'obtempérai, en ne la quittant pas des yeux.

-Alors que veux-tu savoir ? Interrogea-t-elle.

Je la fixai, un peu prise au dépourvu. Puis je dis :

-Comment as-tu pu le laisser te….violer ? Je sais que c'était juste après la mort de Oji-san, mais jusqu'à ce que tu ne fasses rien lorsque…enfin bref.

Elle soupira, avant de dire :

-J'étais déjà très choquée, et je me sentais si seule. Alors, quand ton père, d'habitude si je-m'en-foutiste et égoïste est venu pour me réconforter, j'étais tellement heureuse ! C'était bien l'acte le plus gentil qu'il ait fait envers moi de toute ma vie… Il m'a offert à manger et à boire…. Et quand je me suis réveillée, il était dans mon lit, et nous étions tous les deux nus. Je suppose qu'il m'avait drogué, ou un truc du genre. Ou j'ai tout simplement refusé de m'en souvenir. Ça marche parfois comme ça, la mémoire.

Tu ne peux pas savoir combien j'étais en colère contre lui d'abord, et contre moi-même. Je me suis fait avoir comme une débutante. A l'époque j'étais très dégoûtée, tu dois sûrement t'en douter… Et j'ai essayé de me débarrasser de toi.

Elle arrêta un moment. Je restai un moment silencieuse. Une question me démangea, je voulais savoir le fin mot de l'histoire :

-Alors, pourquoi n'avoir pas été jusqu'au bout ? Pourquoi ne pas avoir réessayer jusqu'à réussir ?

Elle resta sans parler. J'attendis. J'avais tout mon temps, et même 17 ans après, cela devait être dur d'en parler. Surtout à moi, à vrai dire.

-Deux mois après avoir su, j'ai pris un rendez-vous pour avorter, sans en parler à ton père, tu penses bien. Mais quand j'ai voulu pousser cette porte, quelque chose m'a….arrêté. JE m'en souviens très bien. Alors que je voulais taper à la porte pour annoncer ma venue, je me suis immobilisée, puis doucement, j'ai reculé ma main pour la laisser tomber à côté de moi.

J'ai touché mon ventre, et je me suis dit que tout être a droit à la vie, et que ce n'était pas ta faute. Je suis retourné chez moi, plus les mois passaient plus je m'attachais à toi. Il n'y avait pas de risques qu'Haki trouve ça bizarre, elle était encore trop jeune pour sans souvenir. Quand j'y repense, vous n'avez que 14 mois d'écart…. Nous avons du mentir aussi sur la l'année de naissance d'Haki pour que le mensonge soit complet. Personne n'avait vu Haki, mais certains m'avait vu quand j'étais enceinte de toi. Elle n'a pas 17 ans, elle en a 18.

Quand tu es née, j'ai été horrifiée. Le but de ton père avait été atteint, tu avais les yeux vairons, au lieu que comme tous les enfants normaux à la naissance, tu ais les yeux bleus. Voilà, tu as entendu toute la vérité….

Je restai impassible. Bien qu'une partie de mon monde est encore une fois, disparue. Ils ont été jusqu'à enlevé un an à Haki pour que l'illusion soit parfaite.

Je n'étais pas en colère contre Jin. Comment le pourrais-je, quand elle a été abusée par mon père.

Il a intérêt à pourrir en enfer. Ou je me chargerai personnellement à m'assurer qu'il ait ce qu'il mérite.

Puis, je demandai :

-Devine la meilleure ?

Jin hausse un sourcil, au changement brutal de sujet et de mon humeur. Puis dit :

-Tu t'es encore disputée avec lui ?

Je dodelinai la tête :

-Pas faux. Mais il y a pire.

Elle haussa l'autre sourcil :

-Oula, qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

-Je viens d'apprendre, le jour de mon anniversaire, qu'il allait me marier de force…

Jin pencha la tête :

-Je me doutai. Il fait toujours ce qu'il faut pour avoir le plus de pouvoir possible. Alors, qui ? Pas Kaname Kuran, par hasard ?

Je fis des yeux horrifiés, mais me fis la réflexion que j'avais pensé la même chose quand je l'ai appris :

-Non, le petit-fils de Asatô Ichijo.

-Ah, Takuma Ichijo. Je l'ai déjà rencontré, lors d'une réunion, il avait 12 ans, je crois. J'ai eu du mal à croire qu'ils étaient de la même famille, ces deux-là. Je hais Asatô, mais le petit, il me faisait sourire…. Je crois qu'il est dans ton Académie, non ?

-Oui. C'est aussi mon meilleur ami.

-Eh bien, même si j'avoue que ce n'est pas forcément l'idéal, vaut mieux ça que de te retrouver fiancée à Kuran. Je me trouverai chanceuse, si j'étais toi.

-Le problème n'est pas là. Je ne peux tout simplement pas me marier avec lui…. Dis-je en regardant le mur. Nous y voilà. Le sujet qui fâche est complètement abordé. Je vais devoir respirer un grand coup…

-Ah bon ? Alors, qu'est ce que c'est, Sarah ?

Je la regardai en silence, avant de déclarer en la regardant dans les yeux :

-Je suis amoureuse de quelqu'un d'autre. Et il se trouve que cette personne m'aime aussi.

Les yeux de Jin s'agrandirent d'un coup. Ce qui était compréhensible. Je n'avais jamais été amoureuse avant.

Il y eut un gros blanc. Puis elle dit :

-En clair, ça tombe très mal. Mais dis-moi, qui est l'heureux élu ?

-….Senri Shiki. Dis-je, après une hésitation.

Elle se redressa sur son siège :

-Connais pas. C'est un Hunter ?

-Non. C'est…. Un Vampire.

Jin fit des yeux gros comme des billes. Avant d'éclater de rire.  
Je la fixai un moment, ne comprenant pas pourquoi elle se mettait dans cet état. J'étais légèrement vexée aussi : pourquoi riait-elle, c'était hyper important ! Elle reprit son calme, tant bien que mal, après quelques minutes :

-Eh bien, si un jour, on m'avait que le premier amour da ma fille serait un vampire, j'aurais cru qu'il planait complètement ! Tu te rends compte que depuis toute petite, tu hais les vampires autant que les souris haïssent les chats ?

Elle se remet à rigoler, et là, je me sentais de plus en plus vexée. Normal ? Oui.

-C'est pas drôle, Maman.

Elle se calma peu à peu, puis eut une illumination :

-Ça me revient maintenant. Mizuki Shiki, probablement la mère de Roméo, fait partie des familles étant au Sénat. Avec les Ichijo, bien sûr.

-Ah d'accord. Attends, comment tu l'as appelé ? Dis-je, après un moment. Elle se racla la gorge :

-Rien du tout. En clair, à mon avis, il a absolument voulu que ton fiancé soit à l'Académie, pour faire une pierre deux coups. Mais la famille devait être du Sénat, car notre lignée ne s'entend pas bien avec la monarchie. Donc, deux familles seulement.

-….Et il a fallu que ça tombe sur Ichijo. Soupirai-je.

-Je sais. Ton père est un con. Mais à mon avis, c'est aussi parce qu'il s'est bien entendu avec ce vieux shnock, à une réunion interraciale. Et en plus, la famille Ichijo a une très grande influence sur le monde des humains. Parce qu'en plus de diriger l'entreprise de fabrication des bloods tablets, c'est une compagnie aérienne importante, et dans le commerce vestimentaire.

Je haussai les sourcils. Ah bon, je savais pas. Maintenant je comprends pourquoi Ichijo-san aime tant mettre des habits en soie. En fait, il fait de la pub pour l'entreprise !

…Blague à part, il reste ce malheureux problème qu'est le mariage.

-Ecoute, je vais aller voir ton père, et discuter de tout ça avec lui. Toi, tu retournes à l'école ce soir, et tu fais comme si de rien n'était. Tu ne parles de cette affaire à personne. Compris ? Même à Romé- euh, Shiki-san.

-JE croyais que tu ne pensais pas que mon père pouvait changer d'avis. En passant sur le fait qu'elle l'avait presque appelé Roméo.

-Mais ça, c'était avant. (AN : Krys, vous allez vous aimer :D, non, je vais me pendre) . Puisque tout le monde est au courant, je vais utiliser mon autorité maternelle… dit-elle avec un mauvais sourire.

Wouah. Je sais maintenant de qui j'ai hérité mon sourire narquois, pas de doute, c'est ma mère !

-Ok. Au revoir, je suppose, dis-je en l'enlaçant.

-A plus. Travaille bien à l'école ! Ah oui, désolée, tu as ton bac, tu ne travailles plus depuis longtemps…. Moi, ce que je faisais, c'est que je séchais les cours, ou je dormais….

-Moi, je m'amuse à titiller sur les fautes des profs…. Et je dors aussi… dis-je. Mère m'aurait tuée si elle avait entendu ça.

-Tu sais qu'un jour, tu vas devoir me présenter Shiki-kun ? dit-elle avec un sourire narquois.

-Euh….

-Non, c'est bon. Une autre fois. Dès que tout ça sera terminé de préférence ! Au revoir !

Elle sortit de la pièce et je commençai à préparer mes affaires pour mon retour. J'étais heureuse qu'elle tentait de faire quelque chose. Mais j'avais quand même un mauvais pressentiment qui me tenait à la gorge…

Secouant la tête, je pris mon sac, descendit les escaliers et quittait la demeure en prenant ma moto. Le directeur allait râler encore une fois….

Au même moment, pas si loin que ça de la demeure Darkwing. Pas de PDV

Asatô arriva dans la prairie. La silhouette encapuchonnée était déjà là, avec comme promis, des dizaines de fioles et toute une poche entière… Il sourit :

-Superbe soirée, n'est ce pas ?

-Pas si belle. En tout cas pour certaines personnes… Alors comme ça, vous avez arrangé le mariage de votre petit-fils avec ma cousine. Dit Haki, s'étant appuyée sur un arbre aux alentours.

Il haussa les épaules :

-De toute façon, vous avez demandé à ce qu'elle ne meure pas, alors j'en profite… Cela vous gêne-t-il ?

-Pas du tout. Avez vous apporté les plans, que je puisse vous expliquer comment procéder ?

Il hocha la tête, et sortit trois sortes de plans. Tous étaient en rapport avec la demeure Darkwing. …

Haki sourit et les regarda :

Les points rouges sont les gardes des portes principales. Neutralisez-les, simultanément dans le sous-sol et le rez-de-chaussée. Les bâtiments verts sont des Hangars. Il faut en priorité empêcher que les autres gardiens y arrivent. Ils contiennent des armes Hunters. Seulement après ça, avancez vers le bâtiment principal. Une vingtaine de personnes y sera, à cause d'une réunion. Tuez-les toutes. Mais entre-temps, sécurisez toutes les issues. Heureusement, ce jour-là est le congé de la bonne moitié des gardes, ce ne sera pas bien compliqué…

-Vous avez absolument tout prévu pour que personne s'en réchapper, n'est ce pas ? Déclara Asatô. Le sourire de la jeune fille le faisait frémir de peur, bien qu'il ne veuille pour rien au monde l'avouer, elle était toute aussi effrayante que son maître et Kaname Kuran réunis…

-Bien sûr. La vingtaine de personnes dont je vous parle est en fait le groupe des plus hauts gouvernant de la société Hunter.

-Les obstacles pour que vous puissiez arriver au trône seraient anéantis en même temps que votre famille….

-Non, il m'en restera un. Ma chère cousine Sarah. Mais je vais attendre, elle va prendre le trône pour quelques temps… Et je vais m'en occuper moi-même au moment propice.. Sourit-elle méchamment. Elle reprit d'un ton sérieux :

-Combien de vos hommes seront dépêchés ?

-Plus d'une centaine de noble, Darkwing-san. Même sans armes, vos cibles restent très puissantes. Je ferais moi-même parti de l'escadron.

-Bien. Ne vous inquiétez pas trop. Ma mère et ma tante sont des femmes qui n'ont plus l'habitude de combattre, ainsi qu'une bonne partie de l'assemblée. Ce ne sont plus que de vieux séniles…. Le vrai danger est le père de Sarah, dans l'histoire. Mais son arrogance et son orgueil seront sa perte… Bientôt, ils ne seront plus que poussière….

Le lendemain, Académie Cross PDV Sarah.

Je me réveillai, à cause de ce réveil qui commençait à m'énerver avec sa sonnerie « bipante », c'est le cas de le dire. Je soupirai et me levai, sachant parfaitement que je n'irai pas en cours aujourd'hui.

En même temps, je ne crois pas que je vais me pointer à 2 heures de l'après-midi…

Je mis un tee-shirt et un jean noir. Et si Cross me voit, qu'il aille au diable ! Remarquons que je faisais tout de même l'effort de prendre mon brassard. Je ne pris pas la peine de faire ma mèche, comme d'habitude depuis que l'on a découvert que j'avais des yeux vairons. Ça me faisait gagner du temps, et surtout ça m'énervait bien moins. Même si des filles de la day class avaient toujours peur.

Dans le couloir, tout était calme. Ne me demandez pas par quel miracle, je n'en sais rien moi-même…

Je repensai à ce que Jin m'avait dit. Peut-être que je devrais éviter tout de même Ichijo-san quelque temps, qu'il le sache ou non, par simple précaution… Pour le reste, maman avait raison, il valait mieux faire comme si je n'étais pas au courant.

Ça fait tout de même bizarre de l'appeler maman d'un coup. Mais bon, ce n'est pas comme si Hantâ avait une place importante dans mon corps de toute façon…

J'allai au dortoir de la Lune, mais m'arrêtai à la porte. Ils devaient être réveillés, maintenant… Mais faisais-je bien d'apparaître, après la soirée d'hier ? Et surtout devant Senri ? Il allait falloir que je me concentre, la dernière fois, il a pu se rendre compte que je mentais, je ne pouvais pas le laisser savoir à ce sujet non plus.

Je pris une bonne inspiration, avant d'ouvrir la porte.  
Curieusement, il n'y avait qu'Aido, Rima-san, Ichijo-san et Kain-san. Je haussai un sourcil, mais déclara :

-Konnichiwa tout le monde !

-Salut, Darkwing/ Sarah-chan/ Sarah-san, dirent les 4 vampires, dans l'ordre (Kain et Ichijo ont dit la même chose).

-Vous parliez de quoi ? Demandai-je, en souriant.

-La fête de Rima-san, hier. Il paraît que tu es venue ? Demanda Kain.

-Oui, j'étais là. dis-je en m'asseyant dans le fauteuil libre, et prenant deux pockys discrètement à Aido.

-Oui, d'ailleurs, c'était pour quelle stupide raison ? Je n'ai pas eu le temps de ranger mes affaires (entendre par là : sa connerie de collection de Kanapé)

Rima resta silencieuse, et je répondis :

-C'était pour moi. Hier était mon anniversaire.

Aido recracha son Pockys, sa tête passant au vert vomi, tandis que Kain-san et Ichijo-san me regardaient surpris. Je rigolai :

-Si tu voyais ta tête Aido ! Où est mon téléphone ?!

Je le trouvais dans une poche, et pris une photo alors qu'il était la bouche grande ouverte. Je dis avec ironie :

-Merci Aido, ça me fait un super cadeau d'anniversaire !

Les trois autres vampires éclataient de rire, tandis qu'Aido me lançait un regard de la mort qui tue, ce qui me fit rigoler encore plus :

-Efface-la !

-Non. Dis-je en ne souriant plus, faisant mon regard « tu t'approches, tu meurs ». Il recula, et je souris. Puis quelque chose d'inattendu se passa.

Takuma se jeta sur moi :

-Sarah-chaaannn ! Pourquoi tu m'as pas prévenu que c'était ton anniversaire !?

Je me dégageai de l'étreinte comme Aido :

-Doucement, Ichijo-san ! D'un, j'étais sûre de passer mon anniv' en famille, de deux, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que Rima organise une fête !

Il sniffa, avec des yeux de chat potté. Je le regardai choqué :

-Qui êtes-vous, et qu'avez-vous fait à Takuma Ichijo ! Ichijo-san, même si je ne sais pas comment diable il fait, sourit tout le temps !

Rima rigola, ainsi qu'une autre personne. Je me retournai, pour voir Shiki-san. Je dis avec un sourire :

-Bonjour Shiki-san !

Pour toute réponse, il m'embrassa sur la joue. Je rougis comme une tomate, et ce fut Aido, qui ressemblait à quelqu'un qui a vu Satan, qui dit :

-Vous deux ! Qui êtes-vous, et qu'avez-vous fait à Senri Shiki et Sarah Darkwing ! Sarah Darkwing ne rougirait jamais, même si sa vie en dépendait. Et Shiki…est Shiki ! Il n'embrasserait jamais quelqu'un pour dire bonjour !

Je rigolai :

-Tu m'imite très mal, Aido !

Kain nous regarda, tout aussi choqué :

-Euh, vous sortez ensemble ou quelque chose d'autre.. ?

Avant que je ne puisse répondre, Shiki dit :

-Eh bien, non… En tout cas, pas tout de suite.

Rima, notre sauveuse dit :

-En fait, comment s'est passé ta fin de soirée, Sarah-san ?

Je répondis d'un ton nonchalant :

-Ben, disons que les repas de famille ne seront jamais mon truc.

-Haki était-elle là ? Demanda Aido.

Je le regardai : depuis quelques temps, Aido s'intéressait à Haki. Au début, j'imaginais que c'était parce que ces deux-là ne pouvaient s'empêcher de m'emmerder, mais je pense que c'est bien plus que ça.

-Oui. Et je ne sais par quel miracle, personne n'est mort hier.

« Enfin, pas physiquement, en tout cas… » pensai-je.

-Oh ? Elle revient quand ?

-A vrai dire, j'en sais rien. Je suis surprise qu'elle ne soit pas revenue aujourd'hui… réfléchis-je. Il n'y avait aucune raison pour qu'elle ne soit pas là, et pourtant elle était absente…

-Quoi qu'il en soit. Alors, qu'ont-ils dit quand ils ont vu que tu étais à une fête ? Demanda Rima.

-Qui a dit qu'ils l'ont su ? Répondis-je par une autre question, un sourcil levé.

-Tu as dû mettre du temps pour rentrer chez toi, non ? Et ta robe, ils ont dû la voir. Répliqua la fille rousse.

-Je peux courir très vite, quand je veux. J'ai même eu le temps de faire un détour, pour me changer. Ni vu ni connu. Dis-je, un petit sourire fier sur mon visage.

Ichijo-san eut un air bizarre, et je pouvais dire qu'il allait me faire la morale :

-Ce n'est pas bien de cacher des choses à tes parents !

-Je vois pas où est le problème, ils m'en cachent aussi. Comme ça, on est quitte. Dis-je en me ré-asseyant. Shiki se mit sur un de mes accoudoirs.

Nous restâmes un bon moment à discuter, mais tout au long, je pouvais voir que Shiki me regardait longuement. Avait-il compris que je cachais (encore) quelque chose ? Espérons que non. Valait mieux qu'il ne se doute de rien, en tout cas, pas tout de suite. Je lui raconterai quand ça sera sûr que je ne marierais pas, on en rigolera sûrement…

Dans le cas contraire, et bien…. J'aurais toutes les raisons pour m'inquiéter de la survie de notre amitié.

Haki PDV :

Je regardai depuis la fenêtre, un mauvais sourire aux lèvres. Vu la joie dans le dortoir, Sarah n'avait rien révélé. Malgré ça, je savais qu'elle avait été touchée par la nouvelle.

Eh bien, aplatissons-la encore un peu plus.

Je sortis mon portable et composa un numéro. Une voix résonna :

-Oui ?

-Maintenant. Commandai-je.

A l'autre bout du fil, je pouvais entendre les ordres fuser et je raccrochai. C'est fou ce qu'un mot pouvait faire comme dégât… Avant de courir pour partir, je jetai un dernier regard à la fenêtre :

-On va voir si tu es toujours aussi heureuse après ça, Imotô…

Asatô PDV, 2 h plus tard.

Cela a tout simplement été un dévaste. Pour la cible bien sûr.

Comme Darkwing-san nous l'avait dit, nous avons suivi scrupuleusement le plan, quasi imparable à mes yeux. Avec un peu de honte, je rajouterai que lorsqu'elle décidera de m'assassiner, j'avais tout intérêt à bien me cacher.

Je me baladai dans la salle d'honneur (j'étais presque jaloux de la décoration) et je marchais sur les cadavres des Hunters et reniflais la bonne odeur du sang. La seule chose sur laquelle Darkwing-san avait eu tort, c'était que les femmes s'étaient battus vaillamment. Beaucoup de mes homme sont morts à cause d'elles et de leurs sujets.

Mais ce n'est pas ça qui les a sauvés, loin de là.

Soudain, une main attrapa mes épaules, et je me retrouvais, les crocs sortis face à…

J'aurais dû savoir que le maître des Hunters ne pourrait pas être vaincu aussi facilement.

-Eh bien… Ma nièce n'y est pas allée avec le dos de la cuillère. M'envoyer Asatô Ichijo et son armée de serviteurs pour nous détruire. Je suis flatté…

-Comment savez-vous ? Demandai-je, seulement à moitié étonné.

Les gènes des « coups bas, sournoiseries et compagnie » devaient être décidément bien là dans cette famille.

-Facile. Haki aime le pouvoir. Et c'était une très belle occasion d'exterminer le maximum d'obstacles pour y arriver. Il ne resterait que ma fille, Sarah, qui à cause des coups durs de ces derniers temps, aurait été plus faible que d'habitude. Et même vous, vous pouvez le dire : la faiblesse entraîne la perte. Mais un service de ce genre doit avoir une belle récompense… Le sang de ma chère fille, avec ses nombreuses vertus. D'ailleurs, vous a-t-elle tout dit ?

-Elle m'a parlé du changement du niveau…

-C'est out ? Ce n'est qu'une des trois effets, haussa-t-il les épaules. Et les 2 omis pourraient largement vous intéresser… Si je viens avec vous, je pourrais tout vous dire…

J'eus un mauvais sourire. Vu la quantité des prélèvements fournis, s'il disait vrai… Je demandai quand même :

-Dites-moi l'un des deux effets.

Darkwing sourit méchamment :

-Le sang de ma chère fille a la même valeur que ceux des Sang-Purs comme vous le savez déjà… De même pour celui des Kuran. Si on rajoute un peu du sang de votre maître à celui de Sarah, il imitera les gènes des Kuran… Et votre maître a besoin de ce sang, je me trompe ?

Je restai surpris. Si le 2ème effet inconnu était aussi spectaculaire que le premier, ce serait une véritable perte si je le tuais maintenant. Mais par contre, si c'était une tromperie…

Ben ça change pas grand-chose, je pourrais le tuer quand même. Je souris :

-Et bien, je crois que nous avons trouvé un compromis….

Trois heures plus tard, Pas de PDV :

Les vampires étaient toujours en train de discuter avec Sarah dans le dortoir de la Lune. Shiki restait en arrière, dans le but de surveiller la fille aux cheveux rouge-sang.

Il pensait qu'elle ne disait, encore une fois, pas tout, et en plus, elle était manifestement inquiète. Le sourire qu'elle donnait était faux, et sa voix ne changeait jamais de timbre, quand elle se vexait, rigolait ou autre chose, contrairement à d'habitude. Un robot n'aurait pas fait mieux.

Il était 17 heures, et Aido, étant parti entre-temps se coucher, revint et en voyant Sarah, il dit :

-Alors Darkwing, toujours en train de sécher les cours ?

Sarah répondit sur le même ton :

-Alors, Aido, toujours à emmerder le monde ?

-Seulement toi, ma chère….

-Moi aussi je te déteste, mon cher…

-Cruelles paroles venant poignarder mon cœur… dit Aido en jouant dramatiquement la comédie et en mettant une main sur le cœur tout en s'affalant.

-C'est gentil de mourir pour me laisser en paix, répliqua Sarah, en lui piquant des Pockys en passage.

Aido se releva tout de suite, et se mit à poursuivre Sarah dans les escaliers :

-Mes POCKYYYYSS ! Sale naine rousse d'Hunter !

Sarah rigola :

-T'aurais pus être plus original ! C'est bien la 10e fois que tu me la sors, celle-là… Pétales de fleurs !

Les autres ricanèrent, tandis qu'Aido s'empourpra :

-Espèce de…de Sarah !

-Oh mais merci, ça c'est un compliment ! Par contre, tu sais quelle est la pire injure existante au monde ? Demanda sournoisement Sarah, arrivée en haut des escaliers, et avec un mauvais sourire aux lèvres.

-Non….

Sarah se mit à sourire d'une manière diabolique, mais alors qu'elle allait répliquer, la porte principale s'ouvrit :

-Sarah-san, tu es là ?

C'était le directeur Cross, accompagné de Kiryu. Sarah sauta de l'escalier et atterrit souplement au sol, le visage sérieux, quoique avec une trace de l'amusement antérieur, dit :

-Oui, Cross-san? Que se passe-t-il?

-Tes parents….

Le sourire minuscule de Sarah disparut, et son expression se fit inquiète :

-Oui ? Viennent-ils ici ?

Cross secoua la tête. Un moment de silence passa, avant que Zero s'avança pour parler :

-Toutes nos condoléances. Vos parents et votre tante viennent de décéder.

Le choc traversa la salle, tandis que Sarah restait impassible :

-Comment ?

N'étant pas sûr de ce qu'elle attendait, la confirmation ou la cause du décès, Cross-san choisit la deuxième option :

-Un attentat. Un de nos membres a tué votre famille et d'autres gouvernants. Il y a 20 morts. Et la guilde des Hunters vient de vous proclamer dirigeante des Hunters.

Avènement funèbre apportant une autre peine.

* * *

Fini ! Qu'est ce que c'est sadique !

Bon maintenant, tout le monde doit avoir compris comment était la famille de Sarah… Donnez-moi votre avis : Qu'est ce que vous pensez de Kiken, Hantâ et Jin ? Ainsi que du plan d'Haki ?

Au prochain chapitre, que d'évènements tristes. De nombreuses épreuves attendent notre petite Sarah qui n'en a pas fini avec ses émotions…

Donnez-moi vos avis, s'il vous plaît !

Ah oui, pour voir à quoi ressemble la famille Darkwing, un lien est posté sur mon profil, vous aurez un diaporama montrant la totalité de la famille Darkwing (excepté Tokikane, puisque qu'il est inexistant dans cette histoire….)

Alors, à la prochaine, et s'il vous plaît, laissez-moi des avis !

Alliana


	20. Un deuil difficile

Chapitre 17 , et c'est parti pour un tour !

Vous êtes en forme ? Tombe bien, le nouveau chapitre vient d'arriver !

Place aux commentaires :

Laiina95 : …euh, finalement, je préfère le couteau au bazooka ^^', et désolée, c'est que ce chapitre va être triste… Sarah est dépressive, un truc de malade ! Donc, je crois que je vais rester dans mon lit, bien au chaud, à l'abri de tout accident…. (souris un peu, puis pars comme si j'avais le feu au c**….) Bon chapitre !

Daaku : Merci pour tous tes compliments ! Le meilleur ? Je préférais le chapitre 15, moi… Merci beaucoup, j'ai dû travailler comme une malade pour arriver à faire de ce chapitre ce qu'il est maintenant (au début, ça ne ressemblait vraiment pas à grand chose ^^). J'en déduis par tes paroles que tu trouves que Jin est, euh, était gentille, Hantâ une sale mégère et Kiken…. Ben je sais pas, tu en as pas parlé ! J'aime bien ton côté sadique, c'est marrant ! A plus, en espérant que tu aimes ce chapitre !

Je ne possède rien, à part mes OC, Sarah et Haki Darkwing

* * *

Chapitre 18 :

Les souffrances morales, auprès desquelles pâlissent les douleurs physiques, excitent cependant moins de pitié, parce que l'on ne les voit point

* * *

Une semaine plus tard, Sarah PDV.

Le vent froid courait dans mes cheveux rouge sang, tandis que je marchai en direction du cimetière.

La guilde a eu une réunion d'urgence, et il a été décidé que le mariage arrangé devait être discuté. Mais dans 3 semaines, je prendrais mes fonctions de future dirigeante.

Haki n'ayant pas voulu venir s'occuper des affaires de l'enterrement, j'ai dû le faire toute seule. Du moins, pour ce qu'elle m'a raconté, elle allait s'occuper d'Hantâ et une moitié de Jin. Je prenais l'autre et Kiken.

Quand je ne travaillais pas sur les affaires des Hunters, et celles des funérailles, je passai mon temps à traquer la nuit les meurtriers.

Car je suis sûre que les vampires, plus exactement, le sénat, y était pour quelque chose.

Quand j'arrivai, les gens étaient déjà autour du caveau familial.

La plupart était des dirigeants de familles d'Hunters, d'autres des amis de longue date, ou tout simplement des inconnus. J'avais trouvé certains des invités dans les archives, d'autres avaient demandé la permission d'assister à l'enterrement.

Sérieusement, la permission ?

Mais là ne s'arrêtait pas mon étonnement. Haki ne semblait pas être là. Parce que c'était trop dur de venir ? Sûrement pas. Je ne connaissais que trop bien ma cousine…

Je n'avais pas organisé de messe, on en avait fait la veille, ainsi que le dernier salut. On n'avait pas ouvert les coffres, les morts ont été carbonisés, ainsi qu'une bonne partie du bâtiment des réunions. Autant éviter de dégoûter les autres.

Je n'avais pas voulu qu'on m'accompagne. Il fallait que je le fasse seule. Elle n'avait pas versé une seule larme pour sa famille décédée. C'était ça, de ne pas avoir eu d'attachement à sa famille. Moins tu ressens de choses, moins de choses sur le cœur, moins de pleurs. Bien que je ne sois pas fière de ça.

Les gens se retournaient et me présentaient leurs condoléances, pour ceux qui n'étaient pas là hier. Je hochai la tête à chaque fois, sans vraiment les regarder. Pourtant, c'est ce que je préférais chez les gens. Voir leurs expressions, déterminer ce qu'ils pensent, ce qu'ils cachent…

Je suppose que ce n'était pas le moment idéal pour ça…

Je vis les deux Cross et Kiryu-kun, vêtus de blanc, comme convenu dans la tradition japonaise. Je leur donnai un bref salut, avant de m'approcher des cercueils et des tombes, apportant à chacune des bouquets composés des fleurs-emblèmes familiales, c'est à dire des lys et des roses rouges.

Les tombes aussi étaient sculptées de ces fleurs, symbole de toute une dynastie secrète qui perdurait encore aujourd'hui et dans le futur. Tout simplement pas avec la même génération.

Le prêtre commença son dernier discours, pour chacun des membres de la famille, ce qui dura assez longtemps. Puis fut le moment d'enterrer les corps. Je regardai peu à peu les coups de pelles monter, descendre, et la terre recouvrir les cercueils mis en profondeur.

C'est une torture pour l'esprit.

Même si je ne les aimais pas forcément beaucoup (excepté Jin), c'était quand même mes parents. Je m'en voulais de n'avoir rien pu faire pour les sauver, ainsi que pour tous les autres ayant péri dans l'attentat.

Le moindre que je puisse faire est de retrouver leur assassin.

C'est pour cette raison que ne fais presque plus de rondes la nuit ou que je n'allais plus discuter avec les vampires. Et je ne comptais pas m'arrêter avant d'avoir eu ce que je voulais.

C'est à dire la tête du meurtrier sur un plateau de platine.

C'était à ça que je pensais, en ayant le regard sur les trois nouvelles tombes. Je ne voulais pas faire de discours, j'avais trop, et en même temps, pas assez de choses à dire sur eux.

Bizarre, hein ? Ne me demandez pas de vous l'expliquer, je ne pourrais pas vous répondre.

Peu à peu, les gens quittèrent le cimetière, et je me retrouvais bientôt seule face aux tombes. Le soleil commençait à décliner en ce début de soirée, cela faisait maintenant deux heures que j'étais là. Le ciel se colora lentement de jaune, orange, tandis que je restai là, n'ayant pas envie de repartir dans le monde cruel qu'ait le présent.

-Il en temps que je m'en aille, père, mère et maman. Mais je reviendrai bien vite, soyez-en certains. Dis-je en me retournant, quand le coucher de soleil était imminent, d'un rouge éclatant et de couleurs chaudes.

Le fond était beau et chaleureux, contrairement à l'ambiance. L'atmosphère du cimetière était pesante et silencieuse. Le silence est pour moi un bienfait sans limites, mais celui-là faisait ressortir ma tristesse et le sentiment de n'avoir pas eu toutes les réponses à mes questions.

Je suppose que je ne dois compter que sur moi-même pour les avoir maintenant… Et bien, ça ne change pas beaucoup à d'habitude.

-Bonsoir, princesse Darkwing.

Je me retournai, sans grande surprise. Bien que je m'étonnai qu'Asatô Ichijo soit là, près de la grille du cimetière, spécialement aujourd'hui.

Bien que je sois certaine d'avoir la réponse.

-Que voulez-vous, Ichijo-san ? Demandai-je sans m'embarrasser. Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment pour me compliquer la vie. Hors, Asatô Ichijo allait sûrement m'embêter, pour ne pas dire autre chose.

-Toutes mes condoléances, Miss Darkwing. Vos parents étaient des gens biens.

-Avec tout le respect que je vous dois, ne me dites pas ce que vous ne pensez pas. Le coupai-je carrément.  
Si moi-même, je savais que Hantâ et Kiken Darkwing n'étaient pas des gens biens, alors je ne vois pas pourquoi on n'irait me raconter des mensonges qui ne sont pas pensés.

Asatô fronça les sourcils :

-Seriez-vous en train de dire du mal de vos parents ?

-Pas du tout. Mais je sais que vous ne le pensez strictement pas. Je répète ma question, que voulez-vous, Ichijo-san ? Je suis assez pressée, ma famille n'étant plus là, je vais devoir m'occuper de leurs affaires. Dis-je en ayant un visage neutre.

Dites plutôt que je n'ai pas envie de me prendre la tête aujourd'hui.

-Est-ce que vos parents vous ont parlé de votre mariage arrangé ?

J'ai haussé les sourcils. C'était peut-être ma chance de –au moins- retarder cet événement, en disant que je n'en avais nullement conscience. JE n'y réfléchis pas à deux fois :

-Quel mariage arrangé ?

Il m'étudia avant de dire :

-Votre père et votre mère ont décidé de vous fiancer à mon petit-fils, Takuma Ichijo, que vous connaissez…

Je fis semblant d'être réellement surprise. Puis une idée de génie –y a pas à dire, c'en était bien une- me vint à l'esprit :

-Vraiment ? Pourtant, je ne crois pas qu'il en ait parlé à qui que ce soit au conseil….

Il fronça encore une fois les sourcils :

-Qu'est ce que votre conseil vient faire dans cette histoire ?

-Selon le traité des Hunter, un mariage Hunter et Vampire doit être approuvé par la Guilde, en se basant sur le niveau du Hunter. Vu que je suis la princesse, autant dire la plus importante, je vais avoir besoin de l'accord de tout mon conseil….

-Mais vos parents l'ont sûrement déjà demandé, pourquoi s'embêter avec ça ?

-Mes parents, aussi triste que ce soit à dire, ne sont plus de ce monde. Leur accord ne compte plus. C'est à moi de re-demander.

Il me fixa avec ses petits yeux de fouine que je détestais, puis soupira :

-Très bien. Combien de temps prendra cette…. Requête ?

-Environ 2 mois. Non seulement il faut leur demander, mais qu'ils se mettent d'accord, que l'on prépare ce grand « changement »…. Ce qui va être compliqué vu qu'ils ont très mal digéré le fait que mes parents soient morts. Si en plus, leur future dirigeante doit se marier avec un vampire, qui pour eux, je ne vous le cache pas, est toujours un ennemi, ne vous attendez pas à une procédure courte.

-Vous savez que vous ne pouvez pas retourner à l'Académie, maintenant que vous êtes la dirigeante ? Dit-il avec un sourire mesquin.

-Erreur. Je n'ai pas encore pris le pouvoir. Le pouvoir me revient de droit 1 mois après mon anniversaire. C'est marqué dans le traité interracial, cette fois. Mais en tous cas, après ça, je crois que ça va être difficile de côtoyer mon potentiel fiancé, n'est ce pas ? Répliquai-je, en appuyant bien sur le potentiel, histoire de l'énerver.

Non, non, je n'invente pas du tout toutes ces règles, c'est bien marqué dans les fameux documents.

Il serra les dents. Je viens de marquer un point. Et pas du moindre.

-Eh bien, puisqu'il faut dans tous les cas attendre, je vais vous quitter, Miss Darkwing… Bonne soirée.

Et il disparut au détour de la rue. Après qu'il soit parti, je poussai un soupir, avant de mettre à ma bouche un cachet. C'était l'un des seuls trucs qui pouvaient me tenir éveillée en ce moment.

Avec un soupir, je grimpai sur le toit. La nuit ne faisait que commencer….

Pendant ce temps, Zero PDV :

« Kyah kyah Kyah » Elles pourraient pas se taire pour une fois, ces imbéciles, grognai-je dans ma tête, tout en les fusillant du regard. Elles prirent peur, et s'enfuirent en courant, comme d'habitude, oserai-je dire. Je soupirai tandis que je m'avançai pour aider Yuuki qui menaçait une fois de plus de tomber. Tout cela aurait été bien plus facile si Sarah-hime avait été là.

JE soupirai en regardant encore une fois la place vide à côté de moi. Sarah-hime ne s'était pas du tout montrée les 3 premiers jours suivant l'annonce. Quand je dis pas du tout, c'était pas du tout. Tour à tour, Le directeur, Yuuki, moi et même Toga avons essayé d'entrer dans sa chambre, que ce soit pour lui apporter à manger, les cours, et les patrouilles, et c'était à peine si nous entendions un murmure en guise de réponse. Maintenant, je sais ce que je ressens Yuuki quand je lui fais le même coup….

J'ai été même jusqu'à demander de l'aide aux vampires. Sérieusement, moi demander une faveur aux vampires, vous imaginez ? Vous ne serez pas étonné si je vous dis qu'ils ont été surpris.  
Malheureusement, il n'y a pas eu d'améliorations. Enfin si, mais je ne prendrais pas ça pour une amélioration. Elle a demandé à Cross une permission de sortir à tout moment, pour aller au cimetière. Cross n'a pas pu le lui refuser, bien sûr.

Ce qu'il ne savait peut-être pas, par contre, c'est qu'elle ne revenait qu'au petit matin, avec du sang sur les mains et sur les armes. A la seconde où je l'ai vu, j'avais compris.

Sarah-hime chassait des Levels E, dans le seul but de se calmer.

C'est ce qui a vraiment commencé à m'inquiéter. Les 3 précédents jours, les cernes –déjà visibles- s'étaient agrandies, elle était devenue plus pâle, et on voyait très bien qu'elle arrivait à peine à tenir debout.

Et puis elle a commencé à s'évanouir. 2 fois dans la même journée. 3 dans la suivante. Et même après ça, elle ne nous avait pas décroché un mot.

Elle commençait à vraiment à angoisser tout le monde. Même sa propre cousine, son ennemie de sang, Haki Darkwing, paraissait anxieuse. Kaname Kuran, lui-même, avait demandé à Cross ce qu'il attendait pour la forcer à manger quelque chose ou à la faire parler.

Je ne pensais pas que Sarah Darkwing pouvait devenir si…faible. Elle paraissait tellement forte, insensible, toujours remplie de vitalité… Elle me fait songer à moi, quand j'avais 11 ans, le jour où mes parents ont été tué. J'étais aussi replié sur moi-même qu'elle l'est maintenant. Non, en fait, elle est pire que moi en ce moment. Et si elle ne fait pas quelque chose, sa santé, physique comme mentale, pourrait bien vite se détériorer. Encore plus.

Et aujourd'hui…. On ne l'a pas vu du tout. Yuuki me sortit de ma pensée en passant devant moi. D'habitude, elle m'aurait grondé pour être dans les nuages, mais aujourd'hui, elle me regardait avec compréhension. Elle savait pourquoi j'étais aussi inquiet. Et elle aussi, bien qu'elle ne le montre pas, était préoccupée.

Les portes s'ouvrirent, pour laisser apparaître les membres de la classe de nuit. Comme d'habitude maintenant, Aido tira sur deux ou trois filles, puis alla directement parler avec Haki-hime. Mais pour une fois, ils ne parlèrent pas de farces à jouer contre la cousine aux yeux vairons de la fille aux cheveux neigeux. Aussi étrange que ça puisse paraître, Aido demandait s'il y avait du nouveau à Haki-hime, qui secoua la tête.

Quand je vous disais qu'elle préoccupait tout le monde…

A ma grande surprise, Ichijo-san –un des seuls vampires que je pouvais supporter- s'approcha de moi, la mine grave :

-Kaname te demande, à toi et à Yuuki-chan de venir dans la salle de conférence. C'est à propos de Sarah-san.

Je hochai la tête, tandis qu'il s'éloignait. Je me demandai un instant ce que préparait la sangsue… Pour une fois que ça allait être bénéfique à quelqu'un.

Pas de PDV, retour en ville.

La nuit touchait à sa fin. Pourtant quelqu'un courait encore sur les toits. Une personne qui, toute vêtue de noir, sautait et parcourait les quartiers par la voie des airs. Cette personne s'arrêta, juste au-dessus d'une cheminée, et fixa l'horizon pendant 1, 2 puis 3 minutes.

Soudain, elle sauta dans le vide, un poignard à la main.

La mort arrivait.

Sarah PDV :

Encore un tas de poussière qui tombait à terre et se dissipait dans le vent. Je me retournai, mon poignard à la main, et le regard vide. Les yeux des Levels E me fixaient, teints de folie et de soif de sang. Je m'attendais à l'attaque. Mon sang coulait le long de mon bras, irrésistible pour ces vampires dénués de raison. Le sang d'une meurtrière qui précèdera les cendres d'êtres qui n'ont plus de cœur.

Le premier qui attaqua n'eut pas le plaisir de m'approcher de deux, car un poignard –mon poignard- se planta au milieu du front. Les deux autres enchaînèrent et s'avancèrent, griffes toutes dehors. J'étais prête.

D'un coup, le bracelet créa « le dernier crépuscule » et je leur coupai la tête d'un seul geste propre et net, sans scrupules ni hésitations.

Une danse macabre commençait. Mon arme sifflait, leurs griffes se levaient et tandis que les premiers rayons du soleil parvenaient à filtrer à travers les bâtiments, leur dernier souffle retentit et de la poussière s'éleva.

Je nettoyais mon épée dans un des morceaux de tissus restant et après un dernier regard, je me dirigeai vers l'Académie.

C'était arrivé peu après l'enterrement de mes parents. Je me suis mise à regarder les dossiers récents, qui, d'un coup, avaient disparus. Volatilisés.

Or, les livres ne disparaissent pas tout seuls, non ?

Il y avait trop de coïncidences, et la théorie suivante m'est venue d'elle-même : l'assassinat de mes parents était peut-être qu'une distraction. Une distraction pourquoi ? Je ne sais pas. Mais il n'y avait pas que ça qui me chiffonnait :

Je ne croyais pas non plus que le meurtrier était l'un des membres de la Guilde, malgré ce qu'on me dit. Mais en tout cas, au siège des Hunters, tout le monde se méfie de leur voisin, l'ambiance était tendue à son maximum.

En ces moments difficiles, j'ai commencé à perdre la notion du temps. Une journée me paraissait une éternité, et mes sentiments, mes émotions, ont peu à peu disparu. C'était comme si….

Je devenais vide.

Je ne le cachais pas, je me défoulais sur les Levels E. Mieux, tuer me faisait ressentir quelque chose. Ce qui était rare, ces jours-ci.

Je ne sais pas où j'en suis. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il faut faire. Bon sang, je ne sais même pas qui je suis réellement.

Manger me dégoûtait, parler me saoulait, et dormir… Bien que j'en aie envie, je n'y arrivai pas. Mon propre corps était maintenant contre moi.

J'ouvrai les grilles de l'Académie, tandis que le ciel commençait à s'éclaircir, me faisant mal aux yeux. La simple lumière me mettait mal à l'aise, suite à ces moments coincée dans le lit et ces nuits blanches.

On croirait presque entendre un vampire, vous ne trouvez pas ?

En parlant de vampires…. Comment allai-je faire avec Senri et Ichijo-san ? Comment leur expliquer la situation ?

« Salut, les gars ! En fait, vous savez quoi ? Mes parents plus le grand-père d'Ichijo-san veulent me marier avec Ichijo-san ! »

…Non. Définitivement, je crois pas que ça va leur plaire.

Bon dieu, je déteste être dans le pétrin…

Ce fut à ce moment que j'entendis un bruit. Je me retournai, pour voir une élève de la Day Class qui fut surprise et tomba par terre en s'écriant :

-Darkwing-san !

Je dis avec un visage vide :

-On peut savoir ce que tu fais à cette heure debout ?

Ma voix était un peu rauque, sûrement parce que je n'avais pas parlé depuis longtemps… A part pour mon débat avec Asato bien sûr.

-Euh…. Dit-elle en cachant (pas très discrètement) une chose derrière son dos. Rapidement, je le lui arrachai, m'apercevant que c'était une lette, et j'en lus quelques lignes.

Une lettre d'amour.

Adressée à Shiki. Mon poing se serra au point de devenir blanc. Néanmoins, je le lui rendais en déclarant :

-Dépêche-toi de retourner à ton dortoir. Ce n'est vraiment pas l'heure de déclarer la flamme à quelqu'un. La prochaine fois, ce sera heure de retenue sans hésitation.

Elle fut surprise, sûrement par le fait que je lui rendais sa carte, et le fait que je ne la punissais pas, je suppose. Elle s'inclina avant de courir rentrer.

Nom d'un chien, maintenant je suis « gentille » avec les fan-girls…. Et puis quoi après ? Kuran faisant des claquettes ?

J'eus un minuscule sourire à l'image. Sourire qui s'effaça bien vite quand j'entendis un cri.

Alarmée, je me dirigeai à toute vitesse vers la provenance du bruit. Et j'en restai stupéfaite.

40, si ce n'est pas plus, Levels E étaient en train d'arriver de toutes les directions, et au milieu, la fille de tout à l'heure, était sur le point de se faire mordre.

Ah non, ça, je ne le permettrais pas.

Je sortis le dernier crépuscule et passait pour la deuxième fois en moins de 24 heures à l'attaque, tranchant les corps qui déferlaient vers moi. Je me faisais un chemin vers l'humaine, et tuait d'un seul coup le vampire dégénéré sur le point de la blesser, tout en la retenant de la chute. Elle s'était évanouie, comme j'aurai dû m'en douter…

Je la posai lentement au sol, et essayai d'exterminer les Levels E devant nous. Ma priorité était de la mettre en sécurité, mais je ne voulais pas la blesser en essayant d'enfoncer le blocus de vampires. Et ce n'est sûrement pas en la portant, qu'elle s'en sortira saine et sauve, de toute manière…

Pendant dix bonnes minutes, je contrai les Levels E dont le nombre commençait vraiment à augmenter. Je savais qu'il y en avait peut-être trop pour moi, surtout si je devais protéger en même temps l'élève. Je grimaçai tandis que les Levels E s'exterminaient, mais non sans m'avoir blessé, et fait saigner. Ce qui n'était vraiment pas bon.

Soudain, un Level E m'attaqua par derrière et je tombai à la renverse, juste à côté de ma protégée, et mon sabre, que j'avais eu le malheur de lâcher, se retrouva à l'autre bout du terrain.

Et merde.

Mon premier réflexe, fut d'éloigner le Level E, et je le poussai avec mes jambes, tandis que je me relevai d'un bond, non sans grimacer. En sortant mes couteaux, je calculai mes chances de pouvoir tous les anéantir. Si j'avais été toute seule, ça n'aurait pas été un problème, , mais le nombre de Level E augmentait de minutes en minutes et je ne pouvais pas laisser l'un d'eux s'en rendre à la fan-girl.

Les Levels E, pendant le minuscule temps dans lequel je réfléchissais, avaient un cercle autour de nous, qui ne cessait de se rétrécir.

Retournant de tous les côtés, je décidai de la meilleure stratégie. Le dernier crépuscule était loin, mais….

Il me restait quelques tours dans ma poche.

Bang. Bang. Bang. Bang. 4 trous avaient été faits dans les têtes des Levels E es plus proches.

Les gars, je vous présente mes pistolets : Scarlet Moon et Daughter of Revenge. Je réprimai un sourire en ayant vu la surprise et la peur sur les visages des derniers levels E.

Mais…Le bruit a dû alerter les préfets. Si ce n'était pas la night class.

Une entaille le long de mon ventre stoppa net ma pensée et la douleur vint, implacable et dure. Le sang commençait à quitter mon cœur, et ce n'était pas à petite dose. Si là, j'avais déjà été blessée et que ça a guéri, celle-ci, plus profonde et plus grande, mettra un certain temps avant de disparaître.

Je n'avais grosso modo que deux minutes avant de m'évanouir. 5 avant de faire une hémorragie mortelle. 10 avant de mourir.

Quelle joie.

Ça ne se passera pas comme ça. Hors de question que ça se passe comme ça.

Je levai encore une fois mes pistolets, et appuyai sur les gâchettes. Encore. Encore. Encore. Une dizaine de fois encore. Plus je tirai, plus les tas de cendres s'accumulaient. Vous ai-je dit que je ne ratai jamais ma cible ?

La fan-girl était encore évanouie à mes pieds, ce qui, finalement, était plutôt bien, elle ne voyait pas cette horreur. Je n'en pouvais presque plus. Les Levels E n'étaient guère plus d'une dizaine, mais je ne savais pas si j'arrivai à tous les avoir, tellement le vide commençait à m'emprisonnait dans sa noirceur.

Ma vision devenait trouble, et j'avais grande peine à rester debout, tellement je tremblais. Et je savais que je ne tiendrai pas longtemps. Le sang s'écoulait de façon fluide de mon ventre, teintant lentement l'herbe de rouge écarlate. La question s'intensifiait de secondes en secondes. Mon champ de vision se réduisait tandis que tout devenait noir et blanc… Comme un jeu d'échec.

Tandis que je tirai encore une fois, je lâchai mon arme, à bout de force. Les Levels E n'eurent pas besoin de plus pour m'achever. Un coup dans le ventre suffit pour me mettre à terre. Alors que du pistolet dans ma main s'échappait encore une balle qui atteint sa cible, j'entendis quelqu'un criait mon nom, et tout devint noir.

Shiki PDV :

J'étais en class quand nous avons entendu des coups de feu, non loin de là. Tout le monde avait été surpris car Kiryu-san et Toga-sensei (si on pouvait l'appeler professeur, bien sûr) était encore avec nous.

Puis l'odeur du sang de Sarah s'était répandue. Fortement.

Immédiatement, j'avais quitté la salle dans le but de la trouver.

Et maintenant, j'étais en train de la chercher, avec Kiryu et Ichijo-san loin derrière moi. Quand j'entendis le cri bestial reconnaissable entre tous d'un Level E à l'agonie.

Sarah ne devait pas être loin. Mais dans l'état où elle était, s'attaquer seule à des Levels E…

Etait suicidaire.

Je me mis, entendant des battements de cœur qui commençaient à s'affoler, comme sous l'effet de l'adrénaline, et l'odeur du sang commençait à devenir irrésistible, et j'accélérai d'autant plus, je ne voulais même pas accepter l'idée que Sarah soit gravement blessée, et en danger de mort.

Un bruit retentit. Encore un coup de feu, signalant que la fille aux yeux vairons était encore consciente. Mais il fallait que je me dépêche, elle n'allait pas tenir longtemps : les battements de cœur allaient de plus en plus lentement, et il y eut un cri, tandis que je débouchai dans la carrière.

Le mien.

Le cœur s'arrêta. Celui d'un Level E, tandis que mon fouet le transperçait de part en part. Mais quelque chose stoppa mon attaque. D'un coup, trois Levels E disparurent. Puis encore 2 autres. Encore 2. Puis je vis ce qui était totalement impossible.

Autour du corps inanimé de Sarah, avaient poussés des ronces. Des ronces qui semblaient reliées aux mains de l'inconsciente, et qui étaient en train de tuer les « menaces », dans un même geste répétitif. Elles plongeaient dans le sol, et en ressortaient pour traverser le cœur des Levels E. Rapides et mortelles.

Quand elles eurent fini le dernier, et se « tournaient » vers moi, immobiles. Puis elles se rétractèrent. Pour se transformer en rose écarlate, dans la main de Sarah.

Même inconsciente, Sarah pouvait-elle se défendre et utiliser des pouvoirs aussi destructeurs ?

Je m'approchai d'elle en courant, et vit qu'à ses côtés se trouvait une jeune fille de la Day Class, sans pourtant avoir des traces de morsures. Et je compris.

Sarah avait surpris des Levels E s'apprêtant à mordre la fille en question, et les avait attaqué seule. Mais vu le nombre de cendres autour, les Levels E devaient être très nombreux. Comment se faisait-il qu'il y en ait autant sans qu'on le remarque ?

J'en revenais à ma priorité, et courut vers Sarah. Dieu merci elle était vivante.

Elle était étendue au sol, les yeux fermés, avec une immense plaie juste au dessous du nombril, qui saignait abondamment, tel que j'avais du mal à résister à l'appel du sang… La rose était toujours dans sa main, mais je me décidai à la mettre dans mes bras, tandis que j'appelai Rima… La fille de la Day Class devait avoir ses souvenirs effacés, et Sarah, des soins d'urgence.

Sarah PDV :

J'ouvris les yeux, pour voir….Rien. Enfin si, un plafond blanc et des débuts de rideaux blancs.

1 ère information : j'étais à l'infirmerie. Ou carrément à l'hôpital.

Je grimaçai tandis que j'essayai de bouger, et je laissai tomber mes yeux, sur mon ventre : une bande immense en recouvrait la majeure partie. Je n'avais qu'un tee-shirt blanc et un short pyjama de la même couleur…

Quelle plaie, c'est le cas de le dire…

Tandis que j'essayai de me relever encore une fois, histoire de regarder un peu mieux ce qu'il y avait autour de moi, je me hissai non sans mal et examinai le reste de mon corps : mes bras étaient recouverts d'égratignures, et étaient plus maigres que la semaine dernière. D'ailleurs, mon corps n'avait plus que la peau sur les os. Mes jambes me blessaient à chaque fois que je tentai de les bouger, sûrement trop courbaturées. J'ai donc du dormir un certain temps. Mais le pire fut ce truc accroché à mon bras.

Une horrible perfusion. Avec la poche de sang, et tout le baratin.

Pathétique. C'était le mot qu me venait tout de suite à l'esprit.

-Elle est réveillée. Dit une voix près de moi, ou du moins, près de l'infirmerie. Enfin, je n'étais pas aussi mal au point que ça, j'avais encore mes sens pointus par rapport à la normale des mortels.

Je vis la porte s'ouvrir sur deux personnes, l'une complètement excentrique, l'autre vraiment détestable : qui a deviné ?

Kaien Cross et Kanapé. Vous êtes les meilleurs.

Le premier s'arrêta une seconde, bouche bée devant mon lit, et je me demandais ce que ce vieux timbré encore faire.

Soudain, ce fut le début d'un cauchemar :

-Ma petite chéééérie! Faut pas faire des peurs comme ça à papounet ! dit Cross en se jetant.

….Ce qui expliqua ma réaction, totalement impassible, je dis :

-De un vous m'étouffez. De deux, vous n'êtes pas mon père.

Kaname qui se trouvait dans un coin, rigolait sous cape, mais se calma instantanément en voyant mon regard glacial. Pendant ce temps-là, le directeur commençait à pleurer :

-Ouiiinn ! Pourquoi faut-il que tu ressembles à Zéro, Sarah-chan ? Vous êtes tous les deux si froids et si glaciaux, on dirait des icebergs ouiin !

Je haussai un sourcil, me retenant de dire que c'était sympa de nous traiter d'iceberg. Malheureusement, le Kanapé plomba encore une fois l'ambiance :

-Vous pourriez arrêter votre cinoche, directeur ?

-Oui oui bien sûr ! dit précipitamment celui-ci en redressant ses lunettes. Je me retenais de dire qu'il avait l'air encore plus con quand il faisait ça. On dirait un vieux prof de philosophie. Si, si, je vous jure.

-Bref, Sarah, je t'interdis d'aller encore une fois chasser des Levels E, surtout dans ton état. Regarde toi, on dirait une brindille, tellement tu es maigre.

Ma réponse fut aussi ironique qu'elle fut rapide :

-Oui, maman….

Le directeur eut encore une fois, les larmes aux yeux :

-Elle m'a appelé maman…. J'aurai préféré maman, mais bon… C'est déjà un grand pas dans notre relation familiale. Dit-il en volant, si, je vous promet qu'il volait.

Super… Je viens de perdre ma famille, et le directeur se croyait déjà tout permis… Enfin, il le faisait pas dans un but néfaste, il avait sûrement un bon fond, mais de là, à faire le papa poule, je ne crois pas….

Kaname se racla la gorge :

-Darkwing-san, ce n'était vraiment pas malin de d'affronter seule des Levels E, surtout dans votre état.

Je le coupai sans ménagement :

-Je ne suis pas une fillette, Kuran. Je sais encore m'occuper de moi.

Kanapé eut un air ironique :

-Oui, je vois ça. C'est pour ça que vous vous retrouvez à l'infirmerie.

Je fronçai les sourcils : ce n'était quand même pas ma faute si il y a eu des Levels E qui ont attaqué la fille de la Day Class.

Le directeur s'étant ressaisit après le mot « infirmerie », se redressa, sérieux, ce qui n'arrivait pas souvent, vous êtes d'accord avec moi :

-Kuran n'a pas tort, Sarah-san. Tes blessures étaient graves, tu aurais pu en mourir.

-Vous savez tout comme moi qu'au niveau résistance, je me rapproche plus des vampires que des Hunters…. Pas besoin de s'inquiéter autant.

-Tu oses dire ça alors qu'on t'a retrouvée dans une mare de sang ? s'étrangla Cross.

-A votre avis, est-ce que les princesses Hunters aux yeux vairons seraient aussi connues si elles mouraient facilement, dis-je en soupirant. Ils commençaient à me taper sur les nerfs, et j'en avais marre qu'on me dise si j'étais assez bien pour faire si et pour faire ça.

-A mon avis, vos prédécesseurs ne s'auto flagellaient pas en se laissant mourir de faim…. Murmura Kuran.

Je sifflai entre mes dents. Bonjour le sarcasme….

Peu importe, je sautai de mon lit, et partit dans la salle de bains avec un de mes uniformes posés sur la commode, sans qu'ils aient pu m'empêcher de passer. D'un côté, ils ne voulaient pas que je bouge, de l'autre, ils ne voulaient pas me blesser en essayant de m'arrêter.

Autant dire que ça m'arrangeait.

Alors que je mettais mes vêtements, je grimaçai tout au long. Les blessures me faisaient un mal de chien, c'était le cas de le dire ! Mais je n'allai pas rester en pyjama, surtout que je vais sortir !  
Je me regardai dans la glace, après m'être habillée. Je faisais encore plus petite que d'habitude, vu que j'avais maigri. Ma mâchoire, n'avait plus les contours ronds mais fins qu'elle avait auparavant, les angles étaient plutôt saillants, toutefois, ce n'était pas encore trop frappant. Ce n'était pas le cas de mon visage….

J'observais mes yeux. Des yeux fatigués et ennuyés, n'ayant plus d'émotion, et dont l'intense couleur qu'ils avaient avant avait disparu, les laissant ternes et froid. Des cernes, bleues-mauves, assez frappantes tellement elles étaient grosses, contrastaient avec mon visage clair et diaphane.

D'accord, c'était pire que ce que je pensais, honnêtement.

Mais vu que j'avais l'intention de repartir chasser des Levels E, avec ou sans l'accord des autres, je n'avais pas trop le temps de m'attarder dessus.

Je poussai la porte, et passait devant les deux imbéciles sans leur parler. Ce qui ne les empêcha pas de m'interpeller :

-Où est-ce que tu vas, Sarah-san ?

-Dans ma chambre, me reposer ? Il y a trop de perturbations ici… Dis-je en refermant –claquant- la porte.

Bon d'accord, c'était méchant. Mais bon j'avais besoin de tranquillité. Et ce n'est sûrement pas avec eux dans les environs que j'en aurai.

Ils n'avaient peut-être pas tort, même si ça me faisait mal de l'avouer. Je devrais aller me reposer. 2 heures suffiront largement, et pendant que tout le monde croira que je suis en train de dormir, je repartirai à la chasse.

Il n'y avait plus que ça quoi me maintenait en forme. Et puis…

BAM !

Et c'est de cette façon que je me retrouve par terre, un peu sonnée, et légèrement agacée. Avant que je ne puisse engueuler l'autre, conséquence de ma mauvaise humeur, l'inconnu qui m'avait envoyé valser dit surpris :

-Sarah ?

Non, le pape ! Bref, je relevais la tête, pour voir la personne que je ne voulais pas voir, justement.  
Senri Shiki.

-Euh….Salut ? dis-je en hésitant.

* * *

…. Et coupé !  
Je coupe ici pour une bonne raison. Ça fait trop longtemps que je n'ai pas updaté, et cette histoire, je veux la continuer, donc, ce n'est qu'une petite partie du chapitre que je voulais vous faire… Désolée pour le retard gigantesque et bonnes vacances !


End file.
